Epica Senza Nome
by SaoriKido81
Summary: Princess of Vongola, Luce Bianca, whatever in the past, now she merely wants to protect the most precious family with her comrades. A dearest childhood friend. A rival - Disciplinary Committee leader. And thousands other troubles. Hikaru still smiles. She is Vongola di Illuminati guardian, the glimmer of hope for leading family even in the darkest adversity. Pairing:80x81(OC)x18
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Title: Epica Senza Nome ( Unnamed Epic)**

 **Author:** Saori Kido_Athena (SaoriKido81)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OC. All KHR characters belong with Amano sensei

 **Pairing:** 18x 81(OC) x80.

 **Genre:** action, adventure, super natural, drama, humor, romance…

 **Language:** Vietnamese

 **Note:** Fic based on the KHR storyline, OC appears and participates directly in all the wars there.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Status:** On going.

 **Warning:** Non-SA. Ricardo is Giotto's son (this is my imagination, not exactly).

 **Summary:**

Hikaru Kagayaki, real name is Corona Luminosa Cielo, daughter of Vongola Primo Giotto and 1st Illuminati Guardian Stella Gloria Cielo. Her mother was killed and she was kidnapped by Lac Dao - a mystical organization. Later, she and her sworn sisters staged a coup and killed all Elders. Lac Dao children were freed and came back the world. They established a organization to control underground world. Corona became 2nd Illuminati Guardian but she was killed by her half brother - Ricardo - Vongola Secondo. She used skill Zero Dying Will to freeze herself.

Four hundred years later, she was reborn in Namimori town. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi picked her up and nurture until Vongola Nono adopted her. After Varia's betray, Hikaru - her name in this life became Vongola assassin with moniker: Luce Bianca (White Light). She met again one of her sworn sisters in previous life. After her sister death, by Vongola and their comrades families, Hikaru betrayed her dear family and assassinate Vongola Nono. She was sentenced to death by CEDEF leader - Sawada Iemitsu. People thought she was death but she just fell off the cliff in Amalfi. She wandered and escaped to Japan.

After all, she returned Namimori and met her dearest childhood friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. She never thought that she meets the future Vongola Decimo - Sawada Tsunayoshi and her friend - Takeshi becomes Rain Guardian. Some troubles occur, she accepts to help Tsuna become a ideal boss for Vongola in secret. No one of her friends knows her past until the Ring's Battle with Varia happens. They all think she is friendly, a lovely girl, a diligence President of Student Council, a rival of Disciplinary Committee. With Hibari Kyoya, this girl is annoying. She made him confuse to classify, a ugly opponent, a blond hair monkey, a girl he does not want to lose because this girl is his debtor.

* * *

 **Epica Senza Nome – Prologue**

Tại một căn biệt thự màu trắng nằm ở bên rìa một khu rừng hoang vu, trong căn phòng ngủ bài trí sang trọng, một người phụ nữ đang nằm tựa lưng trên thành giường, tay bồng một đứa trẻ, đôi mắt nhìn người đàn ông đang đứng cạnh đó trìu mến nhìn mình, cô khẽ cười và nói:

– Giotto, đây là con gái của chúng ta, Corona Luminosa Cielo. Con bé sẽ lấy theo họ của em. Nó sẽ là vương miện huy hoàng tỏa sáng cả bầu trời. Phải không anh?

Người đàn ông đó ôm nhẹ lấy hai mẹ con và nói:

– Stella, anh xin lỗi.

Khẽ lắc nhẹ đầu, người phụ nữ dịu dàng trả lời:

– Không, không phải lỗi của anh. Em và con rất hạnh phúc. Tất cả đều là nhờ có anh mà thôi.

– Anh sẽ trở về Italy một thời gian, hãy chờ anh trở về. - Đôi mắt sáng của ông thoáng trùng lại tia suy xét. Người phụ nữ hiểu điều ông cần phải làm, bà mỉm cười, nắm nhẹ ống tay áo của chồng, ngước nhìn lên mãn nguyện nói:

– Em sẽ luôn chờ anh!

Người đàn ông mỉm cười và hôn nhẹ lên tóc của người phụ nữ đang tựa vào lòng mình, cô ấy luôn hiểu lòng ông, luôn lo lắng cho ông, và giúp vững lòng tin nơi ông trước những điều bản thân băn khoăn ngay cả khi ông còn chưa kịp mở lời. Ông vuốt nhẹ đôi má bầu bĩnh của đứa con gái rồi đứng dậy ra đi, bước khỏi căn phòng màu trắng hạnh phúc đó, nơi mà không bao giờ niềm hạnh phúc còn quay trở lại.

….

Những kẻ khoác áo choàng trắng lạnh lùng đè nén người phụ nữ xuống đất, một kẻ khác bế đứa nhỏ nằm trên nôi còn đang say ngủ. Sự chống cự là vô hiệu, bà hiểu điều đó nhưng không chút cam tâm.

– Xin các người đừng làm vậy! – Người phụ nữ kêu gào trong tuyệt vọng nhìn những kẻ mặc áo trắng mang con mình đi.

Người đàn ông đang bế đứa nhỏ nhếch mép cười kẻ nằm dưới đất khinh bỉ, cô ta đã không còn là vị tiểu thư cao quý mà hắn biết:

– Stella Gloria Cielo, cô đã phá luật. Đã không hoàn thành trách nhiệm của một Lạc Đạo, giờ lại bảo ta trả con cho cô ư? Đứa bé này thuộc về Lạc Đạo.

Stella lắc đầu, đôi mắt lấp lánh nước đã dần khô lại. Sự quyết tâm căng tràn trong huyết mạch. Không bao giờ bà để con gái mình rơi vào tay bọn họ:

– Không, không… Không thể được. Nó không thể trở thành một Lạc Đạo. Tôi sẽ không để nó trở thành một Lạc Đạo. Nơi mà hạnh phúc không thể đến được với nó.

– Vậy thì hãy trách nó đầu thai nhầm nhà… hoặc là trách chính cô… đang mang lại bất hạnh cho nó. – Đáp lại quyết tâm rực cháy kia, chỉ là nụ cười khinh thường nhạo báng. Cuối cùng, đây chính là kết cục của những kẻ từ chối thần linh.

Vùng vẫy trong đau đớn và kìm kẹp, người phụ nữ kêu lên thảm thiết:

– Không bao giờ! Corona sẽ không bao giờ trở thành một Lạc Đạo. Ta sẽ bảo vệ nó, bằng cả tính mạng của mình.

Ngọn lửa xuất hiện trên hai bàn tay của người mẹ khốn khổ, cô vùng dậy, bẻ gãy những ngọn giáo đang dí quanh cổ, khiến chúng gãy làm đôi và lập tức xông lên giành lại đứa bé.

Người đàn ông đó nhìn kẻ phản loạn bật cười, tiếng cười khô khốc từ cổ họng khản đặc như bị nung chảy. Vẫn không chịu tỉnh ngộ, con đường của cô ta kể từ khi lựa chọn gã mafia hèn mạt kia chỉ có một:

– Phản kháng vô ích thôi, Stella! Ta đã không định để cho ngươi sống rồi nhưng không ngờ ngươi lại muốn chết nhanh như vậy.

Không nói nhiều lời, người phụ nữ đó vẫn lao lên, ngọn lửa từ đôi tay dần lớn lên, lớn lên và hóa thành một thanh kiếm. Cầm kiếm trên tay, người đó lần lượt đánh bại từng lớp, từng lớp kẻ bảo vệ cho kẻ đang bắt giữ đứa trẻ. Lưỡi kiếm loáng lên, cao quý mạnh mẽ, cũng như thân phận mà thiếu phụ đã từng mang.

– Không hổ danh, Stella! Cô đúng là chủ nhân của nhẫn Ánh sáng. Nhưng… giờ thì… hết rồi!

Hắn sẽ không do dự, hắn cũng không thương tiếc, không một chút nào cả. Sức mạnh hắn được trao bây giờ chỉ có một nhiệm vụ duy nhất: Tước đoạt mạng sống kẻ phản bội. Một ngọn lửa lớn phóng ra, mang theo đó là sự phẫn nộ giận dữ từ bàn tay của kẻ thù xuyên qua ngực, phá nát cả bức tường phía sau lưng người mẹ bất hạnh.

Kẻ thủ ác bước lại gần cái xác còn đang hấp hối, khẽ cười khinh bỉ và chặt đứt bàn tay đeo nhẫn của người đó:

– Từ nay, nhẫn Ánh sáng sẽ thuộc về con gái của người. Lạc Đạo chúng ta sẽ nuôi dưỡng nó thật tốt. Vì vậy, hãy cầu cho nó không đi theo bước xe đổ của ngươi đi. Ha ha ha

– Gi…Gi…Giottooo… – Kẻ tử thương khẽ thều thào trong khi cổ họng đang nghẹn ứ vì đau đớn và lệ trào khóe mắt: – Coo…roona… x…x…xin lỗi!

Những kẻ mặc áo chùng trắng đột ngột biến mất, chỉ để lại tòa dinh thự đổ nát, căn phòng ngập màu trắng thanh khiết khi nào… giờ đây nhuốm đỏ, chỉ còn lại xác một thiếu phụ đang nằm đó, trên sàn nhà giờ đã ngập mùi máu tanh…

– Stella! Stella!

Người đàn ông đến đã quá muộn. Ông đã không kịp bảo vệ vợ và con gái mình. Khi đến nơi chỉ còn lại sự tang tóc đầy đau thương. Vợ ông đã tắt thở với vết thương chí mạng tàn nhẫn, con gái ông đã mất tích. Sự đau đớn dâng trào trong trái tim khiến ông hối hận:

– Đáng nhẽ ta không nên trở về Italy, đáng nhẽ ta nên ở lại. Ta… ta… không thể bảo vệ được hạnh phúc của em. Xin lỗi… Stella… xin lỗi… Corona của cha.

….

Người đàn ông Á đông, gương mặt dễ chịu lo lắng nhìn bạn mình, bộ đồ quý tộc Heian anh đang mặc vang lên tiếng vải sột soạt nên biết rằng, người bạn đó đã sớm nhận ra sự xuất hiện của mình rồi.

– Giotto-sama, người không định trở về Roma nữa sao?

– Ugetsu , câu hỏi lạ vậy? – Ông nhìn người bạn của mình cười nhẹ nói: – Tôi muốn về đây ẩn cư. Chuyện của bên ngoài, ta không quan tâm nữa.

– Không chỉ đơn thuần về chuyện của Ricardo- sama thôi đúng không? Người vẫn còn hối hận vì chuyện của Stella-san sao, Giotto- sama?

Đôi mắt ông hướng về phía bầu trời đêm xa xăm, nơi những vì sao đang nhấp nháy…

– Sawada!

– Sao cơ?

– Từ nay, tôi là Sawada, không còn là Vongola Primo… hay Giotto nữa. Là Sawada, hãy nhớ điều đó!

Nói xong, ông đứng dậy và bỏ đi.

….

Trong đám lửa cháy rực thiêu đốt thiên đường, những đứa trẻ lao ra tứ phía…

– Hãy chạy đi! – Một cô bé với mái tóc màu bạc và đôi mắt bạch kim nhìn vào hai đứa nhỏ khác đi theo sau mình.

– Nhưng… – Cô gái nhỏ tóc nâu ngước nhìn rụt rè.

Đáp lại đó là sự kiên quyết, đây là cơ hội duy nhất:

– Không nhưng nhị gì cả. Đừng làm phí công sức của ta. Đã phải rất khó khăn mới có cơ hội này. Hai đứa hãy rời khỏi đây đi.

– Còn chị thì sao?

– Ta sẽ ở lại. Lạc Đạo là nhà của ta, hơn nữa trách nhiệm của ta là bảo vệ nơi này. – Cô bé tóc bạch kim cười nhạt, đôi mắt bạc lạnh lẽo khẽ nheo lại một nụ cười thỏa mãn.

Đứa bé tóc vàng co rúm người, nó không muốn, không muốn ba người bị chia cắt, huống chi sự tàn lụi này chính là do…

– Nhưng chính chị đã phóng hỏa, họ sẽ không tha cho chị đâu.

– Sẽ không có "họ" tồn tại trên đời này nữa đâu. Hãy yên tâm chạy đi!

Hai đứa trẻ nhìn nhau ngậm ngùi, chúng hiểu muốn rời khỏi đây. Đó là cơ hội duy nhất…

– Corona. – Đứa bé tóc bạc gọi.

– Vâng.

– Cầm lấy cái này!

Nó đưa cho con bé gầy yếu với mái tóc vàng cụt ngủn một cái hộp nhỏ. Mở ra đó là một bàn tay khô đét và ngón giữa còn đeo một chiếc nhẫn kì lạ.

– Đó là bàn tay của mẹ em. Với Hoàng Kim nhãn, em chắc đã biết được mọi chuyện. Hãy kế thừa nhẫn Ánh sáng và làm những điều em cho là đúng. Ra khỏi Lạc Đạo, Kim nhãn sẽ bị phong ấn, vì vậy, phải luôn cẩn thận trước mọi hành động.

Corona gật nhẹ đầu và nhẹ lấy chiếc nhẫn ra khỏi bàn tay khô đó. Nó đưa trả lại cho đứa bé tóc bạc kia cái hộp và nói:

– Giữ giùm em bàn tay của mẹ. Mẹ… chỉ an toàn khi ở đây thôi.

Đứa bé tóc bạc nhận lấy và khẽ gật đầu. Sau đó hai đứa nhỏ kia cầm tay nhau bỏ chạy. Ánh lửa cứ đang lan dần, nuốt trọn vùng đất thiên đường linh thiêng. Lần đầu tiên nơi thánh địa này trở nên hoang tàn, lần đầu tiên nhuốm mùi tanh hôi của máu. Cánh cổng nối với thế giới dần đóng lại, chỉ để lại phía sau là một đứa bé tóc bạc đứng trên đống tro tàn đổ nát mà thôi.

….

Mười năm sau, tại vách biển của thị trấn Barcellona Pozzo di Gotto, những làn sóng dồn dập vỗ vào bờ, dữ dội hòa điệu với khung cảnh bi thương bên cạnh tòa lâu đài hoa lệ.

– Nidaime! – Cô gái tóc vàng đưa ánh mắt buồn bã và ôm vết thương nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt. Trên vách đá ở bờ biển, gió thổi từng cơn lạnh buốt chứng kiến một trận "lưỡng hổ tranh hùng"

– Chết đi! – Người đó chỉ lạnh lùng nhìn lại cô và giơ cao "ngọn lửa phẫn nộ" của mình.

– Nii… – Cô nhìn người đó trong một giây và đột ngột gọi: – Nii-sama, anh nỡ giết em thật sao?

– Ta không có đứa em gái nào cả. – Người đàn ông vẫn lạnh lùng, ngọn lửa phẫn nộ trên tay không chút suy giảm.

Cô gái nuốt nước miếng, sợ hãi nhận thấy cơn giận dữ điên cuồng của người anh trai. Tại sao lại ra nông nỗi này? Tại sao lại như vậy? Cô chỉ muốn gắng sức vì gia tộc một lần… như tâm nguyện của phụ thân và mẫu thân.

– Dù là cùng cha khác mẹ, anh cũng không chấp nhận sao? Nii-sama…

– Một đứa con ngoài giá thú như ngươi là điều sỉ nhục của Vongola. Boss của Vongola là ta. Và ta quyết ngươi phải chết!

Ngọn lửa phẫn nộ phóng đi và bị cản lại bởi một ngọn lửa khác. Cũng là màu cam mãnh liệt và thuần khiết ấy nhưng dịu dàng và hiền hòa hơn.

Cả hai quyết định chiến đấu, một bên muốn bảo tồn sinh mạng còn một bên muốn tước đi sinh mạng.

Trên bầu trời, hai ngọn lửa cam di chuyển với tốc độ nhanh vừa né đòn lại vừa phản công.

– Em không phải mối đe dọa của Vongola, càng không phải với anh, Ricardo – nii-sama. – Cô gái gào lên giải thích nhưng vô vọng. Ngay từ khi boss phát hiện cô chính là đứa em thất lạc, cũng là lúc bản án tử này phải lập tức thi hành.

– Đừng kêu ta là Nii-sama! Nghe thật chối tai. Ta không có em gái. – Người đàn ông không ngừng tung ra những đòn chí mạng, ngọn lửa phẫn nộ thiêu đốt và nung chảy tất cả mọi thứ.

– Tại sao? – cô gái nhìn anh trai mình đau lòng: – Tại sao không thừa nhận em cơ chứ?

– Vì ngươi… là con gái riêng của lão già nhu nhược vô trách nhiệm đó… – Người đàn ông trừng mắt nhìn: – Và… ngọn lửa Dying Will chỉ cần một người có là đủ rồi.

– Anh lo sợ em ảnh hưởng tới vị trí boss của anh? Anh ghét otou-sama và cũng ghét luôn cả em?

Cô từ từ đáp xuống mặt đất và không chịu nổi do vết thương cứ rách dần và máu chảy nhiều thêm.

– Vậy… Nếu như vậy… – Cô nói: – Dù có chống đỡ mấy… dù có sống sót… cũng bị nhà Vongola truy đuổi.

Cô nhìn anh trai mình mỉm cười:

– Em không muốn. Những gì em muốn là giúp đỡ cho Vongola, bảo vệ thành quả của otou-sama. Và… vì… nhà Vongola hiện giờ cần có nii-sama hơn là em. Thế nên…

Ngọn lửa của cô đột nhiên chuyển dấu hiệu sang bập bùng, bập bùng với những đốm hoa lửa mập mờ kì lạ. Anh trai cô căng tròn mắt ngạc nhiên: "Đòn thế đó…?"

Và khi đã đạt đến điểm nhất định, cô mỉm cười nói:

– Rồi sẽ có lúc nào đó, Vongola cần đến em. Vì vậy, tồn tại trong khoảng thời gian này là không cần thiết. Tạm biệt, nii-sama!

Băng dần dần bao phủ lấy cơ thể cô gái, đau đớn và giá lạnh nhưng cảm giác trống rỗng thật tuyệt vời. Cô nhắm mắt và ngủ bình yên trong chiếc quan tài băng tự làm cho chính mình.

– Phá vỡ giới hạn Zero Dying Will – Người đàn ông nhìn vào tảng băng trước mặt khẽ nheo mày. Nếu khi đó, cô ta dùng nó đối phó với anh thì chắc anh đã thua rồi. Nhưng đằng này cô ta lại…

– Ngu ngốc! Cặn bã mãi chỉ là cặn bã. – Người đàn ông nheo mắt nhìn tảng băng trước mặt mình.

Rồi chỉ cần dùng một tay, Nidaime của Vongola đẩy tảng băng đó xuống biển. Nó lập tức chìm sâu xuống đáy và không bao giờ nổi lên nữa.

– Kẻ kế thừa nhẫn Ánh sáng sẽ là kẻ thù cần truy bắt của Vongola sau này!

Đó là mệnh lệnh ngay sau đó được ban bố của Nidaime và được những người thừa kế sau này nghiêm chỉnh tuân thủ.

….

Thời gian trôi qua như một dòng chảy lãnh đạm, vô tình, bốn trăm năm trôi qua, số phận đã đưa đẩy nhiều người kỳ lạ tới thị trấn Namimori nhỏ bé, Nhật Bản.

Trong một căn phòng nhỏ bừa bộn,

– Hả? Cái gì? – Thằng nhóc trung học tóc nâu căng tròn mắt hét lên.

– Cậu… là người thừa kế thứ 10 của gia tộc Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi, cậu là boss của dòng họ mafia lớn mạnh nhất nước Ý!

Một đứa nhóc mặt mũi hết sức ngờ nghệch đứng trước mặt thông báo về một cái tin gây sốc kinh hoàng đối với bất cứ ai, đặc biệt khi đó lại là Tsuna Vô dụng của Namimori, một kẻ từ trước tới nay luôn chỉ biết đến hai từ "Thất bại" . Từ đó mở đầu một chuỗi những tháng ngày địa ngục của cậu bé để sao xứng đáng trở thành người lãnh đạo trong thời đại mới.


	2. Chapter 1: Trở về

**Epica Senza Nome - chapter 1: Trở về**

Con đường nhỏ sáng dần theo ánh bình minh. Mặt trời vươn mình nhô dậy sau dãy núi xa xa phía sau thị trấn nhỏ. Không khí trong lành, chim ca ríu rít, cảnh vật nơi đây dường như vẫn chưa thức tỉnh sau một đêm dài.

– Cuối cùng thì cũng đã trở về Nhật Bản! – Hít một hơi thật sâu, cô gái nhỏ vui mừng kéo vali đi dọc khu phố. Thị trấn Namimori vẫn không có gì thay đổi, im lìm và yên bình, cuộc sống của người dân thì vẫn tẻ nhạt như thế.

– Mình… mong chờ điều gì cho chuyến trở về này đây? – Cô gái khẽ nheo mày và nhìn về phía xa xăm.

….

– Tsuna-kun! – Cô bé tóc cam với khuôn mặt thật dễ thương và xinh xắn tiến lại gần thằng bé đang có vẻ chán đời đang thất thểu từng bước trên đường tới trường.

– Kyoko-chan! – Vừa nhìn thấy cô bé, cậu ta đột nhiên sáng rực mắt và bỏ ngay cái vẻ mặt ngái ngủ vừa rồi. Không cần biết trải qua tình trạng "núi đao biển lửa" gì, chỉ cần thấy nụ cười như hoa hướng dương này, cậu nhóc lập tức tràn đầy sinh khí.

– Sao vậy? Cậu khó ngủ à? Tối qua không ngủ được có phải không? Bài tập thầy cho nhiều quá mà. – Hoa khôi của trường Namimori mỉm cười thông cảm nhìn cậu bạn cùng lớp.

Tsuna cười méo mặt, không biết làm sao để đỡ lời cho hoàn cảnh của mình. Đúng là vì bài tập thật nhưng. lý do thực sự thì…

– Ha…ha…ha, chuyện đó…

Thằng bé quay mặt đi để không ai nhìn thấy khuôn mặt thuỗn ra khi nghĩ về sự kiện kinh hoàng đêm qua:

— **Flashback—-**

 _" – Đáp án câu 3 b là mấy? – Gia sư tí hon hỏi với giọng đều đều nghiêm khắc khiến cậu học trò không sao bình tĩnh được, hốt hoảng lắp bắp:_

 _– Là…._

 _"Bùm"_

 _Không chút thương xót, vị gia sư quái chiêu lập tức giật cần nổ:_

 _– Quá chậm! Trả lời lại!_

 _Tsuna hét lên kinh hãi, chọn bừa một đáp án hú họa:_

 _– Là 2…_

 _"Bùm"_

 _– Sai! Làm lại! – Dĩ nhiên không có cách nào rủ xin sự thương tình của Reborn._

 _"Bùm"_

 _– Sai tiếp!_

 _Tsuna hét lên trong tuyệt vọng, bài toán khó cỡ đó bắt cậu giải trong ba phút là chuyện quá sức, quá sức, quá sức:_

 _– Làm ơn tha cho tớ, Reborn!"_

— **-End Flashback—-**

"Cuối cùng thì sau đêm qua, cái phòng mình trở nên hoang tàn đổ nát." – Tsuna vừa kinh hoàng vừa đau lòng nhìn lại hồi ức.

– Juudaime! – Giọng nói hét lên phía sau khiến Tsuna không thể nhầm lẫn.

– Gokudera-kun? – Cậu ngạc nhiên khi thấy thằng bé tóc trắng đang chạy theo mình với vẻ hết hơi: – Có chuyện gì vậy?

– Thành thật xin lỗi, Juudaime! – Gokudera vội vã cúi đầu khiến Tsuna chẳng hiểu gì hết trơn.

– Chuyện… chuyện gì vậy?

– Hôm nay tại tôi ngủ quên mất nên đã đến nhà của Juudaime muộn, khi tới nơi thì mới được mẫu thân đại nhân cho hay Juudaime đã đi rồi. Tôi đã làm không tốt nhiệm vụ "cánh tay phải" của ngài. Juudaime, xin ngài hãy trừng phạt!

Tsuna tiếp tục một lần nữa không đỡ được những pha "hối lỗi không đâu"của cậu bạn mafia:

– Được rồi, được rồi! Không có sao đâu mà, Gokudera-kun!

– Oy, Tsuna! – Tiếng gọi phía sau lại làm cậu giật mình.

– Yamamoto? – Vị boss trẻ nhà Vongola có chút ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy cậu bạn nổi tiếng nhất trường đang vui vẻ, cười toe toét chạy tới. Cậu nhớ rõ ràng, nhà của Yamamoto đi tới trường theo đường khác cơ mà.

– Sao hôm nay đi học sớm vậy? Lúc mình qua nhà thì mẹ cậu bảo cậu đi học trước rồi.

– Xin lỗi! – Tsuna gãi đầu ngại ngùng: – Tại cái đồng hồ bị Lambo nghịch nên mình không nhìn rõ mấy giờ, cứ tưởng muộn quá nên vội chạy ra khỏi nhà, ai ngờ lại…

– Con bò ngốc chết tiệt dám làm phiền Juudaime, tôi sẽ cho nó biết tay! – Gokudera với ánh mắt rực lửa như sẵn sàng "làm thịt" ngay con bò nhỏ phá bĩnh đó nếu như nó xuất hiện.

– Mọi người biết tin gì không? – Kyoko nhìn đám con trai và thông báo: – Lớp mình sẽ có thêm học sinh mới đấy.

– Học sinh mới ư? – Tsuna dĩ nhiên không hề biết thông tin này.

– Ừm, hôm qua thầy chủ nhiệm vừa cho tớ biết xong. – Cô bé tóc cam cười toe hứng thú cho biết.

– Thế à? – Đôi mắt cậu nhóc tóc nâu rõ ràng lim dim mơ màng nhìn cô gái bên cạnh chứ không còn nghe thấy điều trên trời dưới đất gì nữa rồi.

– Thế có biết là người thế nào không? – Yamamoto tò mò hỏi.

Kyoko lắc nhẹ đầu, cô bé mỉm cười nói tiếp:

– Ừm, không rõ, hình như là con gái.

– Lại thêm một bà tám lắm chuyện trong lớp! – Gokudera khó chịu nói.

– Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna nhìn sang Gokudera rồi quay nhìn Kyoko nhưng cô bé dường như không để bụng. Cậu thầm nghĩ: "Con gái cũng tốt, ít nhất là sẽ không ném thuốc nổ như Gokudera-kun vào ngày đầu tiên nhập học."

Nhưng cậu chợt giật mình, cậu cảm thấy có mùi âm mưu gì đó trong sự kiện có học sinh mới lần này. Từ khi Reborn xuất hiện cho đến nay, hễ cứ có người mới nào xuất hiện là y như rằng mang đến rắc rối không nhỏ cho cậu. Lỡ đây lại là cái bẫy nữa của Reborn thì sao? Lỡ cậu lại phải chịu thêm thử thách thì sao? Linh cảm của Tsuna cho thấy khoảng 80% trong vụ học sinh mới này có bàn tay của Reborn.

– Không phải tôi đâu à nha!

Giọng nói vang lên trong không trung làm tất cả giật mình. Ngơ ngác tìm kiếm, Tsuna cảm thấy hoảng hốt khi bức tường đột nhiên xuất hiện đôi mắt rồi thì Reborn nhảy ra từ đó với bộ đồ ninja che mặt, Leo cũng biến từ tấm vải tàng hình thành con tắc kè và bò lên vai của chủ nhân mình:

– Tôi không liên quan gì đến vụ học sinh mới chuyển trường đâu.

– Sao cậu biết tôi nghĩ gì? – Tsuna vội nhảy dựng lên.

– Quên mấy con côn trùng của tôi rồi hả? Hơn nữa, tôi có thể đọc được ý nghĩ từ cái đầu ngu ngốc của cậu. – Reborn cười khẩy nói.

– Reborn-san! Sao lại nói Judaime như vậy? – Gokudera gắt lên.

– Tôi nói không đúng sao? Còn không nhanh lên, mấy người đi sớm cũng thành muộn đó. – Reborn ngáp dài và giơ đồng hồ Leon cho mấy đưaá nhóc nhìn.

Cả đám giật mình, đúng là họ buôn chuyện hơi lâu, và chỉ còn có mười lăm phút nữa là đến giờ trường đóng cửa. Có một kẻ mà họ rất ngại phải đụng độ nếu như dám cả gan đi muộn. Thế là mọi người nhanh chóng chạy tới trường.

…

Bước chân cập rập trên con đường trải nhựa, người ta không mấy ngạc nhiên khi thấy tiếng rên rỉ ca thán của một học sinh vào giờ mà trường học sắp đóng cửa:

– Chết rồi! Chết rồi! Ngày đầu tiên đi học mà đi muộn là không hay đâu. – Cô gái chạy vội trên đường và nhìn đồng hồ ở tay.

Cánh cổng trường Namimori dần dần khép lại theo nhịp chân vội vã của cô gái.

– Không xong rồi! – Cô bé hét lên tháng thốt. Không làm bất cứ điều gì gây chú ý trong ngày đầu tiên đến trường là tiêu chí cô đặt ra. Nhưng cứ tiếp tục thế này thì… Cô nhóc chạy thật nhanh để lấy đà, dậm chân một bước mạnh xuống mặt đường bê tông làm điểm tựa rồi bật mạnh nhảy qua cánh cổng.

Giữ cho váy đồng phục không bị bay lên khi nhảy và đáp đất an toàn, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm và định bước đi nhưng…

– Ngươi là ai? Đến trường Namimori này làm gì? – Giọng nói lạnh lùng, cứng ngắc vang lên đằng sau làm cô gái giật mình.

Khi quay lại, một chàng trai với mái tóc đen, gương mặt điển trai nhưng lại cau có và đặc biệt là ánh mắt sắc lạnh đến kinh hồn đang nhìn cô tra hỏi. Cô gái nhíu mày khó chịu, thể loại con trai kiểu gì thế này? Chưa gì đã tính dùng khí thế đè nén, uy hiếp người khác. Cô đặc biệt sẽ không dây với con người này.

– Không thấy sao? Dĩ nhiên là đến để đi học rồi! – Cô gái đáp lại nghiêm nghị: – Đây là ngày đầu tiên tôi đến trường và anh đang làm cản trở tôi đấy.

– Học sinh mới à? – Anh ta nhếch mép cười: – Vậy thì cần phải dạy dỗ cho cô biết nội quy của trường Namimori này. Quy định đầu tiên là cấm học sinh đi học muộn.

Anh chàng áo đen rút cặp tonfa và đưa lên đầy đe dọa. Dòng chữ trên băng tay phấp phới theo tà áo, cô gái nhướn mày nhìn: "Kỷ luật? Trông anh ta mới là người không kỷ luật nhất ở nơi này!" Nhưng điều khiến cô thấy tò mò hơn là sao cách khoác áo hờ của anh lại không khiến áo khoác bị rơi xuống trong tư thế hung hăng như vậy? Chết tiệt, quên mất là cô không có thời gian để dây dưa ở ngoài này.

– Trường Namimori mà cũng có đầu gấu à? – Cô gái nheo mắt: – Đi học muộn? Vẫn còn hai phút nữa mới đúng vào giờ học mà. Tôi là học sinh ngoan và không thích có sự khởi đầu tệ trường mới. Vì thế…

Cô lướt qua anh và giữ lấy cánh tay đang giương tonfa đẩy nó từ từ hạ xuống rồi nói tiếp:

– Nội quy đó để tôi học sau nhé!

Nói rồi, cô gái vụt biến mất và điều duy nhất anh nhận ra là cô ta đã chạy đến cầu thang dẫn vào lớp học rồi.

– Kyoya-san! – Tiếng gọi của Hội phó Kusakabe vang lên khiến người con trai hạ thanh tonfa xuống.

– Kyo-san! – Hội phó dường như định thông báo chuyện gì quan trọng lắm nhưng ánh nhìn của Hội trưởng như muốn nuốt sống người khác vậy khiến cho anh cảm thấy hơi chột dạ.

– Hừ. – Hibari liếc xéo mắt nhìn kẻ vừa mới phá đám mình rồi quay đầu bỏ đi, trong khi Kusakabe chẳng hề hiểu mình đã làm gì sai để Hội trưởng nổi giận như thế.

Vậy là không trừng phạt được học sinh mới dám chống lại nội quy của trường, Hibari cảm thấy khó chịu. Cô ta rất nhanh nhẹn và khi cô gạt tay anh xuống cho thấy đó là một kẻ khá mạnh. Hibari thực sự muốn thử sức với kẻ vừa vào trường đã có "thái độ chống đối" như thế.

Lớp 1-A ngồi nghiêm túc. Cả lớp nhìn chăm chú lên bảng với vẻ tò mò và nóng lòng chờ đợi. Kể từ lúc thầy chủ nhiệm bước vào chỉ có một mình, những con mắt của đám học sinh đảo liên tục như hỏi thầm nhau: "Học sinh mới chuyển tới đâu rồi?". Lẽ dĩ nhiên, đứng trên bục giảng, thầy giáo đều nhìn ra hết những hành động kỳ lạ đó.

– Như các em đã biết. Hôm nay lớp chúng ta có học sinh mới. – Thầy giáo chủ nhiệm hắng giọng: – Tuy nhiên, đến bây giờ bạn ấy vẫn…

Đột ngột, một tiếng động vang lên tựa như sấm động: "Rầm" – Cánh cửa lớp bị kéo ra một cách phũ phàng và sau đó là một tiếng thông báo ồn ào, gấp gáp:

– Xin lỗi sensei, em tới trễ ạ!

Thầy chủ nhiệm gần như ngã ngửa sau sự cố giật mình đó rồi vội vã lóp ngóp bò dậy và day day lại tai rồi quay xuống nhìn cả lớp lúc này cũng đang kinh ngạc, ngỡ ngàng chẳng kém.

– Được rồi, em vào đi! – Thầy chủ nhiệm nói trong khi vẫn thấy đầu óc lùng bùng.

Học sinh mới nhanh nhẹn bước vào lớp, cúi đầu chào mọi người với vẻ tự tin:

– Xin chào các bạn, từ giờ mình sẽ học tại lớp này, mong được mọi người giúp đỡ!

Thầy chủ nhiệm cầm phấn, vạch mạnh lên bảng tên của nữ sinh mới và giới thiệu:

– Đây là Hikaru Kagayaki, bạn ấy là người Nhật nhưng đã sống tại Ý nhiều năm, hiện nay do gia đình có việc nên đã chuyển về Nhật sinh sống trở lại. Các em hãy giúp đỡ bạn!

Tiếng mọi người trong lớp ồ lên, tiếng xôn xao ồn ào rộn lên khắp lớp:

– Lại là đến từ Italy sao?

– Cùng quê với Gokudera-kun rồi còn gì?

– Woa, học sinh mới xinh đẹp quá ta!

Tsuna nhìn học sinh mới và tự nhiên cảm thấy nhũn nhão: "Lại là đến từ Ý à? Hic, cứ đến từ Ý là không đem lại điều gì tốt rồi."

Rồi Tsuna quay sang nhìn xung quanh và đột nhiên dừng lại tại bàn của Yamamoto. Cậu nhận thấy Yamamoto có cái gì đó hơi lạ khi nhìn thấy cô bạn học sinh mới này, đặc biệt là khi nghe tên của cậu ta. Rõ ràng cậu bạn bóng chày đang nhìn chằm chằm vào học sinh mới và cô ta cũng đang mỉm cười nhìn lại cậu.

Tsuna lúc này mới ngẩng người cao hơn để quan sát kĩ người bạn mới. Đó là một cô bé rất xinh xắn, dễ thương với gương mặt bầu bĩnh, đặc biệt thu hút bởi vẻ đẹp thông minh sắc sảo. Mái tóc vàng nhàn nhạt như màu nắng dài mượt buông xõa ngang lưng, đôi mắt to tròn màu hoàng kim lấp lánh ánh lên những tia nhìn tinh nghịch, một đôi mắt thật kì lạ với sắc màu đặc biệt cũng như ánh nhìn luôn rạng ngời làm Tsuna có chút tò mò. Thế nhưng đôi môi nhỏ xinh như hoa anh đào lúc nào cũng tươi tắn nụ cười trông thật dễ mến đã nhanh chóng xóa đi thắc mắc của cậu nhóc. Thực sự hơi khó tìm nét nào cho thấy cậu ấy là người Nhật ngoại trừ việc cậu ấy nói tiếng Nhật rất giỏi. Dường như nhận ra ánh nhìn của cậu, cô ấy quay lại và mỉm cười chào khiến Tsuna cảm giác nóng nóng hai bên má.

Một cô gái xinh xắn như vậy thảo nào Yamamoto vừa nhìn đã bị hút hồn như thế. Tsuna thầm cười khúc khích.

– Được rồi! Em ngồi bàn hai dãy ngoài cùng gần cửa sổ nhé, Hikaru!

– Vâng, thưa sensei!

Cô cúi đầu lễ phép và đi về phía vị trí ngồi của mình. Trong suốt buổi học hôm đấy, Tsuna để ý rằng: Yamamoto dường như không rời mắt khỏi cô bạn mới kia, lúc nào cũng quay về hướng bàn hai gần cửa sổ đó. Cậu đột nhiên nhận thấy có điều gì đó kì lạ trong chuyện này.

 **End chap 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Làm quen nhé

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 2: Làm quen nhé!**

Giờ nghỉ trưa, Hikaru rời khỏi bàn học và ra khỏi lớp ngay khi tiếng chuông báo hiệu vang lên. Ngay sau đó, Yamamoto cũng đứng dậy và đi theo cô bạn mới. Tsuna cảm thấy vừa lạ vừa ngạc nhiên, ít khi cậu thấy nét mặt của Yamamoto lại biểu hiện nghiêm trọng như vậy. Rõ ràng, cậu bạn bóng chày đã chờ đợi rất lâu tiếng chuông báo hiệu này.

 _"Không phải vừa hết buổi học, cậu ấy đã đi tỏ tình đấy chứ? Không thể nào đâu. Đó đâu phải tính cách của Yamamoto"_. – Tsuna tò mò thầm nghĩ và cảm thấy khó hiểu.

Đứng trên sân thượng của trường hít thở không khí mát mẻ, cô bé tóc vàng quay ra đằng sau nhìn, tuy không có ai nhưng cô biết có kẻ bám theo mình:

– Cậu ra đi! Tôi biết là cậu đi theo tôi mà.

Bóng người dần xuất hiện với vẻ bối rồi, Yamamoto bước ra từ phía sau cánh cửa lối dẫn xuống cầu thang, cậu bước ra ngoài sân và đối mặt với cô.

– Có chuyện gì vậy? Cậu đi theo tôi có chuyện à? – Cô cười khúc khích.

– Hikaru Kagayaki? Đó là tên cậu à? – Cậu nhóc tóc đen ngập ngừng hỏi.

– Ừm. – Cô bé gật nhẹ đầu.

– Cậu sống ở Ý và cũng đã từng ở Nhật ?

– Phải, tôi sống ở Italia mười năm. – Cô mỉm cười nói.

– Vậy khi ở Nhật, cậu sống ở thị trấn Namimori à? - Giọng nói của cậu bé tóc đen bắt đầu vội vã, run rẩy. Dường như cậu bé đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó, hoặc là không. Đôi mắt nâu hoang mang của Yamamoto cho thấy cậu sợ mình nhầm lẫn.

– Phải. – Cô mỉm cười.

Bàn tay Yamamoto nắm chặt lại, cậu nhóc dường như phải thu hết can đảm để hỏi tiếp:

– Là… sống tại quán Take-shushi phải không?

Đến lúc này thì cô gái bật cười rạng rỡ hơn bao giờ hết:

– Có vậy mà cậu cũng phải tra hỏi tớ ư? Takeshi – kun, cứ tưởng cậu quên mình rồi chứ? Mình thì từ lúc bước vào lớp đã nhận ra cậu rồi đấy.

Đôi mắt Yamamoto giãn to vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa vui mừng. Sau bao năm không gặp, cậu cứ tưởng mình nhận nhầm người nhưng hóa ra không phải và cô ấy… còn nhớ và nhận ra cậu nữa.

– Hikaru- chan! – Yamamoto cười nhẹ, cậu cảm thấy thoải mái và dễ chịu lạ thường sau khi giải đáp được thắc mắc: – Đúng là cậu rồi. Vậy là cậu đã trở về!

– Xin lỗi đã đi mà chẳng có hồi âm gì cho mọi người, chắc cậu và bác trai lo lắng lắm. – Hikaru mỉm cười nhìn người bạn thơ ấu của mình: – Giờ thì chắc mình sẽ sống tại Namimori rồi. Thật may quá phải không? Bọn mình lại còn là bạn cùng lớp nữa chứ.

Yamamoto cười:

– Ừm. Không thể tin là có ngày chúng ta gặp lại!

– Vậy thì cậu không cần phải nhìn chằm chằm mình trong lớp để xác nhận xem mình có đúng là người mà cậu quen không nữa nhỉ!

Hikaru cười khúc khích trong khi Yamamoto đỏ mặt:

– Đâu… đâu có cơ chứ?

– Đừng có chối, mình biết mà! – Hikaru cười và tiến lại gần hơn.

Cô bé phải ngước mắt nhìn lên vì Yamamoto cao hơn Hikaru cả cái đầu. Chắp tay đằng sau cúi người nghịch ngợm ngó nghiêng, cô bé nhoẻn cười nói:

– Woa, giờ thì cậu cao hơn mình thật rồi! Chắc vẫn chăm chỉ uống sữa như ngày trước nhỉ?

– Sữa ngon mà! – Yamamoto bật cười trả lời: – Giàu canxi và nhiều dinh dưỡng nữa.

– Phải, nhưng khẩu vị của cậu với món bibimbab sữa nữa. – Hikaru nhăn mặt khi nghĩ đến những món mà Yamamoto thích.

Nhưng rồi cô bé nhìn Yamamoto rất chăm chú và nói:

– Dù sao thì mình cũng rất nhớ cậu và bác trai. Mình nhớ hai người nhiều lắm!

Nói rồi Hikaru quàng tay và ôm lấy cậu bạn. Ra là vậy, Hikaru thầm nhủ. Cuối cùng, cô bé đã có cảm giác tìm lại được điểm tựa sau một thời gian dài vô định. Đôi mắt nhắm nhẹ và chìm vào hơi ấm dịu dàng, cô bé thấy mọi cố gắng gồng mình lên bao lâu qua tan biến hết. Cứng đờ người, cậu không biết phải làm gì ngoài việc cảm thấy nhịp tim đập mạnh và mặt nóng ran, bàn tay lớn khẽ run run, ngập ngừng đưa lên định chạm vào bờ vai nhỏ gục trên ngực. Đột ngột. Hikaru buông tay ra như nhớ ra điều gì, cô nói:

– Chết rồi, xin lỗi! Mình quên mất là ở Nhật không chào nhau theo kiểu này. Tại mình sống tại Ý quen rồi nên… Xin lỗi, thành thật xin lỗi, Takeshi-kun.

– Không… không… không có sao! – Yamamoto đỏ mặt và ngượng ngùng đến nỗi không thể nói lên lời. Thực ra, chào hỏi kiểu này cũng không tệ, cậu nhóc thầm nghĩ như vậy.

Sau khi lấy lại bình tĩnh, cậu nói:

– Cậu vẫn chưa tham quan trường phải không? Để mình dẫn cậu đi trong giờ nghỉ trưa này nhé!

– Thôi, không cần đâu! – Hikaru nói: – Mình nghĩ là nên làm quen với mọi người trong lớp hơn. Mình mang theo cả bento nữa. Có thể cùng ăn với các bạn của cậu được không?

– Dĩ nhiên rồi! Bọn họ nhất định sẽ rất vui. – Yamamoto thoải mái nói. Rồi hai người trở về lớp học cùng nhau.

…..

Cậu nhóc dẫn cô bạn thân quay lại lớp để gặp nhóm bạn của mình, nhưng không còn một ai. Họ đã kéo nhau xuống sân trường từ trước đó rồi. Yamamoto nhìn qua cửa kính, thấy nhóm người ồn ào cười nói dưới gốc cây lớn sau trường mỉm cười và kéo Hikaru lại gần chỉ trỏ, đó chính là những người bạn cậu muốn giới thiệu với cô bé. Ôm hộp bento nhỏ trên tay, Hikaru cười đáp lại và giục Yamamoto nên nhanh chân hơn để có thể tham gia bữa trưa cùng mọi người.

– Heyyy, Tsuna! – Yamamoto vẫy tay về phía các bạn của mình. Gokudera, Tsuna, Kyoko và Ryohei đang ngồi cùng ăn bento dưới gốc cây phía sau trường.

– Yamamoto! – Tsuna vui mừng: – Cậu khiến bọn tớ chờ lâu quá!

– Teme! Ngươi dám khiến Juudaime và bọn ta phải chờ sao hả? – Gokudera bực mình nói.

– Thôi… thôi mà. – Yamamoto cười: – Tớ xin lỗi mà.

– Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna bật cười và làm hòa: – Bình tĩnh lại đi. Yamamoto không có cố ý đâu.

– Nhưng mà Juudaime…. – Cậu nhóc tóc bạch kim cự lại. Rõ ràng, thái độ của tên ngốc kia là không thể chấp nhận được.

Bất ngờ từ phía đằng sau Yamamoto cất lên tiếng chào:

– Minna-san, konnichiwa!

Mọi người ngạc nhiên và hơi nghiêng người nhìn, đó là cô bạn học mới vào lớp. Tsuna mở tròn mắt thầm nghĩ: _"Không thể nào, chẳng nhẽ mới ngày đầu tiên vào lớp mà hai người đó đã…"_

– Konnichiwa! – Những người khác cũng chào lại bất chấp sự bất ngờ của mình, chỉ trừ Gokudera đang cau có đầy tức giận:

– Tên ngốc bóng chày này, hóa ra ngươi bắt mọi người chờ trong khi đi tán tỉnh học sinh mới hả?

Giờ thì đến lượt Yamamoto ngạc nhiên, cậu hỏi lại:

– Tán tỉnh gì cơ chứ? Hikaru-chan, cậu ấy…

 _"Còn gọi là Hikaru-chan nữa. Hai người này sao tiến nhanh quá vậy?"_ – Tsuna thuỗn dài mặt nhìn cậu bạn.

– Mình và Takeshi-kun là bạn hồi nhỏ của nhau! – Hikaru mỉm cười nói: – Chắc là có sự hiểu nhầm gì vừa rồi đúng không?

Rồi cô cười nhìn Tsuna như thể cô ấy biết cậu đang nghĩ gì khiến Tsuna vội vã phải chấn chỉnh lại suy nghĩ của mình ngay.

– Hikaru-chan sống tại Namimori trước khi cậu ấy chuyển sang Ý. Mình và Hikaru-chan là bạn thân với nhau hồi đó. Xin lỗi mọi người đã không nói rõ trước. – Yamamoto đưa tay gãi tóc hơi bối rối và giải thích. _"Ra là vậy!",_ tiếng reo khẽ và ánh nhìn sáng bừng vì hiểu rõ mọi chuyện của các bạn khiến không khí trầm lặng ban nãy được tháo gỡ.

– Mình có thể ngồi ăn cùng mọi người chứ? – Hikaru cười và giơ bento của mình lên nói.

– Dĩ nhiên rồi! – Tsuna mỉm cười đáp lại lịch sự: – Chúng tớ rất vui vì điều đó.

Cậu và Kyoko dãn ra để cho Yamamoto và Hikaru có thể ngồi xuống.

– Kagayaki- san! – Kyoko nhìn bạn mới nói: – Cậu cùng cả gia đình chuyển về Namimori ở luôn sao?

Hikaru cười đáp:

– Không cần xưng hô khách sáo vậy đâu, cứ gọi mình là Hikaru là được rồi!

Rồi cô nói tiếp:

– Thực ra chỉ có mình mình trở về Nhật thôi, còn gia đình mình vẫn ở lại Ý.

– Vậy là Hikaru-chan chỉ sống một mình ở đây thôi sao? – Tsuna ngạc nhiên.

– Ừm… – Hikaru cười thoải mái và nói: – Thực ra sống độc lập một mình cũng khá thú vị và không khó khăn lắm.

Đang nói bất chợt cô ngừng lại bởi ánh mắt lo lắng của Yamamoto, cô hơi cúi nhẹ mặt để tránh ánh nhìn đó một lát rồi nói:

– Chúng ta cũng nên ăn trưa thôi nhỉ? Kẻo không giờ nghỉ trưa qua nhanh lắm đó.

– Phải rồi! Mọi người cùng ăn thôi! – Tsuna cười và đồng tình.

Tất cả mọi người đồng loạt mở hộp cơm ra và reo lên vui vẻ:

– Itadakimasu!

Buổi trưa hôm đó diễn ra rất nhộn. Tiếng cười nói và sự thoải mái của mọi người giúp cô bạn mới hòa nhập rất nhanh cùng nhóm bạn. Hikaru đã làm quen được với gần hết bạn bè của Yamamoto.

– Cậu là Sasagawa-san? – Hikaru nhìn Kyoko và nói: – Mình có thể gọi cậu là Kyoko-chan được không?

– Dĩ nhiên rồi! – Kyoko cười và đáp. Cô chỉ vào anh trai của mình và giới thiệu: – Đây là onii-chan của mình, anh ấy tên là Sasagawa Ryohei, anh ấy học trên chúng ta một năm.

– Xin chào, sempai! – Hikaru cúi nhẹ đầu và nói.

Ryohei ngừng ăn và nhìn Hikaru, gào lên rất dõng dạc với tất cả năng lượng của mình:

– Đây là học sinh mới à? Hãy làm bạn với Kyoko-chan hết mình nhé!

– Onii-chan! – Kyoko nhìn anh mình nhắc nhở về thái độ kỳ lạ, rồi quay về phía Hikaru nói: – Anh mình thường hay quá khích như vậy, cậu đừng để ý nhé!

– Không đâu, mình thấy sempai rất thoải mái đó chứ. – Hikaru cười, cô quay về phía Ryohei và đáp: – Vâng, em sẽ làm bạn với Kyoko-chan hết mình nên sempai đừng lo lắng.

– Shh … – Gokudera hứ cóc một tiếng, cậu không ưa gì kẻ ngớ ngẩn đang hùa theo cái trò "hết mình" ngu ngốc của tên đầu rễ tre đấy.

Hikaru nhìn cậu con trai có cái đầu tóc trắng kì lạ giống bạch tuộc ấy và dễ dàng nhận ra sự khó chịu của cậu ta:

– Cậu là học sinh cá biệt Gokudera Hayato phải không?

– Học sinh cá biệt? – Gokudera nheo mắt, sau đó cậu gần như nhảy dựng lên: – Nói ai là học sinh cá biệt hả?

– Gokudera-kun! Đừng dữ như vậy chứ? – Tsuna vội vã chặn cậu lại. Quả nhiên thái độ của cậu bạn tóc bạch kim này chính là xù lông với tất cả mọi người như một chú mèo vậy.

– Hì… – Hikaru che miệng cười rúc rích: – Quả là phản ứng như mình đoán mà. Xin lỗi nhé, Gokudera-san, chỉ là mình nghe thầy chủ nhiệm nhận xét vậy thôi. Nhưng mình không nghĩ là vậy đâu.

Gokudera có vẻ bình tĩnh lại đôi chút dưới sự can ngăn của "Juudaime", cậu ngồi phịch xuống và cầm hộp bento lên ăn tiếp, không dư sức để ý tới con nhỏ ngu ngốc, mất lịch sự kia.

– A, phải rồi! Mình còn có chuyện muốn hỏi! – Hikaru sau một lát bống nhiên lên tiếng.

– Chuyện gì vậy? – Tsuna vừa nhai miếng trứng cuộn, vừa phồng miệng hỏi với vẻ hứng thú. Cậu bé cảm tạ trời đất từ nãy tới giờ khi học sinh mới chẳng liên quan chút nào tới mafia lại còn rất dễ thương và thân thiện nữa chứ. Nếu không, chắc Tsuna đã nghĩ Namimori trở thành nơi thu hút mafia khắp thế giới mất rồi. Bởi suy nghĩ vậy, cậu cảm thấy rất dễ chịu để giải đáp bất kể câu hỏi nào của cô bạn mới.

Hikaru mỉm cười nói:

– Sáng nay đến trường mình gặp một người khá lạ. Ừm, trông anh ta cao khoảng chừng 1m68 hay 1m69 gì đấy, tóc đen, đầu tròn xoe và cầm một cặp tonfa nữa. À, mà hình như, anh ta kia kìa!

Cô bé chỉ lên sân thượng, nơi Hibari đang khoanh tay, tựa và thành tường và quan sát đám "động vật ăn cỏ" đang hoạt động phía dưới sân trường.

– Hiiiiiieee. – Tsuna kinh hãi hét lên khi nhìn thấy Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật của trường Namimori. Cậu bé tự trấn an và bắt đầu điều chỉnh suy nghĩ của mình. Câu hỏi này của Hikaru không dễ trả lời, cũng chẳng thoải mái chút nào rồi. Tiếp theo, những người khác trông cũng có vẻ nhợt nhạt hẳn khuôn mặt.

– Sao vậy? – Hikaru ngạc nhiên nhìn mọi người.

– Cậu…. – Yamamoto nhìn Hikaru hỏi: – đã gây chuyện gì với anh ta sao? - Cậu bé tóc chày đã nếm mùi bại trận với Hibari. Cậu biết anh ta mạnh như thế nào, cộc cằn ra sao với những kẻ không chịu tuân thủ kỷ luật. Yamamoto không hẳn sợ con người này, nhưng cậu lo Hikaru mới đến có thể đã vô tình làm chuyện gì động chạm tới Hội Kỷ luật mà không biết.

– Không đâu! – Hikaru nói. Cô nhún vai và cho rằng việc vượt qua con người cục cằn đó một cách "lịch sự" như vậy là hoàn toàn chẳng có gì cả.

– Vậy thì tốt nhất đừng nên lại gần anh ấy. – Yamamoto nói, cậu hoàn toàn không thích ý nghĩ cô bạn của mình có thể bị Hội Kỷ luật làm tổn thương: – Đó là Hibari Kyoya, Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật của Namimori.

– Anh ta đáng sợ lắm! – Tsuna giải thích thêm: – Nhưng chỉ cần cậu chịu khó tuân thủ nội quy của trường và không tụ tập đông người trước mặt anh ta… nhất định là sẽ bình yên vô sự.

 _"Woa, vậy tức anh ta đúng là đầu gấu và là chủ một đám côn đồ rồi còn gì?"_ – Hikaru thầm nghĩ trong khi cứ gật đầu lia lịa khi nghe lời khuyên của bạn mình, dù sao cô muốn có một khởi đầu bình yên hơn là tâm điểm của sự rắc rối.

Hibari đứng trên sân thượng và liếc mắt nhìn xuống sân trường. Đột nhiên đập vào mặt anh là đám "động vật ăn cỏ" của thằng nhóc tóc nâu có đứa nhóc con khá mạnh hay đi kè kè bên cạnh đang tụ tập dưới gốc cây lớn phía sau; còn có cả con nhỏ tóc vàng mới ngày đầu vào trường đã gây sự với anh đang ngồi chung cùng.

Nhíu mày với vẻ mặt khó chịu, Hibari quay đi và nằm dài trên sân thượng. Cảm giác bình yên này là điều anh mong muốn, nhất là với thị trấn Namimori yêu dấu, nhưng nhiều lúc nó lại khiến anh hơi nhàm chán. Bây giờ nên là lúc anh ngả lưng và nghỉ ngơi một chút, đồng thời để không phải nhìn thấy lũ động vật ăn cỏ yếu đuối sống theo bầy đàn ở dưới sân trường.

 **End chap 2**


	4. Chapter 3: Cảm ơn và xin lỗi

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 3: Cảm ơn và… lừa dối.**

Kết thúc ngày học đầu tiên khá yên bình và thoải mái. Điều đó khiến cho Hikaru cảm thấy vui vẻ, đã lâu lắm rồi, sự yên bình này cô bé mới cảm nhận lại được. Nhanh chóng thu xếp sách vở và chuẩn bị ra về thì Yamamoto đến trước cô và nói:

– Hikaru-chan, có chuyện này mình muốn nói.

Vẻ lúng túng của Yamamoto khiến Hikaru ngạc nhiên, cô bé tròn mắt hỏi:

– Có chuyện gì vậy?

– Cậu về nhà mình tối nay nhé! – Yamamoto ngập ngừng một chút, nhưng cuối cùng cũng nói rõ ràng hơn: – Chắc chắn otou-san sẽ rất ngạc nhiên và vui mừng nếu gặp cậu.

Hikaru cười nhẹ, đôi mắt hoàng kim lay động, cô bé đã biết trước điều này và hiểu phải nói gì:

– Dĩ nhiên là mình sẽ đến gặp oji-san rồi! Nhưng không phải hôm nay.

Yamamoto nhìn cô ngạc nhiên, Hikaru nói tiếp:

– Cậu thấy đấy, mình mới đến Namimori, cũng cần phải sắp xếp lại nhà cửa, đồ đạc và làm quen với cuộc sống ở đây một chút đã. Hơn nữa…

Lần này, Hikaru hơi cúi mặt và chuyển giọng xuống tông thấp hơn:

– Mình cũng thấy bối rối nếu gặp lại oji-san lúc này. Oji-san là người đã cưu mang và nuôi nấng mình thế mà sau khi sang Ý rồi, mình lại hoàn toàn không có liên lạc gì về cho hai người… Thực sự mình cảm thấy ngại lắm!

Yamamoto mỉm cười, ra đó là điều khiến Hikaru ngại ngần ư? Cậu nói:

– Otou-san sẽ không giận đâu! Nhưng nếu như cậu đã nói vậy thì để hôm khác cũng được. Mà để mình đưa cậu về nhà được không? Có lẽ mình sẽ giúp được việc chuyển đồ đấy.

– Dĩ nhiên rồi! – Hikaru bật cười: – Mình cũng đang tính nhờ cậu làm thế đó.

Hai người bật cười vui vẻ vì điều đó. Ánh hoàng hôn phản chiếu bóng dáng đôi bạn đang ngặt nghẽo. Đôi mắt nâu trầm của cậu trai ánh lên tia dịu dàng, dù không phải là điều hiếm gặp, nhưng nếu dành riêng cho một người, có lẽ chỉ là cô bé đối diện mà thôi.

…..

Căn hộ mà Hikaru thuê để ở tuy nhỏ cũng khá tiện nghi, rất thích hợp nếu như không muốn nói là hơi rộng để một người sống. Căn nhà có hai tầng, tầng dưới có một phòng khách rộng, bếp ở ngay bên cạnh và nhà vệ sinh nữa. Còn tầng hai khá thấp và nhỏ bao gồm phòng ngủ và phòng tắm. Phía trước nhà có một lối đi nhỏ vào và có vườn bao xung quanh.

– Căn nhà này có vẻ hơi tốn kém quá đó! – Yamamoto nhận xét.

Hikaru gật đầu đồng tình:

_ Đúng vậy! Đáng nhẽ thuê căn hộ thì sẽ rẻ hơn nhưng mình không thích với cả chung cư lại xa trường học mà mình thì rất dễ trễ giờ. Tiền bạc vốn không thành vấn đề.

Thực chất, vấn đề của cậu nhóc không phải nằm ở việc Hikaru phải bỏ ra bao nhiêu tiền để thuê căn nhà này. Cậu ấy là con gái và chỉ sống một mình, điều Yamamoto lo lắng chỉ có thế:

– Cậu cũng có thể đến ở nhà mình như trước kia được mà!

Hikaru cười, cô lắc nhẹ đầu nói:

– Đó là khi chúng ta chỉ mới là hai đứa trẻ thôi. Nếu muốn sống trong nhà cậu thì ít nhất… cũng phải mang họ Yamamoto chứ!

Cô nhếch mép cười giễu nhưng có vẻ Yamamoto quá ngốc, cậu hoàn toàn không hiểu ẩn ý lời nói đùa đó có nghĩa là gì, bản thân Hikaru cũng không hề nghĩ hay mong rằng cậu sẽ hiểu được điều đó.

Thực ra nội thất trong nhà đã tạm ổn, việc bây giờ chỉ là kê lại đồ đạc và quét tước lại mọi thứ mà thôi.

Ngôi nhà của Hikaru trở nên hoàn chỉnh sau khoảng tiếng rưỡi đồng hồ lao động của hai người. Phòng khách sạch sẽ, ghế sofa cũng được kê dọn tinh tươm, phòng bếp cũng ngăn nắp đâu vào đây… Nơi này đã thực sự giống một căn nhà hơn lúc bừa bộn ban đầu. Có vẻ hai người vừa làm vừa trêu đùa nhau đã khiến cho thời gian phải dọn dẹp kéo dài hơn gấp đôi mất rồi.

– Yaaa, cuối cùng cũng xong rồi! – Yamamoto cười và vươn vai thư giãn.

– Cậu ngồi nghỉ đi! – Hikaru cười khúc khích nói: – Để mình vào pha trà.

– Ừm, làm phiền cậu. – Yamamoto nói với theo bóng cô bé tóc vàng đã khuất sau nhà bếp.

Hikaru dọn tách pha trà và trong khi, Yamamoto ngồi xuống sofa để thả lỏng người thư giãn sau buổi lao động. Lát sau, Hikaru bưng trà lên và đặt xuống bàn nói:

– Đây là trà đen mình mới mua, cậu thử xem.

Yamamoto cầm chén trà cười nói:

– Arigatou!

Thong thả nhấp từng ngụm trà nhỏ, Yamamoto nhận ra chúng có hương vị thật tuyệt vời. Hương thơm rất dễ chịu, chất lỏng mịn màng mang màu đỏ đậm như cánh gián thoảng vị thanh tao của siro thảo mộc. Bộ tách sứ trang nhã màu trắng với hình chú bướm nhỏ xíu màu xanh nhạt bay phấp phới tựa như muốn thoát khỏi miệng chén. Không phải một kẻ sành sỏi nhưng cậu bé bóng chày cũng cảm nhận được dư vị thanh nhã của chén trà chiều.

– Thế nào? – Hikaru mỉm cười và hỏi.

– Ngon lắm! – Yamamoto trả lời và ngạc nhiên: – Cậu đã biết cách pha trà rồi sao? Mình còn tưởng cậu cả đời sẽ không học nấu ăn chứ?

– Cậu làm mình giận rồi đấy nhé! – Hikaru vờ phụng phịu giật lại chén trà: – Nói vậy tức là sao hả? Bộ mình không thể biết nấu ăn sao?

– Gomen… Gomen…! – Yamamoto chắp tay lại xin lỗi và cười, một nụ cười ngốc nghếch đến độ khiến Hikaru có thể quên hết mọi giận dữ và bật cười trở lại. Cô chịu thua, cô luôn chịu thua mỗi khi cậu ấy cười ngốc như vậy.

– Được rồi. – Hikaru nói. Cô trả lại cốc trà cho Yamamoto và nói: – Thực ra cậu nói đúng. Mình không có giỏi việc nấu nướng nếu không phải vì ở một mình thì chắc mình chẳng học mấy thứ này đâu.

– Vậy còn gia đình nhận nuôi cậu ở Italy thì sao? Họ đồng ý cho cậu về Nhật à? Ở bên đó cậu sống tốt chứ? – Yamamoto hỏi.

– Ờ, họ đối xử với mình rất tốt! – Hikaru cười và nói trơn tru. Gương mặt biểu cảm có phần hơi quá về niềm hạnh phúc để cậu bạn thân yên tâm: – Còn chuyện về Nhật sống là do gia đình mình muốn vậy, có vài việc ở Nhật họ cần mình giải quyết hộ.

– Cậu đi cũng đã gần 10 năm nhỉ? – Yamamoto cười nhạt, thoáng buồn nhắc lại chuyện xưa: – Vậy mà chẳng có chút tin tức gì?

– Mình xin lỗi! – Hikaru vội vàng nói: – Chỉ là có quá nhiều thứ phải học khi sang Ý nên mình…

– Mình không trách chuyện đó! – Yamamoto nói.

– Takeshi-kun! - Giọng nói ngập tràn xúc động, khóe mắt nheo nhẹ, cô bé ngắm nhìn người bạn thơ ấu giờ đã lớn đến thế này. Cậu ấy thay đổi rồi, cô cũng thay đổi. Có điều Yamamoto chỉ là thay đổi vì lớn lên, vì đã cao hơn cô rất nhiều, vì bàn tay rất lớn không còn nhỏ xíu như xưa nữa, còn sự thay đổi của cô thì…

Yamamoto nhìn về phía Hikaru, ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô bạn gọi mình. Nụ cười nhẹ nở trên cánh môi anh đào, cô nói rất chậm:

– Thực sự… cảm ơn.

– Nếu là về chuyện dọn đồ thì… – Cậu cười và định nói không có chuyện gì đâu nhưng Hikaru lắc đầu, cô nói:

– Cảm ơn vì cậu đã không giận mình vì chuyện đó, cảm ơn vì đã nhớ tới mình, cảm ơn vì vẫn coi mình là bạn!

– Cậu nói gì lạ vậy, Hikaru-chan! – Yamamoto ngạc nhiên. Cậu định hỏi tiếp thì…

"Bong" … "Bong"… "Bong"…

Đồng hồ đột ngột điểm chuông khiến cả hai người giật mình.

– Đã 7h rồi sao? Muộn nhanh thật đấy. Cậu phải về thôi, nếu không oji-san sẽ lo lắng lắm. – Hikaru nói, cô không muốn trở thành phiền toái cho bạn mình.

– Ừm, nhất định otou-san sẽ rất lo. – Yamamoto nói. Cậu đứng dậy lấy cặp sách và nói: – Vậy mình về nhé!

Hikaru đứng dậy và tiễn bạn mình. Khi đến cổng ngõ bên ngoài, Yamamoto quay lại và hỏi:

– Cậu sống một mình thật không sao chứ?

– Dĩ nhiên là không sao rồi! – Hikaru cười: – Vả lại cậu xem nhà mình cùng phố với là Sawada – san nữa. Nếu có gì mình có thể sang bên đó nhờ giúp mà!

Yamamoto mỉm cười, cậu nói:

– Nếu vậy thì được rồi! Bye nha.

– Ưm, bye, desu!

Nhìn theo bóng của Yamamoto khuất dần, Hikaru khẽ nhếch mép cười buồn: _"Cậu vẫn đơn giản như ngày xưa nhỉ? Chẳng thay đổi gì cả!… Và…"_ – Hikaru cúi gằm mặt giấu đi ánh nhìn buồn bã kì lạ: _"Cậu vẫn dễ lừa như trước kia. Cậu tin những gì mình nói sao? À, mà phải rồi, nếu là mình, cho dù là bất cứ ai, mình đều có thể lừa được mà."_

Trong đầu cô gái bây giờ, hình ảnh thấp thoáng trên con đường nhựa, thay vì cậu bạn đang cố ngoái đầu lại cười toe vẫy tay tạm biệt, là hai đứa nhóc đang nắm tay nhau tung tăng rảo bước. Cậu bé tóc đen hua hua cây gậy bóng chày bé xíu, miệng cười rạng rỡ nói về một điều gì đó phấn khích lắm. Cô nhóc bên cạnh, cao hơn một chút, mái tóc vàng ngắn búi tròn xoe, đôi mắt vàng kim lấp lánh nghe câu chuyện kia hào hứng. Cả hai đứa nhóc đều bật cười đến híp mắt rồi nhận ra trời tối muộn mà hò nhau chạy nhanh về nhà kẻo bị phạt.

Đôi môi anh đào ánh nhẹ nụ cười nhạt. Ah, sao giờ cô ước gì mình lại bị phạt như cách mà oji-san mắng hai đứa vì tội la cà quên giờ giấc quá vậy. Những tháng ngày đã đi qua, vốn dĩ không thể lấy lại.

…

Tại nhà Sawada, bữa cơm tối diễn ra thịnh soạn như mọi khi với tiếng hò hét đầy hào hứng của chú nhóc mặc áo da bò. Nana-san thực là hình ảnh người mẹ lý tưởng trong lòng bọn nhỏ.

– Hôm nay lớp con có học sinh mới chuyển đến! – Tsuna khoe với mẹ và dĩ nhiên là vị gia sư tinh quái cũng có mặt ở đó.

– Vậy sao? – Nana nhìn con trai cười và hỏi: – Thế là nam hay nữ hả con?

– Là nữ ạ. – Tsuna kể lại với vẻ hào hứng: – Và Hikaru-chan rất xinh, dù mắt cậu ấy có màu vàng nhạt trông lạ lắm! Cậu ấy từng sống ở Namimori này đấy. Và còn là bạn của Yamamoto hồi nhỏ nữa.

Reborn bắt đầu có vẻ chú ý đến thông tin này, cậu hỏi:

– Bạn của Yamamoto à? Vậy cô ta tên đầy đủ là gì?

– Hikaru Kagayaki! – Tsuna nói: – Kể ra tên bạn ấy cũng hơi lạ, tận 2 chữ "ánh sáng" (Quang) liền trong đó… ha… Cái tên nghe cũng không có nữ tính nữa nhỉ!

Tsuna quay nhìn Reborn để xem có phản ứng đồng tình với phát biểu của mình không bỗng đột nhiên khựng lại. Cậu nhóc tóc nâu nhăn mặt, rõ ràng biểu cảm của Reborn trông kì lạ, thật đăm chiêu như suy nghĩ nghiêm túc việc gì đó. Khí thế tỏa ra từ cậu nhóc mặc vest khiến không ai cảm thấy đây chẳng qua chỉ là một đứa bé năm tuổi.

Có điều, luồng khí trầm lạnh kia chỉ diễn ra trong thoáng chốc, chưa kịp để Tsuna hiểu gì, Reborn lên tiếng:

– Tối nay hãy học bài cho cẩn thận đi. Mai tôi sẽ kiểm tra việc học của cậu ở trên lớp thế nào đấy! Nếu mà không ra gì thì…

Sau đó là tia nhìn sát thủ ánh lên khiến Tsuna dựng tóc gáy, cậu thậm chí tự kiểm điểm lại bản thân cũng không biết đã lỡ lời tạo hứng huấn luyện gì cho gia sư ác ma này:

– Trời ơi, tha cho tớ đi mà, Reborn!

 **End chap 3**


	5. Chapter 4: Tại sao?

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 4: Tại sao?**

Sáng hôm sau, tại lớp học, mọi người bận tíu tít cười đùa trước khi giờ học bắt đầu, duy chỉ cậu nhóc tóc nâu mệt mỏi, gương mặt chảy dài không chút sức sống. Cái đập vai bất ngờ kéo cậu bé quay lại với hiện tại, giật mình khi thấy cô bạn học sinh mới đang mỉm cười toe toét.

– Sawada-san! – Hikaru đứng trước bàn Tsuna và hỏi: – Tối qua nhà cậu mở tiệc gì sao?

– Không? – Tsuna trả lời ngạc nhiên: – Sao cậu lại hỏi vậy?

– Uhm… vì mình thấy có tiếng pháo nổ rất vui phía bên nhà cậu! – Hikaru cười tít mắt và trả lời vui vẻ, dù rằng cô thấy nó hơi quá ồn ào và ảnh hưởng tới khu dân cư. Đôi mắt cậu bé nhăn lại với nụ cười méo xệch, kéo đến một tâm trạng tồi tệ cho Tsuna. Cái tiếng pháo vui tai mà Hikaru nghĩ đó chính là hình phạt kinh khủng mà Reborn "dành cho" cậu vì cái tội làm bài sai be bét.

– Cái… cái đó không có gì đâu! – Tsuna vừa nhợt nhạt vừa run rẩy trả lời như thể chưa thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng.

Hikaru cười nhẹ, cậu bạn này quả nhiên rất thú vị. Chắc chắn sắp tới, cô sẽ phải nhờ vả cậu ấy nhiều đây. Làm thân với nhau là bước cực kỳ quan trọng đấy! Cô bé nghĩ vậy và thực sự làm như vậy luôn.

– Mình có thể gọi Sawada-san là Tsuna-kun giống Kyoko-chan được không? – Hikaru nhìn Tsuna hỏi.

– Hiiiii – Tsuna ngạc nhiên, lần đầu tiên có người nào đó chủ động đề nghị gọi cậu là Tsuna-kun thay vì Dame Tsuna trước kia.

– Dĩ nhiên rồi! – Cậu trả lời rụt rè và hơi đỏ mặt vì ngại.

– Vậy thì hay quá! – Hikaru khẽ đập nhẹ tay vào nhau và hơi nhảy cẫng lên: – Cậu biết đấy, ở Ý mọi người rất thoải mái và thân thiện, hầu như đều xưng hô với nhau bằng tên thế nên mình quen rồi, quả thực việc xưng hô bằng họ ở Nhật thật xa cách quá, mình không thoải mái lắm. Cảm ơn cậu, Tsuna-kun!

– Không có gì đâu! – Tsuna đáp: – Cậu là bạn thân của Yamamoto thì cũng giống như bạn của tụi mình thôi mà.

Tsuna cười ngượng, cậu thấy cô bạn mới tới có nét phóng khoáng, thoải mái, khác hẳn với thái độ luôn cau có của Gokudera. Thực tình, Gokudera-kun lẫn Reborn đã khiến cậu nhóc tóc nâu có một ấn tượng: người Ý thật đáng sợ. Xem ra bây giờ, cậu đã phần nào giảm bớt suy nghĩ tiêu cực đó rồi. Hikaru-chan thực sự đáng yêu và dễ mến!

Cô bé tóc vàng mỉm cười. Cô thực sự rất mến sự gần gũi và rộng rãi của Tsuna, điều đó nhắc nhở cô nghĩ về một người mà cô yêu quý, một người luôn mang đến cho cô sự ấm áp và quan tâm, một người mà... Hikaru cắn nhẹ môi lúc cậu bạn không chú ý. Một người mà cô không biết nên đối diện thế nào!

Tiết Toán đầu tiên diễn ra khá suôn sẻ cho đến khi thầy giáo bắt đầu tiết mục tra vấn của mình. Ông đã mất rất nhiều thời gian để soạn ra những câu hỏi này cho "kẻ được quan tâm" cơ mà.

– Nào cả lớp, chúng ta sẽ có một bài khó đây! – Thầy giáo khẽ gõ thước kẻ lên bảng: – Ai sẽ giải được bài này?

Cả lớp nhìn nhau im lặng và dĩ nhiên là thầy chỉ đích danh học sinh mà ông muốn tìm cách "trù" nhất.

– Gokudera, em thử đáp án bài này xem?

– Shhh, – Gokudera nguýt dài và nói: – 3 cm3

Thầy giáo ngỡ người và nhìn vào trong bài giảng, không thể phủ nhận đáp án, thầy nói:

– Đúng… đúng rồi! Hmm, chậc!

Rồi ông nhìn Gokudera và cố gắng tìm cách nào đó át chế tên học sinh cá biệt này để cứu vãn thể diện:

– Gokudera, em không thể ngồi học nghiêm túc hơn sao? Dù sao đây cũng là lớp học, bỏ chân ra khỏi bàn đi!

– Shhh – Gokudera tiếp tục nguýt dài và lờ đi lời nhắc nhở đó với gương mặt thờ ơ và dễ gây bức xúc nhất có thể.

Quả nhiên là thầy giáo hoàn toàn không thể làm gì được cậu ta.

Hikaru khẽ cười khúc khích. Có vẻ cô thích thú với mọi sự chống đối và quan trọng hơn, chống đối người khác là bản chất của cô.

– Kagayaki! – Thầy giáo dường như không hài lòng về chuyện học sinh mới có thái độ khiếm nhã như vậy, nhất là khi ông đang cảm thấy ê chề vì phải mất mặt trong việc xử lý một học sinh cá biệt.

– Vâng. – Hikaru đứng dậy khi nghe tiếng nhắc nhở.

– Em có thể giải bài tập số 6 trang 130 cho tôi không? – Thầy giáo khẽ nhếch mép cười.

Đó là một bài toán khó và cần phải có thời gian khá dài để tập hợp nhiều kiến thức để làm.

Tsuna nhìn bài toán hoa cả mắt rồi quay lại nhìn Hikaru: _"Rốt cuộc Hikaru-chan làm gì để thầy giao bài khó như vậy?"_

Khẽ cười nhạt và đẩy cặp kính lên với vẻ nguy hiểm, thầy dạy Toán thầm nghĩ: _"Đây là kết quả của những kẻ nào dám cười cợt trong giờ của ta. Để xem nó đứng "chào cờ" trong bao lâu?"_

– Dạ thưa, đáp án là 2x2 + 3x + 6. – Hikaru vừa lướt qua đề bài và viết vài chữ ra nháp rồi nói. Cô nhóc mỉm cười tươi rói với thầy giáo bằng nét mặt tự tin khiến ông nhợt nhạt. Cả lớp ngỡ ngàng nhìn cô và dĩ nhiên cả thầy giáo cũng vậy. Ông hấp tấp giở phần giải trong giáo trình của mình ra và nói:

– Đáp… đáp án chính xác!

Hikaru cười tươi và tinh nghịch nói:

– Cảm ơn thầy đã giao bài dễ cho em. Chắc thầy sợ em là học sinh mới, chưa hòa nhập nhanh với lớp nên mới giúp em phải không ạ?

Gương mặt nhợt nhạt với lấm tấm mồ hôi trên trán khiến ông thầy chỉ ậm ừ với lời "giải nguy" trên. _"Sao nó có thể làm bài này nhanh như vậy chứ? Không lẽ cứ đứa nào đến từ Ý đều vô kỷ luật và học giỏi sao?"_ – Ông tức giận và thì thầm trong bụng.

Giờ Toán hôm đó là một dấu mốc quan trọng khiến cho Hikaru đột nhiên trở thành V.I.P của lớp 1-A này.

…..

Giờ nghỉ trưa đến, cả nhóm bạn lại tụ tập ngồi dùng bữa với nhau. Dù mới chỉ là ngày thứ hai đi học, nhưng sự thân thiện của mọi người đã giúp Hikaru làm quen nhanh hơn với bạn bè mới.

– Hikaru-chan hôm nay tuyệt quá! – Kyoko tấm tắc: – Cậu có thể giải bài tập khó như vậy nhanh thế sao?

– Có gì đâu? – Hikaru cười nhẹ, lắc đầu từ chối, khiêm tốn nói: – Mình tin là Gokudera-kun cũng nghĩ ra đáp án từ trước rồi đúng không?

– Dĩ nhiên rồi. Vì ta là cánh tay phải của Juudaime mà! – Gokudera hơi vênh mặt lên chút xíu nhưng trong đầu cậu thầm nghĩ: _"Đúng là mình đã nghĩ cách giải nhưng ra đáp án nhanh như vậy, cô ta… chẳng nhẽ hơn mình một bậc sao?"_

Hikaru cười khẽ kêu lên: "Ah ha" bằng thái độ cho thấy rõ: "Tớ nói thế chỉ để khiêm tốn thôi, chứ không phải là khen cậu thật đâu." Hoặc giả là "Có Chúa mới tin được lời cậu nói!"

Gokudera hiểu theo một nghĩa tiêu cực hơn, đại thể như "Bà là bà không có nghĩ nhóc làm được đâu." Máu nóng bốc tận đầu, cậu bé tóc bạch kim lại nhảy dựng lên quát tháo về thái độ của con nhỏ mới đến. Trong khi cô bé lại giả bộ vô tội, mình đâu có ý nghĩ thô lỗ như vậy. Không quên bồi thêm rằng: "Chỉ có người nào như vậy mới suy nghĩ thế!" Càng làm Gokudera thêm điên tiết.

Tsuna cố gắng ngăn cậu bạn, trong khi những người khác nghĩ đó chỉ là cuộc đấu khẩu vui vẻ. Kyoko và Ryohei bật cười vì sự tsundere của Gokudera nhiều lắm, đến nỗi cậu nhóc muốn sút bay cả hai người họ đi thôi.

– Có vẻ mọi người vui vẻ quá ha! – Một giọng nói vang lên từ đâu đấy khiến Tsuna giật mình: "Ác ma gia sư xuất hiện rồi!" - Cậu nhóc không khỏi lo lắng.

– Ồ, đó có phải là giọng của nhóc con không nhỉ? – Yamamoto lắng nghe một chút.

– Ciaossu! – Thân cây đột nhiên mở ra để lộ bên trong là một phòng trà nhỏ xinh, chiếc ghế di chuyển tự động ra phía ngoài. Reborn ngồi ở đó và thong thả uống café.

– Mọi người có vẻ vui vẻ quá nên tôi muốn tham gia đây! – Reborn nói. Rồi cậu nhảy xuống đất, đứng trước mặt Hikaru và nói: – Đây có phải học sinh mới của lớp Tsuna không nhỉ? Tên là… Hikaru Kagayaki phải không?

– Reborn! – Tsuna hét lên: – Sao cậu lại xuất hiện ở đây? Với cả sao lại ăn nói thô lỗ với Hikaru-chan vậy?

Reborn không nói gì, cậu túm lấy chân của Tsuna và vật ngã xuống đất nói:

– Cậu lại dám phê bình tôi sao hả?

– Hiiiii, không dám, không dám! – Tsuna lắp bắp, hoàn toàn chịu phép.

– Cậu bé này là… – Gương mặt biến sắc và đột ngột trở nên lạnh lùng của Hikaru khiến cho người ngoài nhìn vào hơi lạ. Hơi thở của cô nhóc trở nên đứt quãng một cách đột ngột, tựa như một hòn đá vừa chèn vào phổi. Mười đầu ngón tay nắm chặt, cố giữ bản thân bình tĩnh.

– Tôi là Reborn. Gia sư của Tsuna. Mục tiêu huấn luyện cậu ta thành boss mafia vĩ đại nhất mọi thời đại. – Reborn tự hào giới thiệu trong khi vẫn đang bẻ chân học sinh mình.

– Ma… Mafia? – Hikaru khẽ nhíu nhẹ mày, sự nhợt nhạt trên gương mặt dần rõ ràng hơn.

– À, ý cậu nhóc nói đến trò chơi mafia ý mà! – Yamamoto cười và nói: – Trò chơi đó thú vị lắm!

– A ra vậy, trò chơi à? – Hikaru nói, gương mặt cố lấy vẻ tự nhiên mà giọng điệu lạ kì, nghe như gần nghẹn ứ lại: – Nghe có vẻ hay nhỉ, đúng không, Reborn-chan?

Sau một thoáng ngập ngừng, nhăn mày nghĩ ngợi gì đó, Hikaru hít một hơi nhẹ, nhận thấy bản thân nên hùa vào màn kịch của thằng nhóc mặc vest kia:

– Ở Italia, trò chơi này cũng có vẻ phổ biến lắm. Thế Tsuna-kun, cậu làm chức gì vậy?

– Dĩ nhiên Juudaime phải là boss rồi! Có vậy mà cũng hỏi sao? – Gokudera hét lên bảo vẻ cho đại ca của mình.

– Juudaime! Đệ Thập? – Cổ họng của Hikaru khô lại, âm thanh phát ra tựa như vật thể sắc nhọn, khiến dây thanh quản rung lên đau đớn. Cô bé vẫn nén lại để bình tĩnh hỏi tiếp: – Vậy cũng phải đặt tên nhà chứ? Đúng không?

– Là Vongola! Vongola đấy! – Gokudera nói: – Ở Ý thì cũng phải biết đến cái tên này chứ!

– Vongola à? – Hikaru khẽ nhíu nhẹ mày, ánh mắt chùng lại, thoáng vẻ đen tối khác bình thường, gương mặt cô nhóc cũng trở nên vô cảm đến lạ: – Không, mình ở Bắc Ý nên không mấy nghe về các tổ chức mafia. Với lại gia đình mình cũng rất ít cho giao thiệp với bên ngoài.

– Hừ, đồ quê mùa! – Gokudera nằm dài ra và dựa lưng vào cây nói.

Còn Reborn chỉ nhếch mép cười, cậu đưa Leon hóa thành khẩu súng lục lên và gõ nhẹ tay nói:

– Ồ vậy sao? Tôi có nên cho đó là một sự chống đối lại Vongola không nhỉ?

– Kìa, Reborn, dừng lại mà! – Tsuna lo lắng quay lại nói.

– Nhóc đùa vui ghê ha! – Hikaru bật cười thú vị. Không ổn rồi! Cô phải rời khỏi đây thôi. Cô không thể tiếp tục cố được nữa: – nhưng tiếc là chị không có thời gian!

Rồi Hikaru đứng dậy vội vàng nói, giọng điệu trầm hơn hẳn, lạnh nhạt khác hẳn vẻ đầy sức sống lúc trước:

– Xin lỗi mọi người, mình thấy hơi mệt. Mình lên lớp trước!

– Cậu có sao không? Hay để mình đi cùng? – Yamamoto lo lắng.

– Không sao đâu, Takeshi-kun! – Hikaru cười và nhẹ nhàng từ chối: – Mình ổn mà. Mọi người ở lại.

Cô bé cúi đầu chào, quay người bỏ đi dứt khoát; không có chút nào nhẹ nhàng và thân thiện như bình thường vẫn hay biểu hiện. Hikaru bước đi vội vã giống như là muốn chạy trốn vậy.

" _Sao lại thế? Sao lại thế? Mình đã muốn quên tất cả. Muốn làm lại tất cả. Vậy mà tại sao khi trở về Namimori lại như thế này?"_

Cô gái dừng lại, thở dốc tựa vào tường khi đã khuất xa đám bạn. Đôi môi hồng nhạt thoáng nụ cười chua chát: _"Sawada, đáng nhẽ mình nên để ý từ đầu chứ? Là họ của ông ta mà. Ha, đúng là ngu ngốc thật. Đến bây giờ mới nhận ra điều đó!"_

Lần bước theo cầu thang và đi lên sân thượng, Hikaru muốn tìm một nơi nào thật yên tĩnh để bình tâm lại.

 **End chap 4.**


	6. Chapter 5: Rắc rối trên sân thượng

**Chap 5: Rắc rối trên sân thượng**

Sân thượng luôn là nơi tuyệt vời! Hikaru nghĩ vậy. Dù là có một mình hay có nhiều người tụ tập thì sân thượng của trường thực sự là nơi tuyệt vời nhất. Vắng vẻ, yên tĩnh, rộng rãi thoáng mát, chưa kể gần với bầu trời cao xanh, lộng gió.

Tựa lưng vào hàng rào sắt và ngồi phịch xuống, cô khẽ nhắm mắt lại và nghĩ thầm: _"Reborn đã sang Nhật. Vậy tức là "ông già" đó hành động rồi. Ông ta đã nhận ra mình nhưng cố tình tỏ vẻ không quen? Đó là ý gì?"_

Hikaru gác tay lên trán suy nghĩ. Vậy nghĩa là phải chạy trốn nữa sao? Ba năm bị truy đuổi đối với cô đã quá mệt mỏi. Trở về Namimori, cô chỉ mong có thể tìm kiếm chút gì đó yên bình thế nhưng…

Khẽ thở dài, bất chợt Hikaru mở căng mắt, phải, còn Takeshi nữa. Reborn lôi cậu ấy vào chuyện này? Reborn muốn Takeshi trở thành mafia? Chuyện đó… chuyện đó… sao cô có thể để nó xảy ra được cơ chứ! Cô không muốn bất cứ liên quan gì để mafia nữa, càng không muốn những người cô yêu mến liên quan đến nó.

– Cứ khi nào mình muốn nghỉ ngơi, – Hikaru thì thầm: – là y như rằng có chuyện không hay xảy ra.

Thở dài và vừa dứt lời, câu nói trên ứng nghiệm ngay tức khắc. Cánh cửa sân thượng mở ra, một người con trai với mái tóc đen và cái đầu tròn xoe bước lên, băng tay màu đỏ phấp phới trên chiếc áo khoác hờ. Anh ta nhìn cô với ánh mắt sắc lạnh và ra lệnh:

– Rời khỏi chỗ này! Đồ động vật ăn cỏ kia.

Hikaru khẽ mở nhẹ mắt. Đập vào mắt cô là dòng chữ Kỷ Luật trên cánh tay áo. À, con người này, cô đã được cảnh báo là không nên gây rắc rối với anh ta nhưng kẻ gây rắc rối lúc này là hắn chứ không phải là cô.

– Sân còn rất nhiều chỗ! Anh tự tìm một chỗ khác mà ngồi đi! – Hikaru nói.

Vẻ mặt xấc xược của đứa con gái xa lạ khiến Hibari bực mình. Cô ta… Hibari đột nhiên nhướn mày, anh nhớ ra rồi, con nhỏ dám chống lại anh ngay lần đầu vào trường…

– Cút khỏi sân thượng ngay! Chỗ này là của ta!

– Nó không có khắc tên anh! – Hikaru vẫn nhắm mắt, không thèm liếc kẻ côn đồ kia một khắc: – Mà cho dù có khắc đi chăng nữa thì đây là tài sản của nhà trường, và anh là người phá hoại của công!

Con nhỏ đó đầu tiên là đi học muộn và giờ là giở giọng lý sự về tài sản của trường . Với cơn buồn ngủ đang đến dần, Hibari rất tức giận dù con nhỏ đó không có túm năm tụm ba gì trước mặt mình.

– Biến đi ngay! – Lúc này, Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật không còn kiềm chế được, kẻ đó dám ngang nhiên nói lại anh, điều mà từ trước tới giờ không ai dám.

– Có bị đánh chết tôi cũng không đi! – Hikaru ương bướng trả lời: – Đang giờ nghỉ trưa và tôi có quyền nghỉ ở bất cứ nơi đâu mình thích.

– Ta sẽ cắn chết cô, dù có là con gái đi chăng nữa! – Hibari giận dữ.

– Tùy anh thôi! – Vẻ mặt không chút hối lỗi của cô càng như dầu đổ thêm vào lửa.

Cây tonfa rút ra nhanh như cắt đập xuống đầu Hikaru. Cô hoàn toàn không hề tránh mà tóm lấy nó giữ chặt lấy. Hôm nay cô cảm thấy quá mệt mỏi rồi, cô sẽ không để một kẻ côn đồ như vậy thích làm gì thì làm đâu. Đã nói rồi, chống đối là sở thích và cũng là bản tính của cô mà.

– Anh đúng là ưa bạo lực như lời đồn nhỉ, Hibari Kyoya! – Hikaru nói lạnh lùng, tay vẫn giữ lấy cây tonfa và khiến nó hoàn toàn bất động. Gương mặt hoàn toàn bình tĩnh đó của cô khiến Hibari cũng phải ngạc nhiên.

– Wao, – lần này thì không phải sự tức giận mà là sự thích thú ánh lên trong đôi mắt của Hibari. Kẻ có thể chặn được cú đòn này chỉ bằng một ta, xem ra anh đã không nhìn nhầm người. Thu cây tonfa lại, Hibari nói:

– Học sinh mới, ta muốn đấu với cô một trận đấy!

Hikaru ngẩng mặt lên nhìn anh nhếch mép cười:

– Không được! Hơn nữa chẳng phải nội quy nhà trường cấm đánh nhau sao?

– Trừ hội viên của Hội Kỷ luật. – Hibari hoàn chỉnh thêm.

– Nhưng tôi đâu có phải thành viên của hội Kỷ luật. – Cô nhún vai nói: – Giờ tôi đang muốn yên tĩnh một mình. Anh không phiền nếu đi khỏi đây chứ?

Đó là lần đầu có kẻ dám ra lệnh cho anh. Rõ ràng, học sinh mới này cần phải được giáo dục nhiều hơn về luật lệ của Namimori.

– Sau khi cắn chết tên động vật ăn cỏ lạc bầy là cô, ta sẽ đi khỏi đây. – Anh khẽ nhếch mép nói và lấy cả hai thanh tonfa ra.

"Keng"… – tonfa của anh lại bị ngăn lại và lần này không phải là cô ta mà là chiếc jitte của nhóc con mặc vest làm điều đó.

– Ciaossu, Hibari!

– Woa, nhóc đó hả? – Hibari nói: – Sao? Muốn đấu với ta ư?

– Không phải lúc này! – Reborn nói: – Nể mặt tôi, tha cho cô ta đi! Bù lại cậu có thể có một thỏa thuận với tôi.

Hibari có vẻ dừng lại nhìn cậu nhóc nghiêm túc. Gương mặt nhóc con bình thản và rất tin tưởng vào điều kiện bản thân vừa đưa ra/ Ánh lên một tia nhìn kiêu ngạo, anh thu tonfa, ngáp dài và nói:

– Thôi được, nể mặt nhóc! Dù sao cũng đến lúc nghỉ ngơi rồi!

Chàng trai tóc đen uể oải bước xuống cầu thang, không quên ném lại đằng sau một tia nhìn sắc lạnh đầy uy hiếp, thế nhưng kẻ hứng tia nhìn đó lại hoàn toàn bình thản, một phản ứng vượt xa đám ăn cỏ thông thường.

Reborn quay lại nhìn Hikaru và hỏi:

– Không sao chứ?

– Tôi không yếu tới mức cần người khác bảo vệ! – Hikaru nói.

– Cô có thể đánh nhau với cậu ta ở đây và để lộ tung tích, tôi không cấm đâu. – Reborn nhếch mép cười đầy khinh khi và chế giễu.

– Muốn gì đây? Nếu thích thì cứ báo cho lão già Đệ Cửu biết đi! – Hikaru khó chịu.

– Nhiệm vụ của tôi là huấn luyện Tsuna và tìm thành viên cho nhà, không dư hơi làm chuyện đó. – Reborn trả lời: – Nếu như cô không muốn bị phát hiện thì đừng cản trở công việc của tôi.

– Tsu-kun không thích hợp làm boss đâu. Đừng làm khổ cậu ta nữa! – Hikaru nói.

– Vậy sao? – Reborn cười thầm: – Từ khi phải đổi thị nhãn thì năng lực nhìn người của cô kém đi thì phải.

– Đừng có nhắc đến chuyện đó! – Hikaru tức giận, gương mặt cô chuyển sang màu xám đáng sợ. Sao lão ta lại nhận ra điều đó? Chẳng phải cô đã che giấu rất kỹ rồi sao? Sự chột dạ khiến Hikaru hoang mang đưa tay rờ nhẹ mắt. Nụ cười tinh quái của gia sư nhóc con nhếch nhẹ. Chỉ một vài đòn tâm lý cũng khiến cô ta tự khẳng định nghi ngờ của vị sát thủ lừng danh.

– Sao nào? – Có vẻ Reborn vẫn chưa thôi: – Che giấu bằng cặp kính áp tròng màu vàng đó, cô nghĩ tôi không nhận ra màu mắt hiện giờ của cô sao? Là đôi mắt của người đó mà, đúng không?

Reborn đã dành thời gian quan sát cô gái ngay khi có được thông tin từ Tsuna. Hắn đã có chút bất ngờ với bí mật nho nhỏ này, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng bình tĩnh hơn. Hắn nhận ra đây chính là điểm yếu đáng để lợi dụng của cô nhóc này.

– Ngươi câm mồm đi! – Hikaru quát.

– Đừng có ra lệnh cho ta! – Reborn giương khẩu súng hóa thân từ Leon lên: – Bằng không ta sẽ không ngại một trận quyết đấu trên sân thượng này đâu.

Sát khí thổi thốc tới, cô gái tóc vàng nắm chặt tay cắn môi kìm nén. Cô không sợ chiến đấu thế nhưng…

Cuối cùng, Hikaru buộc phải chùn giọng xuống, nếu buộc phải đánh nhau thật, mọi thứ cô muốn gây dựng lại tại nơi đây sẽ thành công cốc. Một lần nữa phải lang bạt sao, cô không muốn.

– Đừng lôi kéo Takeshi vào chuyện này! – Cô nói: – Cậu ấy không thể dính vào mafia được.

– Hừ.. – Reborn nhếch mép: – Tôi có nghe qua chuyện cậu ta là bạn thơ ấu của cô nhưng… khả năng của cậu ta, tôi biết nó thích hợp với cái gì!

Nói rồi cậu nhảy lên trên thành sắt của lan can và nói:

– Nhắc lại cho cô rõ, tôi sẽ tìm cách giúp cô che giấu thông tin và an toàn ở lại Namimori này. Đổi lại đừng có tìm cách ngăn trở việc huấn luyện của tôi. Bằng không cô tự hiểu rồi đấy…

Nói xong, Reborn nhảy xuống dưới và giật Leon ra làm dù đáp đất an toàn. Hikaru đứng im trên sân thượng và nhìn theo, môi bặm chặt lại: _"Đừng có đe dọa tôi. Reborn, ông phải biết một điều là tôi rất ghét bị uy hiếp đấy."_

Đôi mắt hoàng kim ngước nhìn bầu trời xanh thẳm. Không khí dễ chịu giờ đây tan biến hết rồi. Có nhiều chuyện không muốn nhớ cũng đột nhiên ùa về trong tâm trí. Khó chịu thật đấy! Cô gái cố nặn một nụ cười để ngắn đôi mắt đỏ hoe. Cô không nên khóc bằng thứ không thuộc về mình. Đôi mắt cô đang mang… Đôi mắt của người đó!

 **End chap 5**


	7. Chapter 6: Phải làm gì đây?

**Chap 6: Phải làm gì đây?**

Giờ học tiếp theo quả là một cực hình đối với Hikaru. Cô bé thực sự khó chịu và không thể thở được. Bầu không khí trong lớp học trở nên ngột ngạt khi cô biết Tsunayoshi Sawada chính là người đó, kẻ sẽ trở thành đệ Thập tương lai của Vongola. Gia tộc đang truy đuổi cô trên khắp thế giới. Còn bạn thân của cô đang bị lôi kéo vào con đường đen tối này.

"Mình phải làm sao đây?" – Khẽ cắn nhẹ bút, Hikaru lơ đãng khỏi tiết giảng: "Takeshi rất thân với bọn họ, muốn kéo cậu ấy ra, mình phải là sao đây chứ?"

Cô quay nhìn Yamamoto, nhìn Tsuna, nhìn Gokudera và nhìn cả Kyoko nữa. Họ đều là những con người rất tốt bụng, dịu dàng. Bọn họ đều xứng đáng một cuộc sống yên bình hạnh phúc dưới ánh sáng mặt trời ấm áp. Họ không thuộc về nơi đầy tối tăm đó. Cuộc sống tàn nhẫn của thế giới ngầm, không phải là nơi dành cho họ.

"Mình không thể để họ dính vào mafia được!" – Đó là điều cuối cùng Hikaru có thể đưa ra trong cuối tiết học này.

…..

Cuối giờ học, khi học sinh đã ra khỏi lớp hết rồi, Hikaru vẫn ngồi thừ ở bàn học, dường như cô đang nghĩ điều gì đó lung lắm. Cô không biết nên mở lời thế nào, phải hành động ra sao. Cô muốn Yamamoto không liên quan gì đến mafia. Cô đã chấm dứt với con đường tội nghiệt đó rồi. Vì cớ gì mà giương mắt nhìn bạn mình chìm vào bóng đen đó nữa.

– Cùng về nhé! – Cậu bé tóc đen đến gần bàn cô bạn thân và nói. Cậu nhận ra sự lơ đãng của Hikaru trong suốt buổi học vừa rồi. Yamamoto thầm tự hỏi có chuyện gì mà cô ấy lại suy nghĩ đến thẫn thờ như vậy.

– Uhm. – Hikaru gật nhẹ đầu nhưng khi cô liếc nhìn qua cửa sổ thấy Tsuna và Gokudera đang đứng đợi ở cổng trường thì tự dưng khó chịu, cô quay lại nhìn Yamamoto nói: – Nhưng chúng mình về một mình được không? Mình có chuyện muốn nói với cậu.

Yamamoto ngạc nhiên, cậu cảm thấy hơi bối rối:

– Sao vậy? Đi chung với nhóm Tsuna cũng được mà.

– Không, việc này cần phải nói riêng! – Hikaru nói gấp gáp. Cô bé khựng lại khi nhìn thấy nét ngạc nhiên của cậu bạn: – Cậu cảm thấy khó xử sao?

– Chuyện này…! – Vẻ mặt lúng túng của Yamamoto làm Hikaru thấy có lỗi nhưng nhất định cô phải tách cậu ra khỏi họ. Không thể để Reborn thích làm gì thì làm: – Thôi được rồi! – Yamamoto có vẻ như xuôi xuôi, cậu nói: – Để mình nói lại với Tsuna đã!

Rồi cậu đứng lại gần cửa sổ vẫy tay và ra hiệu cho Tsuna cùng mọi người hãy về trước. Gương mặt Tsuna hơi ngạc nhiên nhưng cậu vẫn gật nhẹ đầu ra hiệu đồng ý và cùng Gokudera về trước.

– Hừ, cái tên ngốc bóng chày đó đúng là quá đáng! Dám bắt Juudaime phải đợi rồi lại bảo về trước! – Gokudera cằn nhằn: – Tất cả đều bắt nguồn từ con nhỏ nhà quê kia!

– Gokudera-kun! Đừng nói thế mà! – Tsuna cười và hơi khó xử: – Chắc hai người đó lâu ngày không gặp nên cần có thời gian để nói chuyện riêng.

Nhưng chính bản thân cậu cũng khó hiểu, Hikaru vốn rất thân thiện hay cười ngay từ lần đầu vào lớp. Vậy mà sau buổi trưa hôm nay, vừa gặp Reborn xong là cô ấy trở nên lạnh lùng và khó hiểu. Khi vào lớp, cậu chào cô ấy nhưng đáp lại chỉ là sự dửng dưng kì lạ.

" _Haizzz, rốt cuộc thì mình làm gì sai chứ? Bộ không lẽ…"_ – Tsuna đột nhiên giật mình. Phải, thực ra cậu luôn cho rằng mình là người bình thường gần như duy nhất để trở thành khác thường khi nhận ra Reborn là một kẻ vô cùng kì lạ. Chẳng nhẽ Hikaru cũng lại là một người bình thường khác sao? Cô ấy đã thấy sự kì lạ của Reborn, của cái gọi là trò chơi mafia… và vì thế cho nên…

Ôm đầu lắc quầy quậy, Tsuna thầm nghĩ: _"Đúng là đáng lẽ không nên dính vào việc này mà. Càng không nên để Reborn gặp Hikaru-chan nữa!"_

– Ciaossu, Tsuna! – Reborn từ trên trời đột nhiên rơi xuống cái bụp trên đầu Tsuna và nói.

– Itai… itai! – Tsuna xoa đầu và nói: – Đau lắm đấy cậu có biết không?

Không để tâm đến điều đó, Reborn vẫn cứ chình ình trên đầu của cậu và hỏi tiếp:

– Yamamoto đâu rồi? Cậu ấy không đi cùng mọi người sao?

– Tên ngốc bóng chày đó đi cùng với con nhỏ nhà quê Kagayaki rồi! – Gokudera nói: – Tên đó đúng là khốn kiếp, bắt Juudaime và tôi phải đứng chờ.

– Vậy sao? – Reborn đáp hờ hững. Đôi mắt sát thủ hơi nheo lại tỏ vẻ cậu đang có chút gì đó bức bối khó chịu.

Tsuna nhìn Reborn lạ lùng, cậu chưa bao giờ thấy gia sư của mình phản ứng kì cục như thế.

– Tsuna, về nhà nhanh thôi! – Đột nhiên Reborn chuyển giọng, vui vẻ lạ thường: – Hôm nay ở nhà có món takoyaki đấy!

– Lại là do Lambo đòi đúng không? – Tsuna hơi ngán ngẩm đoán.

– Chứ còn ai vô đây nữa! Về nhanh thôi, không nên để mama chờ lâu! – Reborn ra lệnh.

– Xin phép Juudaime, tôi về đây ạ! – Gokudera cúi gập người chào một cách lễ phép và nói.

Tsuna khẽ cúi nhẹ đầu chào lại:

– Ưm, hẹn mai gặp lại, Gokudera-kun!

Nhìn theo bóng của Gokudera dần khuất, Reborn quay lại nói với Tsuna:

– Sau này, nếu có thể tránh được Kagayaki thì nên tránh đi! – Cậu nói.

Tsuna ngạc nhiên. Chưa bao giờ cậu thấy gia sư sát thủ của mình lại yêu cầu né tránh một ai đó. Thường thì cậu ta sẽ nhào vô bạn bè mới quen của cậu và dụ dỗ họ vào cái "trò chơi mafia". Tsuna tò mò dò hỏi:

– Sao vậy? Chẳng nhẽ Hikaru-chan là…

– Sao? Thế mà tôi cứ tưởng cậu không thích để ai đó dính vào mafia chứ? Nếu cậu thích thì… – Reborn cười gian xảo: – tôi sẽ đưa Kagayaki vào mấy phi vụ tiếp theo vậy, trông cô ta cũng có tư chất đó chứ, fu fu fu.

– Hiiii, đừng đùa chứ! – Tsuna sợ xanh mặt: – Cô ấy là bạn của Yamamoto mà.

Rồi cậu thở dài nói:

– Đây là lần đầu tiên thấy cậu nói câu gì đó chí lý như vậy. Đúng là không nên để Hikaru-chan dính vào những vụ như vậy. Cậu ấy phải sống ở Nhật một mình rất vất vả rồi. Thật tội nghiệp!

– Hứ, cậu nghĩ vậy sao? – Reborn cười mỉa mai: – Cậu đúng là thằng ngốc Tsuna mà!

– Cậu nói cái gì cơ chứ! – Cậu bé tóc nâu không hiểu nổi ý nghĩa của sự châm chọc đó.

– Về nhà nhanh lên! Không con bò ngốc ăn hết takoyaki bây giờ! – Reborn đạp Tsuna một cái đau điếng khiến cậu phải ba chân bốn cẳng chạy về ngay.

…..

Hai người bạn thân sóng bước cùng nhau trên con đường nhựa. Cô bé chỉ cao đến tầm ngang ngực cậu bạn cao lớn nên thi thoảng cứ phải ngước nhìn lên. Nhiều lần ngước nhìn, nhưng rồi im lặng, vô tình chạm phải ánh nhìn dịu dàng cúi xuống của cậu bạn, Hikaru bối rối không biết nên mở lời thế nào.

– Hikaru – chan, – Yamamoto nhìn Hikaru lo lắng: – Có chuyện gì vậy? Trông cậu không được tự nhiên lắm.

– Không tự nhiên? Mình á? – Hikaru bật cười: – Mình ổn mà.

– Cậu có chuyện gì muốn nói với mình à? – Yamamoto kiên nhẫn, cậu đã thấy kì lạ khi Hikaru gần như im lặng suốt cả quãng đường.

Khẽ giật mình, cô ngước mắt nhìn Yamamoto ngập ngừng. Phải làm điều này, cô bé tự nhủ với bản thân và lấy thêm dũng khí:

– Có phải cậu đang cùng Tsuna chơi trò mafia à?

Cậu nhóc bóng chày gật đầu và cười vui vẻ nói về trò chơi đó với sự hứng thú của đám con trai khi bày trò trận giả:

– Đúng thế! Tsuna và Gokudera rất tốt và trò chơi đó cũng khá thú vị nữa.

– Nếu so với bóng chày thì sao? – Hikaru nhướn mày hỏi.

– Dĩ nhiên là mình vẫn thích bóng chày hơn! – Yamamoto ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô bạn tóc vàng tự nhiên hỏi như vậy. Bóng chày có liên quan đến việc này sao?

– Vậy nếu phải chọn lựa, cậu sẽ chọn lựa ra sao? – Cô bé cúi đầu và nhỏ giọng hơn.

– Chọn lựa? Chọn lựa cái gì cơ?

– Giữa bóng chày và mafia ! – Hikaru nói: – Nếu chỉ được chọn một thì sao? Cậu sẽ chọn cái gì?

Gương mặt đỏ ửng vì vội vàng và lo lắng của Hikaru khiến Yamamoto cảm thấy kì lạ, cậu hơi lúng túng và nói:

– Cả hai thứ đều rất thú vị! Ước mơ của mình là có thể vô địch giải quận bóng chày cả ba năm liên tiếp. Nhưng còn trò chơi mafia đó…

– Đó không phải là trò chơi! – Hikaru gần như hét lên. Điều đó làm Yamamoto kinh ngạc, rồi cô bám chặt vào tay áo của cậu nói: – Đừng chơi trò đó nữa! Cậu có thể đừng chơi trò đó nữa được không?

– Hikaru-chan, cậu làm sao vậy? – Yamamoto lo lắng.

Cô buông tay ra nói:

– Cậu làm bạn với Tsuna và Gokudera. Đó là điều mình không quản, cũng chẳng cấm cậu được. Mình cũng công nhận họ là người tốt và chơi với họ là rất tuyệt. Nhưng nếu cậu vẫn cùng họ chơi trò chơi mafia đó thì đừng có bao giờ nói chuyện với mình nữa.

– Cậu đang đùa gì vậy? - Cậu bé tóc nâu căng mắt kinh hãi. Có diều gì khiến Hikaru trở nên kỳ lạ như vậy.

_ Không, mình không đùa đâu! – Hikaru nói nghiêm túc: – Nếu như cậu còn tiếp tục trò chơi đó, mình sẽ không bao giờ muốn liên quan tới cậu nữa.

Hikaru quay người định bỏ đi nhưng…

Cô khựng lại. Yamamoto đang giữ lấy ống tay áo của cô và hỏi:

– Rốt cuộc đã có chuyện gì chứ? Trò chơi này làm sao ư?

Hikaru quay lại, cô nhìn cậu và nói:

– Đơn giản, khi nào cậu từ bỏ nó, mình sẽ nói cho cậu biết!

Nói rồi cô bỏ chạy, bỏ chạy thật nhanh. Chưa bao giờ cô nghĩ mình sẽ bắt Yamamoto phải chọn lựa điều gì. Đó thật trẻ con và ích kỉ. Cô biết… cô ý thức được điều ngu ngốc đó nhưng chỉ một lần này thôi, một lần duy nhất, cô phải làm điều đó.

Ngồi thừ trên ghế sofa, Hikaru khẽ nheo nhẹ mắt. Cô căm ghét hành động của mình, điều đó mới ngốc nghếch, đần độn làm sao, nó chẳng khác gì sự dỗi hờn của đám nữ sinh ngu ngốc tầm thường nhưng Yamamoto thực sự là một chàng ngốc chính hiệu mà cô không thể nói thẳng sự thật ra cho cậu biết. Tuy nhiên, cô kiên quyết không thể để con trai ân nhân mình dính vào vòng xoáy oan nghiệt bất tận đó được.

…..

Mười hai năm trước…

 **End chap 6**


	8. Chapter 7: Hồi ức 12 năm trước

**Chap 7: Hồi ức 12 năm trước**

 **===FLASH BACK====**

Mười hai năm trước…

Chiều hôm đó, đài truyền hình thông báo tin thời tiết về cơn bão lớn đổ về phía thị trấn Namimori bé nhỏ. Nhiều gia đình đã sớm chuẩn bị chống bão. Các cửa hàng đều nhanh chóng đóng cửa. Khi những cơn gió cuốn cờ thổi mang theo hơi ẩm của nước trong không khí lẫn những tiếng sét đánh ì xèo, người dân Namimori gần như đều bình yên trong căn nhà ấm áp.

Quán Take-sushi đáng lẽ không phải trường hợp cá biệt nếu như họ không nhận một đơn hàng lớn dành cho hơn một trăm khách. Cả ông chủ lẫn nhân viên đều mệt mỏi sau khi hoàn thành đủ suất ăn, vội vã giao hàng cho người vận chuyển đúng lúc trời đổ mưa như trút.

– Wuayy, mưa to quá! Ông chủ, đóng cửa thôi! – Người làm thêm nhìn bầu trời u ám, nói vọng vào: – Giờ này chắc không còn khách nữa đâu!

– Ừ, mau kéo cửa lại đi! – Tsuyoshi Yamamoto – chủ quán Take sushi nổi tiếng của Namimori nói: – Chúng ta nghỉ sớm thôi.

Không một dấu hiệu nào cho thấy cơn bão sẽ chấm dứt sớm. Mưa dai dẳng hơn hai tiếng đồng hồ, luôn ào ào như vậy. Anh chàng làm thêm trở nên sốt ruột hơn bao giờ hết, không biết căn hộ tồi tàn của mình liệu đã bị lênh láng nước mưa hai chưa.

– Cậu về à? Ở lại một chút nữa cho ngớt mưa đã! – Ông chủ Tsuyoshi nói với cậu người làm.

– Không được ông chủ ạ, giờ cháu phải về ngay xem nhà cửa thế nào! Khu đó hiện giờ xập xệ lắm, cháu lo ướt dột hết mất.

Khoác chiếc áo mưa và đi đôi ủng cẩn thận, cậu ta bước ra ngoài được dăm bước thì hét lên:

– AAAAA, ông chủ, ra đây nhanh!

Tsuyoshi-san giật mình khi nghe tiếng gọi thảng thốt. Ông vội vã chạy ra, nhìn thấy cậu người làm đang nâng một vật gì đó nhỏ nhỏ như con chó con.

Khi ông lại gần hơn, nhận ra, đó là một đứa bé đang nằm lạnh cóng ở vệ đường.

– Sao lại có đứa bé nằm ở đây? Chắc là bị bỏ rơi. Tội nghiệp quá! – Cậu người làm chép miệng.

Tsuyoshi-san ôm đứa trẻ vào lòng và thấy nó vẫn còn đang thở dù người đã ướt lạnh. Ông giữ chặt nó vào lòng để giữ ấm rồi nói với cậu người làm:

– Cậu cứ về lo việc nhà đi. Để tôi chăm sóc cho đứa bé!

Cậu gật nhẹ đầu và nói:

– Vậy thế, cháu về trước đây ạ!

Tsuyoshi-san bế đứa bé vào trong nhà, dưới ánh đèn, ông nhận ra đứa bé có vẻ như gần ba tuổi, cũng xấp xỉ tuổi với Takeshi nhà ông…

Khẽ vỗ về nhẹ nó, ông thì thào:

– Tội nghiệp con! Cha mẹ con đâu rồi? Sao lại để một đứa bé nằm bơ vơ như vậy? Ta sẽ cố tìm lại cha mẹ cho con. Đừng lo lắng gì cả!

Đứa bé đã được ông chăm sóc cẩn thận và chu đáo hệt như con mình vậy dù rằng cảnh _"gà trống nuôi con"_ hiện nay của ông cũng rất vất vả.

Tsuyoshi nhận ra ông không thể giúp đứa bé này tìm lại được gia đình của mình. Bề ngoài, đứa bé đó có mái tóc vàng cũn cỡn, đôi mắt cũng lấp lánh ánh vàng nốt. Ngoài chiếc áo chùng trắng quá khổ khoác quanh người, đứa trẻ không có lấy một thứ gì để xác nhận thân thế… Ngoại trừ… ngoại trừ một vật nó luôn nắm chặt trong tay. Dường như đứa bé là người nước ngoài và bập bẹ biết nói tiếng Nhật. Tại sở cảnh sát Namimori ghi nhận không có trường hợp nào báo mất tích con, là người nước ngoài lại càng không; vậy nên Tsuyoshi-san quyết định nhận nuôi đứa bé tội nghiệp đó.

Đó là một bé gái rất thông minh và đáng yêu, ông cho là để nó và Takeshi nhà ông chơi với nhau lúc ông bận việc ở cửa hàng là một sáng kiến thú vị. Takeshi sẽ không còn phải lủi thủi ở nhà một mình nữa.

Sự thật là ngoài cả những gì Tsuyoshi mong đợi, hai đứa trẻ thân thiết và quấn quýt tới nỗi chẳng thể tách rời

…...

Gia đình ba người, một người lớn, hai nhóc nhỏ thực sự nhiều lúc rất vui vẻ. Tsuyoshi đã nghĩ vậy, trừ vài lúc bọn trẻ quậy phá quá. Nhưng quả thực chúng rất đáng yêu, đối với ông.

– Hikaru-chan ! – Cái tên mà ông đặt cho đứa bé được nhặt, ông nghĩ nó phù hợp với mái tóc vàng như ánh nắng đó: – Con sau này lớn lên lấy họ Yamamoto nhé ! – Cười khì khì, Tsuyoshi-san nói.

– Uả ? Tại sao không phải luôn bây giờ hả ba ? – Takeshi-kun ngước đôi mắt tròn to nhìn cha mình trong khi đang phồng má lên vì mút sữa.

– Ôi, con trai ngốc, không phải là như thế ! – Tsuyoshi xoa đầu con trai và nói: – Ý cha khác ka!

Hikaru cũng không hiểu gì, nhưng cô bé thấy vui nếu mình sẽ cùng họ với bác và Takeshi-kun! Vậy nên, thay vì thắc mắc, cô bé mỉm cười và vô cùng vui vẻ nói:

– Vâng ạ. Cháu thích mang họ Yamamoto. lắm!

– Ha ha ha… vậy thì bác không cần phải lo lắng qua về thằng Takeshi sau này nữa rồi ! – Ông cười khanh khách thú vị và đứng dậy nói: – Nào, hai đứa muốn ra quán sushi chơi không ?

– Yeahh… có ạ ! – Hai đứa trẻ nhảy cẫng lên sung sướng mà quên mất câu hỏi đang tự thắc mắc: « Tại sao việc Hikaru nhận lời mang họ Yamamoto lại khiến ông không lo lắng về tương lai của Takeshi đây ? »

….

Năm Hikaru được năm tuổi, cô bé đã trông cao không ngờ, điều này khiến Takeshi quyết tâm phải uống nhiều sữa hơn nữa để đuổi kịp, và dường như kéo theo những sở thích ăn uống quái lạ toàn liên quan đến sữa của cậu khiến Hikaru cũng phải nhăn mặt.

Cô bé thỉnh thoảng cũng ra phụ giúp ông Tsuyoshi ở quán, vẻ nhanh nhẹn, dễ thương của cô khiến mọi khách hàng đều quý mến vô cùng. Mặc dù còn rất nhỏ nhưng cô đã khéo léo và cứng cáp không ngờ, ngoài ra sự thông minh khiến Hikaru tiếp thu rất nhanh những gì được dạy và bắt chước người lớn khá thành thạo.

Cuộc sống vui vẻ, bình dị và hạnh phúc đó cứ trôi qua cùng những tiếng cười thơ ngây của hai đứa trẻ cho đến một ngày…

Quán bị bao bởi một người lạ mặt. Ông ta muốn trực tiếp nói chuyện với ông chủ cửa hàng. Tsuyoshi không hiểu điều gì xảy ra, nhưng khí thế của người đàn ông xa lạ kia khiến ông thấy có điều bất an. Quả nhiên…

– Ông nói sao ? – Tsuyoshi ngạc nhiên trước đề nghị của người khách lạ: – Ông nói muốn nhận nuôi Hikaru-chan ?

– Theo như tôi biết, ông chỉ nhận là người giám hộ đứa trẻ chứ không phải là cha nuôi. Chính vì vậy mà tôi mới đề nghị điều đó ! – Người đàn ông ngoại quốc đứng tuổi, mái tóc bạc lốm đốm hoa râm, gương mặt phúc hậu với nụ cười dịu dàng, hiền từ khẽ nói.

"Điều tra kỹ đến vậy!", gương mặt của ông chủ quán sushi bắt đầu đanh lại:

– Tôi không cần biết các người nhiều tiền lắm của thế nào Bảo tôi giao Hikaru-chan cho các người, tôi không thể yên tâm được. Hơn nữa, đây là nơi Hikaru-chan muốn ở, con bé không muốn đi đâu hết.

– Có vẻ như ngài đã hiểu lầm. – Người đàn ông kia vẫn kiên nhẫn: – Tôi nhận nuôi cô bé hoàn toàn vì yêu quý nó và hơn nữa, giữa tôi và cô bé đó có liên quan họ hàng với nhau. Thế nên…

– Vớ vẩn, Hikaru là cô nhi mà tôi nhặt được, khi đó trên người con bé còn chẳng có lấy một tín vật gì, các người lấy cớ đâu mà bảo nó có họ hàng với các người ?

– Có thật là… – Người đàn ông kia hơi hạ giọng một chút, mắt ánh lên tia nhìn vừa như thăm dò vừa như ngầm khẳng định: – Ngài không nhặt được vật gì đi kèm với đứa bé ?

Nét mặt của Tsuyoshi-san tái nhợt đi, ông nhìn con người trước mặt càng e dè và phòng bị hơn trước.

– Xin ông cứ bình tĩnh, tốt nhất, tôi nghĩ là ông hãy gọi Hikaru-chan ra đây! – người đàn ông kia lịch thiệp đề nghị.

Tsuyoshi- san khẽ nheo nhẹ mày nhưng rồi cũng cất tiếng gọi :

– Hikaru-chan, Ra bác nhờ việc nào !

– Vâng! – Giọng nói lanh lảnh của cô bé cất lên và sau đó là bóng dáng nhỏ bé thoăn thoắt xuất hiện.

Cô bé ngước nhìn người đàn ông ngoại quốc kia với vẻ niềm nở không ngờ, thậm chí là còn như thân thiết:

– Oji-san, con không biết là nhà có khách! Bác ấy là…

– Hikaru-chan ! – Người đàn ông kia nở một nụ cười hiền từ, nhẹ nhàng vẫy cô lại gần. Hikaru vui vẻ tiến lại và được ông bế xốc ngồi vào trong lòng mình, cảm giác thân thiết và ấm áp kì lạ…

Tsuyoshi ngạc nhiên nhìn người khách đó, ông ta ra dấu hiệu bình tĩnh. Sau đó cuộc nói chuyện của hai người diễn ra chẳng còn cần lời nói nào nữa mà chỉ bằng một hành động nhỏ mà thôi.

Kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện, người đàn ông đứng dậy nói :

– Xin ông cứ yên tâm, tôi hứa sẽ chăm sóc Hikaru-chan thật tốt và sẽ cho nó những điều tốt đẹp nhất.

– Vâng, tôi biết rồi. Việc nuôi dưỡng con bé, xin nhờ vào ngài! – Tsuyoshi-san đứng dậy và cúi đầu chào người đó.

Người đàn ông cũng cúi người chào lại và đứng lên ra về trước, tuy nhiên ông quay lại nhìn Hikaru rồi nói :

– Mai ta sẽ quay lại.

….

Đôi mắt nâu mở căng, Takeshi sững người khi nghe cha mình thông báo:

– Otou-san! Otou-san, tại sao…? Không, con không muốn, con không muốn Hikaru-chan đi đâu hết!

Tsuyoshi cố dỗ con trai:

– Không thể được, Takeshi-kun. Đó là gia đình của Hikaru-chan và họ muốn đón con bé về.

– Không… con không chịu đâu. – Takeshi vùng vẫy, cậu cầm chặt lấy tay của Hikaru và nói: – Con muốn Hikaru-chan ở lại với con cơ!

Rồi Takeshi kéo Hikaru chạy khỏi phòng, đến _"căn cứ bí mật"_ của hai đứa và ngồi buồn thiu tại đó. Cậu biết, dù cậu nói thế, ngày mai Hikaru vẫn sẽ phải đi. Chỉ là… tại sao lại ngày mai?

– Takeshi-kun! – Hikaru nhìn cậu bạn của mình ủ ê mà cũng buồn bã. Cô nói: – Mình… thực ra mình… cũng rất muốn ở cùng cậu và oji-san.

– Vậy cậu hãy nói với người lớn đi. Nhất định chắc là… họ sẽ… – Takeshi ngập ngừng nói.

– Không được đâu! - Hikaru lắc đầu: – Hơn nữa, mình… mình… mình cũng muốn biết… gia đình mình như thế nào!

Takeshi căng tròn mắt nhìn Hikaru, rồi cậu bé đột nhiên chùng xuống và cúi mặt. Cậu bé đã không nghĩ tới cảm nhận của bạn mình. Khác với cậu, Hikaru trước nay chưa bao giờ biết cha mẹ là ai, gia đình như thế nào. Hai đứa trẻ lúc này chỉ cầm chặt tay nhau mà chẳng nói câu gì.

– Gia đình cậu chắc là giàu lắm! – Takeshi bất chợt nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng.

– Mình nghe nói thế. – Hikaru trả lời hờ hững, cô không hề để tâm đến điều đó, cô chỉ muốn từ tận đáy lòng là được ở lại đây.

– Cậu… sẽ có người thân, sẽ có bạn mới. Cậu… sẽ quên mình, quên otou-san và quên cả Namimori, đúng không? – Takeshi cúi mặt nói tiếp.

Hikaru quay lại nhìn cậu, cô lắc mạnh đầu và nói gần như đang khóc:

– Cậu… cậu nói cái quái gì vậy? Dĩ nhiên là không rồi! Cho dù có bị đánh chết mình cũng sẽ không bao giờ quên nơi này. Cho dù mình quên đi tất cả mọi thứ trên đời này… thì cậu và oji-san sẽ là điều duy nhất mình không cho phép biến mất… Takeshi-kun, cậu hiểu không ? Cả đời này mình sẽ nhớ đến cậu !

Takeshi ngước nhìn Hikaru, cậu mỉm cười dịu dàng, thật kì lạ, dưới ánh trăng bạc đêm nay, gương mặt ngốc nghếch và nụ cười của cậu ấy bỗng trở nên chững chạc hơn bao giờ hết. Hikaru nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt ấy và khẽ hỏi :

– Cậu có quên mình không ? Không có mình bên cạnh, cậu sẽ quên mình chứ?

– Mình sẽ không bao giờ quên cậu, Hikaru-chan. Cho dù có xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì, mình cũng sẽ mãi mãi nhớ cậu. Mình sẽ chờ cậu trở về… và… đợi đến khi cậu mang họ Yamamoto. – Đôi mắt nâu tròn của cậu nhóc rưng rưng, giọng nói nghẹn ngào nhưng vẫn cố nở nụ cười ngốc nghếch, ngu ngơ để an ủi bạn. Hikaru luôn thích nhất mỗi lần cậu cười như vậy. Mọi điều khó chịu đều trôi đi, tựa như cơn mưa mát lành mang tất cả buồn đau cuốn hết.

– Như vậy, đến khi đó, chúng ta sẽ lại được ở cùng với nhau, phải không ? – Hikaru bật cười, nghĩ đến một điều vui vẻ hơn.

Hai đứa trẻ nhìn nhau và rồi siết chặt trong cái ôm ngây thơ của tình bạn.

– Cậu sẽ trở về chứ ?

– Nhất định mình sẽ về ! Cậu sẽ chờ mình ?

– Mãi mãi chờ cậu !

– Hứa nhé !

– Hứa !

– Cùng ngoắc tay thề nào! Ai nói mà không giữ lời, sẽ bị một ngàn cái kim đâm vào người.

– Ừ! Đã nói là phải giữ lời đấy nhé! Hi hi…

…

Sáng hôm sau, chiếc ô tô đen chở những người mặc đồ đen kì lạ và người đàn ông kia xuất hiện, Hikaru chia tay mọi người và theo ông ấy lên xe ô tô. Cô ngồi trong xe, tay mân mê chiếc túi nhỏ đeo trên cổ không biết đựng gì… oji-san nói đó là bùa hộ mệnh của cô, mắt ngước nhìn người ông ngồi bên cạnh và hỏi:

– Chúng ta sẽ **đi** đâu đây ạ?

– Ra sân bay, con à!

– Sân bay?

– Ừ, chúng ta sẽ **về** Italy.

– Đó là ở đâu ạ ?

– Một nơi rất xa xôi…

– Con… con có thể trở lại nơi này nữa không ? – Hikaru ngoái nhìn ra đằng sau rồi hỏi bối rối.

– Ta e là…

….

Nhìn theo chiếc xe ô tô đen bóng chở những người mặc đồ đen, đeo kính râm vô cùng đáng sợ khuất bóng, mang theo cô bé bạn thân. Yamamoto ngước nhìn cha hơi hốt hoảng:

– Hikaru sẽ **đi** đâu hả cha ?

– Đến sân bay, con ạ !

– Sân bay?

– Con bé sẽ **đi** Italy…

– Đó là ở đâu hả cha ?

– Một nơi rất xa, xa lắm, Takeshi à .

– Liệu…. liệu Hikaru-chan có về thăm chúng ta nữa không ? – Takeshi bối rối hỏi.

Tsuyoshi nhìn con trai, rồi nhìn chiếc ô tô đang mất hút phía chân trời:

– Ta e là …

 **===END FLASH BACK====**

…

Từ ngày chia tay đó tới nay đã mười năm. Mười năm không thư từ, không điện thoại, thậm chí là một mẩu tin nhắn… Hikaru như thể mất tăm khỏi thị trấn này như thể chưa tồn tại. Thời gian trôi đi, mọi điều cứ thế dần dần thay đổi… dần dần thay đổi. Duy chỉ nỗi ngóng trông đó không vơi theo dòng chảy vô tình.

….

Hikaru ngước nhìn trần nhà buồn bã, cô thở dài khi nhớ về quãng thời gian ở tại Namimori này. Có vẻ như nơi này đã quên mất cô rồi nhưng Takeshi vẫn nhớ đến cô, vẫn còn chờ đợi cô. Đối với một người như cô… Vậy là quá đủ rồi!

 **End chap 7**


	9. Chapter 8: Đừng làm phiền!

Chap 8: Đừng làm phiền!

Giờ nghỉ giải lao, mọi người trong lớp đều gần như đi ra ngoài lớp hết. Tsuna vươn vai ngáp dài sau tiết học mệt mỏi. Cậu nhóc tóc bạch kim lao khỏi chỗ ngồi tới trước boss đáng kính vui vẻ nói:

– Juudaime, người xuống dưới sân trường chứ ?

Tsuna cười, trông Gokudera có vẻ rất hào hứng, cậu bé tóc nâu gật đầu tán đồng rồi quay người, định rủ Yamamoto. Cậu bạn bóng chày vẫn còn đang tư lự điều gì, không chú ý tới cái vẫy tay ra hiệu, Tsuna ngạc nhiên, cậu quay lại nhìn Gokudera và nói :

– Cậu cứ xuống trước đi. Tớ sẽ xuống sau!

– Vâng, Juudaime ! – Gokudera gật đầu và đi trước.

Về phần Tsuna, cậu bước lại gần bàn của Yamamoto và gọi:

– Yamamoto!

– Hả, Tsuna đấy à ? – Yamamoto ngơ ngác một hồi như tìm lại hồn vía rồi cười nhìn cậu bạn.

– Yamamoto ! – Tsuna cảm thấy kỳ lạ, có chuyện gì đó không ổn xảy ra với cậu bạn bóng chày lạc quan. Tsuna lo lắng hỏi: – Sao cậu như mất hồn vậy ? Trông cậu có chuyện gì đó không vui. Có chuyện gì ư?

– À, không có gì đâu! – Yamamoto cười gượng gạo.

Vẻ mặt không tự nhiên của cậu nhóc khiến Tsuna nhận ra ngay là nói dối, tuy nhiên Tsuna không muốn ép Yamamoto nếu như cậu ấy không muốn.

– Hi…Hikaru-chan dạo này cứ là lạ sao ấy! – Tsuna nói. Điều đó làm Yamamoto khẽ giật mình: – Cậu ấy cứ có vẻ lảng tránh chúng mình thì phải, cậu có nhận ra điều đó không ?

– Chuyện… chuyện này… – Yamamoto im lặng.

– Đã có chuyện gì vậy, Yamamoto ? Cậu và Hikaru-chan đã có chuyện gì thế? Mình có thể giúp không? – Tsuna lo lắng.

– Không có gì đâu. Thực ra…

– Hiyaahoooo. Ha ha ha, Lambo-sama ta tới đây ! – Lambo không biết từ đâu nhảy ra phá bĩnh cuộc nói chuyện, cậu bé bò nhảy lên người Tsuna và nhảy múa nói : – Ne ne ne, mama nói hôm nay sẽ làm tiệc đấy ! Có nhiều món ngon ngon lắm cơ ! Mama bảo Lambo tới báo Tsuna mời bạn đến đấy. Mama bảo mời Kyoko nè, Haru nè, Yamamoto nè và cả Gokudera-baka… nữa…

– Có chuyện gì mà tổ chức tiệc vậy ? – Tsuna ngạc nhiên.

– Lambo không biết ! Thấy Reborn bảo mama làm thôi aaaa… Dù sao thì có tiệc là thích rồi ! Yaaaa, Lambo xong việc rồi ! Tsuna, cõng Lambo-san về nhà đi!

– Gì chứ ! Vậy mà là xong việc à ? Lại còn đòi người ta cõng nữa. Mà tớ đã học xong đâu mà về chứ ? – Tsuna nói mà gần như là hét lên trong tuyệt vọng vậy !

…

Trên sân thượng trường Namimori, một cô gái đứng dưới ánh năng vươn vai sảng khoái. Cô bé hít thở bầu không khí trong lành này, để giảm đi sự căng thẳng ngày càng áp lực hơn. Vẻ mặt buồn thiu của cậu bạn thân làm cô nhụt chí, nhưng không biết phải làm gì thay đổi. Chỉ nơi yên tĩnh này mới giúp cô vơi bớt muộn phiền.

Cuối cùng, Hikaru lại đến nơi này, dù rằng bữa trước cô đã gặp phải một phiền phức khá rắc rối.

Ánh mặt trời ấm áp tỏa xuống khiến cô cảm thấy dễ chịu vô cùng. Cô bé di chuyển, tựa lưng vào hàng rào chắn, thưởng thức ánh nắng êm ái cùng làn gió mát mẻ này với cảm giác thư thái nhất. Mọi suy tư trở nên trống rỗng và êm đềm lạ thường, một cảm giác yên ả mà không ai nỡ chối từ.

Mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên tuyệt vời hơn bao giờ hết nếu như không có một bóng đen lừng lững trước mặt cô, phá vỡ đi khung cảnh bình yên ngắn ngủi đó.

– Hình như lần trước ta đã cảnh báo cô, đây là chỗ của ta thì phải ?

Không thèm mở mắt nhìn đối phương, giọng nói lạnh lẽo đủ để cô biết ai là chủ nhân của nó. Hikaru nói :

– Hình như lần trước tôi cũng nói với anh rằng đừng có tư hữu tài sản chung của nhà trường thì phải ?

– Vẫn giỏi lý sự gớm nhỉ ? – Hibari nhếch mép nhìn con thú ăn cỏ đang ở trước mặt với vẻ khó chịu. Đôi mắt sắc của anh chăm chú nhìn kẻ cứng đầu, thậm chí còn thản nhiên không thèm nhìn anh khi nói chuyện. Là cô ta dũng cảm, hay liều lĩnh?

– Nói trước là tôi từ chối mọi chuyện giao tranh không cần thiết ! – Hikaru đáp lại.

– Vậy thì cứ ở yên đấy, để ta cắn chết là được rồi ! – Hibari nói và vừa dứt lời đã vung vũ khí lên.

Thế nhưng khi tonfa nện xuống chỉ là mặt đất không, còn nạn nhân đã biến đâu mất tiêu.

– Nhanh quá nhỉ ! Anh đúng là một kẻ côn đồ mà. Với con gái mà cũng thẳng tay như vậy! – Hikaru đã vòng ra phía đằng sau anh từ khi nào.

Nhếch mép cười bình thản và liếc nhìn đằng sau, anh nói :

– Thẳng tay ? Huhmm, đấy chỉ mới là khởi động.

Ngay lập tức cánh tay trái vòng ngược ra phía sau và giáng đòn bất ngờ, Hikaru trợn tròn mắt vội bước lùi lại, đòn đánh sượt dọc một đường nhưng không trúng cô.

– Chậc chậc, Reborn nói đúng… – Hikaru thầm lẩm nhẩm: – Nếu đánh nhau thực với anh ta, chắc mình sẽ bị lộ ra mất. Đành vậy chứ biết làm sao !

Hibari không thèm đếm xỉa việc kẻ ở trước mặt mình là ai, anh chỉ biết kẻ đó đang sở hở 100% và là cơ hội tốt để "cắn chết". Vậy là anh lao đến như thể một con chim cắt vồ mồi…

« Hấp » – Đòn đánh của Hibari một lần nữa chỉ nhắm trúng vào không khí. Anh cảm giác có luồng gió thổi ngược qua vai và chạm nhẹ vào áo anh. Đến khi quay lại, cô gái tóc vàng đang đứng vắt vẻo ở trên thành lan can sân thượng. Nhíu mắt nhìn người con gái đó đầy thắc mắc, anh chưa kịp nói gì thì cô ta cất tiếng:

– Tôi nói rồi, tôi từ chối mọi cuộc giao tranh không cần thiết. Thế nên hôm nay chỉ dừng lại ở đây thôi!

– Nói vớ vẩn gì thế hả ? Cút xuống đây ngay, đồ động vật ăn cỏ !

– Anh mới là kẻ ngớ ngẩn thì có! Mà dựa vào đâu anh bảo tôi là người ăn chay hả ? Nói cho anh biết, tôi ăn cả thịt lẫn rau đấy. Thế nên bỏ cái câu «động vật ăn cỏ» đấy đi. Hơn nữa, tôi là người! – Hikaru nổi khùng lên và nói lại. Cô không hiểu con người mang tiếng là "khóa trên", là "senpai" này được bao nhiêu điểm Sinh học? À, mà thực ra, anh ta chỉ là "mang tiếng" thôi, ngoài đến trường để ngủ, đánh nhau, dọa nạt học sinh, thu phí bảo kê… thì làm gì có chuyện anh ta chịu ngồi học?

Hibari nhìn cô trợn mắt. Con nhỏ này vừa phun ra một mớ loằng ngoằng khó chịu và khó hiểu khiến anh muốn tím mặt; trong khi Hikaru nheo mắt mỉm cười:

– Muốn « cắn chết » tôi không dễ đâu, Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật ạ! Hì, mà chắc sắp chuông vào lớp! Chắc Hội trưởng không muốn thấy có học sinh vì mình mà muộn giờ chứ ? Thế nên… bye bye.

Hikaru bước lùi chân về phía sau, mỉm cười và để rơi mình khỏi điểm tựa. Lần đầu tiên, gương mặt Hibari lộ lên nét hốt hoảng kì lạ, anh nhíu mày và lao đến phía trước nhưng đã quá muộn, cô ấy đã rơi vào không trung và rớt xuống mặt đất bên dưới…

Khi Hibari lao đến sát gần lan can và ngó xuống thì Hikaru đang ở lưng chừng tầng hai, cô ta có vẻ lúng túng trong việc giữ chiếc váy đồng phục sao cho không bị tạt bởi gió mà không có chút gì lo lắng về cái việc mình làm. Đột nhiên, trong tích tắc, Hikaru loáng như biến mất để rồi an toàn tiếp đất trong tư thế khuỵu người và chạm đất bằng tay và mũi chân đúng kinh nghiệm, nhẹ như không. Ngước mắt nhìn lên sân thượng, cô thấy anh chàng đầu tròn xoe vẫn đang chăm chăm nhìn cô đầy nghi ngờ và bất ngờ, Hikaru mỉm cười vẫy tay chào anh ta như thể trêu ngươi rồi chạy biến khỏi chỗ đó. May mắn cho cô là địa điểm đó nằm ở sau lưng trường, và hiện thời không có học sinh nào qua lại nên chẳng ai nhìn thấy sự việc trên. Vui vẻ huýt sáo, Hikaru chạy nhanh về lớp học của mình và sẽ không ngừng lại nếu như không có tiếng gọi :

– Hikaru Kagayaki!

Cô khựng lại nhìn quanh, không có ai cả, cô nhún vai nói :

– Nào nào, ra khỏi cái quán cà phê di động đó được rồi đấy, nhóc 40 cm ạ !

– Tôi đã bảo cô là cái biệt danh đó rất ngu ngốc rồi mà. Cô không có đầu óc để đặt được cái tên khác à ? – Reborn hiện ra từ bức tường lưng chừng mặt cô.

– Có chuyện gì không ? – Hikaru nói

– Cô đang thích cản trở công việc của tôi đúng không ? – Reborn nói.

– Tôi không hiểu cái gì hết ! – Vẻ mặt vờ vô tội của Hikaru khiến Reborn nhếch mép cười.

– Tôi thì không nghĩ là cô lại thích giở trò nhõng nhẽo như đám nữ sinh vô vị đâu đấy! – Reborn cười trả lời một cách lòng vòng.

Gương mặt tươi cười của Hikaru đột nhiên chuyển thành tối sầm lại, cô im lặng và nhìn chằm chằm vào kẻ đáng ghét trước mặt.

– Tối nay mama Tsuna mở tiệc đấy, cô đến chứ ?

– Sao lại mời tôi vậy ? – Hikaru nhếch mép cười: – Tôi không biết là ông lại có kiểu mời đãi bôi vậy đấy. Đằng nào thì ông cũng biết tôi sẽ không đến mà.

– Ngược lại, cô chắc chắn sẽ đến! – Reborn cười.

– Dựa vào đâu mà ông chắc chắn như vậy ? – Hikaru cười nhẹ và khoanh tay lại.

– Thì cứ đợi đến tối nay sẽ biết thôi ! – Reborn nhếch mép và biến mất đằng sau bức tường, bí ẩn hệt như lúc xuất hiện.

Hikaru nhìn sâu vào mảng tưởng như thể muốn phá tung nó, lôi ra cái đứa nhóc cao 40 cm và nặng hơn 3 kg một tí, với vẻ mặt khinh khi đáng ghét của một Arcobaleno ra đập cho một trận.

 _« Reng…. reng…. reng… »_ Tiếng chuông vào học khiến Hikaru giật mình. Cái tên đó câu giờ của cô nhiều quá, phải chạy nhanh hết sức thì may ra mới vào lớp kịp mất. Quỷ tha ma bắt cái tên Reborn chết tiệt đó đi!

 **End chap 8.**


	10. Chapter 9: Phải làm sao?

Cuối ngày hôm đó, cả đám nhóc học sinh lại cùng nhau ra về. Câu chuyện luôn xôm tụ và vui vẻ, mọi người ai nấy đều cười rạng rỡ, nhất là khi biết có một bữa tiệc nhỏ thú vị đang chờ đợi tại nhà của cậu bạn tóc nâu đáng mến.

– Cuối cùng phải nhờ Kyoko-chan giải quyết việc Lambo. Hic, tại sao cái số mình lại khổ thế này hả trời ! – Tsuna mệt mỏi nói.

– Juudaime, người ổn chứ ạ ? – Gokudera nói, giọng sốt sắng.

– Không, mình không sao ! – Tsuna vẩy vẩy tay ra hiệu và thở dài mệt mỏi.

– Mà hôm nay nhà cậu sao lại mở tiệc thế, Tsuna ? – Yamamoto hỏi.

– Mình thì sao biết được! – Tsuna nói : – Chắc tại thích thì làm thôi… Mà đầu têu vụ này là Reborn chứ ai vào đây nữa.

– Dù sao, đến dự tiệc nhà Tsuna-kun mình cũng rất vui. – Kyoko mỉm cười và nói vui vẻ. Giọng nói dịu dàng ấy khiến Tsuna lập tức quên luôn cả trăm mối ngổn ngang trong lòng mình mà hưng phấn hơn. Cậu ngửng thẳng người dậy, mắt nhìn cô bé tóc cam chăm chú và hơi ửng đó hai bên má thầm nghĩ: _«Kyoko – chan dễ thương quá!»_

– Haru cũng rất vui ! – Haru đột ngột xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh Tsuna bất ngờ hơn đột kích: – Haru nhất định sẽ học tập điều này để trở thành người vợ tốt của Tsuna.

– Hiiiii. – Tsuna giật mình vội lùi lại xua tay: – Không… không… cái đó… cái đó…

– Này con nhỏ kia, tránh xa Juudaime ra một chút đi ! – Gokudera xông vào cản giữa hai người với vẻ hầm hầm như muốn gây sự tới nơi.

– Thôi nào, thôi nào! Hai người, tới nhà Tsuna rồi kìa! – Yamamoto cố gắng ngăn cản họ khỏi cãi vã nhau trên đường không cần thiết.

Tiếng nói tiếng cười cứ vậy vang khắp con đường đang dát vàng ánh nắng chiều.

…

Tại nhà của Tsuna,

– Okaa-san, con về rồi đấy ! – Tsuna mở cửa bước vào

– Chúng cháu đã đến rồi ạ ! – Đám người lố nhố đằng sau cũng lên tiếng chào báo hiệu.

– Mọi người về rồi ! – Giọng nói Tàu dễ thương từ đâu đó vang lên, cô bé với cái đầu chỉ có chỏm tóc kì lạ chạy tới đón mừng: – Hôm nay I-pin giúp mama nhiều lắm nha! Yaaa, Lambo không có nhà nên làm mọi thứ nhanh hơn hẳn.

– Ipin, nói thế là sao hả ? Lambo-san ta đây cũng làm được nhiệm vụ quan trọng mà. Mama, Lambo-san về rồi nè.

Nói rồi cậu nhóc bò nhảy xuống chạy vội vô trong bếp, Ipin cũng chạy vội đuổi theo sau kêu :

– Lambo, không được làm phiền mama làm việc!

– Hooo hooo, mọi người đã đến rồi à ? – Reborn điềm tĩnh bước ra đón cả đám: – Trông cũng có vẻ đông đủ nhỉ!

– Mấy đứa đã đến rồi à ! Anh chờ lâu quá đấy. – Giọng nói khàn khàn vang lên không thể lẫn đi đâu được.

– Onii-chan? – Kyoko ngạc nhiên: – Sao onii-chan đến sớm vậy ?

– Khi nghe thông báo của Tsuna xong, – Ryohei cười toe toét giải thích : – Tan học là anh chạy hết mình tới đây luôn. Kết quả chỉ mất 3 phút 27 giây. Câu chuyện là thế.

 _« 3 phút 27 giây ? Anh có phải là người không vậy ? »_ – Tsuna nhăn mặt thầm nghĩ trông ngố không tả nổi.

– Này này, sao cái tên đầu rễ tre phá hoại này lại có mặt ở đây vậy ! – Gokudera bực mình nhăn nhó.

– Cậu nói ai phá hoại thế, đầu bạch tuộc ? – Ryohei cũng không chịu nhường nhịn.

Hai người ghì đầu vào nhau, đốm thần kinh giận dữ giật đùng đùng, lửa khói chiến sự bốc lên nghi ngút khiến mọi người nhìn vào cũng đôi phần ái ngại.

– Thôi được rồi! Hai người, vào trong đi, mọi người đang chờ đấy ! – Reborn khoát tay nói và đi vào trước, vẻ bình thản nhưng lại khiến người khác lập tức phải nghe lời ngay.

– Vì lời nói của Reborn-san nên ta bỏ qua cho ngươi vậy – Gokudera xì một tiếng rồi bước vào phòng khách trước.

– Ôi! Hayato, em đã đến rồi đấy à. Chị chờ em mãi đấy . – Bianchi chạy tới ôm lấy mặt của cậu em đáng thương dí gần sát vào mặt mình. Tội nghiệp Gokudera, cậu chỉ kịp hét lên: Không, Aneki! rồi lập tức tái mét mặt, sùi bọt mép và ngất ngay tại chỗ.

– Hayato, em bị sao vậy ? – Bianchi vội vàng sà xuống xem xét nhưng có vẻ bệnh tình của Gokudera càng ngày trầm trọng hơn.

– Gokudera-kun ! – Tsuna quỳ xuống bên cạnh xem xét rồi xanh mặt nhìn Bianchi và thầm nghĩ: «Cô đang khiến tình trạng của cậu ấy thêm tệ hơn rồi đấy!»

– Gọi… gọi bác sĩ đi, Reborn ! – Tsuna quay lại nhìn Reborn cầu cứu.

– Cần gì gọi, có bác sĩ ở ngay đây này! – Reborn lôi ra Dr. Shamal đang xỉn bét nhè và nói.

– Sao? Có người ốm à? – Shamal cố lết thân đứng thẳng dậy nhưng vẫn ngất ngưởng, tiến về phía Haru và Kyoko nói: – Hai cô bé ốm ở đâu thế? Có cần ta khám cho không?

– Không phải cho họ, mà cho Gokudera kìa! –Tsuna hét lên và kéo tay lão bác sĩ dê xồm lại trước khi kịp đụng chạm gì vào Kyoko của cậu.

Dr. Shamal ngừng lại, liếc nhìn cậu nhóc tóc bạc tội nghiệp đang nằm vật trên sàn trong vòng tay "yêu thương" của chị rồi kêu:

– Đã bảo bao nhiêu lần là không khám cho đàn ông rồi mà! Không biết à? Kệ mặc thằng đấy đi, Bianchi – chan, cho kiss cái nào!

Rồi lão xông đến để hứng nguyên cú đá vào thẳng mặt của Bianchi…

– Tránh xa ta ra, lão biến thái!

Dĩ nhiên là không xi-nhê tí gì đối với Shamal cả, lão vẫn xông tới nhiệt tình hơn lúc nãy :

– Nào, nào, Bianchi-chan… kiss một cái thôi mà…

– Không là không, lão thần kinh ! – Bianchi hét lên và lao ra ngoài cửa định chạy. Shamal cũng vội vã đuổi theo. Thế nhưng…

Vừa ra tới cửa, Bianchi đã dừng lại. Chính xác là khựng lại một cách đột ngột khiến Shamal đụng vô té cái rầm. Lão ngã dập mặt xuống đất rồi lồm cồm bò dậy xoa mặt:

– Ôi trời, còn gì là gương mặt đẹp trai, hào hoa của ta nữa chứ ? Bianchi-chan, em không chạy nữa à?

Gương mặt Bianchi lạnh tanh và nhợt nhạt nhìn con người đang đứng trước mặt mình, Shamal sau khi liếc nhìn qua vai Bianchi cũng đứng như trời trồng ở đó, vẻ ngạc nhiên khiến gương mặt lão trở nên nghiêm túc và lạnh lùng hơn hẳn.

– Có chuyện gì vậy ? – Tsuna ngạc nhiên chạy ra ngoài xem thử để rồi vui mừng kêu lên: – Hikaru – chan, cậu cũng đến đấy à ? Có phải cậu nhận được lời mời của okaa-san không ?

Phải, Hikaru đang đứng ở đây, đứng trước cánh cổng có biển đề Sawada lúc nào không hay. Cô im lặng nhìn hai con người đang đứng như tượng nhìn mình, liếc nhìn gương mặt rạng rỡ của Tsuna, liếc thấy có cả Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-san… đang đứng ở trong nhà nhìn ra với vẻ niềm nở.

– Tôi… tôi… – Cô thở dài, khó xử nhìn đi nơi khác mà bối rối không biết phải nói thế nào. Chuyện gì đã đưa cô bước chân tới nơi này chứ ? Cô chỉ muốn về nhà sau buổi họp nhưng rồi lại cảm thấy rối lòng và bồn chồn mà bước chân tiếp tới ngôi nhà này. Cô có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười nửa miệng đắc thắng của Reborn ở phía sau cánh cửa, chìm trong bóng tối…

– Tôi chỉ đi qua đây thôi. Chào mọi người! – Hikaru nói lạnh lùng, cổ họng cô như khô cứng cả lại, phải rất khó khăn cô mới phát âm rõ ràng từng chữ đó với vẻ bình thường nhất.

– Khoan đã!– Tsuna vội vàng giữ Hikaru lại : – Hikaru-chan…

– Có chuyện gì không, Ts…Tsuna-kun ? – Hikaru một hồi lưỡng lự mới nói hết câu.

– Mình… mình… mình nghĩ… mình mới là người hỏi câu đó. – Tsuna hơi run và nói : Hikaru-chan, có chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu vậy ? Tại sao cậu đột nhiên lại xa cách với mọi người thế. Mình… mình và mọi người đã rất vui khi cậu xuất hiện ở đây.

Đôi mắt tròn, ngây thơ màu nâu ngước nhìn Hikaru với vẻ lo lắng, lúng túng đầy tha thiết khiến cô bối rối. Cô biết ánh mắt đó. Cô biết cả sức ảnh hưởng của nó nữa. Sự trong sáng của cậu bé ấy quả thực quá thuần khiết. Cậu ấy sẽ không thể nào, không thể nào là…

– Anou, kia không phải là Kagayaki-chan sao ? – Một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng vang lên: – Cháu đã đến rồi à. – Đó là Nana, mẹ của Tsuna.

Nana bước lại gần cửa cười tươi nói :

– May quá! Cháu đến kịp lúc. Cô cứ sợ là cháu không đến chứ. Hôm nay Hikaru là nhân vật chính của bữa tiệc mà!

Hikaru ngạc nhiên mở tròn mắt trong khi những người khác cũng kinh ngạc không kém.

– Mama muốn mở bữa tiệc để chào đón bạn học mới của Tsuna và cũng là hàng xóm mới trong khu phố này. – Reborn nhảy lên vai của Nana-san và nói.

Tsuna nhìn mẹ mình rồi quay lại nhìn Hikaru mỉm cười :

– Nào nào, Hikaru-chan, vào đi chứ. Mọi người đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng cả rồi đấy. Tất cả chỉ chờ có cậu thôi!

Hikaru cảm thấy run rẩy. Cô lui dần, lui dần từng bước về phía sau. Mỗi lần như vậy, hình ảnh tươi cười thân thiện của mọi người cứ hiện rõ lên mồn một trên diện rộng. Nắm chặt lấy bàn tay, thân người cô như dần đổ về phía trước trong sự lưỡng lự không biết tiến hay lùi. Những ánh mắt kia vẫn đang dịu dàng nhìn trong chờ đợi và vui mừng…

Một bước chân dần đặt lên phía trước trong sự rụt rè cẩn trọng. Hikaru tiếp tục bước thêm bước thứ hai, bước thứ ba, nhưng rồi…

Một cái gì đó như xuyên ngang suy nghĩ của cô lúc này, khiến gương mặt cô tái nhợt và trở nên lạnh lùng vô hạn.

Hikaru lập tức quay người bỏ chạy, cô chạy rất nhanh, rất nhanh, chạy « hết mình » theo như cách nói của Ryohei luôn. Cô đã bỏ chạy nhanh tới nỗi gương mặt mọi người bất ngờ đến bàng hoàng, để rồi khi nhận ra khoảng trống trước mặt, họ không biết phải thốt lên lời nào mà chỉ nhìn về phía con đường trống vắng ấy với vẻ buồn bã.

End chap 9


	11. Chapter 10: Tiến lên đi

Epica Senza Nome – Chap 10: Tiến lên đi, Hikaru

Hikaru cứ chạy, cô chạy miết cho đến khi mệt mỏi và thở không ra hơi. Đến khi ấy, cô mới dừng lại, tựa lưng vào tường thở dốc, hơi thở phả vào không khí từng hồi gấp gáp.

– Tại sao ? Tại sao lại làm thế ? – Hikaru thì thầm trong khi vắt tay lên trán: – Tại sao lại như thế ? Đừng… đừng có tốt với tôi.

– Cô tạt gáo nước lạnh vào mọi người rồi đấy ! – Một giọng nói vang lên trong không trung: – Cô đối xử tàn nhẫn với những người tốt với cô thế sao ?

– Ông câm đi! – Hikaru gần như rít lên, cô biết kẻ đó đã theo dõi cô nãy giờ: – Là lỗi của ai ? Là tại ai hả ?

– Chẳng phải cô đến Namimori là để quên đi quá khứ và làm lại từ đầu sao ?

– Phải, đúng là tôi có ý đó ! – Hikaru cười nhếch mép : – Nhưng ông bảo tôi quên đi quá khứ thế nào khi mà hậu duệ của lão ấy đang sống trước mặt tôi, kẻ sẽ kế nhiệm ngôi vị boss sau này; bảo tôi làm lại từ đầu thế nào khi mà bạn thân nhất của tôi bị ông lôi vào thế giới mafia như thế ! Ông trả lời tôi đi, Reborn.

Hikaru hét to cái tên Reborn lên và tung một nắm đấm vào khoảng không phía trên bức tường cô đang dựa. Nắm đấm đấy bị cản lại bởi một lá chắn vô hình. Rồi không gian đó chập chờn, méo mó, dần hiện rõ một đứa nhóc trong bộ vét lịch lãm, cái mũ quá khổ, trên tay là một tấm khiên màu xanh lá có hai con mắt to tròn đang đổ vài giọt mồ hôi lo lắng.

– Bình tĩnh lại đi nào, Hikaru ! – Reborn cười nhẹ: – Cô không phải là người dễ dàng nổi nóng hay dễ bị khuất phục mà bỏ chạy như vậy mà, đúng không ?

Gương mặt cúi gằm của Hikaru khiến Reborn nhếch mép :

– Hikaru-chan mà tôi biết là kẻ có thể nở một nụ cười tươi vui và lịch thiệp cho dù kẻ trước mặt là tử thù hay sẵn sàng nhận cái chết để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cơ mà.

– Hikaru đó đã chết rồi! – Cô nhếch mép cười chua chát: – Đã bị chính Vongola tuyên bố tử hình cách đây ba năm và chết mất xác ở vách đá bên bờ biển Amalfi ở Sorrento rồi.

– Ồ, bãi biển Amalfi à? Không hổ danh là Hikaru mà tôi biết nhỉ? Đến chết cũng chọn cho mình một nơi non nước hữu tình làm mộ. Ha ha, vậy nếu như cô ta đã chết rồi thì sao cô phải bỏ chạy nữa ? – Reborn nói: – Cô chỉ là một Hikaru Kagayaki bình thường tới mức tầm thường, một đứa học sinh bình thường của Namimori như bao đứa khác. Vậy sao lại bỏ chạy và khiến mọi người mất vui như vậy?

Hikaru im lặng nhìn Reborn, đôi mắt cô chỉ có sự trống rỗng lúc này.

– Cô không thích khiến những người quan tâm tới mình phải đau lòng đúng không ? Nhưng cô vừa khiến họ cảm thấy thất vọng xong đấy. – Reborn nói.

– Người quan tâm tới tôi ư ? – Cô khẽ cười : – Người đó chẳng phải đã…

– Đừng có ôm mãi quá khứ thế, Hikaru. – Reborn hét lên: – Cô hãy nắm bắt lấy hiện tại đi bằng không cô sẽ lại để nó trôi tuột khỏi tầm tay hệt như khi đó đấy.

Lời nói như tiếng sét đánh ngang tai Hikaru, đôi mắt cô ứa tràn nước mắt và sự đau đớn. Cô ngước nhìn Reborn, người đang nhìn cô trong chờ đợi khẽ nói :

– Ông đang làm lãng phí thời gian của tôi đấy !

Rồi cô quay lưng lại bỏ đi cương quyết, Reborn khẽ lắc nhẹ đầu thở dài:

– Vẫn vô ích à ? Đành vậy, Leon, trở về nào! Chắc mọi người đang đợi.

Hikaru bước chậm từng bước trên con đường đã tối, ánh đèn đường hắt xuống tạo thành từng khoảng trắng đen xen kẽ, cô không biết bước chân đang đưa mình về đâu nữa, những lời nói của Reborn khiến cho trái tim cô bị tác động mạnh hơn cô tưởng.

 _« – Hikaru chỉ là Hikaru mà thôi ! Vì thế nên em không cần phải suy nghĩ hay lo lắng gì cả. Hãy mãi nở nụ cười nhé! Vì nụ cười của em mang đến niềm hạnh phúc cho mọi người. »_

 _« – Đừng bao giờ làm cho những người yêu thương mình phải lo lắng, Hikaru à! Hãy nhớ lấy lời dạy này vì chỉ khi đó, em mới thực sự là người mạnh và có thể bảo vệ cho gia đình. »_

 _« – Hikaru, điều đau buồn nhất của con người là khiến những người yêu thương, quan tâm mình phải buồn đau và thất vọng. Chính vì vậy, em không bao giờ được làm như thế, hiểu không ?»_

 _« – Hikaru, đừng bao giờ thù hận! Thù hận mang đến sức mạnh nhưng cũng kèm với đó là sự hủy diệt. Hãy hứa đừng bao giờ hận! Hãy vì ta mà đừng bao giờ hận. »_

Cả người cô gái run run đưa tay lên bịt hai tai lại. Sao những lời nói đó lại ùa về? Tại sao? Những lời mà người đó dạy cô, bây giờ đều ùa về. Cô đã quên ư? Không, cô không quên. Chỉ là cô không muốn thực hiện, kể từ sau sự ra đi của người đó. Nó ùa về để làm gì? Là lời nhắc nhở? Là lời trách cứ ? Hay là tấm gương để cô soi rõ lại lòng mình? Người đó có làm như vậy không, có làm được như vậy không nếu như bị phản bội bởi những người mình yêu thương, tin tưởng nhất? Có thể là có, nhưng với cô thì…

Hikaru cắn chặt răng cúi đầu tự ngẫm. Cô làm được chứ? Cô sẽ bỏ rơi những cảm xúc hỗn độn của quá khứ, những yêu thương, những thù hận để tiếp tục một cuộc sống mới trên thế giới này? Nụ cười dịu dàng ẩn mờ trong sương khói, bóng dáng thân quen tựa một thiên thần hộ mệnh luôn sát cạnh bên gật nhẹ đầu. Người đó khẳng định: _"Em có thể, Hikaru!"_

Cô bé vụt nhớ tới những gương mặt lúc chiều, lo lắng, bất an, hoang mang. Phải chăng người đó cũng có vẻ mặt như vậy, khi thấy cô trở nên cô đơn, lạc lõng thế này?

Đôi chân Hikaru di chuyển gấp gáp hơn, nhanh hơn. Cô phải làm gì đây ? Hình như cô đã có sự trả lời cho mình. Quên quá khứ đi, Hikaru. Giờ cô chỉ là một người bình thường mà thôi. Thế nên đừng lo lắng gì nữa, đừng ôm đồm gì nữa! Hãy chỉ là mình thôi. Hikaru chỉ là Hikaru mà thôi.

…

Bữa tiệc nhà Sawada diễn ra hiu hắt, mặc dù có bóng bay trang trí, những dây hoa giấy cắt tỉa công phu và treo lên trên trần nhà rủ xuống cũng không sao khiến mọi người nở một nụ cười. Phải chăng cái u buồn của bữa tiệc là vì những gương mặt đang ủ rũ vì một sự thất vọng to lớn trong lòng ?

Reborn quay trở về trong cái không khí nặng nề đấy, cậu liếc nhỉn mọi người và nhận ra sắc mặt biến sắc lo lắng của Shamal cũng như của Bianchi. Khẽ chặc lưỡi « tặc » một cái, Reborn lấy giọng vui mừng nói :

– Nào nào, mọi người, nhập tiệc thôi chứ ? Không thể để cho công sức của mama bị bỏ phí được đúng không ?

Gokudera cũng đã khỏe lại vì gương mặt Bianchi cứ cúi gằm xuống chứ chẳng ngẩng lên nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu nữa, cậu cười và làm vẻ mặt hồ hởi để động viên Tsuna :

– Reborn – san nói đúng đó, Juudaime. Chúng ta chẳng việc gì phải bận tâm tới con nhỏ quê mùa mất lịch sự đấy cả. Khai tiệc thôi.

Trong khi đó Lambo cựa quậy hết sức khỏi lòng của Haru rồi nhảy lên hét:

– Mooooo, Lambo-san muốn ăn tiệc! Lambo muốn ăn tiệc! Tsuna, tiệc, tiệc, thức ăn!

– Lambo, không được quậy! – Ipin nhảy lên ngăn Lambo lại dù rằng trong lòng cô bé cũng đang háo hức muốn vào tiệc lắm rồi.

Tsuna ngước nhìn Lambo và Gokudera thở dài, rồi quay nhìn những người khác. Gương mặt họ cũng đang cố gượng cười nhưng không mấy vui vẻ, Tsuna thầm thắc mắc: _"Tại sao? Tại sao Hikaru – chan lại làm vậy? Cậu ấy vốn dĩ…"_

Cậu không thể nói gì hơn mà đành quay về phía Reborn và mẹ mình như chờ đợi. Nana thở nhẹ nói:

– Nếu như đã vậy thì chúng ta cứ đành vào tiệc thôi. Có lẽ Hikaru – chan không thích tiệc tùng. Mẹ thật là đáng trách khi không hỏi trước ý kiến cô bé.

Yamamoto hơi vươn người dậy định nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại thôi, cậu im lặng, nét mặt buồn và lo lắng vô cùng. Những lời nói của Hikaru trước đây hiện lên rõ mồn một trong đầu óc cậu. Không lẽ phải đến khi cậu không chơi trò chơi mafia này nữa thì… Hikaru mới chịu nói chuyện lại với cậu sao? Chắc chắn vì cậu mà Hikaru mới hành xử như vậy. Vậy là chính cậu đã khiến mọi người hiểu nhầm Hikaru rồi.

– Vậy thì, mọi người, – Tsuna cố vui vẻ và nói: – chúng ta bắt đầu nào!

Khi mọi người vừa mới cầm đũa định đưa lên thì…

" _Rầm!"_ Tiếng cửa xô rất mạnh kèm tiếng thở dốc khiến mọi người giật mình. Tsuna cảm thấy cái âm thanh này có phần quen quen. Cậu nhoài người ra để nhìn cho rõ thì thấy cửa nhà đã bị mở toang bởi ngoại lực nào không rõ…

Tiếng thở dốc gần như dịu dần lại và bắt đầu đều đặn hơn. Từ trong phía bóng tối trước cửa, mái tóc vàng xuất hiện đầy bất ngờ, Hikaru bước vào trong, gương mặt đỏ ửng vì chạy quá nhanh, ánh mắt lo lắng hơi mệt mỏi. Cô hỏi dồn:

– Xin lỗi, mọi người! Anou… Anoune… Cháu không đến quá muộn chứ ạ?

 **End chap 10**


	12. Chapter 11: Cuộc hội ngộ của các cố nhân

**Chap 11: Cuộc hội ngộ của các cố nhân**

Gương mặt những người còn lại trong căn phòng giãn ra ngạc nhiên, ánh mắt họ chuyển thành niềm vui và gương mặt dường như vui tươi trở lại.

– Hikaru – channn!

– Sumimasen! – Hikaru cúi thật thấp người lịch sự: – Cháu thực sự quá bất ngờ vì lời mời. Nếu hành động vừa rồi của cháu có khiến mọi người hiểu nhầm thì cháu vô cùng xin lỗi.

Nói đến đây, Hikaru đứng thẳng người dậy, tay đưa ra vật gì đó mà cô ấy ôm khư khư trước ngực từ nãy tới giờ:

– Xin lỗi! Lúc đấy cháu chạy đi là vì cái này ạ.

Rụt rè đưa ra một đồ vật đã được gói cẩn thận trong chiếc khăn furoshiki thêu hoa rất đẹp, Hikaru khẽ đỏ mặt nói:

– Theo phong tục của gia đình cháu ở Ý, khi được mời đến dự một bữa tiệc, nhất định phải đem một món quà để tặng gia chủ. Cháu quá bất ngờ vì lời mời nên mới vội vã chạy đi để mua một món quà ra mắt. Không biết cô có thích hay không vì đây là món đồ cháu trót chọn vội vàng.

Nana-san mỉm cười với ánh mắt vui vẻ và nhận lấy món quà nói:

– Cháu khách sáo quá, Hikaru-chan! Quả thực cô đã hơi lo khi nghĩ rằng cháu không thích những buổi tiệc tùng đấy. Quà gói đẹp quá nhỉ? Cô mở ra luôn nhé.

– Vâng! – Hikaru cười: – Mong là mọi người cũng sẽ thích nó.

Tất cả mọi người đều hồi hộp nhìn vào món quà, theo ước đoán thì là một chai gì đó.

Nana – san nhẹ nhàng mở khăn gói ra, Reborn nhảy lên bàn đứng ngay cạnh đó và kêu lên:

– Chà chà, Brunello di Montalcino năm 1925, cũng có thể coi là hàng quý đấy.

Phải, đó là một chai vang đỏ của Ý, loại Brunello di Montalcino của vùng Tuscany, nơi nổi tiếng với những sản phẩm vang tuyệt hảo.

Hikaru mỉm cười nói:

– Đúng vậy! Đấy mới chỉ là hàng quý thôi. Lẽ ra món quà xứng đáng với bữa tiệc này phải là những chai của năm 1888 nhưng tiếc là chỉ còn 5 chai trên toàn thế giới, mà khả năng của cháu thì lại có hạn. Tuy nhiên hương vị của những chai 1925 cũng rất tuyệt vời.

– Chọn được món quà như vậy! – Reborn nhếch mép cười: – Này, cũng phải giới thiệu cho mấy tên mù tịt kia biết về chất lượng của chúng chứ?

Rồi Reborn hướng mắt nhìn về đám Tsuna đang ngạc nhiên nhìn ngắm chai rượu như bị hút hồn vậy.

Hikaru đáp:

– Tiện đây cũng nói để mọi người rõ hơn. Vang Brunello di Montalcino được làm từ những trái nho Sangiovese – giống nho nổi tiếng của Ý, niềm tự hào của Tuscany, mang hương thơm đậm đà của trái nho mọng nước, hương đất và cây tuyết tùng. Rượu Brunello di Montalcino có tính trường thọ rất cao, rượu thu hoạch một hương thơm cao quí, một hương vị mượt mà, mùi rượu tinh tế và đậm đà. Tính đến nay thì chai rượu kia cũng phải được gần 80 năm tuổi thọ rồi.

– Kyaaaa – Tsuna kêu lên: – Lâu đến vậy sao?

– Aree, đúng là món quà quý giá quá! – Nana-san khẽ nói với vẻ ngạc nhiên.

– Hikaru-chan, sao cậu giỏi quá vậy? – Kyoko nói: – Có thể biết cả những thứ này nữa.

– Có gì đâu! – Hikaru mỉm cười: – Gia đình tớ trước kia có vài ông chú là con sâu rượu nên cũng có chút kiến thức về vấn đề này!

Rồi cô khẽ liếc nhìn và hơi nhếch mép cười khiến gương mặt ông tái xanh nhợt nhạt.

– Còn về giá cả thì… – Hikaru khẽ đập nhẹ tay phải vào tay trái và nói: – Nana-san không cần phải lo đâu ạ. Cháu mua được chai đó chỉ có giá là 10 nghìn yên thôi, nó chỉ là một phần nhỏ trong tài khoản của cháu ấy mà!

Trong khi cả đám đang ngã ngửa người vì cái giá quá chát so với một học sinh có thể bỏ ra thì Reborn lại nhìn Hikaru với vẻ thú vị:

– Ăn chặt kiểu gì mà mua được chai vang quý với giá rẻ thế hả?

– Cậu bé tinh tường ghê! – Hikaru cười và lại làm điệu bộ như hai kẻ không quen biết: – Nhờ có người quen nên mới mua được với giá rẻ thế đấy.

Reborn lại cười thầm lần nữa, cậu quay nhìn Nana nói:

– Khui rượu đi, mama, vang chỉ có nồng độ 12% thôi, hơn nước ngọt một tí, cái đám to đầu kia uống cũng được đó.

– AAA, quà Hikaru-chan tặng quý như vậy. Sao khui được? – Tsuna hét lên.

– Dào ôi, cô ta mua rẻ được mà, không lo. Hơn nữa, rượu là dùng để uống, sống 80 năm với người còn là đủ huống chi là rượu, tôi nói có đúng không, Hikaru?

– Cậu nhóc nói cũng hay ghê! Đúng đó, Nana – san cứ khui rượu đi ạ. Để mọi người cùng thưởng thức, cháu cảm thấy món quà của mình cũng có ý nghĩa.

– Nếu Hikaru –chan đã nói thế! – Nana-san cầm chai rượu lên nhưng rồi chợt vỗ nhẹ vào đầu nói: – Chết, quên mất, cô không biết cách mở rượu này mà trong nhà cũng không có đồ khui rượu!

– Không sao đâu ạ! – Hikaru khẽ cười: – Cháu biết cách mở mà không cần đồ khui. Cô cứ để cháu.

Rồi Hikaru nhanh nhẹn cầm lấy chai rượu đó và đứng lên nói:

– Thế cho cháu mượn nhà bếp một lát nhé!

– Ừ, cháu cứ tự nhiên. – Nana-san có vẻ rất vui và hào hứng nói.

Bianchi cũng đột nhiên đứng dậy nói:

– Để tôi vào trong bếp bưng thêm đồ ăn ra!

– Bianchi-chan, để anh vào giúp em nhé! – cũng đứng dậy nói cái giọng lả lơi chảy nước và cũng vội vã theo sau.

Tsuna ngạc nhiên nhìn theo bóng của 2 người đó, họ dường như chạy đuổi theo Hikaru vậy, nhưng cậu không còn tâm trí để thắc mắc nữa. Ngay khi Bianchi vừa ngẩng mặt lên để chạy vào bếp, Gokudera đã lập tức lăn ra ngất xỉu và giãy dụa liên hồi dưới đất rồi.

…..

Hikaru đặt chai rượu lên mặt bàn bếp và quay người lại. Cô không ngạc nhiên nếu có người đang đứng sững nhìn cô như thể cô là một sinh vật lạ và là hai chứ không phải chỉ là một người.

– Hai người ngắm đủ chưa vậy? Hai người khiến tôi thấy mình giống như mấy đồ trưng trong viện bảo tàng quá đấy.

– Cô… cô là Hikaru, thật sao? – Bianchi nhìn người con gái trước mặt sững sờ như không dám tin.

nắm lấy bờ vai của Bianchi như an ủi và khẽ thì thầm :

– Không sai đâu, Bianchi-chan! Là Hikaru thật đấy.

Rồi ông ngước ánh mắt buồn nhìn cô gái tóc vàng và hỏi:

– Vậy là cô vẫn còn sống thật. Tôi thực sự không ngờ…

– Chuyện ông không ngờ tới còn nhiều lắm! – Hikaru khẽ nhếch mép, nụ cười của đôi môi hồng tựa cánh anh đào sao mà ai oán quá chừng, như thể không thể khóc mà đành phải cười thôi.

– Dù sao thấy cô an toàn như vậy, tôi cũng rất mừng. – hơi cúi mặt như để tránh ánh mắt của Hikaru: – Lúc đó, tôi không thể làm được gì hơn nhưng Hikaru, lúc cô ngã xuống biển, vết thương và mắt của cô, chúng…

– Ông thắc mắc những điều đó sao, quý ngài Trident ? – Hikaru nghiêng đầu cười khẩy: – Quả nhiên, thắc mắc hay lắm! Thắc mắc tại sao mình ra tay như vậy rồi mà kẻ đó vẫn còn sừng sững đứng ở đây phải không ?

Gương mặt tái nhợt, ông không biết phải mở lời nói ra sao :

– Hikaru, lúc đó, ta… ta chỉ là vì…

– Lệnh của Vongola, vâng, tôi biết chứ, vả lại lúc đó đâu phải chỉ có riêng mình ông.

Hikaru vẫn cứ cười, lạnh nhạt như không. Lúc này đây, Reborn từ phía sau cánh cửa có thể nhận thấy, cô không khác gì Hikaru cách đây 5 năm về trước: lạnh lùng, tỉnh táo, lúc nào cũng cười như thể chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Đằng sau màn lửa rực đỏ, bộ đồ trắng nhuốm màu bởi máu, Hikaru bước ra, nghiêng đầu mỉm cười dù bản thân cũng tả tơi bởi thương thế. Rõ ràng con người đó đã thực sự không chết trong Hikaru.

– Hikaru -chan! – Bianchi nhìn cô và khó khăn cất tiếng.

– Không cần gọi thân mật vậy đâu. – Hikaru nói: – Bianchi -san cũng sang tận Nhật Bản này cơ à ? Là vì cậu em trai và tên Reborn đó đúng không ? Mà giờ tôi cũng mới biết mặt của em trai Bianchi –san. Cậu ấy không giống chị lắm nhỉ ?

Nói rồi cô quay lại mặt bàn và mân mê chai rượu nói tiếp:

– Tôi thật không ngờ về lại Namimori lại gặp được nhiều cố nhân đến vậy. Ha ha, giờ mấy người định tính sao ? Hoàn thành nốt công việc dang dở trước kia hay là gọi về cho Kyuudaime xin chỉ thị mới ?

– Không cần thiết! – Reborn lúc này bước vào và bất ngờ cất tiếng.

– Reborn, sao anh lại ở đây ? – Bianchi ngạc nhiên, còn Shamal thì lên tiếng:

– Cậu đã biết chuyện này rồi phải không ? Tại sao lại không cho chúng tôi biết chứ ?

– Tôi cũng chỉ mới biết gần đây thôi. – Reborn nói: – Giờ thì chẳng phải tất cả cũng đã biết rồi sao ?

Rồi Reborn nhảy lên mặt bàn để đối diện dễ hơn với từng người, cậu nói:

– Tôi muốn hai người giữ bí mật về Hikaru, không để cho tổng cục, CEDEF hay Vendice biết về điều này, được không ?

Gương mặt hai người kia xanh xám lại, họ không hiểu Reborn đang định nói điều gì:

– Reborn, điều đó, không lẽ cậu….

– Cứ làm như những gì tôi nói đi. Hikaru rất giỏi trong việc ẩn náu thân thế của mình. Chỉ cần chúng ta giữ im lặng là được rồi.

– Tôi không biết ông định bao che tôi để có mục đích gì nhưng đừng nghĩ tôi sẽ để ông thuận lợi thực hiện âm mưu của mình. – Hikaru nói.

– Vậy à ? – Reborn khẽ liếc mắt nhìn đối thủ, miệng khẽ nhếch lên một nụ cười khinh khi : – Cứ thử xem!

Rồi một cơn gió mạnh đập vào mặt Hikaru khiến cô loạng choạng và phải đưa tay ôm lấy, Reborn biến mất khỏi mặt bàn chỉ trong tích tắc rồi nhảy xuống và tung hứng một thứ gì đó trong trắng trắng, trong suốt.

– Như vậy thì nhìn tốt hơn rồi chứ ?

Hikaru gần như rít lên và lao tới :

– REBORNNNN!

Thế nhưng cũng nhanh như cắt lao tới giữ cô lại và giật bàn tay đang che nửa khuôn mặt của cô. Ông sững sờ nhìn sâu vào nó mà không thể cất nổi lên lời:

– Hi… Hikaru, đôi… đôi mắt của cô! Nó… Vậy là…

Hikaru bực mình đẩy Shamal ra và tựa người vào thành bàn, cô chao đảo đưa tay lên giữ nửa mặt của mình và nói :

– Các người lúc nào cũng vậy. Những gì tôi làm cho các người vẫn còn chưa đủ hay sao mà ngay cả điều này đây cũng cố phải biết?

Dường như rất dằn lòng, Hikaru mới từ từ buông thõng cánh tay xuống, trên gương mặt xinh xắn dễ thương ấy, bên cạnh một con mắt màu vàng hoàng kim lấp lánh… là một con mắt khác màu nâu tựa như đất mẹ, đẹp lạ lùng, huyền bí và quyến rũ, tia nhìn từ ánh mắt đấy như xuyên thẳng vào mỗi người, nhìn thấu tất cả tận cùng tâm gan của họ.

– Đưa trả nó lại đây ! – Hikaru nhìn Reborn đầy căm hận.

– Kính áp tròng của cô đây ! – Reborn cười thỏa mãn và ném lại, Hikaru đỡ lấy và nhanh chóng đeo lại vào mắt.

– Hikaru, mắt của cô lúc trước chẳng phải là… – Bianchi kinh hãi: – Tại sao nó lại thành ra như vậy chứ ? Hơn… hơn nữa, kĩ thuật ghép mắt đó…

– Các người không nói thì không ai bảo câm đâu. – Hikaru run run tức giận và cố kiềm chế nó lại: – Câm hết đi! Câm hết cả đi!

– Vậy là hai người rõ rồi phải không ? – Reborn nói: – Hikaru đã không còn là Hikaru trước kia nữa. Hơn nữa chính cô ta cũng hiểu rằng: bản thân mình đã chết rồi.

Cả Bianchi và Dr. Shamal cùng quay nhìn Hikaru nhưng cô lảng tránh những ánh mắt đó. Shamal khẽ mỉm cười :

– Xem ra, nhiệm vụ của tôi đã hoàn thành rồi! Vậy thì là một kẻ lười biếng, tôi không định sẽ xác minh xem mình có thành công 100% hay không đâu.

– Còn tôi thì cũng không thích gây rắc rối cho bạn của lớp của Hayato.

« Pực », nút chai rượu được mở ra, hương thơm của mùi nho thanh khiết tỏa ra khiến mũi của Shamal khẽ động đậy:

– Chà, tuyệt thật! Quả là mùi hương không thể chê vào đâu được.

– Tôi không muốn liên quan một chút gì đến mafia nữa. – Hikaru nói: – Thế nên đừng có làm ra vẻ quen biết ở đây. Tôi không quen mấy người, mấy người cũng chẳng có liên hệ gì với tôi hết. Thế là đã quá nhân nhượng rồi.

Nhắm nhẹ mắt như thể nuốt lại mọi cảm xúc, Hikaru khi mở mắt ra đã lại mỉm cười:

– Hợp tác cho tốt vào! Đừng để bữa tiệc do Nana-san dày công chuẩn bị có vấn đề gì.

Nói rồi cô bước ra khỏi bếp trước, mang theo chai rượu đã mở nút vào phòng khách nơi tổ chức tiệc.

Tiếng cười nói của Hikaru ngoài đó làm cho Shamal phải khẽ lắc nhẹ đầu :

– Thật không thể tin được! Hikaru quả là Hikaru. Đáng lẽ hồi đó không nên để cái «ổ tệ nạn» đó nuôi dạy nó.

– Cậu suýt nữa là thành viên của cái «ổ tệ nạn» đó rồi còn gì nữa ? Nếu không tại vì "sĩ" mà không thèm nhận lời mời của đám đó ! – Reborn cười: – Vả lại, cái sành sỏi rượu vang của cô ta, cũng là cậu dạy chứ còn ai vào đây .

– Vậy là cô ấy thực sự còn sống! – Bianchi khẽ cười: – Thật là tốt quá!

Rồi cô khẽ run run bờ vai như sắp khóc :

– Thực sự, chúng ta đã nợ Hikaru quá nhiều! Cô bé đã hi sinh rất nhiều thế mà kết cục là gì chứ ? Tất cả chỉ vì để mọi người trong nhà yên tâm và hạnh phúc. Vậy mà chúng ta… vậy mà…

– Người cô ấy tôn trọng coi như cha đã ra lệnh giết chết người mà cô ấy yêu quý coi như mẹ, sau những gì cô ấy đã cố làm vì mọi người, sự phản bội đó quả là một đả kích rất lớn mà khó ai có thể vượt qua được. – khẽ thở dài.

– Thực ra… – Reborn nói: – Cô ta đã vượt qua rồi đó. Chỉ là không muốn chấp nhận nó là sự thật thôi. Hikaru mạnh mẽ hơn chúng ta tưởng rất nhiều. Có thể tiếp tục mang gương mặt tươi cười dù trái tim đã bị tan vỡ thì quả thực là rất mạnh mẽ. Vì không thể hiểu được cô ta nghĩ gì, mà chúng ta mới không thể cắt nghĩa được hành động của cô ta mà thôi.

– Vậy là cậu tin Hikaru sẽ trở về ? – nhìn Reborn hỏi.

– Còn tùy! – Reborn nhếch mép cười. "Còn tùy vào boss tương lai của chúng ta có thể làm được những gì."

Hikaru ngồi trong bữa tiệc, gương mặt tươi cười nhưng lòng thì ngổn ngang trăm mối. Cô không hiểu mình đang nghĩ gì nữa, cô muốn rời khỏi mafia, vậy mà lại đang ngồi trong căn nhà và dự tiệc cùng các mafia tương lai. Cô muốn kéo nhóm Tsuna, Takeshi ra khỏi vũng bùn đó nhưng lại không đang tâm. Cô căm thù những kẻ đã khiến cho niềm tin và hy vọng của cô tan vỡ nhưng khi gặp lại họ cô lại không thể trút hết mọi hận thù cho đang. Cô hận lời thề đừng bao giờ hận, cô hận cảm giác muốn hận mà không thể hận, cô hận chính bản thân mình tại sao lại luôn chạy trốn mà không đối diện với chính mình. Tại sao họ cho cô hạnh phúc và niềm tin yêu, để rồi nhẫn tâm phá hủy đi mọi thứ? Hikaru mỉm cười để ngăn nước mắt đừng rơi: Đối diện với cảm xúc của bản thân sao mà khó đến vậy? Ra đây chính là lý do vì sao cô luôn bỏ chạy trong suốt ba năm qua ư? Có lẽ Namimori là điểm đến lý tưởng, có lẽ mọi mối ràng buộc rắc rối, mọi cảm xúc lẫn lộn, mọi thứ rồi sẽ được giải quyết hết ở nơi này.

 **End chap 11.**


	13. Chapter 12: Oan gia thêm oán

**Chap 12: Oan gia thêm oán**

Bữa tiệc diễn ra rôm rả, bầu không khí bình thường thật thoải mái. Hikaru mỉm cười và liếc nhìn nhìn những gương mặt đang rạng rỡ hết cỡ, lắng nghe những câu bông đùa vô nghĩa hay cả những cuộc cãi lộn chẳng đâu vào đâu. Cô gái cảm thấy có chút gì đó êm ái đến lạ.

Đôi mắt hơi chùng xuống, Hikaru đột nhiên thầm nghĩ: Đã bao lâu rồi mình không tham gia vào một buổi họp mặt gia đình như thế này?

Hơi nhếch nhẹ môi cười buồn kín đáo, Hikaru với tay nhấc ly rượu và lắc nhẹ. Hương thơm dịu của nho và mùi hương gỗ thoang thoảng nơi đầu lưỡi. Hikaru đặt ly xuống, cười thầm. Một nụ cười ánh lên sự thú vị như thể không thể kiềm chế được. Phải, cô chợt nhớ tới việc vì sao mình mua được chai rượu quý này. Việc đó quả thực đó là nhờ "oan gia" của cô nhiều lắm!

 **=====FLASHBACK====**

Hikaru bước chân trên đường mà thấy bối rối. Cô đã quyết định sẽ quay trở lại nhà Sawada, cô không muốn nhìn thấy những gương mặt thất vọng và phiền muộn như thế một lần nữa. Thế nhưng hợp lý hóa hành động bỏ chạy của mình như thế nào đây?

Miên man suy nghĩ những lý do để biện hộ cho bản thân mình, Hikaru đột nhiên nhớ lại quãng thời gian sống tại Ý. Phải, sao cô lại quên mất chứ, mỗi khi được mời dự tiệc thì nhất định sẽ có quà mừng kèm theo. Một món quà, quả là lý do hay cho sự biện hộ của cô.

Một món quà quý giá và lịch sự, thứ mà cô có chút hiểu biết, đó nên là gì nhỉ?

…..

Hikaru được nhận xét là một đứa trẻ may mắn, cô cũng luôn tin mình được thần may mắn giúp đỡ rất nhiều lần và vì thế lần này cũng không ngoại lệ, đang suy tư bước trên đường thì một cảnh tượng chẳng mấy hay ho cho lắm lọt vào mắt cô.

Thứ cô cho là không hay ho lắm chính là những tên đang mặc đồng phục của hội Kỷ Luật đang túm tụm gì đó trước một cửa hàng với vẻ mặt hình sự lắm.

Hikaru tò mò bước lại gần, dĩ nhiên đáp lại cô lúc đấy là những ánh mắt chẳng mấy thân thiện gì. Một tên trong đám đó bước ra chặn đường cô và nói:

– Định vào làm gì hả?

– Mua hàng! – Hikaru đáp lại trống không hệt như câu hỏi của hắn.

– Biến đi chỗ khác khi còn được nghe lời tử tế! – hắn ta cáu kỉnh nói.

– Hội Kỷ Luật, từ khi nào kiêm luôn cả Hội Ức Thương (ức chế buôn bán) thế này? – Hikaru nhếch mép cười.

Dường như những tên còn lại cũng không ngồi yên để chờ nữa, tất cả cùng tiến lại gần Hikaru và nói:

– Cô nên đi khỏi chỗ này trước khi có chuyện xảy ra. Vì cô là con gái nên chúng tôi đã nói hết lẽ rồi. Nếu không thì đừng trách!

– Tôi chỉ muốn vào mua hàng thôi mà. Các anh có cần phải nghiêm trọng quá thế không? – Hikaru cau mày.

– Lệnh của Hội trưởng Hibari trước lúc vào trong đó là: Không để bất cứ ai bước vào cửa hàng!

Nói đồng thanh như thể một cái máy, hơn năm tên đứng quây lại trước mặt Hikaru và gườm mắt.

Khẽ buông một tiếng thở dài, Hikaru gãi tai rồi nhếch mép cười thầm: _"Hình như mấy tên này không hề biết dám lườm mình thì hậu quả ra sao rồi thì phải!"_

…..

Hikaru ngang nhiên bước vào trong cửa tiệm và tận mắt chứng kiến Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật đang đạp lên người chủ tiệm rất bạo lực, bên cạnh là Hội phó Kusakabe đứng bên như hộ tống.

Hibari quay ra phía cửa, nheo mắt khi nhìn thấy đứa con gái tóc vàng đang đứng ở đấy, anh chưa kịp cất tiếng hỏi thì đã được nghe câu trả lời:

– Đám lính của anh nằm hết ngoài kia rồi! Có thể ra kiểm tra nếu anh muốn.

Hibari nghe vậy chỉ im lặng, lần trước khi giáp mặt trên sân thượng, anh đã từng kiểm tra qua khả năng của cô ta. Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật hiểu đám vô dụng kia sẽ chẳng là gì hết. Tuy nhiên vào đây mà không chút trầy xước như vậy thì là do những kẻ kia quá kém cỏi hay do cô ta quá mạnh chứ?

Kusakabe thì ngược lại, điều đó khiến cho anh thấy lo lắng mà vội vã phải chạy ra ngoài cửa xem sao. Toàn bộ người cắt cử đứng gác đều bị "đo đất" thuyết phục tới nỗi mà chúng chẳng còn sức để gượng dậy, chỉ ngọ nguậy dưới đất ôm vết thương rên rỉ mà thôi. Cúi người xuống nhìn những vết thương trên người cấp dưới, Kusakabe liếc nhìn lại vào bên trong tiệm. Vết thương không hề thể hiện ra bên ngoài mà chỉ là tổn thương mô mềm bên trong, nhưng điểm nào điểm nấy đều trúng vào yếu huyệt khiến đối phương khi đã bị thương thì không thể gượng dậy. Một cách đánh khá hiếm gặp ở những kẻ chỉ biết dùng nắm đấm thông thường. Rốt cuộc cô gái kia là người như thế nào?

– Cô muốn gì? – Hibari nhấc chân đá ông chủ cửa hàng lăn sang một bên và bước tới trước mặt Hikaru hỏi.

– Không có gì cả! – Cô vẫn mỉm cười tự nhiên: – Tôi chỉ muốn vào mua hàng thôi. Được không?

– Vậy thì đây là lần cuối cô mua hàng ở đây đấy! – Hibari nói: – Cửa hàng này sắp phải đóng cửa rồi?

– Có chuyện gì mà cửa hàng phải đóng cửa vậy? Mà sao Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ Luật lại rành chuyện buôn bán thế? – Hikaru cười và hỏi chế giễu.

Hibari không trả lời mà thả mình xuống ghế ngồi oai vệ với vẻ hơi lơ đãng mệt mỏi, đáp lại câu hỏi của Hikaru chỉ là cái ngáp ruồi chán nản.

Kusakabe bước vào nhìn người con gái tóc vàng và trả lời thay:

– Ông ta không thanh toán được tiền lệ phí hàng tháng cho hội… Thế nên… Hội trưởng tới để xử lý.

– Tiền lệ phí? Là sao? – Hikaru ngạc nhiên trước điều này.

– Là khoản tiền mà bất cứ ai kinh doanh ở Namimori này cũng phải nộp cho Hội Kỷ luật để đảm bảo được làm ăn yên ổn. Đó cũng là tiền hoạt động của hội. – Kusakabe nói.

– Hay thật. – Hikaru phì cười: – Cách làm việc như kiểu thu bảo kê không khác gì yakuza lại được nhận là Hội Kỷ luật cơ đấy! Ha ha ha

Cái lườm mắt sắc lạnh tưởng tới đứt người của Hibari và ánh nhìn hoảng sợ ngạc nhiên của Kusakabe không tác động tới tâm trạng của Hikaru lúc này. Cô thản nhiên bước vào quầy hàng để lựa chọn các món đồ.

Lúc đầu ở ngoài cửa cô chưa nhìn rõ lắm nhưng từ lúc bước vào trong này thì cô đã thấy mình chọn không lầm chỗ. Đây là một cửa hàng rượu vang, xét về quy mô thì khá nhỏ, đa phần là rượu nhập từ Pháp và Ý về. Cô mỉm cười liếc nhìn ông chủ quán đang nằm ôm người nhăn nhó sợ sệt nói:

– Ông cũng là người biết thưởng thức đấy! Hàng ở đây đều có thể coi là hàng cao cấp. Nhưng với cách bán hàng kiểu này thì Hội Kỷ luật không phá sập tiệm ông thì ông cũng thành ra phá sản mất thôi.

Rồi Hikaru quay lại nhìn Kusakabe hỏi:

– Ông ta nợ bao nhiêu vậy?

– Tính trên diện tích cửa hàng, điều kiện buôn bán thì là 10 ngàn yên.

– 10 ngàn yên? Đúng là đi ăn cướp mà!– Hikaru cười lớn. Cô quay lại nhìn chủ cửa hàng: – Này, 10 ngàn yên mà ông cũng không trả nổi à?

– Tôi vừa mới nhập một lô hàng mới về… tiền vốn chưa thu lại được… thì sao có thể trả được tiền phí bao kê chứ? – Ông chủ ôm mặt khóc lóc.

Hikaru thở dài chán nản, cô đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh và bất chợt chiếc tủ kính ở góc tường đập vào mặt cô. Hikaru nheo mắt nhẹ mỉm cười tiến lại gần, mở chiếc tủ ra ngắm nghía tự nhiên và nhấc một chai trong đó:

– Chai rượu này, 10 ngàn yên! Được không?

Ông chủ cửa hàng há hốc mồm, ông không ngờ cô gái nhỏ tuổi đó lại là kẻ sành hàng đến vậy, chai rượu quý mà khó khăn lắm trong một lần sang Ý ông mới mang về được. Vốn dĩ ông trưng bày nó chỉ là làm kỷ niệm.

– Chai… chai đó… không bán được… – Ông lắp bắp.

Hikaru nhìn ông ta, rồi nhìn chai rượu rồi nhìn sang phía Hibari và Kusakabe rồi không cần năn nỉ, mặc cả hay thương lượng gì hết mà nói:

– Vậy là mua bán thất bại! Được rồi, tôi không muốn mua gì nữa, mấy người thích đập phá thế nào thì tùy!

Hibari lúc đó chỉ hơi nhếch nhẹ mép, anh chờ đợi cái đứa kì đà cản mũi này biến khỏi đây lắm rồi thế nên đứng dậy và giương tonfa lên không chút chần chừ, Hibari đang muốn vũ khí của mình giải trí với mấy cái chai vô vị ở đây.

– Khoan đã! – Ông chủ tiệm hét lên hoảng sợ.

Hikaru quay lại cười:

– Ông muốn mất tất cả mà. Không phải sao? Ông thà bị đập hết hàng chứ không chịu bán chai rượu đó. Suy nghĩ thiển cận như vậy chẳng phải là lý do đáng để ông sập tiệm sao?

– Khoan… khoan đã! Tôi sẽ bán chai rượu đó cho cô mà. 10 ngàn yên! – Ông vội vã nói không chút chần chừ.

Hikaru nhếch mép:

– Được, vậy thì coi như giao dịch thành công.

Cô quay lại và đưa cho Kusakabe tiền và nói:

– Đây là 10 ngàn yên mà ông chủ quán nợ các anh. Vậy là xong rồi phải không?

– Chuyện… chuyện này… – Kusakabe do dự nhìn sang Hibari.

Hội trưởng hội Kỷ Luật nhíu nhẹ mày gạt Hội phó của mình qua một bên nói:

– Định lợi dụng Hội Kỷ luật để kiếm lời sao? Không dễ vậy đâu.

– Ăn nói khó nghe thật đấy! Tôi nào có lợi dụng ai đâu? Nếu có thì chỉ là hoàn cảnh thôi. – Hikaru mỉm cười trả lời, nụ cười mềm mỏng nhưng lời nói cứng rắn càng toát lên vẻ tự tin đến trêu ngươi của cô.

– Vụ mua bán của cô cũng phải trả phí cho Hội Kỷ Luật. Và cái phí đó là: Ta sẽ cắn chết cô. – Hibari nghiêm mặt nói.

– Lại nữa rồi! Sao anh khoái "cắn" thế nhỉ? Còn định làm con người nữa không vậy? – Hikaru lắc nhẹ đầu, cô đặt chai rượu lên mặt quầy và nói: – Thế này nhé: chúng ta chơi trò khác bớt bạo lực hơn đi!

Nói rồi cô bước lên vài bước đối diện với Hibari nói:

– Nếu đánh nhau thì chắc công sức tôi giữ cho cái tiệm này nguyên vẹn chắc sẽ ra cám mất Chi bằng chỉ là cá cược thôi, xem sao?

Không cần biết Hibari đồng ý hay không, Hikaru nói tiếp luôn:

– Chỉ cần sau ba thức tấn công mà tôi lấy được một thứ trên người anh thì coi như tôi trả xong phí. Được không?

Hibari nhìn gương mặt tự tin kia khinh khi:

– Còn nếu thua thì sao?

– Tùy anh thích cắn chết tôi kiểu gì cũng được. Kể cả chôn sống tôi luôn cũng chẳng sao! – Hikaru nhún vai.

– Ta không cần chôn sống vì… một khi để ta chôn thì cô chắc chắn chết rồi! – Hibari cười khẩy và lập tức lao lên không lời tuyên chiến.

Nhanh nhạy phản xạ, Hikaru lướt chân trượt nhẹ trên thảm, lùi xuống phía dưới tránh một đòn trực tiếp rồi nhanh chóng thụp người xuống quét một đường thẳng chân trụ của Hibari. Tuy nhiên, anh nhanh chóng nhận ra mà nhảy lên cao né đòn, đường cước của cô chỉ gạt qua không khí. Nhếch mép cười thầm, Hikaru lấy chân trụ hiện giờ, đạp mạnh người đẩy về phía trước lướt qua phía khoảng trống lúc Hibari nhảy lên rồi dậm mạnh chân đứng bật dậy. Một chút chao đảo trong hành động của cô khiến Hibari lợi dụng sơ hở đó thụi phần đuôi tonfa tấn công vùng bụng đối thủ. Hikaru có phản ứng phòng thủ nhưng không kịp nên vẫn bị dính đòn dù đã giảm được khá nhiều lực của đối phương. Hibari tiến lên định bồi thêm nhát nữa thì khựng lại.

Cô gái kia giơ ngón tay cái dính đầy bùn đất lên mỉm cười nhìn anh và nói:

– Không đánh nữa, tôi thắng rồi.

Hibari trợn mắt không hiểu, cả Kusakabe và ông chủ quán cũng vậy. Hikaru giải thích:

– Tôi chẳng phải nói là lấy được một thứ trên người anh sao? Đây là bùn trên đế giày của anh thì không phải thứ trên người của anh à?

– Cái đó mà cũng được tính sao? – Kusakabe phản đối.

– Lúc tôi đưa ra điều kiện đó, có ai nói là bùn trên giày là vật không phải trên người mình đâu? – Hikaru nhún vai, cô quay sang Hibari nói: – Quân tử nhất ngôn, tứ mã nan truy. Hội trưởng, anh có công nhận kết quả này không?

Gương mặt Hikaru hơi khẽ nhăn lại. Cú đả thương vừa rồi của chiếc tonfa sắt làm bụng cô đau nhói như thể bị một tảng bê tông húc vào. Quả thực cô biết sẽ có sơ hở khi dùng cách này nhưng để đối phó với người lợi hại như Hibari mà quá quang minh chính đại chỉ vì một việc cỏn con, thực chỉ thêm phá hoại mà không được cái gì. Hơn nữa, cô đang rất vội cho buổi tiệc nên không có sự lựa chọn nào khác.

Hibari nhíu mày rồi tặc lưỡi một cái. Anh liếc nhìn đứa con gái ngông cuồng đó một cách khó hiểu rồi bỏ đi. Lướt qua vai cô gái là cảm giác vụt qua của ống tay áo trên áo vest đồng phục khoác hờ.

Kusakabe vội vã đuổi theo kêu:

– Hội trưởng, chờ một chút!

Nhưng Hikaru cản anh ta lại và nói:

– Cầm lấy 10 ngàn yên này. Hội Trưởng của các anh đã chấp nhận rồi đấy. Bảo anh ta là cho tôi cảm ơn nhé!

Rồi cô nghiêng nhẹ đầu, nở một nụ cười dễ mến khiến Kusakabe cũng phải ngỡ ngàng. Đấy chính là kẻ vừa mới khiêu chiến rồi cá cược, trêu ngươi với Hội trưởng lạnh lùng của mình.

Hikaru quay lại nhìn ông chủ quán nói:

– Ông nên biết cách quảng bá thương hiệu một chút nữa. Tôi sẽ giúp ông chuyện này khi có điều kiện. Coi như là cảm ơn vì đã bán rẻ cho tôi món quà này. Mà… khuyến mãi thêm khăn furoshiki được không?

Ông chủ quán thoát khỏi đám côn đồ đó thì lóp ngóp đứng dậy như tưởng thoát khỏi địa ngục mà vội vã chạy vào trong nhà lấy ngay một chiếc khăn furoshiki thêu hoa đưa cho ân nhân nói:

– Vâng, đây thưa quý khách.

Hikaru thành thạo gói lại chai rượu rồi vui vẻ nói:

– Cảm ơn ông! Nhất định có dịp tôi sẽ lại qua mua ủng hộ.

Nói rồi, cô mở cửa và thậm chí là nhảy chân sáo bỏ đi còn ông chủ chỉ lau mồ hôi cho bớt sợ rồi thì cũng ngồi sụp xuống vì đôi chân run rẩy và mấy vết bầm dập đau nhói. Ông mới chuyển tới Namimori này chưa lâu nhưng tiếng tăm của Hội Kỷ luật thì vang xa vạn dặm… Đã có một Hibari Kyoya đối với nơi này đã là quá đủ rồi. Sao ông có cảm giác sẽ có thêm một kẻ sẽ không chịu thua kém sắp xuất hiện vậy?

 **=====END FLASHBACK=====**

Hikaru hơi nhíu nhẹ mày và ôm lấy phần bụng. Cái tên Hội trưởng đó… cái tên Hibari đó quả là không biết đến 2 từ "nương tay" cũng như chắc không hiểu câu "thương hoa tiếc ngọc" là gì. Mà Hikaru chắc chắn là hắn không hiểu rồi, dù rằng bản thân cô không cho rằng mình là hoa hay ngọc gì cả. Tuy đã quen với việc bị thương nhưng xem ra lần này thương thế chắc sẽ khó mà lành nhanh được. Nhưng nếu là giả bộ khỏe mạnh bình thường đến hết buổi tiệc vì mọi người thì khả năng của cô vẫn còn dư sức làm được.

Không sao cả! Chỉ cần không để ai lo lắng vì mình! Hikaru sẽ sẵn sàng che giấu mọi tổn thương của bản thân vì hạnh phúc và nụ cười của tất cả mọi người.

 **End chap 12.**


	14. Chapter 13: Khiêu chiến

Chap 13: Khiêu chiến

Bữa tiệc cuối cùng cũng tàn khi khá muộn, mọi người đều mệt lả nhưng vô cùng vui vẻ. Tsuna tiễn các bạn mình ra tận cửa và cười toe toét vẫy chào mọi người. Cậu nhìn theo những người bạn đang xa dần rồi thở dài mệt mỏi _: "Haizz, buồn ngủ quá đi mất! Phải vào ngủ thôi! Oappp!"_

Đột nhiên có cái gì đó lóe sáng đàng sau khiến Tsuna lạnh sống lưng run rẩy.

"Crộp", tiếng lên đạn vang lên khô khốc đánh thức trực giác về sự nguy hiểm trong cậu bé tóc nâu, cậu quay lại, nuốt nước bọt cái ực rồi co người lại trước cái nhìn gian xảo và nụ cười đáng sợ của người gia sư tí hon:

– Chơi xong rồi. Giờ thì đến lúc phải học thôi nhỉ? Bài ngày mai cậu đã làm chưa mà muốn ngủ hả ?

– Re… Reborn! – Tsuna lắp bắp, cậu muốn xin xỏ năn nỉ vì mắt cậu giờ đã nặng trĩu lắm rồi nhưng điều đó chắc chắn là vô nghĩa. Không biết làm gì hơn, Tsuna đành lủi thủi bước về phòng với một niềm tin chắc chắn ngày mai sẽ bị cúp phạt không phải đi học muộn thì cũng là ngủ gật trong lớp rồi.

…

– Hikaru-chan! – Tiếng gọi của Yamamoto khiến cô dừng bước và quay người lại. Cả hai người đã đi cùng nhau một chặng đường mà chẳng ai nói với ai câu nào.

– Hôm nay cậu đến dự bữa tiệc. Mình thực sự rất vui và mình nghĩ là… – Yamamoto hớn hở và nói với vẻ vui mừng.

Cô bé mím môi hoang mang. Giây phút khựng người để bình tâm lại, thiếu nữ tóc vàng nhếch nhẹ môi:

– Hình như cậu đã hiểu lầm gì đó thì phải, Takeshi-kun! – Hikaru nói, giọng lạnh lùng: – Việc mình tham gia bữa tiệc nhà Sawada với việc sẽ làm lành với cậu là hai chuyện hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Yamamoto ngập ngừng, nụ cười trên gương mặt dần dần lặn mất:

– Cậu,… thực sự vẫn chưa chịu làm lành với mình sao?

– Takeshi… mình… – Hikaru khẽ quay mặt đi, cô nói với vẻ khó khăn: – mình đâu có nói là muốn cậu không chơi với Sawada nữa? Mình đâu có muốn là cậu sẽ không lại gần bọn họ? Mình chỉ muốn cậu hứa sẽ không chơi trò mafia đó nữa thôi. Chẳng nhẽ như vậy là quá đáng, là ích kỷ lắm sao? Thứ nguy hiểm đó… Cậu không thể, không thể tham gia được. Còn nếu như cậu nói đó là quyền tự do cá nhân của cậu, là điều cậu muốn thì mình cũng đành chịu thôi. Chỉ có điều, mình không muốn liên quan đến cậu nữa.

– Hikaru-chan! – Yamamoto thực sự không hiểu, trò chơi đó là gì mà khiến Hikaru căm ghét tới thế. Cậu nghĩ đó là một trò chơi rất vui mà. Vậy tại sao?

– Nếu cậu chưa thể trả lời thì cũng đừng có cố ép bản thân, nhà cậu ở hướng kia kìa, về đi, oji-san chắc là đang chờ cậu đấy. Sayonara! – Hikaru quay mặt đi và chỉ tay về hướng ngược lại, buồn bã nói.

Yamamoto nhìn Hikaru nhưng ánh nhìn của cậu không được đáp lại, cậu mỉm cười buồn nói:

– Vậy mình về đây! Oyasumi!

– Oyasuminasai. – Hikaru vẫn quay mặt đi và nói, ánh đèn đường làm sáng lên một nửa gương mặt buồn bã bần thần, rồi cô bất ngờ quay người lại, bóng của Yamamoto đã ở khuất xa rồi. Nhắm mắt lại, cô bé căm ghét bản thân mình. Tại sao phải tiếp tục làm khổ cậu ấy như vậy? Tại sao có thể dằn vặt cậu ấy như vậy? Hikaru, mi là đồ tồi tệ!

Cô gái nắm chặt tay nói run run:

– Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Takeshi-kun, gomen ne.

Đôi mắt hoàng kim nhìn lên bầu trời, hướng về những vì tinh tú xa xôi thì thầm:

– Nee-sama… Nếu là chị, chị sẽ làm gì? Em đã khiến cho Ojii-sama đau khổ, ojii-sama cũng làm em đau khổ, nee-sama cũng khiến em đau khổ. Còn chuyện của 8 năm trước, nii-sama sẽ không bao giờ ngừng hận em. Cái gọi là FAMILY ấy, em phải làm sao, phải làm sao đây? Không, em không muốn dính dáng gì đến mafia nữa, đến cái gọi là Famiglia* đấy nữa. Không bao giờ nữa đâu vì bản thân em đã thất vọng rồi.

…

Trong khoảng không gian trắng xóa mờ mịt và mênh mông,

Hikaru đứng một mình ở đó. Cô lại ở trong giấc mơ này nữa? Một giấc mơ hoàn toàn trống rỗng.

Lại tiếp tục bước đi trên con đường không có đích đến, bản thân cô gái cũng thấy chán nản về tương lai của mình. Không gian trắng ấy chẳng có giới hạn, không có điểm dừng, hoàn toàn vô nghĩa, vô nghĩa hệt như cuộc đời của cô vậy.

Mệt mỏi, chán chường, cô dừng chân và không bước tiếp nữa. Hikaru ngồi thụp xuống và tựa trán vào đầu gối suy nghĩ: Con đường vô nghĩa này, tại sao cô lại lựa chọn nó?

Một bàn tay đặt nhẹ lên vai cô, ấm áp làm sao, hiền từ làm sao. Hikaru ngước mắt nhìn con người đang ở ngay gần cô, gần nhưng lại xa vô tận.

Đôi mắt màu nâu hiền từ của người đàn ông ấy khiến cô thấy như tìm được điểm tựa. Hikaru có thể cảm nhận sự quan trọng của người đó trong trái tim mình, nhưng ông là ai? Cô biết ông ta, biết rất rõ! Thế nhưng ngọn lửa chập chờn sáng lóa trên vầng trán đã che mất gương mặt dịu hiền, thân thuộc của ông, khiến cô chẳng tài nào nhận ra.

– Hãy cứ bước tiếp đi! Mọi con đường đều sẽ có đích đến của mình.

Đó là những lời khuyên của người lạ mặt. Những điều cô còn nhớ được và nghe được trước khi bóng hình đó từ từ biến mất, trôi về phía chân trời xa xôi.

Bàn tay cô với lấy, đuổi theo gương mặt hiền hậu đó chỉ là vô ích, giống như cố bắt lấy mặt trăng trong nước vậy, để rồi chìm vào biển nước mênh mông không lối thoát.

…..

Giật mình tỉnh dậy, Hikaru thở hổn hển như thể bị chết ngạt thực sự, cô lắc nhẹ đầu và vùng tỉnh. Liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ ở bàn ngủ, Hikaru ôm lấy gối và đập đầu vào đó ngăn mình không hét ầm lên. 8h kém 15! Tại sao cái đồng hồ quái quỉ đó lại không kêu cơ chứ? Giờ cô lại tiếp tục muộn học. Chỉ cần nghĩ tới việc vừa tới trường đã chạm mặt cái tên đầu tròn xoe như con chim sẻ đấy là cô lại thấy nản rồi nhưng giờ đâu còn thời gian để kêu ca nữa? Vội vã mặc đồng phục và vớ vội sách vở, quàng vội hộp bento đã chuẩn bị từ tối qua mà cô vẫn căm thù khi nhìn thấy nó, chỉ vì chuẩn bị nó mà cô đã tốn mất thêm 30 phút đồng hồ đi ngủ quý giá của mình sau khi hết sức bởi bữa tiệc quậy tưng bừng đó.

Hikaru cắm đầu chạy tới trường với tốc độ ánh sáng, vừa chạy vừa cầu trời cho cái tên đầu sẻ làm ơn đừng có đứng canh ở cổng trường vào ngày hôm nay. Mới hôm qua gây sự với hắn xong, hôm nay cô lại tiếp tục đụng hắn vì việc nội quy thì chắc chắn hắn sẽ ép cô phải đánh một trận ra trò mới xong đây.

…

Có lẽ hôm nay ông trời có lòng cảm thương đặc biệt với Hikaru. Cô chạy kiểu gì mà vẫn còn sớm tới tận ba phút mà không có vụ tai nạn giao thông nào xảy ra vì các phương tiện phải tránh một con nhỏ phăm phăm lao trên đường hệt như xe đua công thức một. Cổng trường còn mở và tên Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật vẫn mất tăm mất dạng ở đâu mà cô nghĩ chắc là tìm học sinh nào đó để "cắn chết".

– Fortuna**! – Hikaru khẽ tự nhủ với bản thân và cười thầm trong bụng.

Thế nhưng số cô là cái số _"nói trước bước không qua"_ và luôn luôn _"may hụt"_ nên tất ngẫu dĩ lẽ là ông trời sẽ hiếm khi làm ngắt quãng cái việc thông thường ấy.

– Á… á….á! Cứu…với! Ai cứu với.! – Tiếng hét thảm thương khiến Hikaru giật mình dừng lại và chỉ trong cái tích tắc dừng lại ấy, Thượng đế toàn năng đã làm cái việc khiến cô thất vọng vô cùng trong buổi sáng hôm nay: cánh cổng trường đang từ từ khép lại và xa xa là thấp thoáng cái băng đỏ của "đại ca" Hội Kỷ luật tiến tới cổng trường như thường lệ.

– Cứu với! Cứu với! – Tiếng hét vẫn giục giã phía sau. Hikaru chặc lưỡi nhìn cánh cổng đầy luyến tiếc sau một cuộc chiến tranh nội tâm cực kỳ dữ dội mà quay đầu chạy về phía có tiếng hét.

– Kami-sama! – Hikaru lầm bầm: – Ngài nợ con hôm nay quá nhiều đấy.

….

Trong con ngõ nhỏ cạnh trường, Hikaru nhìn thấy một cảnh tượng thật chẳng hay ho gì, hai học sinh trường Namimori đang bị quây đánh bởi vài thành viên hội Kỷ luật.

– Dám có ý định chống đối à? – Một tên đạp người nam sinh đang nằm đo dưới đất nghiến răng dọa nạt.

– Chúng mày có biết định chống lại Hội Kỷ luật sẽ chịu cái giá thế nào không hả? – Một tên khác đang nắm tóc một nữ sinh kéo thô bạo.

– Chúng… chúng tôi không làm gì cả! – Cô bé kia thều thào run rẩy, hai chân quỵ xuống mặt đường lạnh ngắt, nước mắt lăn dài trên gương mặt sợ sệt: – Chính… chính các người… mới sai nội quy.

– Im ngay. Tại Namimori này, lời của bọn ta mới là nội quy, nghe rõ chưa hả? - Kẻ mặc áo khoác đen, mái tóc "đầu sân bay" gầm ghè con nhóc dám có ý định "bật" lại.

_ H..Hiba…Hibari-sempai không bao…giờ đồng ý để các ngươi làm vậy. Các ngươi… trái với… nguyên tắc! – Cậu học sinh mặt mũi sưng vù nhưng vẫn cố rướn người lên nói.

Hắn bật cười ha hả, khạc nhổ rồi gườm mắt xuống sát cậu nhóc:

– Cái Hội Học sinh này vẫn không nhận ra vị trí của mình thì phải. Được, thế thì cho chúng biết là cái danh vị hữu danh vô thực đấy đáng nằm ở đâu trong cái trường này đi.

Dẫm lên đầu cậu học sinh tội nghiệp dí mạnh xuống đất, đám côn đồ của Hội Kỷ luật cười ha hả nói:

– Là ở dưới đế giày bọn tao! Rõ chưa hả, lũ sâu bọ?

"Bộp"… "bộp"… "bộp"

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên khiến đám đầu gấu giật mình quay lại. Chúng ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy một cô gái tóc vàng lạ hoắc đang cười chúng với vẻ khinh bỉ và giễu cợt.

– Con nhỏ này, mày định làm gì hả?

– Không biết phép tắc sao, ranh con.

Hikaru không thèm liếc mắt nhìn những kẻ đó, cô nhận ra đôi mắt lo lắng và sợ sệt của hai người học sinh kia đối với cô. Khẽ mỉm cười nhẹ, cô nói:

– Không sao đâu! Tôi sẽ ổn mà.

Rồi cô mới nhìn tới đám đầu gấu đội lốt Hội Kỷ luật kia và tặc lưỡi:

– Hình như chất lượng thành viên của Hội Kỷ Luật trường Namimori ngày càng kém thì phải.

– Định cằn nhằn gì hả, nhỏ không biết trời cao đất dày kia? – Vài tên bẻ khục ngón tay răng rắc và lắc lắc cổ dọa nạt.

– Không có gì cả! – Hikaru mỉm cười: – Chỉ là đem lại vài chuyện tận mắt nhìn thấy nói với Hội trưởng kính mến của các người, Kyoya –san thôi.

Hikaru nhếch mép cười bình thản trong khi những tên kia tái mét mặt. Chúng bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi run khi có một người dám ngang nhiên gọi tên Hibari trong khi trước tới này chỉ có mình Hội phó Kusakabe là được quyền như vậy. Không chỉ thế, cô ta còn hết sức bình tĩnh và tỏ ra chẳng có gì sợ sệt, khác hẳn với những học sinh bình thường khác.

Tự mình cảm nhận được sự nguy hiểm toát ra từ người con gái trước mặt, dù khí thế của con nhỏ đó hoàn toàn lạnh lùng, kiêu ngạo và trống rỗng nhưng đủ tạo sự áp đảo với những kẻ vai u thịt bắp ưa bạo lực. Chúng quay nhìn hai học sinh bị đánh thê thảm và nói:

– Coi như chúng mày may đấy! Nhưng nếu để tao biết cái Hội Học sinh còn cố ngoi ngóp hoạt động thì chúng mày sẽ chết với bọn tao.

Đám đó quay nhìn Hikaru không nói gì mà lập tức rút khỏi, không dám ho he thêm bất cứ tiếng nào. Bản thân cô nhếch mép cười khẩy. Quả nhiên cô đoán không sai, những tên tứ chi phát triển nhưng thiếu não này sẽ cực kỳ sợ Hội trưởng "sát thủ" của bọn họ, mượn cái uy của Hibari là đủ khiến cô không cần phải ra tay với lũ vô dụng đó. Hikaru đưa tay lên môi giữ chặt không bật cười lớn và khẽ lẩm nhẩm:

– Kyoya! Kyoya! Hì, xem ra gọi tên anh ta cũng không phải là khó chịu lắm thì phải. Nghe cũng hay đấy chứ?

Rồi cô chạy lại gần hai học sinh đang bị thương, một nam, một nữ đó và ân cần hỏi:

– Hai cậu không sao chứ?

– Chúng… chúng tôi không sao. – Cậu học sinh nam khẽ thều thào trong khi cô bạn bên cạnh thì đang sưng húp mắt vì khóc.

– Không sao là không sao thế nào? – Hikaru cười nhẹ: – Muộn học rồi! Chịu khó chờ hết tiết nhé. Rồi thì mình cùng vào trong phòng y tế của trường để xem vết thương của hai bạn.

– Cảm… cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm! – Cô bạn kia lau nước mắt đang ướt hai bên má nói: – Thành thực cảm ơn cậu nhiều. Không có cậu, chắc bọn mình đã…

– Cảm ơn gì chứ! – Hikaru thở dài: – Là chuyện bình thường mà! Nếu không giúp mọi người thì cả ngày hôm nay, cái lương tâm của tớ sẽ biểu tình một trận và mọc răng lởm chởm luôn mất.

Nói rồi cô cười tươi và nhìn hai người vui vẻ, điều đó khiến cho ánh sáng đột nhiên như hắt tới hai gương mặt đang bí xị vì trận đòn quá nặng đó và cũng khiến họ ánh lên một nụ cười thoải mái.

Hai người đó nhìn nhau một hồi như thể cùng đồng thanh nhất trí một vấn đề gì đó rồi quay lại hỏi:

– Xin lỗi vì biết là bất lịch sự nhưng làm ơn cho mình hỏi: Cậu tên là gì? Học lớp nào vậy?

– À, mình tên Hikaru Kagayaki, lớp 1-A, học sinh mới chuyển tới.

– Vậy thì… – Cô bạn gái ngập ngừng: – Kagayaki-san!

Cậu bạn trai thì mạnh dạn nói tiếp:

– Làm ơn! Hãy trở thành Hội trưởng của chúng mình.

Hikaru ngạc nhiên, cô không hiểu họ đang nói gì:

– Xin lỗi, nhưng ý hai bạn là…

– Tớ tên là Narumi Chuusei – Cậu bạn trai nói: Còn đây là Touko Hitsuji, bọn tớ đang là thành viên của Hội Học sinh trường Namimori. Hội Học sinh trước kia phụ trách các vấn đề của trường cũng như của học sinh toàn trường nhưng Hội Kỷ luật ngày càng lấn át và bị mất đi vị thế cũ. Chủ tịch Hội năm nay cũng ra trường rồi. Bọn mình thực sự rất cần có một Chủ tịch mới để giúp đỡ xây dựng lại Hội Học sinh trong nhà trường. Kagayaki-san! Chỉ có cậu mới có thể giúp tụi mình thôi.

– Chính vì biết bọn mình đang tìm Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh mới nên một số thành phần bất hảo của Hội Kỷ luật mới tìm bọn mình định dạy một bài học. Chúng vốn muốn xóa sổ hết tất cả các hội nhóm khác trong trường. Nếu để Hội Kỷ luật tiếp tục thao túng hết mọi công việc của trường thì học sinh trong trường sẽ không thể tổ chức được các hoạt động kỷ niệm thường niên được nữa.

– Các cậu… – Hikaru nói: – dũng cảm nhỉ? Định chống lại Hội Kỷ luật, chống lại Hibari-san sao?

– Không phải vậy! – Narumi xua tay giải thích: – Hibari-san là người giữ gìn kỷ luật và an ninh cho cả Namimori. Bọn mình không phải chống lại anh ấy. Chỉ là muốn những hoạt động của Hội Kỷ luật vẫn nằm trong kiểm soát và tạo được điều kiện nhiều hơn cho các hoạt động của học sinh thôi.

– Xin cậu giúp mình với! – Touko năn nỉ: – Những người khác chắc chắn sẽ không dám vào đâu vì sợ Hội Kỷ luật! Xin cậu đấy!

Hikaru nhìn hai con người đang cầu xin mình với vẻ bề ngoài thật thảm hại và đáng thương thì cảm thấy ái ngại, rồi cô nghĩ tới việc có thể chống đối lại với tên đầu sẻ đó thì cũng cảm thấy có điều gì đó hơi kích thích. Mỉm cười vui vẻ, Hikaru nói ngay mà không suy nghĩ nhiều:

– Được rồi, mình sẽ tham gia. Mong sẽ được các cậu giúp đỡ.

Nụ cười sáng lên mừng rỡ của hai người kia khiến Hikaru cảm thấy vừa thương cảm lại vừa vui mừng, có vẻ như cô lại phải đèo bòng trong việc phải làm sao đảm bảo cho hai "cấp dưới" mới này của mình không bị đánh bầm dập te tua như vậy nữa đây.

– Tuy nhiên vẫn sẽ tiến hành theo đúng quy định của trường. – Hikaru cười: – Tớ vẫn sẽ đi vận động mọi người ủng hộ và sẽ có cạnh tranh công bằng vì bản thân tớ nghĩ không phải chỉ có mình tớ tham gia việc này đâu.

Narumi và Touko vô cùng vui mừng, họ nắm chặt lấy tay Hikaru và nói:

– Ừ, bọn tớ sẽ ủng hộ cậu.

– Cảm ơn. – Hikaru mỉm cười đáp lại.

….

Hibari bực mình đi trên sân trường. Anh vẫn còn chưa hết giận việc tại cửa hàng rượu lần trước. Con nhỏ đó sao có thể nghĩ được ra cái trò đấy? Nhỏ tóc vàng đó chắc chắn là một trong những mớ rắc rối được kéo về Namimori sau những kẻ lạ hoắc có quan hệ với tên động vật ăn cỏ tóc nâu cùng nhóc con hay đi cùng hắn. Cô ta cũng là rắc rối khiến anh cảm thấy đau đầu, bực bội nhất. Chẳng hiểu sao vừa trông thấy con nhỏ này là anh lại khó chịu và chỉ muốn "cắn chết" đi cho xong. Chưa bao giờ anh có cảm giác đó. Trong mắt Hibari từ xưa tới nay đều phân những kẻ trước mắt làm hai loại: Lũ động vật ăn cỏ yếu đuối sống theo bầy đàn đáng bị cắn chết và đám động vật ăn thịt nguy hiểm cần phải cắn chết. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên, anh không biết phải phân loại con nhóc tóc vàng đó vào thành phần loài nào trong danh sách, không phải là ăn cỏ cũng chẳng hẳn là ăn thịt, câu hỏi về cô ta chỉ khiến anh thêm bực tức.

Đang trong tâm trạng là vậy, đột nhiên, Hibari liếc nhìn tấm bảng tin của trường ngay tầm mắt bên cạnh.

….

Nếu không phải yêu thương ngôi trường này vô cùng và tôn trọng tài sản của nhà trường vô tận, chắc chắc Hibari đã đập tan cái bảng tin chết tiệt đấy…

Đập vào mắt anh là gương mặt cười toe toét của con nhỏ đáng ghét mà anh đang nghĩ đến cùng với một dòng chữ:

" _Hãy bầu cho Hikaru Kagayaki làm Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh trường Namimori và lời hứa dành cho các bạn là: Hội Kỷ luật sẽ không phải là Hội duy nhất nắm quyền điều hành hoạt động của trường Namimori nữa."_

Đó quả là một lời khiêu chiến láo xược! Hibari nheo ánh mắt lạnh lùng đáng sợ và quay người bước đi. Cầu nguyện cho những ai biết điều mà tránh khỏi tầm mắt cũng như con đường của Hội trưởng Kỷ luật đáng kính ngày hôm nay, bằng không thì… nằm trong bệnh viện Trung ương với xung quanh là các bác sĩ đầu ngành sừng sỏ cũng không thể cứu mạng được bạn đâu.

 **End chap 13.**

 _Chú thích:_

* Famiglia = Family

** Fortuna = Lucky.


	15. Chapter 14: Thắc mắc

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 14: Thắc mắc**

Tsuna nhìn cái bảng tin mà như không tin đó là sự thật, hoặc là cậu đang nghi ngờ thị lực của chính bản thân mình. Véo người một cái thật đau để chắc đấy không phải mơ và đợt kiểm tra sức khỏe ở trường mắt cậu vẫn đạt chuẩn 10/10, Tsuna khẳng định những gì cậu đọc ở kia hoàn toàn là sự thật.

– Hiiiiiiieeeeee… – Tsuna ngã ngửa ra đằng sau sợ hãi. Hikaru-chan làm cái quái gì thế này? Cô ấy sao không đâu lại đi chọc vào cái ổ kiến lửa với cái tên hoành tráng là "Hội Kỷ luật" mà đứng đầu cái ổ đấy là chim sẻ chúa "Hibari" với câu thường cửa miệng: _"Ta sẽ cắn chết ngươi"_ đầy nguy hiểm đấy?

– Chậc, con nhỏ quê mùa đó định làm trò gì vậy? Tính chơi trội ở đây à? – Gokudera vứt điếu thuốc đang hút dở xuống và lấy chân di di, cậu quay lại nhìn Tsuna nói: – Chỉ có boss mới có thể thích hợp với vị trí Chủ tịch Hội học sinh ngang hàng với tên đầu sẻ chết tiệt kia. Juudaime, người tham gia ứng cử đi, nhất định tôi sẽ ủng hộ ngài.

Vẻ mặt hớn hở và ánh nhìn của Gokudera khi nói khiến Tsuna có cảm giác cậu ta sẽ dùng bom đi uy hiếp từng học sinh một vô bỏ phiếu nếu cậu đồng ý ý kiến này. Và dĩ nhiên, Tsuna cũng sẽ không quên tưởng tượng thêm cả gương mặt sẵn sàng "làm thịt" cậu của Hibari-san khi nhìn thấy tên "động vật ăn cỏ" dám có hành động chống đối như vậy.

– Hô hô hô, ý kiến hay đấy! –Reborn không biết từ đâu xuất hiện và nhảy lên vai Tsuna ngồi chiễm chệ: – Muốn làm một boss thành công thì trước tiên phải xuất phát từ việc lãnh đạo một nhóm nhỏ rồi. Chủ tịch Hội học sinh xem ra cũng không tệ.

– Hiiiiieeee – Tsuna giật mình nhảy dựng lên vì sự có mặt đột ngột đấy nhưng rồi cậu nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại do quá quen với việc này. Nhận rõ mùi âm mưu của Reborn, Tsuna một mực từ chối:

– Không, dĩ nhiên là không thể rồi. Cả trường sẽ không bao giờ bầu cho tớ đâu mà tớ cũng đâu có khoái làm cái chức vụ này.

Reborn liếc mắt nhìn Tsuna nói:

– Cậu không muốn tham gia à? Việc này tốt cho tương lai làm boss của cậu đấy.

– Dĩ nhiên rồi! Không là không! – Tsuna cuống cuồng khẳng định chắc nịch trong lòng lo lắng những kế hoạch bất thường mà Reborn có thể dựng nên để đặt cậu trong sự đã rồi.

– Trông mọi người có vẻ vui vẻ quá! Có chuyện gì vậy? Ha ha – Giọng nói vô tư này không thể lẫn vào ai được, Tsuna quay lại nói:

– Yamamoto? Không phải cậu có lịch tập bóng chày hôm nay sao?

– Mình tập xong rồi. – Yamamoto cười nói, rồi cậu liếc mắt nhìn về phía bảng tin và lập tức bị thu hút. Gương mặt cậu đột nhiên nhạt hẳn đi đầy lo lắng:

– Chuyện gì thế này? Hikaru-chan, cậu ấy định làm gì vậy?

Giọng nói ngạc nhiên bất ngờ của Yamamoto khiến Tsuna cảm thấy lạ, hai người bọn họ chẳng phải là bạn thân hay sao, tại sao chuyện quan trọng như vậy mà Hikaru lại không cho Yamamoto biết vậy?

– Yamamoto, cậu không biết chuyện này sao? – Tsuna hỏi.

– Mình… – Cậu bé bóng chày thở dài: – Ừ, mình không biết Hikaru lại dám như vậy.

Reborn nhìn nét mặt của Yamamoto khẽ nhếch mép cười và nói:

– Hóa ra sau tối hôm đấy, chuyện hai người làm lành vẫn chưa được à?

Tsuna ngạc nhiên: "Làm lành?", cậu vội vã hỏi đầy lo lắng:

– Hai người giận nhau ? Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?

– Không có gì đâu. – Yamamoto khẽ gãi đầu cười cho qua chuyện. Cậu không muốn đả động đến việc trò chơi mafia để tránh Tsuna tự trách chính mình. Đây là chuyện giữa cậu và Hikaru mà.

– Nhưng cũng không thể nói là không có gì! – Tsuna nói: – Quả thực hai người trông lạ lắm. Cậu tính thế nào chứ chẳng nhẽ cả hai tiếp tục thế sao?

– Ờ, thì cũng không hẳn. – Yamamoto đưa ngón trỏ gãi gãi má có vẻ bất lực và khó xử: – Chỉ là tớ không biết phải làm cách nào cho đúng thôi.

– Đối với người như Hikaru, – Reborn nhếch mép: – muốn hết giận thì tốt nhất là đừng làm trái ý cô ấy.

Yamamoto nhìn Reborn và cảm thấy ánh mắt cậu nhóc có ẩn ý gì đó:

– Tuy nhiên vẫn sẽ có cách không cần phải khó xử mà vẫn khiến cô ấy chịu làm hòa. Cậu cứ từ từ mà suy nghĩ!

Nụ cười nửa miệng của Reborn mang đến một ý nghĩa sâu xa không ai hiểu được còn Yamamoto thì đờ người ra.

Rồi Reborn quay lại nhìn Tsuna và không hiểu giận cá chém thớt kiểu gì đạp cho cậu một cái đau điếng.

– Đau… đau quá! Cậu làm cái gì vậy? – Tsuna ôm mặt nhăn nhó.

– Juu… Juudaime! – Gokudera đứng bên cạnh cũng bị bất ngờ mà không biết làm gì cả.

– Chậc! – Reborn tặc lưỡi tức giận: – Đồ vô dụng như cậu dù có cố gắng mấy cũng không thể trở thành Chủ tịch Hội học sinh được. Sao tôi lại có một học trò vô dụng đến vậy chứ? Về nhà nào, tôi sẽ có bài tập nghiêm khắc hơn dành cho cậu.

Nói là làm, Reborn nắm lấy cổ áo và lôi Tsuna đi xềnh xệch không thương tiếc dù cậu đang la to lên:

– Cứu tôi với!

Gương mặt xám xịt với những đường gạch dọc lộ vẻ chán chường và bó tay, Tsuna buồn thảm nghĩ: "Tôi muốn trở thành Chủ tịch Hội học sinh bao giờ chứ? Đó là do cậu tự nói ra mà? Sao giờ tôi lại phải chịu thế này chứ?"

Reborn nhìn Tsuna nhếch mép mỉm cười: " Không nên phá đám chuyện này. Để Hikaru lên cũng tốt. Cô ta và Hibari sẽ tự kiềm chế lẫn nhau mà mình không cần phải tốn công ra tay, chưa kể điều này, chắc sẽ nhắc cô ta nhớ lại một vài chuyện cần phải nhớ."

….

Hibari ngước mắt nhìn lên trời ngắm các đám mây đang trôi nổi và thấy bớt khó chịu. À, dĩ nhiên không phải là anh lãng mạn hay gì gì đó mà ngắm mây cho quên buồn phiền. Muốn biết sao anh vơi nỗi tức giận thì đừng theo ánh mắt anh nhìn lên trời mà hãy theo chân anh hướng xuống đất.

Một đống [xác] người được chất dưới đế giày của Hội trường Hội Kỷ luật. Đấy chính là bằng chứng cho thấy lời khuyên ở cuối chap trước là một lời khuyên vô cùng chân thành và chính đáng mà kẻ không nghe theo chỉ có nước rước một kết cục bi thương.

Hội phó Kusakabe bước lại gần Hội trưởng và thì thào điều gì đó. Hibari khẽ nhíu mày lại khó chịu, anh liếc nhìn Kusakabe với cái nhìn sắc lạnh đủ khiến người khác rùng mình. Hiểu điều cấp trên muốn nói, Kusakabe lập tức cúi người chào và đi thi hành ngay còn bản thân Hibari thì quay trở về phòng tiếp khách của trường, à quên, giờ nó đã là Đại bản doanh của Hội Kỷ luật và là cái phòng làm việc kiêm nghỉ ngơi êm ái của cá nhân Hội trưởng _**(gạch chân, in nghiêng, bôi đậm từ… "cá nhân")**_

Chỉ trong vài phút sau, bốn tên trong Hội Kỷ luật bị Kusakabe tóm đến và giải tới trước mặt Hibari.

…..

Gương mặt chúng sợ sệt và nhăn nhó khi nhìn thấy nét lạnh lùng khó chịu như đang muốn cắn chết đám vô dụng trước mặt của Hội trưởng đáng kính. Hibari không nói gì mà chỉ vứt vào mặt chúng tờ giấy mà Hikaru kêu gọi ủng hộ cô làm Hội trưởng Hội học sinh.

Chúng tái mét mặt và nói:

– Hội trưởng, chúng tôi xin lỗi. Đáng lẽ chúng tôi phải giải quyết gọn gàng hơn cái Hội học sinh phiền phức này. Chúng tôi xin lỗi!

Hibari nhíu mày, anh cất giọng đều đều:

– Xem ra lũ các ngươi vẫn chưa hiểu ra thì phải.

Anh chống cằm lên hai mu bàn tay đang đan chéo vào nhau nói:

– Ai cho phép các ngươi tự tiện đánh học sinh trường Namimori khi chưa có sự cho phép của ta? Lũ các ngươi được phép tùy tiện đấy từ bao giờ thế hả?

Gương mặt của đám vô dụng đó trắng bệch ra run rẩy hệt như đám động vật ăn cỏ đáng ghét khiến Hibari chỉ muốn…

– Ta sẽ cắn chết hết các ngươi.

Chỉ trong tích tắc, Hibari đột nhiên xuất hiện trước mặt chúng trong khi vừa rồi anh vẫn đang ngồi trên bàn. Cây tonfa nện xuống không thương tiếc một ai đã dạy dỗ cho những kẻ cuồng loạn kia một bài học đích đáng.

Hibari dẫm lên đầu một tên nói:

– Xử lý nhanh gọn vụ này. Nếu để con nhỏ tóc vàng đó còn làm phiền tới Hội Kỷ luật, thì lần sau hãy coi chừng đấy.

Những tên tiểu tốt vội vã đứng dậy ôm vết thương trầy trụa khắp người nhăn nhó nói khó khăn:

– Dạ, rõ rồi, thưa Hội trưởng.

Hibari liếc xéo nhìn chúng thêm phát nữa và không cần nói, chúng cũng hiểu ám hiệu của từ "Cút"… mà không cần Hội trưởng phải thốt ra thêm lời vàng ý ngọc nào nữa.

Vo nát tấm giấy trên tay, Hibari nhếch môi cười nhẹ. Anh muốn biết một kẻ thân cô thế cô, đơn thương độc mã có thể làm gì để chống lại anh? Nếu kẻ đó có thể, thì anh thực sự rất muốn so tài với hắn ta bất kể đó là ai đi chăng nữa. Khẩu khí lớn như vậy, anh rất muốn biết, con nhỏ có mái tóc vàng đến từ Ý đó làm được gì. Đôi mắt ánh kim kì lạ kia như lời nhắn nhủ với anh rằng, cô ta không phải là hạng "thùng rỗng kêu to". Nào, đã đến lúc phải có câu trả lời cho thắc mắc của anh về cô ta: Rốt cuộc ngươi thuộc loài gì?

 **End chap 14**


	16. Chapter 15: Chủ tịch Hội học sinh

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 15: Chủ tịch Hội học sinh**

Một ngày sau buổi công bố kết quả bầu cử chức vụ Chủ tịch Hội học sinh nhà trường. Kết quả xảy đến khiến toàn trường chấn động. Có lẽ, đó là lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử trường trung học Namimori có chuyện kỳ lạ như vậy xảy ra. Học sinh lấm lét nhìn nhau rồi nhìn tấm bảng tin thông báo. Họ mong sẽ không có tai họa nào giáng xuống ngôi trường bé nhỏ này.

….

Một đống thịt vụn hoặc chính xác là một tá người chồng thành đống sau khi bị hạ đo ván nằm bết lết ở sân sau của trường. Kusakabe và một số thành viên khác của Hội Kỷ luật căng mắt nhìn chiến tích vừa xong, trong khi Hội trưởng của họ vẫn còn đang lười biếng ngáp dài:

– Hội… Hội… trưởng, xin tha cho chúng tôi lần này. Xin tha cho chúng tôi lần này…

– Tại sao con nhỏ đó nghiễm nhiên trở thành Chủ tịch Hội học sinh hả? – Kusakabe tức giận: – Chẳng phải Kyo-san đã nói rõ nhiệm vụ của bọn mày rồi sao?

– Không… không phải vậy đâu, Hội… Hội phó! – Một tên ôm vết thương nhăn nhó nói: – Chúng… chúng tôi đã đe dọa gần hết học sinh và các CLB trong trường; không được… không được bỏ phiếu cho con nhỏ ngoại quốc đó mà … mà phải bỏ phiếu cho 1 thành viên trong Hội của chúng ta. Thế… thế nhưng, tôi cũng không hiểu tại sao… tại sao… lại… lại áp đảo như vậy!

Hibari nhíu mày nhìn bọn chúng, nếu quả đúng chúng làm như vậy, thì cái trường này còn ai dám đứng ra bỏ phiếu cho con quỷ nhỏ đó chứ? Không lẽ chỉ vì một lời mà con quỷ nhỏ đó đã điều khiển cả trường Namimori này rồi sao? Hừm, không đúng, rõ ràng là không phải, rốt cuộc là vì vấn đề gì? Chẳng nhẽ anh lại đi đập tất cả các học sinh trong trường để có được đáp án? Mà như vậy thì không được, bảo vệ trật an của Namimori và đảm bảo kỷ luật của trường chẳng phải là trách nhiệm [tự phong] của anh sao?

Hibari ghét phải suy nghĩ, đặc biệt nghĩ về kẻ thù thì lại càng ghét hơn. Thở dài đầy bực bội, Hội trưởng cuối cùng cũng cất lên lời nói ngàn vàng của mình:

– Đập đến khi không còn lết được nữa, quẳng ra ngoài trường, khai trừ khỏi Hội.

Anh uể oải bước đi và nói tiếp:

– Lũ yếu ớt sâu bọ đó không đáng tồn tại. Làm phân bón cây đi!

– Rõ, thưa Hội trưởng.

Những người còn lại nhất loạt đồng thanh như khẳng định số phận bi thương của mấy kẻ ngu si tứ chi phát triển kia.

…

Hikaru ngồi trong văn phòng của Hội Học sinh cười tủm tỉm, vân vê một tờ phiếu bầu trên tay và nói:

– Ai cha, hình như học sinh của Namimori bị dọa đến phát điên rồi hay sao ấy nhỉ? Kết quả số phiếu của mình vẫn cao hơn số phiếu của cái tên "đần độn" nào đấy ở trong cái tổ "mất não" ấy.

Trong mắt Hikaru, những tên hở một tí là động chân động tay đều là những thằng mất não, là những kẻ dùng não chỉ để lấp đầy hộp sọ cho đỡ trống chứ chẳng được cái công năng gì hơn, hệt như mấy lão ở cái ổ "tệ nạn" có"công" nuôi dưỡng cô trưởng thành như ngày hôm nay vậy.

Lý do số phiếu của Hikaru cao hơn một chút là vì học sinh trong trường ai cũng đinh ninh là người kia sẽ bỏ cho Hội Kỷ luật nên thôi, bản thân làm phước bỏ giùm cô bé tóc vàng, xinh xắn, tội nghiệp không biết điều kia đỡ tủi thân, ai ngờ đâu lại…

– Haizzz, nếu biết trước là như vậy thì… – Hikaru bước qua bước lại rồi nhếch mép cười thầm: – Mình đã chẳng phải mất công đánh tráo hòm phiếu làm gì.

Nở nụ cười gian tà, xảo quyệt, Hikaru liếc nhẹ dưới chân một cái thùng khá lớn có dấu niêm phong bị xé rách của trường Namimori mà đá đá vào.

…

Quay trở lại trước ngày bỏ phiếu, Hikaru tình cờ biết việc Hội Kỷ luật tung người của mình ra tranh cử với cô, đã vậy còn đi dọa dẫm học sinh trong trường rối mù cả lên. Rõ ràng ngay từ đầu đã có ý định gian lận.

Hikaru thầm cười và nghĩ: Hừ, các ngươi bất nhân thì đừng trách ta bất nghĩa. Ta vốn định để việc này diễn ra công bằng, ngờ đâu các ngươi cố tình phá hoại, ăn không được thì đạp đổ. Đã vậy ta sẽ tương kế tựu kế cho các ngươi biết tay.

Nói là làm, Hikaru chuẩn bị trước một hòm phiếu sao y không khác gì hòm phiếu thật, bên trong dĩ nhiên là kết quả mà cô đã chuẩn bị trước. Lừa lúc Hội Kỷ luật đắc thắng, những tên ngốc trông coi hòm phiếu lơ là mà đánh tráo. Sống 10 năm trong một băng đảng mafia khét tiếng toàn thế giới, đến đánh tráo két trong ngân hàng Thụy Sĩ cô còn làm được, huống chi chỉ là cái thùng phiếu nhỏ nhoi.

Y chang như những gì Hikaru dự đoán, cái vẻ mặt muốn rớt hàm của mấy tên trong Hội Kỷ luật lúc kết quả được công bố khiến cô phải bấm bụng nhịn cười. Vẻ mặt xầm xì như dông bão của tên Hội trưởng chim sẻ làm cô càng chắc mình không cần ra tay cũng có kẻ giúp cô trút hận, mà kẻ đó không ai khác chính là cấp trên của chúng và là kẻ thù của cô.

…

Chỉ nghĩ đến đây thôi, Hikaru đã không nhẫn được nụ cười quỷ quyệt của mình, lỡ miệng phát ra vài tiếng cười hơi khó nghe và dễ khiến người khác rùng mình: "Hắc, hắc hắc.". Dám đối phó với cô à, chúng còn phải sinh sớm 10 năm may ra mới có chút lé loi hi vọng.

– Chà, nụ cười này cô học ai vậy? Là mấy lão thầy biến thái của mình đấy à? – Cái giọng nói nhừa nhựa của trẻ con vang lên làm bao hứng thú của cô tan biến. Hikaru đang nhấm nháp cái hạnh phúc béo bở khó khăn làm mới có được này đây trong phút chốc bị giành mất như thể nó không phải là của cô vậy.

– Có chuyện gì hả? – Lạnh băng đáp lại.

– Không, tôi đến để chúc mừng thôi mà. – Reborn lại không biết từ đâu đột ngột xuất hiện trước mặt Hikaru: – Chúc mừng Tân Chủ tịch Hội học sinh trường Namimori. Cái trò của cô bày ra, cũng không tệ!

– Đã nói rồi, "nước sông không phạm nước giếng", ông lại theo dõi tôi? – Hikaru trừng mắt nhìn đứa nhóc trước mặt chán ghét.

– Đây chỉ là nắm thông tin, không phải theo dõi. – Reborn nhếch mép: – Hơn nữa như cô nói, không ai phạm việc của ai. Tôi không cản cô trở thành Chủ tịch Hội học sinh thì cũng đến lượt cô trả lễ rồi đấy.

– Ông ngăn nổi tôi sao? – Hikaru nhếch mép: – Nhưng thôi, ông muốn trả lễ gì? Nói đi!

– Đừng làm phiền học trò của tôi nữa. – Reborn mỉm cười nói.

– Tôi chưa bao giờ làm phiền Sawada, ông không bị mù đấy chứ?

– Nhưng cô làm phiền Yamamoto. Vậy cũng là làm phiền Tsuna, hơn nữa, tôi đã nói: Yamamoto Takeshi. Cậu ta là người nhà Vongola là cái chắc rồi.

– Ông dám … – Hikaru tức giận hét lên : – Ông cứ thử động tới cậu ấy đi. Tôi sẽ…

– Ai chà, quan tâm tới nhau ghê ? – Reborn vẫn không ngừng khiêu khích: – Vậy ai là kẻ cố tình giận dai bỏ mặc cậu ta vậy ?

Nụ cười của Reborn lúc này mơ hồ tựa như không nhưng lại còn gian trá gấp ngàn lần Hikaru vừa lúc nãy :

– Cô cứ để mặc cậu ta ở đằng sau như vậy. Trong lúc không có cô mà tôi và Tsuna lại luôn bên cạnh, tôi cũng không dám chắc quyết định của Yamamoto có bị ảnh hưởng gì không!

Liếc đôi mắt đen nháy nhìn gương mặt âm u và tái nhợt của Hikaru, Reborn biết mục đích của mình đã thành công. Hikaru là dạng nói ít hiểu nhiều, may là như vậy, vị gia sư thầm nghĩ.

– Aizza! Mà nói nhiều làm gì cơ chứ, chẳng phải cô nói sẽ không quan tâm tới nữa hay sao ? Chúng ta đi thôi, Leon.

Leon biến thành chiếc kinh khí cầu để chủ nhân nhảy lên rồi phì lửa bay bay là là lên trên nóc nhà, Reborn vẫn vẫy tay nhìn Hikaru trêu ngươi nói:

– Cảm ơn nha, tôi sẽ chăm sóc và huấn luyện cho Yamamoto thật tốt.

Nói xong, cái kinh khí cầu trôi lên trên trời và vụt cái đã biến mất. Hikaru đấm mạnh vào bàn mặt tức giận nói :

– Reborn, được lắm, được lắm! Ông chớ có đắc thắng. Tôi sẽ không nhịn nhẫn mãi đâu.

…

Reborn kéo cái ống nhòm lại mỉm cười nói :

– Yamamoto Takeshi, cậu mà không trở thành người bảo vệ xuất sắc của nhà Vongola là cậu chết với tôi. Cậu nợ tôi lần này rồi đấy.

 **End chap 15**


	17. Chapter 16: Cháu đã về!

Epica Senza Nome – Chap 16: Cháu đã về!

Hikaru nắm chặt tay suy nghĩ. Những gì Reborn nói lúc nãy hoàn toàn chính xác. Những gì cô đang làm chỉ là đẩy Yamamoto ra xa chứ không hề giúp được gì cho bạn bè mình hết cả. "Tên Reborn xảo trá đó…" – Cô đấm xuống mặt bàn cắn chặt răng rít lên. Hắn ta chắc chắn đã bơm vào đầu cậu bạn ngốc nghếch những điều trên trời dưới biển gì đó rồi cũng nên. Càng để Yamamoto tiếp xúc lâu với con người này, cậu ấy càng dễ lún sâu vào thế giới ngầm. Một khi đã đi trên con đường đen tối đó, có muốn rút ra thì cũng…

Cô gái nhìn bản thân, bật cười chế nhạo. Sẽ là thứ lạc loài lưu vong như cô.

Quá khứ xa xôi kia lại ập về. Chạy trốn khỏi án tử, chạy trốn khỏi sự truy bắt, nhưng không thể nào chạy trốn khỏi lương tâm và nỗi ám ảnh của chính mình. Dù chạy đến đâu, quá khứ kia cũng là ngục tù vây chặt lấy cô gái.

Bức tường thép, hàng rào sắt, không gian lạnh lùng u tối đột ngột bủa vây tâm trí khiến Hikaru giật mình mở mắt. Đúng là cô vẫn luôn nhốt mình trong tù ngục của trái tim.

– Chúc mừng, Chủ tịch ! – Narumi vui mừng đẩy cửa văn phòng vào thì thấy gương mặt thất thần của Hikaru không khỏi hoang mang: – Có chuyện gì vậy ?

Nhìn thấy có người bước vào, Hikaru vội vã lấy lại gương mặt tươi cười như bình thường và nói:

– Ờ, không có gì, chỉ là có tí xíu nghĩ ngợi thôi. Narumi-kun tới làm gì vậy ?

Narumi khẽ đỏ mặt, lần đầu tiên có người gọi cậu là « Narumi-kun » thân mật đến như vậy, vội vã gãi đầu nhìn sếp của mình đầy thiện cảm, cậu nói :

– Touko-chan đã làm một bữa liên hoan nho nhỏ mừng chiến thắng của cậu cũng như chúc mừng cậu trở thành sếp của tụi này. Thế nên…

Hikaru "à" một tiếng rồi bước lại gần nói đầy tiếc nuối :

– Cảm ơn các cậu, không cần cầu kì quá như vậy. Mình thực sự rất vui nhưng tiếc quá, mình lại lỡ có hẹn mất rồi.

Narumi vẫn mỉm cười dù rằng có chút xíu hơi thất vọng, Touko sẽ tẩn cậu một trận cho coi :

– Không sao. Nếu như nếu như Chủ tịch bận thì…

– A…a…a… – Hikaru giơ ngón tay trỏ lên lúc lắc nó như một sự phản đối dễ thương: – Không gọi là Chủ tịch. Gọi là Hikaru-chan. Mình không muốn bị gọi cùng kiểu với cái tên Đầu chim sẻ.

Narumi ngẩn người, « Đầu chim sẻ » ? Hikaru dang ám chỉ về ai chứ ? Trong trường này có ai tên như vậy sao ?

– Narumi-kun à, cậu có biết phòng của CLB bóng chày ở đâu không ? Chỉ giùm mình với! – Cô đột nhiên nhớ ra chuyện không biết đường và vội vã nhờ người trợ giúp đáng tin cậy. Thật bó tay, cô tham gia ứng cử làm Chủ tịch Hội học sinh mà ngay cả đến đường đi lối lại trong trường cũng chưa thuộc hết. Hikaru thắc mắc không hiểu vì sao mà mình trúng cử nữa. Cô cười lớn khi nhớ ra lý do: sự gian lận quá tài tình của mình, còn nếu không là nhờ từ tâm của học sinh trong trường. Bọn họ thực sự rất đáng yêu khi đã có suy nghĩ muốn giúp đỡ cô như vậy.

– Dĩ… dĩ nhiên rồi. – Narumi giật mình vì việc bị hỏi bổ chửng như vậy nhưng rồi khi bình tĩnh lại, cậu nghiêm mặt ho khụ một tiếng nói: – Mình dẫn cậu đi.

….

Đội bóng chày đang trong giờ nghỉ, họ vừa trải qua một đợt huấn luyện khá nghiêm khắc để giữ phong độ cho giải đấu sắp tới.

– Yamamoto-kun, cậu chơi ngày càng cừ đấy ! – Tiếng tán thưởng trong phòng của CLB bóng chày cứ vang lên không ngớt.

– Đúng đấy. Nhìn này… quả bóng đấy bay đến, nhanh thế này này, rồi thì "viu"; nó lập tức đập ngược trở lại. Yamamoto-kun, cậu làm sao mà đánh được quả bóng đó vậy, nó nhanh lại còn xoáy thế cơ mà.

Yamamoto chỉ cười khì khì và nhớ tới mấy bài luyện tập nâng cao thể lực của nhóc con nhà Tsuna, hóa ra nó thực sự có ích đến vậy. Từ sau nhất nhất sẽ nghe theo lời cậu nhóc đó mà tập luyện. Yamamoto cũng đúng là có linh cảm « trình » bóng chày của mình ngày càng tăng lên rõ rệt.

Thế nhưng nghĩ đến cậu nhóc đó là cậu nghĩ ngay đến Tsuna và trò chơi mafia đó, rồi nhớ luôn cả việc mâu thuẫn với Hikaru chỉ vì điều đó. Chống tay lên bàn và thừ người ra suy nghĩ, Yamamoto bỏ qua hết mọi lời bàn tán lúc này mà chỉ chăm chăm nghĩ xem có cách nào để Hikaru quên giận mà nói chuyện lại với cậu không. 10 năm xa cách, nói chuyện với nhau mới có 1 ngày rồi thì đột ngột phát sinh sự cố, Yamamoto vẫn chưa hề nói hết chuyện mình muốn nói cho Hikaru nghe cũng như rất muốn nghe Hikaru kể về cuộc sống bên Ý của cậu ấy thế nào, về gia đình, về người ông nhận nuôi cậu ấy, về bạn bè và cả về…

Yamamoto đỏ lự mặt, tim đập nhanh đầy khó chịu. Cậu chẳng hiểu mình đang nghĩ kiểu quái gì nữa. Đang nghĩ về những chuyện muốn hỏi Hikaru thì hình ảnh về cô bạn gái lớp bên cạnh tặng cậu hộp bento trưa nay xuất hiện, rồi tưởng tượng việc Hikaru tặng một cậu con trai nào đó hộp bento tương tự, rồi thì hai cái từ xấu hổ đó đột ngột nhảy ra chiếm vào não cậu. Sao lại nghĩ đến đó chứ ? Thật là xấu hổ quá đi mà. Hai cái từ khiến nhuộm da của chàng ngốc tuyển thủ bóng chày sang màu của trái cà chua chín chính là hai từ nhỏ thôi … « bạn trai ». Cậu kinh ngạc không hiểu tại sao lại nghĩ đến việc đó, nhưng xét cho cùng, với đám học sinh trung học, chuyện đó cũng không phải là điều hiếm hoi. Hầu như đám bạn trong CLB đều nhận được không ít lời tỏ tình của các bạn gái; có mấy tên suốt ngày ngu ngơ khoe ảnh người yêu nhằm chọc tức những anh chàng kém may khác. Cho nên nếu Hikaru có yêu đương hay gì đó, cũng là… cũng là chuyện thường mà. Yamamoto đã cố nghĩ như vậy nhưng không sao át được nỗi nhức nhối trong ngực trái. Thật sự rất khó chịu!

– Yamamoto, cậu bị sốt à ? Sao tự nhiên mặt đỏ gay lên vậy ? – Những người khác lo lắng xúm lại hỏi.

– Yamamoto-kun, không sao chứ ? Có cần lên phòng y tế không?

Yamamoto giật mình lắc lắc đầu cười trừ nói:

– À, không, không, mình không sao. Chỉ là đang nghĩ linh tinh một tí thôi.

Mọi người ậm ừ im lặng để rồi sau đó một giây thì bùng phát lên:

– Ai cha, Yamamoto của chúng ta đã bắt đầu nghĩ linh tinh rồi! – Một cậu bạn hét lên vui vẻ. Dĩ nhiên, trong mắt mọi người, chẳng ai phủ nhận cái đầu óc đơn giản hơn đan rổ và sự lạc quan tếu dễ sợ của "tên ngốc bóng chày" này.

– Chuyện lạ có thật à nghen! Yamamoto, khai thật đi, có phải dạo này cậu đã bắt đầu lượn vào góc khuất của hàng sách đúng không? - Vẻ mặt gian manh của mấy cậu bạn rất hớn hở như thể muốn nói: Yamamoto của chúng ta cuối cùng cũng lớn rồi!

– Ơ, không… không phải… – Yamamoto dù có ngốc mấy cũng hiểu sức ám chỉ mạnh mẽ đó của đám bạn, cậu đỏ mặt xua xua tay.

– Đừng chối cãi nữa! Khai đi. Bọn này cũng thế cả mà. Không có phạm pháp gì nghiêm trọng đâu mà sợ. Lần sau cần thì cả đám đi cùng nhau càng dễ hành sự hơn mà. - Tiếng cười vang lên át đi sự giải thích phân bua của cậu bạn đang đỏ mặt.

Yamamoto cười khổ, cậu không nghĩ là việc mình nói từ "nghĩ linh tinh" lại khiến đám bạn cậu thực sự "nghĩ linh tinh" như vậy…

– A này, cậu có phải là Chủ tịch mới của Hội học sinh không? Sao lại thập thò ở cửa CLB bóng chày vậy?

Tiếng nói vọng từ bên ngoài khiến cho đám lố nhố bên trong giật mình nhìn ra. Bóng tóc vàng tha thướt và làn da trắng như tuyết khiến cả bọn trầm trồ xuýt xoa:

– Chà, hệt như lời đồn nha. Cậu ấy xinh không thua gì Sasagawa cả. Dễ thương quá!

Hikaru lúc này chỉ có một mình, Narumi thì đã đi gặp Touko rồi. Cô cứ vòng qua vòng lại bối rối không biết phải mở lời thế nào thì đột nhiên bị đánh động như vậy.

Yamamoto nhìn Hikaru sững sờ, cậu ấy đứng trước cửa phòng CLB làm gì thế nhỉ? Không lẽ là… chờ cậu ư? Yamamoto vừa định cất tiếng gọi thì Hikaru căng tròn mắt chằm chằm nhìn cậu, gò má phơn phớt hồng như thể lúng túng không biết làm gì. Chưa kịp để mọi người định thần thì cô gái đã chạy cắm đầu cắm cổ "vèo" biến mất hệt như một cơn gió vậy.

Đám nam sinh trong CLB đều ngẩn ngơ thắc mắc: Có chuyện gì vậy nhỉ? Cậu ấy chống đối lại cả Hội Kỷ luật cơ mà. Sao lại có cái CLB bóng chày nhỏ nhoi này cũng không dám bước vào là sao nhỉ?

Không ai có đáp án ngoại trừ Yamamoto. Khẽ lắc nhẹ đầu, Yamamoto bật một nụ cười nhẹ không ai chú ý tới. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, nếu ai đó để tâm một chút sẽ thấy một giây lo âu xuất hiện trên gương mặt nổi tiếng vô tư ấy.

….

Hikaru chạy miết khỏi trường, chạy một cách vô tâm không chủ đích, chạy đến khi không còn có thể thở được nữa mới dừng lại. Cô lúc này đây mới bắt đầu lững thững đi bộ mà suy nghĩ. Là chuyện gì chứ? Đến tên côn đồ khét tiếng nhất Namimori này, cô đối mặt không chút kiêng nể, thế mà… với người bạn thời thơ ấu thì đụng một tí là bỏ chạy. Hikaru ơi là Hikaru, có phải đầu óc có vấn đề không vậy? Không lẽ trong thời kì trốn chạy, trong vô số lần bị thương ấy đã lỡ để lại hậu quả gì đáng tiếc trong việc sắp xếp tổ chức dây thần kinh của não bộ ư? Thế nên cô mới có cái phản xạ kì lạ như vậy chứ?

Thở dài, Hikaru dừng lại và ngửa mặt lên trời than thầm: _"Kami-sama, đừng đùa như vậy chứ? Ngay cả… ngay cả một cơ hội sửa chữa, người cũng không ban cho con lấy chút can đảm nào để làm hay sao?"_

Cánh cửa ở cửa hàng bên tay phải cô đột ngột mở, một bóng người bước ra từ trong đấy. Người đó đột ngột sững lại nhìn chăm chú nữ sinh trước mắt như thể không tin vào đôi mắt già nua của mình nữa rồi _. "Trời đất ơi! Con bé… con bé… nó… thực sự đã quay về!"_

– Hikaru-chan! – Giọng nói trầm trầm ấm áp vang lên làm Hikaru giật mình. Cô biết ngày này sớm muộn cũng đến nhưng không dè nó lại đến nhanh và vô ý đến như vậy. Cô cứ ngỡ mình phải chủ tâm đến nơi này cơ… ai ngờ đâu lại là…

Hikaru quay người lại mỉm cười, cô cúi gập người xuống và nói:

– Đã lâu không gặp, oji-san!

Tsuyoshi thực sự không dám tin vào bản thân, ông vui mừng bước lại:

– Cháu… cháu đã thực sự quay về ư?

– Vâng, cháu về rồi đây! – Hikaru cươi tươi, đôi mắt cong lại thành hình bán nguyệt như thể hiện niềm vui không giấu được.

Dang hai cánh tay rộng mở đầy yêu thương, Tsuyoshi mỉm cười nói:

– Mừng cháu đã quay về!

Nước mắt như chực muốn rơi ra, làm nhòe kính áp tròng, Hikaru đưa tay lên dụi mắt không kìm được sự xúc động. Đã 10 năm… đã 10 năm rồi… nơi đây… vẫn chờ đón, chào mừng cô hệt như một người

 **End chap 16**


	18. Chapter 17: Yamamoto không phải kẻ ngốc

**Chap 17: Yamamoto không phải thằng ngốc**

Yamamoto kéo cửa bước vào trong nhà, cậu ngó quanh mà không thấy ba mình đâu cả.

– Otou-san! Otou-san! Tadaima!

Quanh quẩn nhìn, cậu ngạc nhiên vô cùng khi nhận ra không có ba ở nhà. Ba cậu đi đâu lúc này nhỉ ? Cửa hàng cũng đóng cửa sớm hơn mọi khi… Hôm nay đâu có phải là ngày lấy hàng cơ chứ ?

– Otou-san! Otou-san?

Nhún vai và thở dài, Yamamoto ngầm chắc chắn là ba mình không có ở nhà. Hơi mệt mỏi quay quay bả vai sau đợt tập luyện, Yamamoto kéo cửa phòng mình vào cất cặp sách và định thay quần áo…

.

.

.

Đập vào đôi mắt nâu đang mở to ra kinh ngạc là những sợi tóc vàng chảy dài trên sàn lấp lánh như nắng mùa thu, chiếc vớ trắng lại càng làm nổi bật đôi chân thon, trắng mịn như tuyết, hơi thở nhè nhẹ hòa cùng với nhịp đập đều đều phập phồng phía sau tà áo đồng phục tinh khôi.

Hikaru đang ngủ trong phòng của cậu hệt như hồi còn nhỏ, vẫn ngây thơ và trong sáng, không chút ưu phiền. Yamamoto không chút thắc mắc về nụ cười hồng đào vẫn cứ mơ màng trên đôi môi nhỏ xinh đó.

Thế nhưng nếu là bất cứ ai quen Hikaru trước đây, khi cô còn sống ở Ý, chắc chắn không khỏi kinh hoàng đến độ muốn rớt cả con ngươi. Một Hikaru nằm ngủ không chút phòng bị, hoàn toàn tin tưởng, an tâm thả mình trong mơ mộng là điều không bao giờ. Đôi mày kia lúc nào cũng nhíu lại nhăn nhó, sát khí phòng bị tỏa ra khắp cơ thể, đôi môi lúc nào cũng mím cương nghị và căng cứng như sẵn sàng cho bất cứ trường hợp xấu xảy ra. Hikaru khi ở Italia và khi ở Nhật dường như là hai người hoàn toàn khác hẳn nếu như không muốn nói là… trái ngược. Người ta có khi sẽ thầm tự hỏi : Đó liệu có phải là một? Ai mới đích thực là Hikaru Kagayaki ?

.

.

.

Yamamoto khẽ khàng rón chân đi vào trong phòng, thật kì lạ là bản năng tự bảo cậu không nên làm phiền đến giấc ngủ của người bạn thơ ấu, kể cũng lạ, sao bản năng có thể bảo cậu cái điều đó được cơ chứ ? Khẽ thở dài nhìn Hikaru dịu dàng, Yamamoto thầm nhủ: Là bản năng… hay là… quan tâm ?

Cậu ngồi khoanh chân ngay bên cạnh cô bé, đôi tay khẽ đưa ra đầy ngần ngừ, do dự rồi cuối cùng lại rút lại. Tại sao cô ấy lại ở nhà cậu nhỉ ? Tại sao lại ngủ tại ngay vị trí mà ngày xưa khi còn nhỏ hai người vẫn ngủ chung ? Cô ấy đã tha thứ cho cậu chưa nhỉ ? Hôm nay, Hikaru đến CLB bóng chày nhưng vừa nhìn thấy cậu lại bỏ chạy cơ mà… rồi thì lại xuất hiện trước mặt cậu như thế này đây. Aiza, Hikaru –chan, đừng có hại nhau thế chứ, cậu biết rõ, Yamamoto là người không quen phải suy nghĩ mà !

« Ư… ư… ư… » – Tiếng rên khe khẽ khi trở mình của Hikaru khiến Yamamoto giật mình luống cuống. Cục cựa người một lúc, Hikaru đột nhiên nhăn mặt lại, khứu giác của cô ngửi thấy có mùi lạ trong phòng… lại còn là mùi mồ hôi nữa chứ. Là cái tên quái nào dám phá giấc ngủ của cô vậy hả ? Đột nhập vào phòng con gái bất hợp pháp… đáng tội tru di !

Đưa tay tóm lấy cái gối êm ái mà cô đang gối đầu lên, trong tâm trạng ngái ngủ, Hikaru nghĩ đấy là một thứ vũ khí hữu ích.

– Accidenti (Chết tiệt)! Dám tự tiện vào phòng của ta hả ? Chết đi !

Cùng với tiếng thét đó là màn đập gối tơi tả vào chủ nhân đích thực của căn phòng này. Cái gối rất mềm, nếu như là chơi đùa mà bị đập bằng nó thì không đau tí nào, chỉ là rát rát một tí thôi. Tuy nhiên, kẻ thủ ác lúc này lại là Hikaru nên đó là trường hợp đặc biệt. Lần đầu tiên Yamamoto biết rằng: con gái có thể dùng gối đánh hệt như quăng gạch vào mặt vậy. Cậu nhóc cuống quýt tính xin lỗi nhưng chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó mới giữ tay cô bạn thân lại và lắc mạnh:

– Đau quá, Hikaru! Đây là phòng của tớ mà! – Yamamoto nhăn nhó đỡ đòn và hét lên.

Giọng nói nghe quen quen… Hikaru nhận thấy thế. Là giọng của ai nhỉ ? Mắt cô không mở ra thì sao biết được là ai với ai, vẫn đang nhắm tịt lại mà. Tên đó hét là « phòng của tớ » … là sao nhỉ ? Không lẽ cô đang không ở phòng của mình. Bộ nhớ bắt đầu dần dần hoạt động lại, khỉ thật, thi thoảng nó lại ngừng làm việc thế đấy.

Đưa tay dụi dụi mắt theo như phản xạ gần nhất mà bộ não nhất thời có thể đưa ra được, Hikaru từ từ nheo mắt lại và mở ra. Cô há hốc mồm khi nhìn thấy Yamamoto trong tình trạng rất chi là thê thảm.

– Takeshi-kun, cậu bị làm sao thế này ? Ai đánh cậu ra nông nỗi này vậy ? – Hikaru hoảng hốt quăng gối xuống như kiểu phi tang hung khí rồi chạm nhẹ vào các vết thương mà đột ngột trí nhớ mang máng trở lại khiến cô cảm thấy vì sao lại nên nỗi như vậy.

– Không, không có sao ! – Yamamoto hơi nhăn mặt lại và cười hiền nói.

– Là do tớ đúng không ? – Hikaru ngước nhìn cậu bạn ngốc hỏi: – Xin lỗi cậu. Đau lắm à?

Cô bé chạm vào mấy vết bầm đó mà cũng thấy đau thay hộ bạn. Nhìn vẻ mặt nhăn nhó lại của Hikaru, Yamamoto thấy buồn cười. Có phải cậu ấy bị đánh đâu chứ? Gương mặt chịu lỗi của cô bạn khiến cậu muốn giận cũng không nỡ, huống chi, anh chàng ngốc này còn không hề biết giận.

– Không có… không có đâu! – Yamamoto cầm tay cô bạn đặt xuống, cười hiền mà chối dù rằng mấy vết thâm vẫn còn tê râm ran.

– Đợi mình chút. – Hikaru đứng dậy nói: – Hộp thuốc vẫn để ở chỗ cũ đúng không ? Để mình đi lấy!

Quả thực quen thuộc với nơi này, Hikaru đoán không sai chuyện vị trí đồ đạc chẳng mấy khi bị di chuyển khỏi nơi bất di bất dịch của nó. Lấy hộp thuốc mang trở về phòng, cô lấy gạc và băng y tế ra nói :

– Cũng tại cậu cơ, đồ ngốc! Sao về mà không đánh thức mình dậy, lại còn ngồi im một chỗ như thế nữa. Tớ mà đã ngủ là cậu hiểu không biết trời trăng gì nữa mà.

Vừa nói giận dỗi nói, Hikaru vừa dán lại những vết xước và chườm đá vào mấy vết bầm của Yamamoto.

Cậu bé bóng chày mở to đôi mắt nhìn gương mặt lo lắng đó cảm thấy trái tim như thắt lại vì vui mừng hết sức. Cậu cầm lấy tay Hikaru, đỡ lấy túi đá tự chườm lên mấy vết bầm nói vui mừng :

– Hikaru – chan, sao cậu lại ngủ ở trong phòng mình vậy ?

Yamamoto đúng là tên ngốc hết thuốc chữa, ai lại đi hỏi con gái cái điều này với vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ và ngây thơ đến vậy ? Hikaru đỏ mặt luống cuống. Làm sao có thể trả lời là vì không dám đối diện với cậu ở CLB bóng chày mà bỏ chạy, rồi chạy miết, chạy miết không biết thế nào lại dừng ngay trước cửa quán Take-shushi để rồi, oji-san mở cửa và nhìn thấy, rồi thì bị [tự nguyện] tóm vào trong này. Tiếp đó, oji-san nói sẽ đãi một bữa thật hoành tráng và đi chợ trước trong khi cô bị ép ngồi trong nhà không cho đi đâu; chán nản một hồi, Hikaru vào trong phòng mà năm xưa cô và Yamamoto từng ở chung với nhau, giờ chắc căn phòng đó là của mình Takeshi-kun rồi. Cuối cùng do chờ quá mệt mỏi, lại thêm cái cảm giác yên bình như sóng vỗ này đã khiến cô cảm thấy buồn ngủ và ngủ quên lúc nào không biết nữa.

Hikaru ngước nhìn Yamamoto trách móc: _«Takeshi-kun, không lẽ cậu định để mình trả lời như thế ư? Đồ độc ác, tớ chỉ mới đánh cậu vài cái thôi mà, có cần trả thù thâm hiểm kiểu đó không hả? »_

– Đừng… đừng có… hỏi cái câu… khó trả lời đến vậy được không ? – Cô đỏ mặt liếc nhìn Yamamoto giận hờn nói.

Tiếc là tên ngốc không để ý một tí nào đến dáng vẻ khó xử tội nghiệp của Hikaru mà bắt đầu «tổng phản công » bằng những câu hỏi kinh khủng hơn :

– Hikaru-chan, sao hôm nay cậu tới CLB bóng chày rồi mà lại bỏ chạy vậy , sao không vào trong ?

Hóa đá… Hikaru hoàn toàn hóa đá. Ai dám nói Yamamoto là kẻ ngốc chứ ? Lời nào lời nấy của cậu ta đều là vạn tiễn xuyên tâm chứ có phải ít ỏi gì đâu ? Sao toàn hỏi mấy câu mà cô không muốn trả lời tí nào hết vậy ?

« zừ… zừ… zừ… » Hikaru di chuyển cơ thể hệt như một con rô bốt hết dầu và nói khó khăn :

– Để… để tớ… tớ… đi…đi…đi…cấttt… h…hộp…. th…uốc…

– A, khoan đã, để tớ cất cho ! – Yamamoto vội giằng lấy, sao có thể để con gái đi cất đồ giùm được cơ chứ ?

– Không sao, tớ cất được mà ! – Hikaru giằng ngược lại : – Cậu ngồi nghỉ đi !

.

.

.

Sự cố… phát sinh từ đây…

.

.

.

 **End chap 17**


	19. Chapter 18: Hy vọng cuối cùng

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 18: Hy vọng cuối cùng**

Yamamoto vẫn thực sự chưa cầm chắc được cái hộp, trong khi do quá khẩn trương mà Hikaru đã giật mạnh lại nó, theo quán tính cái hộp sơ cứu trượt về phía Hikaru trong khi tay của Yamamoto vẫn còn đang cố với theo nó. Cả hai người đều cùng mất đà, Hikaru thì cuống chân mà ngã ngửa người ra đằng sau trong khi Yamamoto thì chới với mà ngã về phía trước.

« Bộp »… Hikaru khẽ nhăn mặt, tự hỏi sao không phải tiếng «cốp»? Đáng nhẽ đập đầu xuống sàn thì phải kêu «cốp» chứ ?

Có hơi ấm nhè nhẹ ở phía dưới sàn, lại còn rất mềm mềm nữa. Hikaru giật mình nhận ra, cô đang đè lên bàn tay của Yamamoto.

– Cậu không sao chứ , Hikaru-chan ? – Tiếng nói phát ra từ thứ nằng nặng đang đè lên người cô. Hikaru đỏ mặt:

– Không, mình không sao ? Còn…còn cậu ?

Chỉ trong tích tắc, Hikaru hiểu ra, Yamamoto đã dùng tay mình làm nệm để đỡ cô không bị đập đầu xuống đất.

– Mình ổn ! – Giọng nói của Yamamoto như khàn lại, Hikaru cảm thấy có điều gì đó kì lạ ở đây.

– Không đúng, Takeshi-kun. Rõ ràng là có điều gì đó không ổn. Cậu… giọng cậu… rất lạ… – Hikaru nói.

– Không… không có gì lạ đâu ! – Giọng nói bắt đầu nghèn nghẹt lại. Hikaru cảm thấy có cái gì đó nóng hổi đang chảy trên má cô và rơi xuống đất. Là nước mắt ? Của cô ư ? Không phải… tuyệt đối không phải… lẽ nào lại là…

– Ta… Ta…keshi-kun ! – Hikaru run run nói: – Cậu…

– Xin lỗi! – Yamamoto nói nhẹ: – Chỉ là lâu lắm rồi, bọn mình mới gặp lại nhau thế này, lâu lắm rồi mình mới có thể ở gần cậu như vậy. Hikaru-chan là một trong những người bạn tốt nhất của tớ. Tớ không muốn… không muốn khiến cậu lo lắng; tớ không thích việc không thể nói chuyện với cậu; tớ cũng không thích việc phải từ chối cậu bất cứ việc gì. Nhưng Hikaru-chan, với Tsuna-kun, tớ cũng …

Hikaru im lặng lắng nghe những lời nói đó. Sống mũi cô thực sự rất rất cay, mắt thì đỏ hoe cả lên rồi. Cô đã làm gì thế này ? Takeshi là người bạn tốt nhất của cô, là một trong những người thân của cô. Tại sao… tại sao cô lại làm tổn thương những người mình yêu quý cơ chứ ? Nee-sama nhất định sẽ mắng cô cho coi. Cô vốn dĩ từ khi trở thành _« Ánh sáng trắng nhà Vongola »_ thì đã chẳng còn tư cách gì để mà đề nghị hay thậm chí là cầu xin người khác làm bất cứ việc gì vì mình nữa rồi. Vậy tại sao cô còn cố gắng gây tổn thương cho bạn bè của mình cơ chứ ? Nếu có một ngày, Yamamoto biết được sự thật, rồi mọi người đều bảo cậu phải tránh xa cô, cảm giác của cô sẽ là như thế nào ?

Hikaru cầm lấy vạt áo của Yamamoto gục mặt vào đó, nước mắt của cô nhỏ từng giọt một, không ào ạt xối xả tựa như thác lũ, chỉ là từng chút, từng chút xót xa rơi xuống mà thôi.

– Xin lỗi… là mình nói mới đúng. Takeshi-kun… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi… xin lỗi…

Yamamoto cảm thấy những lời xin lỗi của Hikaru cứ như không thể dừng lại. Như thể không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu ấy muốn nói mà không thể nói. Đó là lý do mà cậu ấy bỏ chạy ư ? Bờ vai nhỏ đó không hề run lên trong nước mắt, tất cả đều im lìm như một dòng sông, như cơn mưa phùn giăng nhẹ không ai để ý đến. Tất cả đều khiến một sự cô đơn kì lạ hiện lên làm Yamamoto cảm thấy khó chịu. Cậu không muốn chứng kiến một Hikaru như vậy. Nỗi xót xa tràn dâng khiến bàn tay muốn ôm lấy bờ vai nhỏ đó thế nhưng, cậu nhóc ngượng nghịu chỉ dám chạm nhẹ, không dám tiến xa hơn.

Cậu đỡ Hikaru ngồi dậy, đôi tay chỉ chuyên dùng để ném bóng và cầm gậy bóng chày phát những cú hiểm hóc thì giờ đây vụng về lau những giọt nước mắt trên gương mặt bầu bĩnh đối diện.

– Bọn mình sẽ vẫn lại là bạn nhé ! Vẫn tiếp tục, phải không ? – Yamamoto lúng túng hỏi lại như mong muốn một lời khẳng định.

Hikaru ngước mắt lên nhìn cậu rồi hơi cúi đầu xuống và nói:

– Chuyện này… mình…

– HIKARU – CHAN ! BÁC VỀ RỒI ĐÂY !

Hikaru quay ngoắt ra cửa nhìn rồi vội lau lại mặt và nói :

– Oji-san về rồi kìa ! Mình ra phụ bác một tay đây.

Nói rồi, cô đứng vội lên và chạy ra ngoài trong khi Yamamoto vẫn còn đang hụt hẫng bởi câu trả lời một nửa đó.

.

.

.

– Itadakimasu! – Cả ba người cùng chắp tay lại nói và vui vẻ cầm đũa lên. Không khí gia đình hào hứng tựa bữa đại tiệc như vậy lâu lắm mới có lại. Điều đó khiến Tsuyoshi rất mừng. Ông hào hứng hơn nữa khi nhớ đến nhiều dự định từ thủa hai đứa nhỏ còn ngây ngô mà không khỏi bật cười.

Tsuyoshi cười tươi và nói:

– Hầu hết mấy món hôm nay đều do Hikaru-chan nhà ta trổ tài đấy! Takeshi, nếm thử đi nào!

– A,oishii desu! (Ngon thật đấy!) – Yamamoto gắp một miếng trứng cuộn và nói.

– Đúng là cậu thực sự lên trình nấu ăn rồi đấy ! – Cậu tròn mắt nhìn Hikaru: – Còn nhớ hồi ba tuổi cậu từng thế rằng cả đời sẽ không bao giờ vào bếp sau khi làm cháy nó cơ đấy!

– Takeshi-kun! – Hikaru hét phụng phịu: – Cậu ăn rồi thì ăn đi, đừng có nhớ đến những việc vớ vẩn khác được không ? Tớ… tớ đã bảo là vì ở một mình mà…

Cô ngượng nghịu nói rồi gắp một miếng sushi cá ngừ tấm tắc :

– Tài nghệ của oji-san vẫn tuyệt như ngày nào. Ở bên Ý, thi thoảng cháu cũng sang mấy cửa hàng Nhật ăn thử nhưng chẳng đâu ngon bằng của oji-san.

Tsuyoshi cười, ông đột ngột hỏi :

– Hikaru-chan, gia đình của cháu bên Ý tốt chứ ?

Hikaru suýt sặc vì câu hỏi đó, cô nhìn oji-san của mình cười cười nói :

– Rất tốt ạ, nếu không tốt thì sao mà cháu lại không than phiền gì với oji-san chứ ?

Hikaru cố gắng trả lời thật tự nhiên. Oji-san là người đồng ý để người đó đưa cô về Ý, vậy đồng nghĩa là có lẽ oji-san và nhà Vongola có chút quan hệ gì đó với nhau. Tốt nhất là không nên để mọi chuyện trở nên rắc rối.

– Thực ra dạo gần đây nhà cháu có vài sự cố nhỏ hơn nữa cũng nghĩ cháu xa Nhật đã lâu nên muốn cháu trở về Nhật một thời gian. Vừa để thăm lại mọi người, vừa là chờ khi rắc rối bên đó giải quyết xong thôi ạ

Tsuyoshi khẽ gật đầu, vậy nghĩa là, con bé được gia đình đó thực sự rất quan tâm không để gặp nguy hiểm gì.

Hikaru thầm cảm ơn tài năng phản ứng thiên phú của mình có thể khiến cho oji-san thôi không còn thắc mắc về chuyện của cô ở bên Ý nữa.

.

.

.

Kết thúc bữa cơm, Hikaru cùng Yamamoto thu dọn bát đĩa, Tsuyoshi cười nhẹ, ông nói :

– Hai đứa cứ để đồ đấy, ba sẽ dọn cho ! Trời cũng muộn rồi, Takeshi, đưa Hikaru-chan về nhà đi !

– Vậy không được đâu, oji-san ! – Hikaru nói: – Để cháu dọn giúp bác với cả cháu về một mình được mà.

– Không được ! – Tsuyoshi nghiêm mặt nói: – Ai có thể để con gái về nhà một mình được ! Hơn nữa, hôm nay, Hikaru-chan là khách, đây là bữa cơm chào đón cháu trở về; đáng lẽ cháu không cần phải làm gì cả thế nhưng cháu lại giúp bác nấu nướng, sao có thể phiền cháu dọn được cơ chứ ?

– Nhưng… – Hikaru cố nài nỉ.

– Không nhưng nhị gì hết ! – Tsuyoshi-san cười: – Takeshi, đưa Hikaru về tận nhà nghe chưa ? Để con bé mất một cọng tóc thôi là biết tay ba.

Vẻ mặt nửa đùa nửa hăm dọa của Tsuyoshi-san khiến Hikaru cảm thấy rùng mình trong khi Takeshi thì hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm, chắc bị quen quá rồi. Cậu chỉ cười và nói:

– Vâng, con biết mà!

Hikaru nhìn hai cha con thở dài, cô tháo tạp dề ra, cúi thấp người nói :

– Dewa, oji-san, sayonara! (Vậy thì, bác trai, tạm biệt ạ!)

Tsuyoshi khẽ gật đầu chào và nói :

– Về cẩn thận nhé!

– Vâng ạ.

.

.

.

Con đường nhựa loang lổ ánh đèn đường, có hai bóng đen dài đổ lên trên đó cứ lững thững ngắn lại dần… Hikaru đi bên cạnh Yamamoto nhưng không biết nói câu gì. Cả hai người cứ tiếp tục im lặng như vậy cho đến khi…

– Sắp đến nhà mình rồi, – Hikaru lên tiếng : – Chỉ còn một đoạn nữa thôi, mình có thể tự về được.

– Cậu không muốn mình đưa về đến tận nhà sao ?

 _« Trời ơi, đừng có nói với cái giọng ngố ngố đó nữa được không ? »_ – Hikaru thầm nhủ: _« Cậu biết là mình sẽ không bao giờ từ chối khi cậu nói cái giọng đó mà. Tên bạn ngốc nghếch chết tiệt »_. Tuy nói vậy nhưng Hikaru cũng thầm thắc mắc tại sao cậu ta có thể ngốc đến « nguy hiểm » như vậy.

– Không… không phải vậy mà ! Mình… mình đi tiếp thôi.

Hikaru vội vã đi lên phía trước, Yamamoto đuổi theo phía sau và nói :

– Hikaru-chan, cậu vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của mình lúc trước.

– Câu… câu hỏi nào cơ ? – Hikaru cố tình đánh trống lảng. Tên ngốc đó nhất định phải nghe câu trả lời mới được à ? Không nhìn ra hành động của cô hay sao chứ ?

– Chúng mình vẫn tiếp tục là bạn, bất kể việc mình có tham gia trò chơi mafia đó nữa hay không ? – Yamamoto thực sự không buông tha cho Hikaru.

Cô thở dài và dừng lại, thật may là đã dừng ở trước cửa nhà chứ không phải là vì mải đi không chú ý mà đi quá.

– Takeshi-baka ! Cậu thực sự ngốc đến vậy hả ? Nhất định phải nghe mình trả lời mới được sao ?

– Mình từ trước tới giờ vẫn luôn bị gọi là ngốc mà ! – Nụ cười ngốc không giảm tí độ công phá nào làm Hikaru thấy bản thân thật bất lực.

– Mình… – Hikaru khổ sở nói, những lời này thật không phù hợp với cô tí nào: – mình đã nói là xin lỗi rồi mà. Thực ra làm khó cậu là mình không đúng. Mình biết cậu sẽ không thể bỏ rơi bạn bè khi gặp nguy hiểm, dù rằng cậu không tham gia trò chơi mafia đó nữa, nhưng làm bạn với Tsuna-kun thì rồi cậu cũng sẽ sẵn sàng hi sinh vì cậu ấy mà thôi. Là một người bạn, đáng lẽ thay vì làm khó cậu, tớ phải ủng hộ cậu mới đúng. Lần này, thực sự là tớ sai, đã rất sai. Không thể tin tớ đã hành động ấu trĩ như vậy.

Yamamoto không hiểu lắm những lời đó, nhưng có vẻ cậu tiêu hóa được một số ý chính nhưng lại bỏ qua vài ý quan trọng: _«nguy hiểm»_ và _«hi sinh»_ ư ? Có ý nghĩa gì nhỉ ?

– Là bạn bè thì phải tin tưởng và ủng hộ nhau. – Hikaru nói: – Chính vì vậy mà, cho dù Takeshi-kun có tiếp tục trò chơi đó nữa hay không, chúng ta cũng vẫn sẽ là bạn. Chỉ là… chỉ là… xin cậu cho tớ một chút thời gian, chỉ một chút thôi.

Cô kết thúc câu nói của mình rồi nhìn Yamamoto nói nhanh :

– Vậy nhé! Oyasumi ! (Chúc ngủ ngon)

Nói xong cô chạy biến vào trong nhà nhanh tới nỗi Yamamoto không kịp nhận ra. Cậu ngơ ngác nhìn vào trong và thầm lẩm bẩm :

– Hikaru-chan! Bây giờ… mới chỉ là 8h thôi mà.

.

.

.

Hikaru bật điện phòng mình lên, đến bên cạnh bàn học, mở ngăn kéo và lấy ra một chiếc túi gấm nhỏ nhỏ. Mọi chuyện ở Namimori tựa như một giấc mộng, nhiều điều quá bất ngờ, quá đột ngột. Liệu quyết định này là đúng hay sai? Hikaru không hiểu, cũng không dám chắc. Mân mê túi gấm nhỏ, cô nắm chặt lấy nó trong tay nhìn qua cửa sổ thầm nghĩ:

– Chỉ cần một chút thời gian thôi! Tsuna-kun, cậu có thực sự là Decimo của Vongola thật hay không? Là người đáng để Takeshi liều mạng hay không ? Là người có thể thay đổi quá khứ của tôi hay không ? Cậu chính là chìa khóa cho tất cả mọi rắc rối mà tôi đang gặp phải đấy.

Rồi cô cầm chặt lấy chiếc túi bằng hai tay, chắp lại và cầu nguyện :

– Xin đừng làm tôi thất vọng, đừng làm tôi thất vọng! Cầu xin cậu, Tsuna-kun! Cậu là hi vọng duy nhất để tôi bám víu lúc này. Khi mà… tôi vẫn còn là chủ nhân của «nó ».

 **End chap 18**


	20. Chapter 19: Giới hạn

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 19: Giới hạn**

Không gian trắng toát một màu huyền ảo, Hikaru đứng giữa nơi đó, một mình và trống rống. Lại là giấc mơ kì lạ kia! Cô ngồi im và chờ đợi. Cảm giác trắng tinh kia sao quá đỗi quen thuộc như thể từ khi sinh ra, không gian trắng đã bao trùm tâm trí của cô rồi.

Stella stellina

la notte si avvicina:

la fiamma traballa,

la mucca é nella stalla.

La pecora e l'agnello,

la vacca col vitello,

la chioccia coi pulcini,

la gatta coi gattini;

e tutti fan la nanna

nel cuore della mamma!

Âm thanh du dương vui vẻ ùa vào tâm trí Hikaru thân quen quá chừng. Một bài hát ru? Phải, bài hát ru cổ của Italia – _Stella stellina_. Tại sao cô lại nghe được giai điệu này?

Hikaru không phải là đứa trẻ cần ru mới ngủ. Cô chỉ là từng tình cờ nghe được giai điệu đó trong lúc thị sát bên ngoài thành phố trong một lần làm nhiệm vụ mà thôi. Người mẹ trẻ ôm đứa con trong lòng, đu đưa chiếc ghế ngựa, giọng ca ấm áp vang lên giai điệu rộn ràng. Âm điệu ào đến bất chợt khiến cho cô giật mình bởi sự quen thuộc, môi hồng khẽ lẩm nhẩm như thể đã biết nó từ lâu lắm rồi. Là ai, là ai đã hát cho cô nghe -giai điệu êm ái đấy?

Giọng ca đó nhẹ nhàng, không hẳn trong trẻo mượt mà nhưng vô cùng ấm áp tràn ngập yêu thương. Lời thủ thỉ âm thầm bên cạnh tai lúc nào cũng thoáng qua mập mờ không rõ: "Tu sei la mia luce, tu sei la mia corona di luce nel cielo."*

Không gian trắng cô đọng lại, không khí đặc quánh đến khó thở, những bức tường trắng dần hiện lên theo sự co rút đó. Hikaru cảm thấy toàn thân bức bối khó chịu, cả cơ thể nóng như thiêu đốt, bản thân biến thành một ngọn lửa cháy bừng lên, nuốt trọn không gian xung quanh.

Hết bị nhấn chìm xuống biển, giờ lại bị thiêu sống ư? Hikaru vừa chua chát vừa tức giận thầm nghĩ. Lần này không phải là bóng của người đàn ông tóc nâu hiền hậu với bàn tay ấm áp mang đến hy vọng và niềm tin mà hình ảnh mái tóc vàng dịu dàng như nắng thu và tiếng ca ru nhẹ nhàng của tình yêu. Người thiếu phụ gầy gò trong bộ áo ngủ màu trắng cũng mờ mờ ao ảo, nhòe nhoẹt dưới ánh lửa đang thiêu đốt cô gái tới tận xương tủy. Không khí bị hút cạn làm mồi cho lửa cháy. Sức nóng không giết chết cô mà chỉ là dìm cô trong không gian chân không chết lặng, cuộn xoáy và phá hủy đi thứ ảo ảnh xa vời ngoài bàn tay cô với đến.

…

Hikaru giật mình thức giấc. Ngoài trời còn đang mờ mờ sáng. Thở dài và lau mồ hôi, cô cố điều hòa hơi thở, đôi mắt vô tình nhìn xa xăm, suy nghĩ về giấc mơ của mình. Lại thêm một lần nữa xuất hiện! Cô cứ hết bị chết vì ngạt nước thì lại chết vì ngạt khí. Không lẽ số phận của cô sẽ phải chết thảm thương tới như vậy? Cô gái đau đầu mỗi khi cố nhớ những người lạ mặt đó là ai, hoàn toàn không chút quan hệ gì, nhưng sao lại thân quen đến vậy? Hai con người xuất hiện trong giấc mơ thật khó chịu, chỉ tổ phá hoại giấc ngủ của người ta!

Khẽ lầm bầm, Hikaru nhìn đồng hồ rồi đập đầu vào gối than trời. Đã 6 giờ sáng rồi, có muốn ngủ lại cũng không được, muộn học là cái chắc, còn nếu như thức thì cô chẳng biết phải làm cái gì, không lẽ ngồi không xem ti vi chờ tới 8 giờ đi học?

Dù sao cũng phải dậy cái đã! Hikaru tự nhủ và vùng ra khỏi chiếc chăn ấm áp sau sự nỗ lực đấu tranh tư tưởng giữa "lười" và "muộn học". Xét gì thì xét, hiện giờ cô cũng là Chủ tịch Hội học sinh rồi, không thể liên tục vi phạm kỉ luật như thế được.

Dậy sớm là một lợi ích lớn mà Hikaru nhận thấy rõ. Cô có thể thoải mái thời gian vệ sinh cá nhân mà không còn phải vội vội vàng vàng đến độ đập đầu vào cửa nhà tắm hay trượt chân vì nền sàn trơn ướt. Cô có thêm thời gian để làm hộp bento thứ hai khi mà lúc nào cô cũng than phiền về việc tốn nửa tiếng cho 1 hộp bento mà ăn chẳng đủ no. Mang hai hộp bento đi học, Hikaru nhìn xuống cái bụng mình và thắc mắc cái dạ dày nó chắc phải to gấp đôi người bình thường. _"Có lẽ hôm nào đề nghị phần siêu âm trong đợt khám sức khỏe của học sinh nhà trường. Phải kiểm định thể tích dạ dày của mình mới được"._

Cô cũng có thời gian ăn sáng đàng hoàng, chứ không phải là tay cầm cái bánh mì chưa nướng, tay cầm cốc sữa và tiến hành hoạt động trái – phải cùng lúc không khác gì uống thuốc.

Cuối cùng, cô hoàn toàn thư thái đóng cửa nhà đàng hoàng và mọi người xung quanh không phải nghe những cái tiếng như "ruỳnh" "ầm" "xoảng" kinh thiên động địa… khi cô bé hàng xóm mở cửa nhà, đóng cửa nhà, và khóa cửa ngõ.

Nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay, Hikaru vui vẻ đến nỗi nhảy chân sáo trên đường mặc kệ những ánh nhìn có phần kì lạ và… kì thị khi một học sinh trung học phởn phơ thái quá như vậy. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô được đi bộ đến trường, đó không phải là lý do đáng để ăn mừng hay sao? Còn bình thường ư? Cô toàn phải chạy.

Thời tiết tốt, tâm trạng tốt kéo theo một loạt những điều, etou, cũng không biết là tốt hay không tốt nữa. Hikaru hôm nay đang rơi vào tình trạng cao hứng tột độ. Cô thực sự rất… phởn và sẵn sàng dành tặng một nụ cười tươi rói của mình cho đám mất não đội Kỷ luật mà cô vẫn luôn ghét cay ghét đắng.

Tin tôi đi, nhân danh tác giả, hành động phởn này thực sự không hay ho gì đâu, đặc biệt là đối với kẻ nhận.

Kusakabe đang dẫn một toán người trong Hội đi tuần tra sáng sớm như mọi khi. Học sinh trên đường đều dạt về hai bên khép nép sợ hãi nhường đường cho Hội Phó và các "đàn anh" đầu sân bay kia đi trước.

Từ đằng xa, Kusakabe đã nhìn thấy bóng dáng nghênh ngang của con nhỏ tóc vàng, cảm thấy khó chịu và hơi chột dạ. Một thoáng lo lắng hiện lên trên tất cả mặt các thành viên còn lại trong Hội.

Vẻ mặt cả đám đều hầm hầm hình sự khác thường khiến cho con đường cũng phải run rẩy.

Nhận ra những con người kia, Hikaru hiên ngang đi đến vẫy tay chào rất tươi nói:

– Ah, ohayou, Kusakabe-san! Đang đi tuần hả? Chúc làm việc vui vẻ! Cả mọi người nữa, ngày mới tốt lành!

Có ai đó mua keo 502 về đây đi, hàm của Hội Kỷ luật sắp rớt ra hết rồi. Bọn họ ai nấy đều đứng như trời trồng và sững như tượng, để rồi khi cái "thứ đó" đi qua rồi mới rùng mình một cái sợ hãi. Dường như tất cả cùng chung một suy nghĩ: _"Giá mà cô ta cứ hầm hầm gây sự còn hơn. Cái mặt cười của cô ta… rất đáng sợ, thực sự… rất đáng sợ!"_

…..

– Minna-san, ohayou! – Hikaru mở cửa lớp vui vẻ bước vào, vẻ mặt rất nhẹ nhàng thư thái khiến cả lớp vô cùng, vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

– HIKARU-CHAN! – Mọi người hét ầm ĩ: – Còn tận 15 phút nữa mới vào lớp mà. Hôm nay có phải đến lượt cậu trực nhật đâu?

– Hikaru – chan, có phải là bị làm sao rồi đúng không? Có cần phải lên phòng y tế không?

– Hikaru –chan, đừng làm bọn mình sợ. Cậu mệt thì cũng không cần phải cố gắng đến trường đâu, xin nghỉ là được mà!

_-Hikaru, cậu đến lớp sớm như vậy. Có phải… có phải hôm nay có bão không? Hay là Nhật Bản sắp động đất? Không, đừng nói với tớ hôm nay là tận thế chứ?

Cả lớp ôm đầu nhìn nhau sầu não cứ như thể hôm nay Hikaru không được đón chào đã hãm bớt phần nào cái đầu phởn phơ bay tít tận trời cao của cô.

– Ờ… – Hikaru gãi má có vẻ tủi thân nói: – Nếu mọi người đã nói vậy, để tớ ra ngoài đứng đến gần giờ vào lớp thì lao vào như mọi hôm được không?

Vừa mới dứt câu, đồng loạt là những cái gật đầu "rụp", dường như cả lớp chỉ chờ có vậy mà đồng thành đề đạt nguyện vọng:

– Hikaru, cậu mà không đạp cửa xông vào lớp thì tớ thấy một ngày đi học không có nghĩa lý gì!

– Hikaru, cậu nên làm như vậy, nếu không được nghe tiếng "ruỳnh" khi cậu mở cửa chắc tớ sẽ ngủ gật hết tiết mất!

– Hikaru, vì cả lớp, cậu hãy ra ngoài cổng trường và chờ đến khi chuông reo hãy vào được không?

– Tốt nhất là khi sensei gần bước tới cửa lớp. Như vậy cơn buồn ngủ của tớ càng nhanh bị đuổi mất!

Cả lớp bất kể con trai hay con gái đều bám vào Hikaru cầu xin van vỉ cô hãy đi học muộn thực sự làm toàn bộ cảm xúc tươi đẹp ngày hôm nay bị vo tròn ném vào sọt rác. Thở dài, Hikaru lủi thủi nói:

– Được rồi, tớ hiểu rồi mà! Để tớ đi ra ngoài! Hix…

– Cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm! Hikaru-chan! Bọn tớ không quên vụ này đâu…

Một đám chắp tay cúi người cảm ơn rất thành khẩn càng khiến cô phải cười trong đau khổ. Hổng lẽ cô đi học muộn thực sự là chuyện bình thường và là thói quen đối với mọi người sao?

– Hikaru-chan, không cần vậy đâu, cứ vào trong lớp ngồi đi, mặc kệ mọi người! – Kyoko lên tiếng, sao có thể để Hikaru đến rồi lại phải đứng ngoài cổng trường như vậy?

– Aicha, không sao đâu, Kyoko-chan! – Hikaru cười toe: – Tớ nghĩ như vậy hợp với phong cách của tớ hơn. Với cả, chậc, tớ không muốn có chuyện gì bất thường xảy ra. Tớ mà hành động bất thường dễ kéo theo Thượng Đế hành động bất thường lắm.

Nói rồi Hikaru cười ha hả và vẫy vẫy tay bước ra khỏi lớp.

Kyoko khẽ che miệng cười khúc khích nhẹ nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Hikaru rồi thở dài. Kể ra mọi người nói cũng đúng, thấy Hikaru đi sớm như vậy đến bản thân cô còn thấy ngạc nhiên vô cùng và lo lắng bất an chứ đừng nói là những người khác.

– Có cần vậy không chứ? – Hana hơi cau mày: – Lũ này trẻ con quá, Hikaru-chan khó khăn lắm trong nửa tháng đầu đi học mới đến sớm được một buổi. Vậy mà…

– Kể ra Hikaru-chan không cần phải vậy! – Kyoko nhìn theo vẻ mặt phớt đời và nụ cười tinh nghịch đang bước ra khỏi lớp hệt như mong muốn của tụi bạn nói: – Tệ thật, giờ này, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun và Gokudera-kun lại phải đi bê đồ hộ sensei rồi, nếu không nhất định họ sẽ không để chuyện này xảy ra. Nhưng… hình như Hikaru-chan không để ý điều này thì phải. Dù sao thì trông mặt cậu ấy đang rất vui!

Phải, với Hikaru, mọi việc như thế này giống như kiểu chiều lòng bạn bè cho họ vui vậy và cô thấy mừng là đằng khác. Điều họ chấp nhận là những tật xấu của cô chứ không phải là đức tính tốt nhất thời. "Ha ha ha" – Hikaru cất tiếng cười sảng khoái bước về phía cổng trường và đá chân đứng đợi.

Đồng hồ cứ tích tắc lạnh lùng điểm từng giây một, Hikaru thở dài, còn tận mười phút nữa mới vào giờ học, cô phải đứng đợi thêm khoảng bảy phút nữa để tạo bất ngờ cho đám bạn. Thật là buồn chán quá! Có thứ gì để tiêu khiển không nhỉ? Hikaru thầm thắc mắc.

– Không vào lớp đi, còn đứng ngoài này làm gì? – Giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên phía sau thật đặc trưng khiến cô ngay lập tức nhận ra.

Hikaru quay lại nhún vai nói:

– Thấy đó, thưa Hội trưởng Hibari. Hôm nay tôi đi học sớm và đó là một điều bất thường. Thực sự thì tôi không muốn mang lại động đất, mưa bão hay thậm chí là việc sụp lún tổn hại nghiêm trọng tài sản nhà trường cho nên mới đứng ở đây để chờ muộn học. Mọi hành động của tôi đều dựa trên nguyên tắc hi sinh vì tài sản cộng đồng. Không biết câu trả lời đã thỏa mãn chưa?

Hibari nheo mắt nhìn cô với vẻ mệt mỏi: "Hừm, vẫn là cái giọng lưỡi đó", cô ta không thể ngừng ngụy biện cho những hành động phi lý của mình được sao? _(Anh có hơn gì đâu cơ chứ? =.=)_

– Biến lên lớp học ngay, hoặc là ta cắn chết. Là một cán bộ của trường Namimori, lại còn là Chủ tịch Hội học sinh, vậy mà lại dám ngang nhiên đi muộn.

– Đừng có lấy cái câu "tri pháp phạm pháp" ra với tôi, vô ích thôi. – Hikaru than thở: – Tôi không có hứng thú với cái việc vi phạm quái quỷ gì gì đó của anh. Chỉ cần hiện giờ tôi đang ở trong sân trường và bây giờ chuông vẫn chưa reo nghĩa là tôi chưa muộn học. Đến lúc muộn hẵng hay, giờ thì phiền anh đi làm tiếp cái công việc của anh đi, đừng làm phiền tôi nữa được không?

Cái gì? Anh – Hibari, làm phiền cô ta? Con nhỏ tóc vàng hoe thật sự não bộ có vấn đề rồi. Không lẽ cô ta muốn bị anh cắn chết như vậy?

Đáp lại vẻ mặt hình sự nghiêm trọng chỉ là đôi mắt tròn xoe màu hoàng kim lấp lánh bất cần đời nhưng lại cũng có phần tự tin đến khinh bạc.

Nụ cười ngạo mạn khẽ nở trên đôi môi mỏng của Hibari, anh cảm thấy một khí thế kì lạ toát ra từ người con gái đó, đặc biệt là khi anh gặp riêng mình cô ta, cứ như thể luồng khí chiến đấu đầy kích thích và ngập mùi máu bị kiềm chế hoàn toàn trong đống bản năng chết dẫm còn lại.

– Đừng có đánh nhau được không? – Hikaru than thở nói nửa như đùa, nửa như thật: – Thật tình, nói chuyện với anh buồn ngủ đến chết mất. Cứ thế này thì chục năm nữa anh sẽ thành ông cụ non mà thôi.

Đôi mắt kia bắt đầu lờ mờ díp lại, đứng không 15 phút là tra tấn tinh thần hạng nặng đối với cô.

– Này này, cấm có ngủ trước mặt ta. Bằng không ta sẽ cắn chết.

– Xin lỗi… – Hikaru đưa tay che miệng ngáp dài nói: – Hình như não bộ của tôi quyết định rồi. Tôi không thể chống lại.

Đột ngột, cơn đau đầu buốt khủng kéo đến hai bên thái dương, đôi mắt giật mạnh như thể có kim châm đâm vào, vai, tay, chân đều bủn rủn….

Hai con ngươi co giật, đồng tử liên tục rồi trợn trừng lên và căng bạnh ra như thể mong thoát khỏi tròng mắt để được bay nhảy tự do ra ngoài.

– Không phải vậy chứ? – Hikaru ôm mắt quỵ xuống hét lên đau đớn: – Sao… sao lại nhanh thế được? Không… không thể là lúc này…

– Đang lảm nhảm cái quái gì vậy? – Hibari khó chịu nhìn vẻ yếu đuối đó, trông nét mặt lo lắng căng thẳng càng khiến anh thêm chán ghét nhỏ.

Vật lộn trong đau đớn đấy khó khăn, Hikaru không kêu lên tiếng nào, ráng cắn răng chịu đựng mong khống chế được cơn đau nhưng vô hiệu.

Túm lấy ống tay áo của Hibari, cô vẫn cứ ôm mắt thều thào:

– Nhanh… gọi … gọi . Đưa tôi đế phòng y tế. Nhanh… nhanh lên… Tôi… không… nổi…

– Cô nói cái gì vậy hả? – Hibari bực mình không thèm để ý.

– Y… y…tế….! Dr.S…Shamal…- Hikaru khẽ thì thầm nói, cố chậm và thậm chí nuốt cơn đau để nhắc lại.

Nói vừa dứt câu, cô quỵ dần dần rồi đổ sụp xuống, gương mặt trắng bệch hệt như tờ giấy nhưng đôi mắt mang màu kì lạ kia cứ liên tục đập phập phồng những đốm thần kinh không nguôi, co giật liên hồi như bị kích thích.

– Này, này… kiiroi kami** , tỉnh dậy đi, kiiroi kami, mau tỉnh dậy.

Hibari cố dùng tonfa để thúc Hikaru tỉnh dậy nhưng vô ích. Trông sắc mặt cô ta xấu lắm rồi! Cô ta bảo sao trước đó nhỉ? Phòng y tế… ?

Cái tên già dê hay đi cua gái đó sao? Đưa cô ta… cho hắn ư?

Bế xốc Hikaru lên, Hibari không tự thắc mắc nhiều nữa. Nếu cô ta đã muốn lên phòng y tế vậy cứ xách cổ cô ta lên đó trước đã.

…..

còn đang bợm nhậu ở cái bàn làm việc bừa phứa các thứ rác gồm đồ ăn và cả rượu cồn.

« Rầm » – cánh cửa phòng mở ra đầy thô bạo là Shamal giật mình, hắn vội ngó cái đầu ra thì thấy tên đầu gấu trường Namimori. Mọi mơ ước về các cô gái xinh đẹp nổi lên trong hắn kể từ sau những cuộc chu du khắp nơi trên thế giới trong mộng từ nãy tới giờ bị phá vỡ tan tành bởi một thằng đực rựa. Liệu đó có phải là cay đắng ? Shamal thầm nghĩ.

– Không khám cho nam sinh ! – Cái giọng lè nhè đầy mùi rượu của hắn khiến Hibari buồn nôn. Anh ghét rượu.

– Ta không phải bệnh nhân. Bệnh nhân ở đây này !

Shamal liếc nhìn người trên tay Hibari và đột ngột hoảng hốt :

– Cậu đánh cô ta ra nông nỗi này ?

– Đồ lang băm ăn cỏ. – Hibari bực mình: – Trông cô ta giống bị ta cắn chết hả ?

Shamal không trả lời mà chỉ chăm chú nhìn vết thương của người mới được đưa đến, trong lòng ông, đáp án dường như đã có: « Không…. Lẽ là… »

Shamal quay nhìn Hibari nói :

– Được rồi, cô ta không sao ! Chỉ cần nghỉ hết ngày hôm nay là sẽ khỏi thôi mà.

« Hừ », nghe xong vậy, không cần hỏi gì thêm, Hibari lập tức bỏ đi không quên một câu đe dọa :

– Cứ thử giở trò trong trường xem. Ta sẽ cắn chết ông !

Shamal nhìn theo cái bóng áo đen đi xa dần mỉm cười: « Yên tâm, lần này có cho vàng ta cũng không dám làm bừa đâu. »

kéo ghế ngồi cạnh Hikaru đang nằm trên giường, ánh mắt cực kì lo lắng: « Hikaru, cái gì cũng đều phải đến giới hạn của nó. Xem ra tế bào của cô đã… »

 **End chap 19**

 **Chú thích**

*: You are my light, you are my crown of light on the sky. (Con là ánh sáng của mẹ, con là vương miện tỏa sáng của bầu trời)

**: kiiroi kami: tóc vàng. – Hibari ám chỉ Hikaru, sự thực là chưa bao giờ anh thèm nhớ tên cô cả.


	21. Chapter 20: Ma nhãn

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 20: Ma nhãn**

Hikaru khẽ nheo nhẹ mắt và ngồi dậy, ánh nắng mờ mờ thấp thoáng sau chiếc rèm kéo kín khiến cô thở dài, cô đã bị bất tỉnh bao lâu rồi nhỉ?

Bóng áo blouse trắng đứng gần bên cạnh tự lúc nào, cô không để ý…

– Thấy sao rồi? Ổn không? - Người đàn ông nhìn gương mặt non nớt đang thẫn thờ kia, buột miệng một câu hỏi quen thuộc. Ông vẫn nhớ mình đã hỏi rất nhiều lần câu này khi con nhỏ đó khắp người nhuộm đỏ trở về sau mỗi lần làm nhiệm vụ. Câu trả lời luôn nhận được là…

– Nếu nói ổn thì là nói dối! – Hikaru thở dài.

– Nếu là trước kia, cô luôn luôn nói dối như vậy! – khẽ thở dài. Vậy là ông đã đoán sai à? Vị bác sĩ cười thầm.

– Vì là một kẻ nói dối, nên tôi mới bị trừng phạt! - Hikaru ngước nhìn Shamal, gương mặt mệt mỏi lộ rõ vẻ lo lắng: – Tình hình của tôi sao rồi?

Shamal im lặng, ông đánh trống lảng sang việc khác:

– Tạm thời không sao, cô có biết ai đưa cô tới đây không?

– Ai? – Hikaru hỏi bâng quơ, thực sự, cô nhớ mang máng lúc cô ngất, Hibari có ở bên cạnh. Tuy nhiên, nếu là anh ta… thì…

– Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật! – Shamal nói: – Tôi cứ ngỡ cậu ta thực sự là kẻ vô tình!

Đôi mắt Hikaru giãn to kinh ngạc rồi lập tức như hiểu ra điều gì, gương mặt cô tái bệch, cắt không còn hột máu. Nắm chặt lấy chiếc chăn đang đắp hờ, Hikaru hoảng sợ:

– Không… không phải!

– Có… có chuyện gì khiến cô kích động như vậy?

Hikaru hít thở để lấy lại bình tĩnh. Cô nhìn Shamal nói:

– Hibari sẽ không bao giờ làm như vậy. Khi anh ta ở cạnh tôi, lúc đó…"nó" đã hoạt động.

– Ý cô là…?

– Chỉ có "nó" mới có thể khiến một kẻ máu lạnh và hung bạo như Hibari nổi từ tâm muốn cứu tôi. – Hikaru cười chua chát và đưa tay lên mắt rờ nhẹ.

Thâu Tâm nhãn – Shingan* .

– Quả nhiên… – Shamal khẽ cười: – Tôi đoán không sai. Shingan quả thực đã bắt đầu hoạt động rồi.

Năng lực mê hoặc người khác, có thể điều khiển tâm trí cũng như đọc thấu tâm tưởng. Thứ sức mạnh tinh thần đáng sợ.

– Nó không phải là của tôi! – Hikaru kêu lên như thể khẳng định mình vô tội. Cái năng lực đó, nó không hợp với cô tẹo nào, dù gì cô cũng đâu phải một thuật sĩ?

– Tôi biết! – Shamal nói: – Kingan** mới thực sự là của cô.

– Kingan vô dụng hoàn toàn mà! – Hikaru mỉm cười: – Nó chỉ là vật trang trí!

Đôi mắt cô khẽ nhìn đi xa xăm như đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó.

– Hikaru-chan, hãy nhanh đi tìm con mắt thật của cô trở về, cô biết đó là triệu chứng gì mà, phải không? Quá trình đào thải đang diễn ra… – Shamal nhìn người con gái đang ngồi đó nói.

– Hừ, vậy thì cứ để mặc nó đấy đi! Dù sao đi nữa… kẻ nắm giữ con mắt của tôi đã không còn sống trên đời này nữa rồi. – Hikaru trả lời không chút bận tâm.

– Cô tin người đó đã chết?

Đáp lại câu hỏi kia chỉ là im lặng kéo dài, Hikaru không dám đối diện với người bên cạnh. Shamal buông hai tay khỏi túi áo, đôi mắt trầm lại nhìn vào kẻ bướng bỉnh, thay kẻ đó tự vấn lương tâm mình:

– Thực ra là cô không muốn tin, hay chính xác là cô không tin. Đúng không?

– Không tin thì được ích lợi gì. Sự thật vẫn là sự thật

– Hikaru… – Shamal kêu lên trong tuyệt vọng. Con nhỏ này thực sự quá ương bướng mà. Ông thở dài thầm lẩm nhẩm rất nhỏ: _"Hikaru-chan, sự thật nhiều lúc không phải là sự thật."_

Shamal cười khẩy trước gương mặt cố tỏ ra bình thản kia. Không giống với con nhỏ đó chút nào. Cái dáng vẻ già dặn giả tạo này!

– Vậy lý do giữ cô sống tới ngày hôm nay là gì? Vốn dĩ chẳng phải là thù hận. Cô đang tìm kiếm trong tuyệt vọng, niềm hi vọng rằng người đó vẫn chưa chết.

– Người đó chẳng phải đã được xác nhận chết rồi sao? – Hikaru nhếch mép đáp. Còn bằng chứng gì hơn một lời chứng tử chắc chắn từ chính gia tộc ngầm mạnh nhất thế giới.

– Cô cho tôi là kẻ ngốc giống đám truy sát đó sao? – Shamal cười – Cô vì sao phản bội lại Vongola? Vì cái chết của người đó. Mắt cô vì sao lại như vậy? Vì cô bị thương bởi tôi và đã ngã xuống biển. Dù là Kingan đi chăng nữa cũng chắc chắn hỏng hoàn toàn. Nó đã được thay bằng Shingan. Vậy Shingan từ đâu mà ra? Kỹ thuật ghép mắt hoàn hảo đó từ đâu mà ra? Ai đã nhìn thấy cái xác chết của đại thuật sĩ mạnh nhất châu Âu? Cô bám víu cái hi vọng chết tiệt đó à? – Giọng ông đột ngột chuyển sang giận dữ: – Cô đã bị Shingan khống chế biết không? Biết không hả? Nếu không, cô đã chẳng hành động như một con điên thế này. Cô bị ả đàn bà đó lợi dụng rồi biết không?

Sự giận dữ của Shamal khiến Hikaru cũng bất ngờ, cô bực tức phủ định:

– Không, hoàn toàn không phải! Đừng bôi nhọ nee-sama trước mặt tôi.

– Còn không phải sao? Những kẻ mặc áo chùng trắng chẳng bao giờ là người tốt!\ Đến từ Vatican càng không phải là kẻ tốt! Hikaru, cô không thể trở thành bọn họ được! – Shamal nói như thể muốn phát điên lên.

Đó là tâm sự thật của ông ta sao? Hikaru thầm nghĩ.

– Xin lỗi! – Cô thở dài – Tôi biết ông hận những kẻ đã giết chết Franci–san, sư phụ cũng hận chúng. Nhưng nee-sama không phải là người như vậ ông một ai được phép sỉ nhục chị ấy, đặc biệt là trước mặt tôi.

Lời nói cuối cùng đanh lại, đôi mắt long lên như biến Hikaru thành người khác. Shamal lắc đầu nhẹ, ông đã thực sự hết cách. Người đó vẫn là người quan trọng nhất với Hikaru.

...

Shamal vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ, Franci đã chết dưới tay những kẻ mặc áo chùng trắng, máu cô ấy loang loáng trong mưa. Cả ông và hắn đều đau khổ đến điên cuồng, chỉ muốn giết chết hết những kẻ mặc đồ trắng. Trái tim ông hoàn toàn chết từ đó. Trái tim không bao giờ liền lại biến ông thành một kẻ lăng nhăng, sẵn sàng theo đuổi mọi gái đẹp; biến hắn thành một tên điên chỉ biết đến kiếm thuật và chém giết – điều dẫn tới cái chết của hắn.

…

Người con gái mặc áo chùng trắng xuất hiện trước mặt Kyudaime đã khiến cho ông nóng máu biết chừng nào. Chúng dám nghênh ngang tới vậy? Thế nhưng đứa con gái xấu xa, mụ phù thủy đó lại là kẻ duy nhất khiến Hikaru tìm được nụ cười. Kẻ có thể điều khiển nhân tâm người khác, lúc nào cũng tỏ vẻ thanh cao, thoát tục. Ả chắc chắn là một con rắn độc.

Nhưng Shamal chỉ có thể nghĩ như vậy khi không còn một ai bên cạnh, khi chỉ ngập chìm trong hình ảnh người con gái mình yêu chết thảm dưới mặt đất ướt lạnh. Đối diện cô ta, ông hoàn toàn bất lực. Ông biết đó không phải năng lực kì lạ kia, đôi mắt cô ta thực sự phản chiếu con người thật, sáng trong như gương và thánh thiện vô cùng.

Lần đầu tiên, khi nhìn thấy Hikaru, cô ta đã mỉm cười và thì thầm:

– _Grazie al Cielo! Infine, avevo trovato mia Crona!_ ***

Shamal không hiểu, hoàn toàn không hiểu nhưng ông chỉ biết một điều: dường như cô ta sẽ làm tất cả để Hikaru được hạnh phúc, kể cả… sử dụng cái chết.

" _Xin đừng để tôi là người quan trọng nhất với Hikaru"_ – Lời năn nỉ cuối cùng trước cái ngày định mệnh.

….

Cơn kích động của Hikaru nhanh chóng ngừng lại, cô ôm lấy mặt và lắc đầu khó chịu. Não cô đột ngột căng thẳng vô cùng và đau dữ dội.

– Bình tĩnh lại đi, Hikaru! – Shamal vỗ nhẹ vai cô và an ủi.

– Tôi biết. – Giọng run run nhưng Hikaru vẫn cố bình tĩnh hơn: – Điều quan trọng bây giờ là phải khống chế năng lực của Shingan. Bằng không tôi chỉ có cách móc nó ra bảo quản thôi.

– Sẽ mù hoàn toàn đấy! – Shamal nửa đùa nửa thật.

– Biết chứ. Ma nhãn thì chỉ có ma nhãn mới thay được. Còn hàng thật thì vẫn tốt hơn hàng thế! Tuy nhiên tôi không muốn Shingan bị tổn thương. – Hikaru chán nản nói.

"Cộc" … "cộc" … "cộc…

Tiếng gõ cửa phòng vang lên, giọng Shamal nhanh chóng chuyển sang ngái ngủ và lè nhè như thường ngày:

– Ai đấy? Vào đi…

Cánh cửa mở ra, mái tóc đen ngắn thò vào, Yamamoto nhìn bên trong nói:

_ , Hikaru-chan tỉnh chưa ạ?

Shamal nhìn Hikaru mỉm cười nói:

– Ờ, cô ta tỉnh rồi!

Ông rời khỏi phòng và đi ra ngoài, nhường chỗ lại cho hai người đó. Reborn từng nói với ông, cần tạo điều kiện hơn cho chúng. Yamamoto đã là người nhà Vongola rồi, cậu ta là bạn của Hikaru, chắc rồi cũng sẽ kéo được Hikaru quay về… nhưng với Shamal, ông còn mong muốn một điều khác.

...

\- Hikaru-chan, nghe nói cậu bị ngất, không sao chứ ? – Yamamoto lo lắng.

– Mình không sao ! – Hikaru nắm tay lại và giơ tay lên làm kí hiệu khỏe mạnh: – Hoàn toàn ổn.

– Được vậy thì tốt quá ! – Yamamoto cười: – Để chút nữa tớ đưa cậu về. Kyoko giúp cậu chép lại bài sáng nay rồi đấy. Cả lớp đều lo cho cậu

– Yah, tuyệt quá ! – Hikaru cười: – Cảm ơn mọi người.

– Chuyện nhỏ mà. Chỉ cần cậu không sao là tốt rồi ! Tớ lo đến nỗi không ngồi yên được trong lớp. Giờ nghỉ giữa tiết đến mấy lần, nhưng lần nào cũng nói là cậu còn chưa tỉnh lại và cần phải nghỉ ngơi.

Đôi mắt lo lắng kia làm Hikaru cảm động, cô khịt mũi nói trêu đùa:

– Chà, lo vậy sao? Tớ thực sự khỏe mà! Giờ thì có mang bento đến cho tớ, thì tớ cảm ơn lắm đấy.

– Tớ không mang rồi! – Yamamoto ngây thơ nói: – Cặp cậu vẫn còn ở trên lớp.

Hikaru bật cười cậu bạn ngốc. Cô nói:

– Đùa thôi mà. Chút nữa tớ sẽ lên trên lớp, tớ mới ngủ có một buổi sáng chứ mấy. Chiều tớ vẫn còn học được!

– Nhưng mà…

– Nào nào, cậu phải tin tớ chứ! – Hikaru phồng má và chun mũi lại. Cô không muốn Yamamoto cứ coi cô như trẻ con vậy. Dù sao, chỉ cần cố gắng một chút, cô sẽ vẫn có thể tỏ ra bình thường mà. Đây vẫn chưa là gì nếu so sánh với những vết thương trong quá khứ. Cậu bạn ngốc này sẽ chiều hư cô mất.

Yamamoto không hiểu về suy nghĩ của Hikaru lúc này, tuy nhiên, nhìn cô bạn thân khá ổn như vậy, cậu phần nào cũng an tâm.

Bỗng đột nhiên gương mặt cậu đỏ bừng lên, tim đập nhanh liên hồi không thể dừng được. Thở dốc và ôm lấy ngực, Yamamoto cảm thấy khó chịu. Tại sao chỉ mới chăm chú nhìn Hikaru một lát thôi lại…

– Takeshi-kun, cậu làm sao vậy ? – Hikaru hốt hoảng.

– Tớ… – Yamamoto nói: – đau… ngực quá! Hi..Hikaru – chan…

Đột ngột giọng của Yamamoto biến đổi, nó dường như trầm hơn, đáng sợ hơn và… ngọt ngào đến ghê rợn:

– Mắt của cậu… rất đẹp, rất… quyến rũ !

Nhưng rồi dường như có cái gì đó hồi phục lại, giọng nói cậu trở lại bình thường:

– Đau… đau quá !

Hikaru hiểu ra vấn đề, cô che mắt lại và hét to:

– Shamal… … !

Shamal nghe thấy tiếng gọi thảng thốt nên vội vã chạy vào, nhìn thấy cảnh Yamamoto gục xuống như vậy, ông không hiểu gì và thấy hiếu kỳ hỏi:

– Có chuyện gì vậy ?

– Đưa cậu ấy ra ngoài, ra ngoài nhanh lên… Cả ông nữa. Shingan… Shingan đang vùng vẫy trở lại.

Shamal chợt lập tức hiểu ra. Ông nhanh chóng xốc Yamamoto ra khỏi phòng và đóng cửa lại. Những tiếng hét đau đớn ở phía bên trong đập vào tai khiến người đàn ông chai sạn này cũng phải rùng mình. Phản ứng đào thải của ma nhãn… thực sự… rất đáng sợ.

Tựa tên ngốc bóng chày theo như kiểu gọi của thằng nhóc Hayato kia vào bức tường đối diện, khi nghe thấy tiếng hét ngừng lại, Shamal mở cửa phòng bước vào.

…

Hikaru thở không ra hơi, mái tóc vàng bết lại và hai cánh tay xước đến chảy máu. Shamal thở dài hỏi:

– Không sao chứ?

Hikaru không nói gì, cô im lặng một lát rồi trả lời:

– Kính áp tròng của tôi không chỉ có tác dụng là che đi đôi mắt không phải của mình. Nó còn là… cách để phong ấn năng lực của Shingan.

Shamal không ngạc nhiên mấy về điều đó.

– Nhưng giờ phong ấn đó đã yếu dần. Tôi cần một cặp kính mới tốt hơn. Người duy nhất có thể làm được những cặp kính như vậy, chỉ có thể là: Verde. – Hikaru nói.

– Verde… Cái tên Arcobaleno xanh lét đó hả? Không phải hắn ta đang cạnh tranh với các nhà khác, ra giá 50 triệu đô để lấy được cái đầu của cô sao?

– Hừ, cái tên bủn xỉn nghĩ là từng đó có thể bằng nổi giá trị tôi sao? – Hikaru bực mình lẩm bầm. Nhưng rồi cô cũng mỉm cười:

– Kể ra, cái phòng thí nghiệm cả tỉ đô với cơ số các thử nghiệm sắp hoàn thành đột nhiên bị phá rụi thành bình địa, hắn không nổi điên mới lạ. Nếu ngược lại là tôi, chắc tôi đã băm vằm kẻ đó ra từ lâu rồi.

– Vậy chứ cô định tính thế nào?

– Tôi đâu có ngu gì trực tiếp giao dịch với hắn. – Hikaru nói và ngước nhìn Shamal:

– Ông có thể giúp tôi chứ?

– Cô muốn tôi giúp thật sao? – Shamal ngạc nhiên.

– Tôi vẫn ghét ông! – Hikaru cười: – Nhưng không phải vì thế, mà tôi công tư bất phân.

– E tôi không đủ sức. Hắn với tôi không có quan hệ gì. Hơn thế, việc đặt hàng cái đó… chắc chắn sẽ bị nghi ngờ.

– Tôi muốn ông đem việc này nhờ Reborn. – Hikaru nhếch mép: – Nếu là Reborn thì chắc chắn giúp được. Tuy hai tên đó cũng không ưa nhau, được cái, nếu Reborn lên tiếng, Verde sẽ thấy đây là việc thú vị và không từ chối được.

– Sao không trực tiếp đi mà nhờ! – Shamal bực mình. Bắt ông làm người đưa tin, cô ta nghĩ cái quái gì vậy: – Sao bảo công tư phân minh?

– Vì Reborn sẽ lên mặt với tôi khi mà tôi nói chuyện trực tiếp với hắn nhưng nếu là ông thì Reborn sẽ lên mặt việc tôi nhờ với ông thôi. Như thế thì chẳng phải nhẹ lỗ tai cho cả hai bên sao? – Hikaru cười – Tôi ghét tên đó nhưng công nhận thực lực đáng sợ của hắn. Dù gì để đạt được mục đích, tôi có thể sẵn sàng gạt tranh chấp hay thù hận tạm qua một bên.

Hikaru nhấn mạnh chữ "tạm".

Cô tháo mắt kính áp tròng ra, nhắm mắt lại và đưa cho Shamal:

– Xin lỗi, tôi không muốn ông nhìn thấy nó. Đây là mẫu kính để Verde xác định thành phần chất liệu.

– Vậy cô thì sao?

– Tôi có kính dự phòng mà! Có điều, đây là cặp cuối cùng. Sau hai tuần nữa mà tôi không có bổ sung thì chắc chắn… sẽ có vấn đề.

– Đây không phải biện pháp lâu dài đâu. – Shamal nhắc nhở.

– Biết!

– Hãy cân nhắc lời khuyên của tôi.

– Hiểu! – Hikaru nói rồi cười nhẹ: – Giờ thì phiền ông giúp tôi.

Shamal cầm lấy cặp kính và nói:

– Được rồi!

Trong lúc đó, từ ống tay áo của ông, một con muỗi ba vòi bay ra đốt vào tay Hikaru. Giật mình, cô đưa tay đập bốp vào nó…

– Tàn nhẫn quá! Sao lại đối xử với nó như vậy. – Shamal nâng con muỗi bẹp dí lên thương tiếc.

– Ông để nó tấn công tôi bất ngờ như vậy, không đập ông là may rồi.

– Trong con muỗi này chứa paralizzare le cellule (chất tê liệt tế bào) đặc biệt, nó sẽ vô hiệu hóa có thời hạn các kết nối giữa tế bào Shingan và tế bào của cô. Sự tê liệt này sẽ đành lừa sự trỗi dậy của Shingan một thời gian.

– Dù vậy thì cũng phải nói trước chứ? – Hikaru xoa xoa chỗ bị cắn cằn nhằn.

Shamal thở dài: _"Biết là sẽ không được cảm ơn mà"_. Ông đặt kính của Hikaru vào một chiếc hộp nhỏ nói:

– Được rồi, việc cô nhờ, tôi sẽ giúp.

Hikaru nhìn theo, đến khi Shamal bước ra mở cửa thì khẽ nói:

– Trăm sự nhờ ông đấy, .

Shamal hơi khựng lại, vẫn khách sáo vậy sao, con nhóc này! Vị bác sĩ vẫy nhẹ tay tỏ ý không quan tâm rồi đóng cửa và đi thẳng, không quên vác theo cái tên ngốc bóng chày về lớp học của hắn.

 **End chap 20**

 _ **Chú thích:**_

 _* Shingan:_ Tâm nhãn. Tên đầy đủ là Thâu Tâm nhãn nhưng nếu dịch ra thì rất lằng nhằng khó nhớ, nên tớ chỉ để thế thôi.

** _Kingan_ : tương tự như Shingan, Kingan tên đầy đủ là Hoàng Kim nhãn, nhưng thu gọn lại là Kim nhãn.

– _Chỉ có ma nhãn mới thế chỗ cho được ma nhãn, nếu là mắt bình thường thì không thể kết nối tế bào được. Tuy nhiên nếu bản thân người ghép không được ma nhãn chấp nhận thì sau một thời gian nó sẽ phục hồi lại các tế bào bị tổn thương trong quá trình ghép, tiến hành đào thải bằng cách tự tìm cách thoát ra khỏi hốc mắt người được ghép. Nếu như không được lập tức bảo quản trong môi trường đặc biệt ngay, ma nhãn sẽ lập tức bị hoại tử và tiêu hỏng hoàn toàn, ngược lại, nếu bị hỏng và được nuôi dưỡng trong môi trường dưỡng dịch tốt thì có thể phục hồi trở lại. (điều kiện là chưa bị hoại tử.)_

*** : _"Grazie al Cielo! Infine, avevo trovato mia Crona_ – _"Thanks to heaven (Cielo) ! Finally I found my crown (Corona)" (dịch ra tiếng Anh)_ –


	22. Chapter 21: Hộp bento rắc rối

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 21: Hộp bento rắc rối**

Sau khi Shamal đi chừng hơn hai tiếng, Hikaru hồi phục hoàn toàn. Mắt kính mới lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng ở trong túi và thuốc trị thương vị bác sĩ cố tình để lại trên mặt bàn giúp vết cào xước trên tay lập tức được che lại.

" _Không hổ danh ha, . Cảm ơn ông!"_ – Hikaru khẽ cười nhẹ, ánh mắt buồn như tưởng nhớ lại một điều gì đã trôi xa không thể lấy lại được. Người đàn ông đôi mắt chán nản đó nhìn đứa trẻ gầy gò chằng chịt những vết thương. Hồi ức trôi xa hơn về một người đàn ông tóc chỉa nốc cạn ly rượu vang cười khà khà, chén tạc chén thù với ông bạn nhậu, dưới mắt đất là đứa nhỏ đang nằm ly bì, mặt đỏ au, hơi thở nồng nặc mùi rượu.

Lắc mạnh đầu xua đi những ký ức chẳng đâu vào đâu, Hikaru cười chua chát. Giờ đâu phải lúc ôn lại quá khứ, quá khứ hạnh phúc nhưng cũng đầy khổ đau ấy.

Hai bàn tay đưa ra như để ôm lấy điều hư vô đã mất đột ngột nắm chặt lại trong vô vọng và đớn đau, Hikaru thì thầm:

– Rốt cuộc đâu mới là con đường mình nên chọn? Hai điều đều quan trọng mà chỉ có thể chọn một. Lòng trung thành, mình nên đặt về phía nào đây?

Hikaru thường xuyên mặc đồ màu trắng, đồ nào của cô hầu như cũng là màu trắng cả. Thế nhưng nếu hỏi cô ghét màu nào, Hikaru sẽ lập tức trả lời: Cô ghét màu trắng nhất. Thứ sắc màu vô vị và trống rỗng, tinh khôi đến hoàn hảo, cô đơn đến độc đoán. Màu trắng dung hòa tất cả, không cho phép bất cứ màu sắc nào được nổi trội lên trong không gian của nó, xóa tan đi mọi thứ. Màu trắng, theo nghĩa nào đó… chính là sự hủy diệt.

Hikaru không có bộ đồ nào màu đen, đồ đạc của cô kị nhất màu này, nhưng nếu hỏi cô có ghét màu đen không? Câu trả lời là: Không. Màu đen yên bình và tĩnh lặng hệt như màn đêm, khiến tâm hồn thấy thư thái, ngơi nghỉ. Màu đen đáng sợ tuyệt vọng nhưng lại cũng khiến bừng cháy lên hi vọng. Nuốt chửng tất cả trong bóng tối nhưng chúng không biến mình thanh bạch như màu trắng mà ngược lại, là chính bản thân, thể hiện chính cái nguy hiểm của mình không chút giả tạo. Màu đen, có lẽ gợi tưởng sự an lành?

Dù là đen hay trắng, thật tâm Hikaru không nỡ từ bỏ cái nào, trong lòng cô, mỗi màu sắc đều có một vị trí quan trọng và mối ràng buộc nhất định không thể tách rời.

Thế nhưng đen và trắng luôn luôn đối lập nhau, việc dung hòa chúng là điều không thể. Nếu cứ tiếp tục phải lựa chọn, cô sẽ phải sao đây?

Hikaru ôm chặt lấy ngực trái, bên đó đang thắt lại, đau đớn lắm!

Tựa lưng vào thành giường, Hikaru mỉm cười: "Quyết định của mình, có phải… đều sẽ được mọi người ủng hộ không? Nee-sama, liệu chị… có ủng hộ em không?"

…..

– Hikaru-chan, sao cậu đã về lớp thế này? Ở lại phòng y tế nghỉ ngơi thêm đã chứ? – Mọi người trong lớp ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy Hikaru tập tễnh quay trở về lớp.

– Tớ không… không sao! Ổn rồi! – Hikaru cười tươi và tỏ ra khỏe mạnh.

– Có phải tên bác sĩ biến thái làm phiền cậu nên cậu mới về lớp sớm vậy không? – Hana nhìn Hikaru đầy nghi ngờ và lo lắng.

– Không… không có chuyện đó đâu. Đừng nghĩ quá xấu về vậy chứ! – Hikaru cười cười nhưng trong bụng thầm nghĩ: _"Cho ông ta một núi vàng, cũng đố ông ta dám động tới một sợi tóc của mình đấy"_.

– Đang giờ nghỉ trưa, cậu cứ ở lại lớp nghỉ ngơi đi! – Kyoko-chan tay cầm hộp bento như thể chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài.

– Không sao. Tớ xuống sân trường cùng mọi người. – Hikaru vội vàng nói.

– Có được không vậy? – Kyoko lo lắng: – Cậu mới khỏe dậy mà. Không nên…

– Không có sao. Cậu cứ xuống sân trường trước đi, tớ sẽ mang bento xuống đó ngay. – Hikaru khẳng định chắc nịch.

Cô không muốn ngồi ăn một mình. Cô không muốn bản thân bị bỏ lại, đơn độc chút nào. Hikaru sợ sự lạnh lẽo khi chỉ một mình đối diện với đồ ăn.

Cô bé tóc cam không hiểu được điều đó, cũng không biết để mà hiểu. Cô chỉ nhìn thấy nét kỳ lạ trên gương mặt người bạn. Kyoko lo lắng cho Hikaru nhưng rồi gật đầu:

– Ừ, được rồi, thế bọn tớ chờ cậu ở dưới sân trường nhé!

Hikaru cười và giơ ngón tay cái lên ra hiệu đồng ý. Cô nhìn theo đám bạn rúc rích kéo nhau đi ăn mà thấy vui vẻ hơn trong lòng, cô khẽ mỉm cười: Chỉ cần nhìn thấy mọi người xung quanh hạnh phúc và yên bình, thì bản thân cô cũng cảm nhận được điều đó, chỉ cần xin mọi người… đừng phản bội lại niềm tin cô dành cho họ mà thôi.

…

"Bịch" "Bộp" "Xoảng"… tiếng đổ vỡ vang lên trong phòng tiếp khách (a.k.a văn phòng Hội Kỷ Luật và phòng nghỉ cá nhân của Hibari) làm Hikaru giật mình lúc đi qua.

Hibari trông có vẻ nổi nóng, anh ta hất hết đồ ăn xuống dưới sàn, cả cốc uống nước cũng không tha, trong khi Kusakabe tội nghiệp đang phải thu dọn đống bừa bãi do chính Hội trưởng bày ra nếu như sau đó không muốn nghe câu: _"Sao dám để phòng của ta bẩn thỉu như vậy? Kamikorosu yo!"_

Quả đúng là, Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật đáng kính đang rất bực mình nên sẵn sàng trút sự tức giận vào mọi thứ.

Hibari không hiểu tại sao đột nhiên mình lại lo lắng cho con nhỏ tóc vàng khó ưa đó, thậm chí còn "bưng" nó "ném" cho lão bác sĩ biến thái phòng y tế. Anh chỉ còn nhớ lúc nhìn vào đôi mắt đang co giật kia, đồng tử mắt nhỏ đột nhiên chuyển màu, sang màu gì thì anh không nhớ rõ lắm. Chỉ biết, ngực trái lúc đó đau tức, khiến anh đột nhiên muốn cứu cô ta, không thể bỏ mặc cô ta "chết bờ chết bụi" ở trường như vậy.

Sau khi đưa con khỉ nhỏ lên phòng y tế, cảm giác hối hận tràn ngập trong người, đáng lẽ anh cứ để mặc cho nó chết mới đúng.

Qua khe cửa nhỏ nhìn lách vào, Hikaru đoán được phần nào tâm trạng hiện giờ của Hibari, nhất định là anh ta đang tự bực mình và hối hận việc cứu cô lắm, nên mới giận dữ vô cớ thế kia.

Shingan quả nhiên đáng sợ nhưng nếu không phải là nó chưa chắc Hibari đã chịu cứu cô như vậy. Cô nên cảm ơn hay oán trách việc ma nhãn được thay thế cho Kingan là Shingan đây?

– Trong vòng ba giây nữa, mang hộp bento khác lên đây ngay! – Hibari trừng mắt nhìn Kusakabe nói rồi ghếch chân nhíu mày khó chịu.

Vội vã đứng dậy mang theo đống rác vừa được dọn, Kusakabe hấp tấp nói:

– Vâng, Kyo-san.

Hội phó lập tức chạy biến khỏi phòng nhanh hết mức có thể, đến nỗi không để ý đến Hikaru đang đứng ngay cạnh cửa.

"Ba giây mang một hộp bento mới? Anh ta định giết người hả? Bắt nạt người khác vô cớ cũng vừa vừa thôi chứ." – Hikaru thầm nghĩ. Chần chờ trong tích tắc rồi cô vội đuổi theo ngay Kusakabe lúc bấy giờ mới chạy tới đầu cầu thang của dãy nhà và gọi:

– Kusakabe-san , chờ một chút!

Kusakabe khựng lại và ngoái đầu nhìn lại, cô gái tóc vàng thách thức Kyo-san… Cô ta tên là gì ấy nhỉ? À, à, anh nhớ ra rồi: Hikaru Kagayaki.

– Chủ tịch Kagayaki, có chuyện gì không? – Kusakabe cẩn trọng hỏi.

– A, đừng xưng hô khách sáo như vậy! – Hikaru cười. Cô quan sát Hội Kỷ luật một thời gian và công nhận rằng, trong cái ổ "mất não" đó, Hội phó của họ là người tốt duy nhất còn sót lại, không phải người tốt thì chắc chắn không thể nào chịu được cái kiểu nóng giận và bạo lực của một cấp trên như Hibari.

– Có chuyện gì không? – Kusakabe không bớt chút phòng bị. Những kẻ chống đối lại Kyo-san và Hội Kỷ luật đều rất đáng bị nghi ngờ.

Hikaru hơi cúi đầu suy nghĩ một lát rồi nói:

– Cầm… cầm lấy cái này đưa cho Hội trưởng của các anh!

Run rẩy, Hikaru đưa hộp bento cô mất buổi sáng nay hơn một tiếng đồng hồ chuẩn bị. Điều quan trọng chắc chắn là nó to hơn, ngon hơn, hấp dẫn hơn, cầu kì hơn cái thứ cơm nguội cô làm từ tối hôm trước. Hikaru như đang khóc trong lòng: "Tại sao mình lại đưa cái hộp này chứ? Hắn ta không đáng? Nhưng đưa hộp kia rồi hắn lại hất đổ đi… Kusakabe-san lại chịu vạ nữa thì sao?"

– Cái này là… – Kusakabe ngạc nhiên.

– Ờ… tôi đã nghe thấy rồi. Hibari-san bắt anh phải đi làm hộp bento khác phải không? Cầm lấy hộp này của tôi đi. Như vậy, anh sẽ không bị mắng vì tội chậm trễ. – Hikaru ấp úng nói còn trong tâm gan thì đang đua nhau biểu tình đề nghị cô rút lại hành động đó.

– Cô có ý gì vậy? – Giọng hỏi lạnh lùng của Kusakabe không khiến Hikaru ngạc nhiên. Cố dẹp cái mớ "thương cơm tiếc của" sang một bên, cô bình tĩnh nói:

– Tôi cũng không giấu. Sáng nay, chắc anh cũng biết tôi bị ngất phải lên phòng y tế. Hibari-san là người đã đưa tôi lên đó. Đây coi như là tôi trả ơn anh ta. Từ giờ trở đi không ai nợ ai nữa. Với cả… thực sự khi thấy Hibari làm khó anh, tôi cũng có chút hơi không đồng tình và có lỗi, chắc do chuyện của tôi mới khiến anh ta khó chịu như vậy. Thế nên, hộp bento này coi như là quà cảm ơn và xin lỗi của tôi.

Tuy ngoài miệng nói vậy, nhưng Hikaru thầm nghĩ: "Thực ra hắn ta tốt bụng đột xuất là nhờ vào Shingan. Tại Shingan làm chuyện thừa nên thành ra tôi phải chịu cái gánh nợ "trời đánh" này. Tuy không phải chủ nhân thực sự, nhưng giờ Shingan đang là của tôi, không giải quyết cái chuyện nó gây ra thì ai giải quyết giùm. Nhận nhanh nhanh hộ cái đi, trước khi tôi tiếc đứt ruột mà giành lại."

Vẻ mặt nghiêm túc của Hikaru thuyết phục Kusakabe phần nào. Anh đỡ lấy hộp cơm mà không nhận thấy nước mắt thương tiếc hãy còn đang rưng rưng trong tròng mắt vàng lấp lánh. "Sayonara, bento-chan của ta. Hu hu".

– Trong… hộp cơm này… – Kusakabe nhìn nó ngần ngại – Không có gì đấy chứ?

Gì đây? Cô có lòng tốt thế mà hắn dám nghi ngờ à? Tin cô giành lại nó luôn không?

– Không có gì cả. Hoàn toàn bình thường. – Hikaru bực mình – Chính xác đấy là bento tôi làm cho tôi, có cái gì là cái gì trong đó được hả?

– Cô… – Kusakabe trợn mắt nhìn – mang tận hai hộp bento đi ăn cho bữa trưa à?

Một hộp trên tay cô ta, một hộp trên tay anh. Vậy là… không hai thì là gì?

Hikaru đỏ mặt xấu hổ sau đó hóa tím vì giận :

– Anh nên mang nhanh cho Hội trưởng của mình đi ! Đừng có nói là của tôi, nghe chưa ? Cấm tuyệt đối đấy ! Mau biến đi cho tôi.

Nói xong, cô hầm hầm bỏ đi vì tức giận, không quên đẩy « vật ngáng đường» một cái rõ đau.

Kusakabe nhăn nhó. Anh thầm nghĩ : Tuy tính cách của con nhỏ tóc vàng đó hơi tệ, nếu không nói là khá tệ giống với Kyo-san nhưng dù sao thì cũng không phải là loại tiểu nhân đi hại người khác. Thôi thì giải quyết vấn đề cơn giận của Kyo-san trước đã.

Kusakabe nhanh chóng mang hộp bento mới chạy ngược trở lại, để Hibari chờ lâu chính là một trong rất nhiều cách dễ dàng bị « cắn chết ».

…

Bữa trưa hôm đó quả thực rất khó nuốt với Hikaru. Không ai biết lý do tại sao, nhưng bản thân cô thì hiểu rất rõ. Hikaru không thể nào tin được lần đầu tiên cô tốn nhiều thời gian và tâm huyết cho một hộp bento như vậy lại phải « cúng » nó cho kẻ thù. Lần đầu tiên cô « tặng »…mmh, có lẽ là không đúng từ lắm, nhưng về hình thức chẳng phải là vậy còn gì…, phải, lần đầu tiên cô tặng bento cho một người con trailại trúng ngay vào tên mà cô ghét nhất quả đất này.

Sự việc về sau còn ngày càng kinh khủng hơn khiến Hikaru khi ngộ ra chân lý đã muộn. « Tốt với kẻ thù là tàn nhẫn với chính bản thân mình. »

…

Vài ngày sau, Kusakabe kéo cô ra một góc vắng vẻ. Hikaru không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra với gương mặt căng thẳng tựa như vừa phạm tội kia. Cô gái khẽ nuốt nước miếng nhíu mày. Chắc không có chuyện gì xảy ra đâu nhỉ? Nếu anh chàng mặt già kia có tính giở trò, cô cũng dư sức đối phó. Chỉ là ấn tượng tốt lâu nay của cô về Hội phó Hội Kỷ luật cũng tan thành mây khói.

– Kagayaki-san, cầu xin cô! Cầu xin cô giúp chúng tôi lần này! - Giọng van lơn của Kusakabe thực khiến người ta thấy tội nghiệp. Có điều dính vào Hội Kỷ luật chẳng phải điều hay ho gì.

– Chuyện gì ? – Hikaru vừa bực mình vừa lo lắng hỏi.

– Từ giờ về sau, xin hãy làm cơm trưa cho Hội trưởng bằng không… tất cả chúng tôi sẽ bị « cắn chết » mất !

Câu nói tựa sấm đánh ngang tai, Hikaru hét lên và nhảy dựng:

– Cái gì cơ ? Mấy người điên à ? – Cô sắp điên đầu vì cái Hội này rồi.

– Cầu xin cô đấy, Chủ tịch Kagayaki! – Kusakabe khẩn thiết: – Chúng tôi hứa sẽ trả tiền cho việc này, 1000 yên cho mỗi hộp cơm được không ?

Hả… 1000 yên/ngày? Hikaru bắt đầu có chút dao động, dù gì thì thêm phí sinh hoạt hàng ngày. Tài khoản của cô đang có tình trạng báo động sau khi gửi cho Reborn nhờ hắn đặt kính hộ rồi mà với cái kiểu tiêu tiền của cô…

– Kagayaki-san, làm ơn đi! – Kusakabe khẩn thiết nói.

Hikaru thở dài:

– Được rồi! Vì mục đích có tiền tiêu tạm thời tôi sẽ gạt mọi thứ qua một bên vậy. Nhưng mấy người phải giữ bí mật chuyện này, đừng có hé ra đấy.

– Chuyện đó tôi hiểu! – Kusakabe gật đầu. Anh thừa biết nếu để Hibari biết cái hộp cơm ngon lành khiến anh chê bai tất cả những đồ ăn khác mà Kusakabe nấu từ trước tới nay là của nhỏ tóc vàng anh ghét nhất… chắc chắn, Hội phó Hội Kỷ luật sẽ được "cắn chết" một cách hoành tráng cho coi. Tuy Hội trưởng nổi tiếng kén ăn… nhưng không hề kén kẻ để "cắn"đâu.

Hikaru đập tay lên đầu thở dài lắc lắc: Cái này là nghiệt… Chắc chắn là oan nghiệt mà Shingan mang đến cho cô đây mà! Thật là khổ!

 **End chap 21.**


	23. Chapter 22: Hoàng hôn rực đỏ

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 22: Hoàng hôn rực đỏ**

Hikaru là học sinh đầu tiên chỉ sau nửa tháng nhập học trở thành Chủ tịch Hội học sinh của trường Namimori, dĩ nhiên đó là hệ quả của một số việc vô cùng "ba trấm" chứ chẳng hề thanh bạch gì.

Hầu như mọi học sinh trong trường đều nghi ngờ về khả năng của Tân Chủ tịch và cũng chẳng hi vọng gì chuyện họ có thể có được sự đảm bảo "khá" hơn khi đối đầu với Hội Kỷ luật. Rõ ràng theo khảo sát, 99.99% không hề tin: Chủ tịch Kagayaki có thể chống lại Hội Kỷ luật để nới rộng quyền dân chủ cho học sinh. (0.01% còn lại chính là Hội Học sinh.)

Narumi và Touko cũng rất buồn phiền về chuyện này. Mọi thứ không có gì khởi sắc. Phòng làm việc của Hội vẫn chỉ là căn phòng rách bẩn thỉu phía sau trường mà Hikaru không ngừng kêu ca về độ dột nát của nó. Bù lại, họ hi vọng rất nhiều vào Tân Chủ tịch. Những người khác không làm việc với Hikaru có lẽ không biết. Trông vẻ bề ngoài có phần hơi cẩu thả, vô nguyên tắc và thiếu trách nhiệm, lúc nào cũng đến muộn nhưng khi đã vào việc Chủ tịch thực sự rất nghiêm túc và nguyên tắc đến phát sợ. Thời gian mà Touko lên lịch làm việc cũng như giải quyết tài liệu, Hikaru không làm chậm trễ một giây, thậm chí còn vượt chỉ tiêu yêu cầu. Tốc độ làm việc, suy tính, lên kế hoạch năm học, tính toán thu chi… Hikaru đều thể hiện rất tốt bản lĩnh của một nhà lãnh đạo, không chỉ thế còn rất quan tâm cấp dưới và luôn sẵn sàng giúp đỡ họ lúc cần thiết kể cả trong công việc của Hội hay việc học tập dù rằng Narumi học trên một lớp và Touko tuy bằng tuổi nhưng cũng là một học sinh gương mẫu nhất nhì lớp C.

– Chủ tịch, mọi việc thế là đã xong. Chúng ta có thể về được rồi. – Narumi cười và sắp xếp lại tài liệu. Đã chiều muộn lắm rồi! Cứ mỗi khi kết thúc buổi học là Hikaru lại chăm chỉ giải quyết nốt các tài liệu và đơn thư mà học sinh các lớp gửi lên.

– Ừ ừ, được rồi. – Hikaru luống cuống cất các thứ và nói – Sao mà thời gian trôi đi nhanh thế không biết. Đơn từ đâu có nhiều mấy đâu cơ chứ?

– Tại phòng nóng quá mà! Chủ tịch hết đi ra lại đi vào. – Narumi cười nhắc lại.

– Ờ, đúng vậy! – Hikaru gõ nhẹ vào trán – Vậy mà cũng quên mất. Cái phòng này thực quá tồi tàn đi mà. Đến phòng của cái đám Sinh vật cảnh cũng còn được tử tế hơn thế này.

Narumi nói:

– Kinh phí của nhà trường đều do Hội Kỷ luật quản lý nên quyết định việc phân bổ phòng ban cũng như sửa chữa các tòa nhà. Tất cả thuộc thẩm quyền của Hội trưởng Hibari hết.

– Ra vậy! Là cái tên đầu sẻ bủn xỉn đó hả? – Hikaru khẽ nhếch mép cười nhưng rồi lại thở dài đau khổ.

Vẻ mặt chuyển biến nhanh đến kì lạ khiến Narumi cũng không hiểu điều gì xảy ra còn Hikaru thì đang chán nản xếp lại cái bàn làm việc nói:

– Vậy Narumi – kun ở lại sắp xếp nốt. Mình đi về trước đây. Mọi chuyện thế là tàm tạm xong rồi đấy.

– Chủ tịch về ạ! – Narumi hơi cúi người chào và nói.

Hikaru cúi thấp người hơn và bảo :

– Không cần khách sáo như vậy! Mình về đây!

Tuy Narumi là senpai của cô nhưng cậu ta không có tướng « tiền bối » tí nào. Đó là lý do vì sao Hikaru từng hỏi có thể gọi cậu là Narumi – kun được không ? Đáng ngạc nhiên là Narumi vui vẻ đồng ý, dường như cậu không để ý về vấn đề tuổi tác của mình lẽ ra cần được tôn trọng hơn đối với một học sinh năm nhất như Hikaru.

…..

Hikaru lao vội vào siêu thị, cô chút nữa quên Kusakabe bảo rằng, ngày mai Hibari muốn ăn món trứng cuộn hải sản, thịt bò kho, đậu xanh luộc muối, hai phần cơm nắm cuộn nori nướng và nhân bên trong phải là cá hồi và mơ muối, phía bên trên trang trí trứng cá tuyết, còn phần tráng miệng là bánh cupcake trà xanh kiểu Nhật…

Vừa lựa đồ để xuống bàn bếp để cất vào tủ, Hikaru vừa thầm lẩm bẩm nguyền rủa: Sao anh ta phải cầu kì thế không biết chứ ? Cho gì thì ăn nấy đi, còn đòi với chả hỏi. Trứng cá tuyết siêu thị hôm nay hết sạch, báo hại cô phải chạy tới nhà Yamamoto để xin một ít.

Tính đến hôm nay thì cô đã làm được một tuần công việc nhàm chán này. Nếu không phải món tiền lương hậu hĩnh, đừng hòng cô để anh ta ăn uống tử tế như vậy. Mấy món ăn Nhật không phải sở trường của cô. Lúc nào ở nhà, cô cũng phải kè kè cuốn sách _« Hướng dẫn cách làm các món Nhật đơn giản»._ Sao anh ta không đòi ăn pasta nhỉ ? Cô có thể nấu cho anh ta nguyên 1 nồi pasta Vongola đến nỗi ăn xong thì chết luôn được đấy.

Mà vậy đã đủ đâu, Kusakabe nói Hibari rất nhạy với đồ ăn, chỉ cần nếm qua là anh ta biết cơm nấu vào lúc mấy giờ, từ tối hôm trước hay là sáng hôm nay. Chính cái tính kén cá chọn canh đó, báo hại Hikaru phải thức dậy thật sớm để nấu cơm và làm mọi thứ chứ không thể chuẩn bị vội vội vàng vàng tối hôm trước như mọi ngày. Càng lúc cô càng cảm thấy không đáng với 1000 yên/ngày đấy, lần sau nhất định phải đòi tăng giá mới được.

Cũng vì thế, mỗi sáng tới lớp Hikaru lại bơ phờ khác hẳn bình thường. Điều làm cả lớp lo lắng. Mặc dù hay đi muộn nhưng mặt cô bạn lúc nào cũng tươi như hoa, cơ mà hiện giờ, lúc nào cũng lờ đờ như thiếu ngủ.

– Hikaru – chan, dạo này trông cậu lạ thế ? – Kyoko hỏi.

Phẩy phẩy tay, Hikaru nói :

– Không có gì đâu! Đừng lo cho tớ. Công việc của Hội học sinh giờ hơi nhiều một chút.

Kyoko và Hana thở dài nhìn nhau rồi nói :

– Biết vậy nhưng cậu cũng nên…

Chưa kịp nói hết câu, tiếng mở cửa rầm một cái khiến mọi người giật mình:

– Hikaru – san có chuyện rắc rối rồi – Tiếng Touko hét lên làm Hikaru giật bắn. Cảm giác ngái ngủ đột nhiên bị thổi bay biến. Cô bé tóc vàng căng tròn mắt. Touko học cái tính này ở đâu ra vậy? Bình thường ngày trước cậu ấy hiền lành, thùy mị lắm! Là ai lây tính xấu này cho cậu ấy nhỉ?

– Có chuyện gì vậy ? – Hikaru hỏi mệt mỏi.

– Hikaru – san, mau đi thôi, đến phòng làm việc của Hội sẽ rõ… – Nói chưa hết hơi, Touko đã kéo Hikaru đi nhanh nhất có thể khiến cả lớp A ngơ ngác trước vụ "bắt cóc" như tia chớp diễn ra ngay trước mũi mình.

Cả lớp đều thấy cảnh tượng vừa rồi thật là quen, nhưng không tài nào nhớ ra. Ai nấy nhìn nhau như thầm hỏi: Đấy có phải là Touko Hitsuji ngoan hiền nhất lớp C hay không nữa? Ai đã lây thói xấu này cho cô ấy vậy?

…

Không có gì miêu tả được gương mặt Hikaru lúc này. Dù là vành đai lửa Thái Bình Dương có hoạt động hết công suất, sóng thần có cao tới 12m và động đất vượt ngưỡng 9 độ rít-te cũng không thể sánh bằng gương mặt Hikaru lúc này.

Tất cả tài liệu của Hội được sắp xếp gọn ghẽ, giải quyết xong xuôi, công sức không mệt mỏi của cả đám người giờ đây bung bét.

Trận mưa tối hôm trước đã là nguyên nhân cho tất cả…

Đám chuột nhắt bị mưa đuổi chạy vào trong các lỗ trên mái nhà và đạp lung tung giá kê tài liệu khiến giấy tờ rơi lả tả xuống đất và bị cắn nham nhở.

Những chỗ thủng trên trần nhà bị lũ « chít chít » đó làm cho càng lỗ chỗ hơn, mưa tuôn xối xuống làm các chỗ dột không chịu được mà rộng ra, nước lênh láng cả mặt sàn, những tờ còn nguyên vẹn thì đều ướt nhẹp, những tờ không còn nguyên vẹn cũng ướt nhẹp. Tóm lại… công lao suốt mấy ngày theo cơn mưa bốc hơi lên trời hết.

Nắm chặt tay đầy căm hận, tất cả đều tại cái tên Hibari nhất quyết không chịu tăng kinh phí cho Hội Học sinh cũng như cho người sửa chữa phần mái của khu nhà nên mới thành ra như vậy.

Quay ngoắt người 180 độ, Hikaru bừng bừng sát khí khiến cả Narumi và Touko cũng phát sợ :

– Hi… Hikaru – san… giờ… phải làm sao đây ? – Touko hỏi.

Hikaru « hừ » một tiếng rồi nói :

– Đến gặp tên đầu sẻ kia đòi giải quyết. Hai người thì ở lại dọn dẹp chỗ này đi.

Nói xong, Chủ tịch Hội học sinh hầm hầm bỏ đi khiến hai người còn lại rùng mình ngỡ ngàng. Sát khí đó thực sự quen quen… nếu như không nói rằng nó hao hao giống sát khí của Hibari-san khi nói: « Kamikorosuyo » vậy đó.

…

Phòng khách hoàn toàn trống trơn, Hibari không có ở đây. Hikaru khẽ nhăn mày khó chịu, anh ta bỏ đi đâu vậy? Xem ra chỉ có thể là ở trên sân thượng.

Hikaru đang định lên sân thượng tìm Chim Sẻ chúa thì đột ngột, Touko với gương mặt nhợt nhạt đến sợ hãi chạy tới :

– Chủ tịch, có chuyện không hay rồi ! Narumi – kun …

Hikaru quay người lại, vẻ sát khí phần nào được giảm đi :

– Có chuyện gì thế? Không phải mình đã bảo mọi người ở yên trong phòng mà dọn dẹp rồi sao ?

Touko thở hổn hển, nói không ra hơi :

– Narumi – kun, nguy đến nơi rồi! Hikaru-san, mau tới cứu cậu ấy…

– Có chuyện gì? – Hikaru sốt ruột.

– Narumi lo sợ cho Hikaru-san nên đã chạy đuổi theo, … cậu ấy không biết Hikaru-san đi tới đâu thì đúng lúc gặp một nhóm người Hội Kỷ luật… Cậu ấy… cậu ấy hỏi bọn họ… nhưng… chúng… chúng có quan hệ với… những kẻ bị đuổi khỏi hội lần trước vì Hikaru – san… Vừa nhìn thấy Narumi – kun hỏi về Hikaru… Chúng… chúng…

Không cần nói nhiều, Hikaru hiểu ngay vấn đề, cô vội nói:

– Giờ họ ở đâu?

– Ở sân sau của trường…

Hikaru phóng như ma đuổi về phía đó, cô không có thời gian để suy nghĩ gì nhiều về những ánh mắt đang căng tròn vì cái tốc độ không tưởng kia. Chúng dám động đến người của cô? Chúng dám động đến cấp dưới của cô? Đó là những người cô phải bảo vệ, đang bảo vệ và sẽ bảo vệ. Lũ người đó dám động đến một ngón tay của họ sao? Hikaru sẽ cho chúng hiểu: động vào người của cô sẽ phải chịu hậu quả như thế nào.

…

Narumi nằm dài trên mặt đất, máu rỉ ra ở khóe miệng và mũi, chân tay toàn vết thương, quần áo bê bết đất và gương mặt sưng vù đến không nhận ra.

Đám người kia đã bỏ đi rồi, chỉ bỏ mặc cậu ấy đang nằm đấy.

Hikaru nắm chặt tay lại để kiềm chế sự tức giận. Giờ chưa phải lúc hỏi tội bọn chúng.

– Touko – chan, gọi điện cho xe cấp cứu tới đây ngay. Tôi sẽ sơ cứu tạm cho Narumi. Nhanh lên! – Hikaru hét.

Touko lúc bấy giờ vẫn còn đang run rẩy và khóc rưng rức cũng vội luống cuống chạy đi.

Đỡ Narumi dậy và xé tạm áo sơ mi của cậu ta ra băng lấy những vết thương, Hikaru khẽ nói:

– Xin lỗi vì đã đối xử với cái áo của cậu như vậy. Tớ sẽ mua lại đền. Đừng lo, tớ nhất định sẽ đòi lại công bằng cho cậu.

…

Xe cấp cứu đậu trước cửa trường học khiến học sinh lo lắng, họ nhìn thấy Tân Chủ tịch Hội học sinh cùng với thư kí của Hội đang đưa một nam sinh lên xe cứu thương. Hình như đó là Narumi Chuusei, ủy viên của Hội học sinh.

Những tiếng bàn tán xôn xao nổi lên…

….

Kusakabe thở phào nhẹ nhõm mang hộp bento mà Hikaru để ở chỗ hẹn từ sáng lên cho Hội trưởng. Ít nhất thì thức ăn cũng khiến cho Hội trưởng mỗi buổi trưa gần đây trở nên bớt nóng hơn một chút.

Đang đi trên đường, Kusakabe đột nhiên nghe thấy những tiếng bàn bạc:

– Đánh thằng nhỏ đó sướng tay thật!

– Bọn Hội Học sinh đó là lũ không biết điều. Đặc biệt là con nhỏ Chủ tịch mới nữa. Nó dám kí sắc lệnh hạn chế bạo lực của Hội Kỷ luật trong trường và ngang nhiên áp dụng nó. Đánh thằng nhóc đó để cảnh cáo cho nó biết. Hội Kỷ luật không dễ bị "chơi" như thế đâu.

– Nghe nói nó bị đưa đến bệnh viện cấp cứu đúng không? Coi như trả thù được cho đám anh em lần trước vì chuyện của Hội Học sinh mà bị Hội trưởng đuổi khỏi Hội.

– Ha ha ha ha ha!

…

Kusakabe suýt chút nữa đánh rơi hộp cơm xuống đất. Cái đám không biết suy nghĩ. Chúng không hề biết sự dễ tính gần đây của Hội trưởng từ đâu mà ra nên gây ra đại họa như thế. Anh đoán ngay được, sau vụ lần này, với cá tính của Hikaru, nhất định sẽ tìm đến Kyo-san gây chuyện.

Nhìn hộp cơm trên tay, Kusakabe chợt hiểu: Đây chắc sẽ là buổi trưa yên bình cuối cùng mà anh nhận được trên đời.

…

– Hikaru – san, cứ về đi! Người nhà của Narumi – kun cũng đến rồi mà. – Touko nhìn Hikaru lo lắng, cậu ấy đã cứ như vậy bên giường bệnh của Narumi từ sáng tới giờ rồi.

– Là tớ đã không thể bảo vệ tốt được cho Narumi – kun! – Hikaru cười cay đắng. Gì chứ? Lời hứa của cô khi tranh vào vị trí Chủ tịch Hội học sinh là gì nào?

– Narumi – kun không trách cậu đâu! – Touko nói.

– Nhưng người nhà cậu ấy thì có!

Hikaru không quên cái tát của mẹ Narumi khi nhìn thấy con trai mình đang nằm bất tỉnh trong bệnh viện và lời mắng nhiếc thậm tệ của bà ấy.

Cắn chặt lấy môi, Hikaru thầm nghĩ: " _Là do tên Hội trưởng chết tiệt đó không thể quản lý tốt được Hội viên của mình. Toàn là một lũ vô trách nhiệm. Lần này, không đòi được một câu công đạo cho Narumi thì đừng hòng ta để cho các ngươi được yên."_

Hikaru đứng bật dậy và nói:

– Touko – chan, về nhà chuẩn bị đi, ngày mai, sẽ đến gặp Hội Kỷ luật đòi công bằng. Tớ sẽ bắt: đích thân Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật phải đến xin lỗi Narumi và hứa không thể để những trò vô lý này xảy ra thêm một lần nào nữa.

– Hi… Hikaru- san… – Touko mở to mắt ngạc nhiên, liệu có phải Chủ tịch của cô giận quá hóa điên rồi không?

Đừng lo lắng mà! – Hikaru nghiêng mắt nhìn cấp dưới của mình cười nhẹ: – Tớ không yếu đâu. Đủ sức để bảo vệ mọi người.

Nói rồi, cô quay mặt về phía cửa sổ, nhìn bầu trời hoàng hôn đỏ rực rỡ như màu máu, đôi mắt hoàng kim nheo lại, phản chiếu ánh chiều ngập tràn nơi đáy mắt: Ngày mai… là một ngày vất vả đây.

…

Hibari ngáp dài và ngồi trên nóc sân thượng, bữa trưa hôm nay cũng khá ngon, hệt như mấy hôm trước. Bánh cupcake thực sự vừa miệng và làm anh hài lòng. Hibari tự hỏi Kusakabe lên trình nấu nướng từ khi nào vậy?

Nhìn bầu trời hoàng hôn đỏ rực, Hibari tự nhiên khẽ cười và thốt ra một câu:

– Có lẽ… mai sẽ có chuyện thú vị!

 **End chap 22.**


	24. Chapter 23: Thiên hạ đại loạn (part 1)

Epica Senza Nome – Chap 23: Thiên hạ đại loạn

Sáng sớm ngày hôm ấy là một buổi sáng đẹp trời, không khí mát lành, gió thổi hiu hiu, những áng mây trôi lãng đãng thư thái, nắng vàng điểm những tia nhạt màu cuối thu.

Thời tiết như một bản hòa ca êm dịu, khiến lòng người sảng khoái. Mọi người trong thị trấn đều tin: Hôm nay thời tiết tốt lành, vạn sự tốt lành. Đặc biệt là các học sinh, họ đi học cứ tíu ta tíu tít, rộn ràng vui vẻ.

…

Có ai ngờ đâu là… mình lại bị chính cái thời tiết vô cùng đẹp và sảng khoái này… chơi cho một "vố" đâu cơ chứ?

….

– Hikaru-san, xin hãy bình tĩnh đã! – Kusakabe đã chặn Hikaru từ ngay cổng trường. Cô ta đến rất sớm, rất tỉnh táo, đồng nghĩa với việc hôm nay, Thượng Đế ấn định là ngày tận thế chắc rồi.

– Bình tĩnh? – Hikaru nhếch mép cười nhìn con người đối diện, lạnh nhạt như không: – Thật kì lạ! Trông tôi có chỗ nào là không bình tĩnh chứ? Hội phó Kusakabe rốt cuộc đang lo lắng điều gì?

Kusakabe nghĩ thầm trong bụng rằng: đối diện với cô ta lúc này không khác gì đối diện lúc Kyo-san nổi giận.

– Chủ tịch Kagayaki – Kusakabe lịch sự nói – Xin cô hãy bình tĩnh lại. Chuyện đâu còn có đó. Tôi hứa sẽ giải quyết mọi chuyện thế nên…

– Giải quyết mọi chuyện? – Hikaru nhắc lại với vẻ vờ ngạc nhiên – Tôi không hiểu. Rốt cuộc Hội phó Hội Kỷ luật đang cố làm điều gì vậy? Ngăn cản học sinh tới trường à?

Đôi mắt khẽ nheo lại như đang cười kiêu ngạo, Hikaru khiến cho kẻ đối diện phải nghẹn thở bởi bầu không khí nặng nề mà sát khí của cô tỏa ra. Một thứ sát khí không quá mạnh nhưng biết cách bóp nghẹt hô hấp của người khác.

Rõ ràng mọi cố gắng của Kusakabe bây giờ đã là quá muộn, thực sự là quá muộn. Hikaru không bao giờ tha thứ cho những kẻ làm hại đến người của cô, càng không bao giờ tha thứ cho những kẻ ỷ mạnh hiếp yếu như đa phần thành viên của Hội Kỷ luật. Hôm nay, cô sẽ lôi kẻ đáng phải bị kỷ luật nhất chính là Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật ra chịu trách nhiệm.

Xem ra anh ta chỉ được giáo dục việc đánh nhau thôi, còn kiến thức văn hóa bình thường có vẻ rất vấn đề. Tuy sống tại Italia nhiều năm nhưng Hikaru tiếp xúc với văn hóa phương Đông rất khá, cổ nhân từng dạy: "tiên trị gia, hậu trị dân", ngay cả đến người của mình anh ta không thể quản lý thì có thể quản lý tốt được trường Namimori này sao? Bắt Hikaru phải đứng dưới loại người như vậy? Đừng có mơ!

Touko đi theo sau Hikaru lũn cũn và cụp mặt lại hệt như một chú cún con. Nếu như sếp của mình đang đường đường hùng dũng bao nhiêu thì cô run rẩy và nhút nhát bấy nhiêu bởi vì lát nữa thôi, cô sẽ đối diện với hai con người đáng sợ hệt như nhau, sát khí hệt như nhau; một mình cô sẽ phải chịu chứng kiến có lẽ là cảnh đấu khí tỏa ra ngùn ngụt đến tắc thở.

...

Cánh cửa phòng khách bật tung ra theo đường cước của Hikaru, không cần lịch sự với loại người không hiểu được ý nghĩa của từ lịch sự chính là nguyên tắc đầu tiên cô đối đãi với Hibari.

Ngước mắt nhìn kẻ đứng trước mặt đầy khó chịu, Hibari lạnh lùng hỏi:

_ Có chuyện gì?

– Theo anh thì tôi đến đây vì chuyện gì? – Vẫn cười, Hikaru giữ cho mình bình tĩnh để tiếp chuyện được với kẻ luôn khinh người đó chính là nhờ nụ cười ngạo nghễ này.

– Ta không dư sức để muốn biết chuyện của cô! – Hibari chống cằm lên mu bàn tay và chòng chọc nhìn Hikaru như thể muốn cắn chết – Tự tiện đạp cửa xông vào phòng khách của nhà trường, phá hoại của công và làm ồn trước mặt ta. Cô biết hậu quả là gì không? K…

Hibari chưa nói hết câu, Hikaru đã lập tức chặn họng:

– Kamikorosu yo! Vâng, lần nào gặp anh chả nói cái câu này với tôi. Tôi biết rồi.

Cô vờ cúi đầu như thể tiếp nhận ý kiến một cách cực bất mãn và trêu ngươi.

– Rốt cuộc cô đến đây làm gì? – Hibari đã bắt đầu hết kiên nhẫn. Nói năng tử tế và không cắn chết cô ta trong vòng 3 phút đã là cả một kì tích về sự nhẫn nại đối với phụ nữ của anh rồi.

Hikaru khẽ nheo mắt nhìn bộ mặt nghiêm túc ngày càng lạnh đi của Hibari mà bớt cợt nhả trước mặt anh ta hơn. Gương mặt cô cũng dần trở nên lãnh đạm và nghiêm trang:

– Hibari Kyoya! – Cô ngang nhiên gọi tên anh không chút sợ hãi khiến đôi mắt của Hibari cũng phải trợn lên vài phần, còn của những kẻ tò mò (cụ thể là Touko và Kusakabe) thì đã đua nhau đòi nhảy ra khỏi tròng rồi.

Ưỡn cao người và cố nhìn đối thủ bằng ánh mắt của một kẻ từ trên cao nhìn xuống, Hikaru nói:

– Tôi đề nghị anh phải chính thức xin lỗi Ủy viên Hội Học sinh: Narumi Chuusei vì những hành động vô tổ chức, vô kỷ luật của thành viên Hội Kỷ luật mà anh quản lý đối với người của Hội Học sinh chúng tôi. Đây không phải là thương nghị mà là bắt buộc. Nếu như anh không tự nguyện đến thì đích thân tôi sẽ lôi cổ anh tới bệnh viện để xin lỗi Narumi – kun.

Thang đo độ bình tĩnh của Hibari đang chịu vượt ngưỡng mức giới hạn. Nó sắp vỡ ra đến nơi rồi, lục bục tới nơi rồi…

Cô ta vừa nói cái gì? Dám bắt anh phải đi xin lỗi một tên động vật ăn cỏ cù bất cù bơ nào đó trong cái Hội nhà rách của cô ta ư ? Nhưng đó không hẳn đã là tất cả cho cơn giận. Cô ta nói anh vi phạm kỉ luật và người của anh là vô tổ chức ư ? Tự tôn của anh là để cho cô ta nói đạp là đạp như vậy hả ?

– Cô vừa nói cái gì ? – Giọng nói của Hibari khàn lại vì giận, chưa có kẻ nào dám chọc anh tới mức độ này.

– Tai anh không điếc thì sao tôi phải nhắc lại ! – Hikaru nói – Mong Hội trưởng thực hiện gương mẫu trách nhiệm của mình. Mời anh tới bệnh viện Namimori cùng tôi.

Bốn mắt nhìn nhau nảy lửa, Hikaru không hề lẩn tránh ý muốn khiêu chiến lộ rõ trong ánh nhìn khát máu kia còn Hibari thì dường như hiểu điều mà đối thủ mong chờ… _«Không cắn chết cô ta, cô ta sẽ không bỏ cuộc »._

Hibari đứng dậy khỏi bản làm việc và uể oải nói :

– Hừ, rõ ràng cô biết rất rõ sẽ không bao giờ có chuyện ta làm cái yêu cầu ngớ ngẩn ngu ngốc đó và biết chỉ có đánh nhau thì…

– Dĩ nhiên là tôi biết điều đó ! – Hikaru đáp lại, không giấu diếm mục đích của mình. Cô biết thành viên của Hội Kỷ luật vẫn còn khinh thường cô, xem ra, không đụng tay chân là điều không thể được. Ngồi im chịu trận và nhẫn nhịn nhìn người của mình bị đánh ư ? Xin lỗi, nếu vậy hãy mời người khác, Hikaru không làm được.

Hibari mỉm cười nhẹ, lần này thì đích thực anh đã cười. Cuối cùng, kẻ mà anh luôn tò mò về khả năng chỉ sau đứa nhóc kì quái của tên động vật ăn cỏ tóc nâu đã chịu dẫn xác tới để bị «cắn ».

– Tuy nhiên, tôi có một điều kiện là chúng ta sẽ cá cược. – Hikaru cười, hình như cô đón đọc được suy nghĩ dễ hiểu của anh.

Hibari hơi nghiêng đầu tựa như hỏi chứ không thèm mở lời:

– Nếu như tôi thắng, Hội trưởng Hibari sẽ phải đích thân đến xin lỗi Narumi – kun đồng thời, Hội Kỷ luật sẽ phải xếp sau Hội Học sinh, phòng khách của trường sẽ trở thành phòng làm việc của Hội Học sinh chứ không phải của Hội Kỷ luật nữa.

– Đòi hỏi có phải nhiều quá không ? – Hibari nhếch mép.

– Hoàn toàn không ! – Hikaru vui vẻ trả lời : – Rõ ràng tôi dựa trên năng lực của anh để tính toán thiệt hơn. Bên anh cược càng nhiều thì chứng tỏ khả năng của Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật là vô địch. Tôi ra những điều kiện đó dĩ nhiên dựa trên việc tôn trọng Hội trưởng rất nhiều đấy.

 _« Biết tính toán nhỉ ? »_ – Hibari thầm nghĩ và hơi xuôi với việc cá cược của mình.

– Còn… ngược lại ? – Anh không quan tâm đến những điều kiện mất mát kia lắm, đằng nào, cô ta cũng không thể thắng được.

– Hội Học sinh sẽ biến mất và hứa không làm ngứa mắt Hội Kỷ luật nữa. Bản thân Hội trưởng Hibari có thể tùy cơ mà thích cắn chết bất cứ ai trong Hội Học sinh đều được… Ngoài ra…

Hikaru cởi áo khoác đồng phục ra giơ lên trước mặt Hibari và ném nó xuống bàn làm việc của anh :

– Hikaru Kagayaki này tình nguyện bị đuổi khỏi trường Namimori sau khi chịu xong hình phạt.

Touko há hốc nhìn theo từng cử chỉ của Hikaru tưởng chừng như muốn ngất trong khi vẻ tự tin có thừa của cô gái tóc vàng làm Kusakabe cảm thấy sửng sốt vô cùng.

Hibari nhìn chiếc áo mỉm cười :

– Được! Vậy thì thỏa thuận như thế. Bắt đầu đi, kiroii kami !

Nói xong, Hibari nhảy qua bàn, nhanh như cắt rút tonfa lao đến nhưng Hikaru đã bắt được đòn tấn công đó và giữ chặt chiếc tonfa chỉ trong tích tắc có thể giáng vào mặt mình như chơi. Đòn này của Hibari… chỉ là màn dạo đầu khởi động.

Chiếc tonfa bị khóa chặt khiến Hibari nhớ đền lần trước trên sân thượng, cô ta cũng đã giữ nó như thế, từ giây phút đó, cảm giác muốn đọ sức với học sinh mới dần nhen nhóm trong anh hệt như lúc nhóc con xuất hiện và cản tonfa của anh bằng cây jitte kì lạ.

– Có phải… – Hikaru nói: – Chúng ta nên chọn địa điểm thi đấu khác phù hợp hơn không ? Tôi không muốn văn phòng tương lai của mình bị sứt mẻ.

Thu tonfa lại, Hibari nheo mắt cười nhạt :

– Tự tin nhỉ ?

– Nếu không tự tin, sao dám đến trước mặt anh gây chuyện ? – Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh không hề giấu việc gây sự cố ý của mình.

– Vậy thì lên sân thượng!

Sau khi nói xong, Hibari chầm chậm bước qua cô và uể oải đi ra ngoài.

– Anh ta đang tỏ thái độ gì vậy ? – Hikaru hơi bực mình. Tuy nhiên cô nhanh chóng nhớ ra một chuyện tối quan trọng: Hiện giờ cô đang không có vũ khí bên người. Đánh nhau với một kẻ như Hibari cùng cặp tonfa giấu toàn đồ khủng chỉ bằng tay không ? Hikaru quả thực chưa ngu đến nỗi muốn chết thương tâm như vậy.

– Touko – chan, tìm cho tớ một thanh kiếm tới đây ! – Hikaru nói: – Tìm được xong thì mang lên sân thượng. Giờ tớ phải đuổi theo anh ta…

Cô lập tức bỏ đi ngay sau khi nói hết câu làm Touko ngơ ngác.

" _Tìm một thanh kiếm ? Tìm một thanh kiếm ư ? Biết tìm ở đâu hả trời?"_

Hikaru quên mất một điều, trận chiến của cô diễn ra ở trường học, chứ không phải là ở kho vũ khí hay băng đảng yakuza để mà thoắt cái là có "hàng" cầm trên tay rồi. Giờ đây, chỉ ra một cái lệnh như vậy, rồi để mặc cho Touko ngoan hiền ngồi khóc dở mếu dở làm không được mà không làm cũng không được, haizzz, Hikaru đã tính thiếu mất một bước rồi.

– Đến CLB Kendo đi, biết đâu là ở đó có đấy! – Một giọng nói cứu tinh vang lên làm Touko mừng quýnh.

– Đúng vậy! Cảm ơn nhiều! – Cô quay người lại nhìn ân nhân thì mở to mắt ngạc nhiên: – Khoan đã ! Sao… lại… là cậu?

– Đừng thắc mắc, cứ đến chỗ CLB Kendo trước đã.

…

Trời nắng trong xanh, không khí mát mẻ, sân thượng vắng vẻ trữ tình, làn gió thổi làm mái tóc vàng buông xõa của thiếu nữ tung bay cùng chiều lất phất ống tay áo khoác hờ của thanh niên đối diện. Khung cảnh im lặng giữa hai người dễ có thể khiến những tâm hồn lãng mạn nghĩ đến những điều mơ mộng nếu không nghe đoạn hội thoại sau đó.

– Tôi hỏi lần cuối: Anh nhất quyết đánh nhau ở đây à?

– Tất nhiên. Đừng lằng nhằng câu giờ! – Hibari nhìn gương mặt bồn chồn của Hikaru khinh bạc.

" _Touko –chan! Tìm một thanh kiếm có lâu đến vậy không hả?"_ – Hikaru khẽ cằn nhằn trong bụng.

– Bình tĩnh đã nào! – Hikaru vẫn cười và giơ hai tay không lên nói: – Anh thấy đấy, hiện giờ tôi đang một thân một mình không một vũ khí… còn anh thì 2 cây tonfa giương lên sẵn sàng như muốn đòi mạng vậy. Cũng phải chờ cho tôi kiếm được trang bị chứ!

Sục sôi khí thế muốn "cắn chết" người, Hibari dường như không để ý đến những lời cô nói. Đối với anh, hạ gục đối thủ là mục đích đặt lên hàng đầu, nếu là một tên tay mơ đến vũ khí cũng không tự chuẩn bị mà đã vác xác tới thì chẳng có gì cần phải thương hại ở đây cả.

– 3 … – Hibari nói lạnh lùng: – 2 … 1…

Anh lao lên và coi những lời vừa rồi như hiệu lệnh bắt đầu trận chiến…

– Khoan đã! – Hikaru lùi từng bước và vẫn tránh các đòn tấn công rất gọn lẹ: – Vẫn chưa phổ biến luật mà… Với lại… tôi nói thật đấy! Anh không nên đánh nhau với tôi trong trường. Bằng không, chính tay anh sẽ hủy hoại ngôi trường đấy.

– Đừng lắm lời!– Hibari tức giận trước việc luôn đánh hụt con mồi.

Hikaru lắc nhẹ đầu, xem ra mọi chuyện hết cách thật rồi.

– Thật tình chắc phải kéo dài thời gian một chút nữa mới được. Touko – chan, vác kiếm lên đây nhanh đi, trước khi tớ buộc phải ra tay thực sự. Nếu thế thì … chậc, nguy hiểm lắm! – Cô tự nói với bản thân trong khi mũi chân không hề chạm đất quá nửa giây. Di chuyển nhẹ như cánh bướm trên sân thượng, cô gái trở thành một cơn gió không thể nắm bắt, nhiều lúc loang loáng trong ánh mặt trời tựa như không khí mờ ảo chẳng thể nhìn ra.

Hibari dừng những đòn tấn công lại, rõ ràng anh nhận thấy đối thủ đang có vẻ lảng tránh. Cô ta chờ đợi điều gì? Nếu chỉ có mỗi đòn trốn chạy thế này mà nghĩ thắng được anh thì quả là nực cười.

– Chân mình bắt đầu đau rồi. – Hikaru hơi nhăn mặt: – Đúng là lâu không sử dụng có khác, cơ bắp bắt đầu co lại. Tiếp tục phòng thủ không phải ý kiến tốt! Rốt cuộc Touko – chan đang ở đâu?

Nhận ra tốc độ của đối phương đã có vấn đề, Hibari nắm lấy cơ hội. Đòn đánh sượt ngang một đường ngay trước mũi làm Hikaru giật mình và ngả người về phía sau khoảng 45 độ để tránh đòn. Ngay lập tức, đã tính toán trước, Hibari tấn công bằng tonfa còn lại, tạo thế gọng kìm nhằm ngay cổ của đối phương.

– Chậc… – Hikaru rùng mình thụp người xuống lấy đà và nhảy bật lên. Cô bật lên cao đến nỗi Kusakabe đứng ở ngoài cũng ngạc nhiên. Cô ta bay qua đầu của Hibari và đáp đất phía sau lưng anh chừng một mét. Thở hắt như thể thiếu hơi, Hikaru nhìn chằm chằm Hibari nghĩ: _"Anh ta chiến đấu rất khá nhưng dường như chỉ quen đấu với kẻ yếu hơn mình. Như vậy thì, sách lược của mình hiện giờ vẫn sẽ hữu dụng thôi."_

– Cô là khỉ hả? – Hibari nói.

– Anh nói gì ?

– Nếu không là khỉ, tại sao lại nhảy qua nhảy lại loăng quăng thế ? – Hibari nhếch mép khinh bỉ.

Anh ta đúng là chuyên gia khiến người khác nóng máu đây mà. – Cô cười thầm.

_ Là khỉ vẫn tốt hơn kẻ không xác định là thành phần loài gì như anh! – Cô đáp lại và nở nụ cười trêu ngươi, nhái lại sự khinh bạc của Hibari không khác mấy.

Hikaru nhận ra nét xầm xì trong ánh mắt lạnh lùng kia mà thấy vui vẻ, liếc nhìn xuống sân trường, như nhận ra điều gì, cô nhìn Hibari nói:

– Nếu như tôi là khỉ, chẳng hay… thợ săn như anh có dám bắt chước con khỉ này không?

Nói xong, Hikaru chạy nhanh như cắt về lan can ở về phía sân trước của trường và lao xuống.

Không mấy bất ngờ, Hibari lần trước gặp chuyện này rồi nhưng dù đang trong giờ học thì sân trước vẫn là nơi mọi người chú ý. Rốt cuộc cô ta định làm gì?

 _« Nếu như tiếp tục làm trò như lần trước thì chân của mình sẽ phải chịu một áp lực rất lớn, đấy là điều tối kị trong thời điểm này.»_ – Hikaru thầm nghĩ trong tích tắc lao xuống ấy. Cô nhớ đến chiếc đai lưng bảo hiểm mà cô luôn mang trên người.

Cơ quan ở khóa thắt lưng bắn một đầu của sợi dây thép mắc vòng qua lan can, đầu dây còn lại thì bắn về phía một cành cây lớn ở ngay dưới, Hikaru trượt theo dây thắt lưng đáp xuống cành cây và từ đó nhảy xuống mặt đất an toàn, không quên ngước lên nhìn xem tên « thợ săn » kia đang tính làm trò gì ?

Hibari chỉ nhếch mép cười, cuốn một bên tonfa vòng qua dây làm điểm tựa, anh cũng trượt xuống theo đường dây thép. Sợi dây ma sát mạnh với tonfa làm những tia lửa tóe lên, dài theo đường trượt xuống.

Gương mặt bình thản thậm chí là thích thú đó của đối thủ khiến Hikaru hơi bực mình. Anh ta cũng là một kẻ đáng gờm đó chứ ?

– Hikaru – san ! – Tiếng của Touko vang lên.

Hikaru mỉm cười, đấy chính là lý do để cô nhảy xuống sân trường. Cô đã nhìn thấy bóng dáng từ xa của Touko đang hoảng hốt chạy vội vã. Biết rằng Touko sẽ không đủ sức mang vũ khí lên kịp nên Hikaru chỉ còn cách dụ kẻ địch chạy xuống theo để tiết kiệm thời gian mà thôi.

– Ném qua đây đi! – Hikaru hét.

Touko liền vội ném một vật được bọc trong vải đen và khá dài. Khi Hikaru đỡ lấy và mở ra thì đó là một thanh kanata đã cũ.

– Touko – chan, không có cái gì khác à? – Hikaru hơi thất vọng. Sao lại là katana cơ chứ? Đó không phải là thanh kiếm hợp với cô.

Không kịp để Touko giải thích, Hikaru đã phải lập tức quay ra đối phó với Hibari rồi. Đòn tấn công vừa mạnh vừa nhanh khiến cho cô hơi bối rối, đặc biệt là khi vũ khí của cô lại rất lạ tay cầm…

"Keng… keng… keng"…

Tiếng binh khí va chạm vào nhau vang đến từng lớp học khiến các học sinh trong trường giật mình, hiện tại đang là giờ học, sân trường im ắng càng khiến cho tiếng vọng thêm rõ ràng.

Mọi người vội lao đến cửa sổ nhanh nhất có thể để xem có chuyện gì xảy ra…

Không gì có thể diễn tả sự kinh ngạc lúc này của các học sinh cũng như của các giáo viên.

Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật và Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh đang đánh nhau tóe lửa ngay ở sân trước của trường học. Một bên thì giáng những đòn tonfa vừa hiểm hóc vừa nhanh gọn, một bên là từng đường kiếm linh hoạt và mạnh mẽ. Không bên nào chịu nhường bên nào.

– Hi.. Hikaru – chan! – Yamamoto sửng sốt nhìn người đang đối đầu với Hibari: – Không… không thể nào!

– Hiiiiieeee! Hikaru-chan… Hibari-san… Sao hai người đó lại… – Tsuna run rẩy và lo lắng nhìn trận đấu.

– Hikaru-chan! – Cả Kyoko và Hana cùng đồng thanh thét lên kinh ngạc nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt.

Học sinh ngạc nhiên và đứng im đã đành nhưng đến tận các thầy cô giáo cũng bó tay mà nhìn trận đánh. Biết làm sao đây? Họ là giáo viên dạy văn hóa, không phải là võ sư. Họ không thể nào ngăn cản kẻ được mệnh danh là mạnh nhất Namimori, côn đồ nhất Namimori này được. Cách tốt nhất nên vào lúc này là ngồi im mà quan sát trận đấu cam go ngàn năm có một với những pha hành động đã mắt như thế.

( _ Ai cha, có ai mang bỏng ngô không nhỉ? – Một sensei kéo ghế ngồi sát cửa sổ nói vọng vào với các đồng nghiệp. =.=)

 **End part 1**


	25. Chapter 23: Thiên hạ đại loạn (part 2)

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 23: Thiên hạ đại loạn (part 2)**

Tầng hai khu lớp học in bóng hai người đứng nhìn chăm chú phía sân trường. Dáng vẻ của hai kẻ có sự lệch tông khá khôi hài khi người ta mờ mờ thấy một bóng đen cao lớn đứng cạnh một kẻ bé xíu xiu, tựa như là một đứa trẻ 5 tuổi.

– Không cản sao? Hikaru sẽ nguy mất! – nhìn trận đánh từ lâu và quay sang hỏi đứa nhóc mặc vest đứng bên cạnh.

– Lo cho Hikaru ư? – Reborn nhếch mép cười: – Tôi nghĩ là nên lo cho Hibari mới đúng. Cậu ta chưa đánh giá đúng năng lực của _"Ánh sáng trắng"_.

– Sở trường của Hikaru là sử dụng tốc độ, kiếm pháp của con bé là sử dụng kiếm hai mặt lưỡi hoặc kiếm tây phương chứ không phải là katana… Kiếm pháp đó kết hợp với katana là một sự kết hợp tồi tệ, hết sức tồi tệ! – Shamal nói.

– Phải. Tuy nhiên đừng quên, từ nãy đến giờ Hikaru vẫn chưa sử dụng đến sức mạnh thực sự của mình… – Nụ cười quỷ quyệt đầy tự tin của Reborn ánh lên trong chốc lát rồi lại tiếp tục tập trung vào trận kịch chiến thú vị không cần mất tiền vé kia.

….

Hibari tức giận, rất tức giận. Đòn tấn công của anh ngày càng mạnh mẽ và quyết liệt hơn. Điều gì khiến anh giận dữ như vậy? Đó là vì kẻ đối diện đang không hề dùng hết sức mình để đấu với anh, thậm chí ngay cả khi cánh tay cầm kiếm đang run lên vì tê nhức, cô ta cũng nhất quyết không chịu tung ra hết sức. Hibari điên tiết vì điều đó.

– Này Hibari, – Hikaru cười, thanh kiếm trên tay vẫn vung những đường chém loang loáng: – Anh có biết là khi anh càng giận… đòn tấn công càng mạnh hơn không?

Hibari nhíu mày, cô ta có ý gì vậy? Chiếc tonfa như trả lời thay, một đường giáng từ trên xuống nhằm gáy đối phương.

Thanh katana đưa về phía sau chặn cứng tonfa lại …

– Thế nhưng, nó cũng trở nên dễ đoán hơn nhiều đấy! – Hikaru bật cười và tung cước đẩy Hibari về phía sau.

Loạng choạng giữ thăng bằng, Hibari quệt vết máu trên miệng giận dữ, trừng mắt nhìn con nhỏ tóc vàng cũng đã xây xát khắp mặt mày bởi ảnh hưởng từ áp lực của các đòn tấn công, thế nhưng anh vẫn chưa trực tiếp đánh trúng nó phát nào. Tốc độ di chuyển của nó, thật khó nắm bắt.

Tay cầm kiếm của Hikaru cứ run lên vì đau, nhưng biết làm sao được. Trong trận chiến này, cô chỉ có thể sử dụng mỗi tay phải, kiếm pháp cô học cũng là kiếm pháp chỉ sử dụng tay phải. Cánh tay trái… không thể… không thể để nó mất kiểm soát được.

…

– Hikaru ! – Tiếng thét từ phía xa làm cô giật mình mất tập trung, cô quay lại và nhìn thấy Yamamoto đang lao về phía này.

" _Trời đất! Cậu ấy ra đây làm gì chứ?"_ – Hikaru hoảng hốt.

– Nhìn đi đâu đấy hả? – Hibari bực mình. Cô ta dám xao nhãng trận đấu chỉ vì tiếng của một tên ăn cỏ nào đấy?

Lời cảnh cáo tốt nhất dành cho những kẻ lơ là chính là một đòn tấn công trực diện.

Phải, Hikaru không tránh được đòn tấn công đó.

….

Lảo đảo quỵ xuống, cô hứng trọn một cú đánh như trời giáng của đuôi tonfa vào phần cằm, điều đó là ê ẩm toàn bộ hoạt động của não bộ. Ra đó là đòn tấn công của anh ta? Đầu tiên phủ đầu đối phương, từ đó tấn công liên tục cho đến khi kẻ thù bị hạ gục. Tuy đã cảnh giác trước rồi… Vậy mà…

– Chịu để bị cắn chết rồi chứ, con khỉ tóc vàng này? – Hibari tiến đến giơ tonfa lên như thể đòn quyết định.

Dư chấn của đợt tấn công vừa rồi vẫn ảnh hưởng lớn đến não. Hikaru run run chống thanh kiếm lên để đỡ bản thân không bị đổ xuống. Đòn vừa rồi là do sơ sẩy… nhất quyết không để anh ta mặc sức làm gì thì làm đâu.

…

– Yamamoto – san, đừng tiến vào nữa! – Touko vội vã kéo tuyển thủ bóng chày của trường lại: – Cậu khiến cho Hikaru – san mất tập trung đó.

– Không thể để mặc cậu ấy! – Yamamoto nói: – Cậu ấy sao có thể đấu lại với Hibari-san được?

– Cậu không thấy hai người họ đang giằng co từ nãy đến giờ sao? – Touko nói: – Làm ơn đừng để Hikaru lo lắng được không?

Yamamoto chựng lại. Anh nhíu mày nhìn Touko rồi nhìn về phía Hikaru. Cậu ấy đã quỵ xuống rồi mà Hibari vẫn chưa buông tha? Anh ta suy nghĩ điều quái quỷ gì vậy.

Bỏ mặc bạn thân của mình trong cơn nguy khốn, cậu bé tóc đen không làm được. Huống chi, đó còn là người bạn thân cậu vô cùng yêu mến. Lắc đầu, Yamamoto gạt tay Touko xuống, vẫn lao vào cuộc chiến đó.

– Yamamoto – san! – Touko hét lên trong tuyệt vọng. Hikaru từng dặn không được để ai làm phiền tới trận đấu. Cô hoàn toàn vô dụng rồi.

Chiếc tonfa giáng xuống không chút nương tay, Hikaru đã chờ đợi sẵn điều đó và dùng hết sức nâng thanh kiếm lên đỡ nó lại…

"Bụp"…

Tiếng kêu vang lên làm cô sửng sốt.

Đó không phải tiếng mà tonfa chạm vào lưỡi kiếm. Vậy đó có thể là gì?

Hikaru ngước mắt nhìn lên…

– Tránh ra đi, tên ăn cỏ này! – Hibari nhíu mày nhìn kẻ vừa mới xen vào cuộc chiến. Tên này chính là tay chơi bóng chày nổi nhất của trường đây mà.

– Không tránh ra đấy! – Yamamoto nhìn Hibari và cười.

_ Takeshi – kun! – Hikaru chống kiếm đứng dậy nói: – Tránh ra đi! Đừng xen vào việc này. Nguy hiểm lắm.

Yamamoto nhìn Hikaru cả thân xây xát thì chỉ cười buồn:

– Cậu biết là nó nguy hiểm, vậy mà vẫn lao vào?

Hikaru nhìn Yamamoto im lặng, ánh mắt cô nheo lại khổ sở: "Chẳng phải nếu là cậu, cậu cũng vẫn sẽ lao vào ư?"

– Tránh ra đi, đừng để Hibari nổi điên lên! – Hikaru nói: – Cậu đi ra ngoài vẫn còn kịp đó.

– Và bỏ mặc bạn thân của mình? Tớ không làm được. – Yamamoto khẳng định chắc nịch.

– Cút đi! – Hibari nói: – Ta không có hứng thú với lũ động vật ăn cỏ các ngươi.

– Hibari, không được động đến Takeshi. – Hikaru nói vội: – Bằng không cộng cả chuyện của Narumi, tôi sẽ tính lên gấp đôi đấy.

– Đừng có lải nhải trước mặt ta. – Hibari tức giận. Cô ta không lo tập trung vào trận đấu mà rỗi hơi đi nghĩ những chuyện đâu đâu. Rõ ràng không coi anh ra cái gì! Nếu không cắn chết cô ta thì quả thật là tổn hại quá lớn đến sự kiêu ngạo của anh.

…

– Hiiiiieeee – Tsuna luống cuống cả lên. Yamamoto sao lại tự nhiên chạy ra chỗ nguy hiểm đó chứ? Cả Hikaru nữa, sao cậu ấy lại đi chọc giận người như Hibari đây?

– Mình … mình phải làm sao bây giờ? – Tsuna lúng túng. Trận đòn lần trước nhờ ơn Reborn tại phòng khách vẫn khiến cậu hoảng loạn cho tới bây giờ. Mà đúng rồi, những lúc thế này Reborn phải xuất hiện chứ? Rốt cuộc, cậu ấy đang nấp ở đâu rồi?

– Reborn, ra đây đi! Trời ơi, tớ không biết phải làm sao cả! – Tsuna như muốn giựt hết tóc ra vậy.

….

Nhếch mép mỉm cười từ phía xa, Reborn đang giương khẩu súng bắn tỉa Leon lên với với ống ngắm quang học chiếu thẳng góc vào đầu của cậu bé tóc nâu đang cuống cuồng không biết làm gì và mỉm cười:

– Cứ để tiếp tục thế thì không hay đâu. Là boss thì phải giải quyết được tranh chấp của người trong nhà chứ?

"Bùm"…

Viên đạn Dying Will bay vụt đi trong tích tắc găm đúng vị trí quen thuộc… và… Tsuna bắt đầu thấy hối hận. Vậy là cậu sắp chết… Biết vậy đã dùng hết sức mình để ngăn Hikaru – chan và Yamamoto lại, cậu không thể để họ bị thương được.

– REBORN!

Tsuna hồi sinh lại với độc chiếc quần đùi và đốm lửa đỏ rực trước trán, cả lớp trợn mắt hét lên:

– Tsuna biến thái lại đến nữa kìa!

Dĩ nhiên không để ý tới điều đó như mọi khi, nhanh hết tốc lực, cậu lao phăm phăm xuống sân trường miệng hét to:

– Bằng mọi giá phải ngăn cuộc chiến lại!

Gokudera cũng vội vã đuổi theo gọi:

– Juudaime… chờ … chờ tôi với!

CRẬP …. CRẬP …. CRẬP….

Tiếng bước chân chạy rầm rầm hệt như có một bầy khủng long lao tới với tiếng hét dữ dội:

– DỪNG LẠI !

Hikaru và Hibari cùng quay nhìn cái sinh vật lạ độc chiếc quần đùi kia đang lao đến đây. Đôi mày Hibari thì nheo lại tức giận khi nhớ vụ bị cái dép vào đầu từ tên động vật ăn cỏ biến thái, còn Hikaru thì trừng mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn bộ dạng không mấy dễ coi này của Tsuna.

 _« Reborn bắn cái quỷ gì thế này ? Sao lửa Dying Will của Tsuna lại phát ra kiểu kia ? Đó đâu phải lửa từ ý chí bên trong đâu? Chỉ có cái lửa đó mà lao vào đây? Hắn muốn giết cậu ấy hả?"_ – Cô thầm nghĩ.

– Hibari- san, Hikaru- chan… Hai người hãy dừng lại, đừng đánh nhau nữa! – Tsuna đứng trước mặt hai người hét dữ tợn, đôi mắt bị lửa làm biến màu xếch ngược lên càng khiến gương mặt bầu bĩnh bị biến dạng dễ sợ.

– Tên ăn cỏ chết tiệt! – Hibari hầm hầm gằn giọng giận dữ trong khi Hikaru vẫn thản nhiên. Cô biết loại tác dụng này, anh ta có dọa thế chứ dọa nữa thì Tsuna trong bộ dạng này cũng không biết hai từ "sợ hãi" là gì đâu. Rốt cuộc thì cậu ta muốn điều gì vậy?

– Tsuna! – Yamamoto nhìn Tsuna vui mừng và cũng hơi khó hiểu, thi thoảng cậu ấy lại thích diện thể loại thời trang hơi kì cục thì phải, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cứ khi mặc quần đùi thì cậu ta mạnh hơn bình thường một cách đáng sợ. Liệu đó có phải là một kiểu tập luyện không nhỉ?

– Juudaime… Chờ tôi với! – Tiếng của Gokudera vẫn cứ vang vọng ở phía xa xa theo kiểu tiếng đi trước, người tới sau.

– Tsuna-kun, tránh ra đi! – Hikaru nói.

Thế nhưng như không thèm động tâm tới lời cảnh báo đó, Tsuna hiên ngang đứng giữa hai động vật ăn thịt mà nói:

– Hibari- san, anh không được động đến Hikaru- chan. Dù sao đi nữa đánh nhau với con gái cũng là một chuyện không thể chấp nhận được.

Hùng hùng hổ hổ, Tsuna đã tiêu tốn hết một phút đồng hồ kể từ khi đạn được bắn…

– Tck… – Hibari khẽ gầm gừ khó chịu, giờ thì anh đã có mục tiêu mới rồi. Thù mới nợ cũ, không giải quyết với tên ăn cỏ tóc nâu này là không được.

Hikaru nhìn ánh mắt của đối thủ như đoán được anh ta nghĩ gì. Mà chẳng cần đoán cô cũng biết, hắn nhìn Tsuna trông đáng sợ như thế kia chắc chắn là muốn "cắn chết" rồi.

" _Chết tiệt! Anh ta chuyển mục tiêu, Tsuna – kun xong đời là cái chắc rồi. Rốt cuộc là … mình tin tưởng gì vào một người như cậu ta chứ?"_

Một cảm giác lo lắng tràn ngập trong Hikaru. Tuy chẳng dám tin Tsuna có khả năng trở thành Decimo tương lai nhưng cô không hề có ác cảm với cậu, ngược lại, dù biết cậu là con trai của người đó, cô vẫn không muốn cậu ta bị tổn thương. Tại sao cứ dính tới người mang huyết thống Vongola là cô lại chẳng thể nào có suy nghĩ nhẫn tâm với bọn họ được?

" _Phải cản cái ý nghĩ điên rồ đó lại!"_ – Hikaru thầm nhủ và định ngăn Tsuna.

Cô đột ngột rụt tay lại và cảm nhận được làn không khí nóng rát sượt qua, mặt đất găm một lỗ đạn đường kính rất nhỏ chỉ tưởng chừng như một dấu chấm.

Đôi mắt tinh anh liếc về phía cửa sổ tầng ba của khu lớp học, Hikaru nhìn thấy tên Arcobaleno với chiếc mũ rộng vành đang nghiêm mặt cảnh cáo cô chớ có nhúng tay vào.

Chiếc súng với bộ phận giảm âm rất khéo cộng với đường kính đạn nhỏ đặc biệt chỉ dành cho những phát bắn cảnh cáo khiến người ngoài khó lòng nhận ra. Leon, mày giỏi lắm! – Hikaru bấm bụng cười trong tức giận.

Kéo cái mũ xuống và nở nụ cười nửa miệng kiêu ngạo, Reborn như thể đáp lại tia nhìn đang giận sôi lên kia bằng câu trả lời ngạo nghễ: _"Đã quá khen!"_

…

Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật giương vũ khí lên gằn giọng. Anh thực muốn tính sổ với đám ăn cỏ phiền phức này. Chúng phá hoại phòng nghỉ của anh, phá hoại buổi ngăm hoa anh đào của anh, và giờ là phá hoại cuộc vui của anh. Tốt nhất chúng nên chuẩn bị tinh thần cho điều sắp tới.

– Có giỏi thì tới đây! Hôm nay, ta nhất định sẽ gọi cấp cứu giùm, à không, sẽ là để ngươi chết luôn!

Hibari lao về phía Tsuna và đánh một đòn móc lên định đập vỡ cằm cậu như lần trước.

Kinh nghiệm bữa nọ khiến cậu bé tóc nâu phản ứng và lập tức đỡ được thế nhưng…

– Quá chậm, động vật ăn cỏ!

Chiếc tonfa còn lại thúc một đòn ngay giữa bụng đẩy Tsuna lùi lại phía sau vài bước.

Loạng choạng đứng vững, ngọn lửa Dying Will vẫn cháy rừng rực khiến cậu không còn thấy đau nữa mà sẵn sàng cho sự phản công.

…

– Không sử dụng được lửa để chiến đấu. – Hikaru nhìn chằm chằm những đòn đánh vật lí thông thường của Tsuna lắc đầu nhẹ thầm lẩm bẩm: – Tuy được lửa nâng sức mạnh cá nhân và tăng tốc độ nhưng với đòn đánh như vậy, cậu ta sẽ bị bầm dập sớm thôi.

Các nắm đấm tung ra liên tục của Tsuna tuy khá nhanh và liên hồi nhưng không dễ dàng khiến Hibari bị thương, anh ta vẫn dễ dàng né được chúng. Các nắm đấm đó chỉ là tạm thời khiến Hibari chưa ra đòn phủ đầu cậu mà thôi.

Tiện thể… ba phút kể từ khi đạn bắn đã trôi qua…

…

– Ừm, cứ thế này thì Tsuna sẽ nguy mất! – Reborn chăm chú nhìn trận đấu chặc lưỡi, Leon như hiểu ý chủ nhân liền nhảy xuống và biến thành cây súng mới:

– Thưởng thêm cho cậu này! – Hai viên đạn nữa bay đi và găm vào tay của Tsuna khiến chúng sáng lên.

– Đạn tăng sức đấm. Nếu không khiến đối thủ bị thương được thì cậu … xác định với tôi rồi đấy! – Reborn mỉm cười đáng sợ.

…

" _Trời đất, cái tên Reborn lạm dụng này! Sao hắn dùng đạn lung tung trên người Tsuna thế hả?"_ – Hikaru cố kiềm sức giận dữ của mình khi nhìn hai bàn tay của Tsuna tự dưng to lên một cách bất ngờ, tốc độ cũng đẩy lên, sức mạnh cũng tăng đột xuất nhưng đồng thời với đó là độ chính xác ngắm vào mục tiêu đã giảm đi. Bằng chứng là các lỗ trên mặt đất ngày càng to và rộng hơn, tưởng chừng sân trường Namimori đang thuê máy xúc chuyên nghiệp tới ủi vậy.

– Woa, bàn tay quá lợi hại, đúng là Juudaime! – Gokudera mắt sáng hơn đèn pha nhìn đôi tay đó ngưỡng mộ: – Hạ gục hắn đi, Juudaime.

" _Cái tên cuồng boss này…"_ – Hikaru nhìn gương mặt toe toét đầy phấn khích của Gokudera mà không hiểu nổi. Trong khi Yamamoto có vẻ bình thường hơn một chút, gương mặt cậu ấy khá lo lắng khi nhìn Tsuna đấu với Hibari. Trận đánh lần trước trong phòng khách khiến cậu cảm thấy khả năng của Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật không thể dễ dàng coi thường được, mong là với trạng thái kì lạ này, Tsuna-kun có thể thay đổi được tình hình và không để bị thương.

…

"Bụp"…

Hikaru trợn tròn mắt nhìn cảnh tượng trước mặt. Tsuna quả là đã giáng được một đấm vào mặt Hibari trong lúc anh ta bị cuống lên chút do sự biến đổi kì lạ trong tốc độ đánh của nhóc động vật ăn cỏ.

– Thấy thế nào hả? – Tsuna hỏi.

Hibari chỉ im lặng nhìn cái nắm đấm đang dán trên mặt mình rồi cất tiếng:

– Lần này cậu chết chắc rồi đấy!

**** Báo động đỏ **** : Năm phút trôi qua kể từ khi trúng đạn.

Ngọn lửa trên trán Tsuna nhỏ lại dần, nhỏ dần và cũng đúng lúc cậu chưa kịp định hình những gì mình đã làm trong năm phút vừa rồi thì…

"Bang"… Thanh tonfa đánh bay Tsuna vô trúng một trong cơ số cái hố mà cậu ta vô tình đào như thể làm huyệt sẵn cho mình vậy.

– Hơ hơ hơ… – Tsuna nằm trong cái hố đó đầu óc vẫn còn mơ mơ màng màng: – Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?

Câu hỏi cuối cùng trước khi cậu bất tỉnh.

– TSUNA – KUN! – Mọi người kinh ngạc và sợ hãi hét lên.

– JUUDAIMEEE! – Tiếng kêu thảm thiết này nhất định chỉ có thể từ một người. Hikaru cảm thấy ớn lạnh. Cái tên Smoking Bomb này nhất định hắn sẽ… hắn ta sẽ nhất định….

– Tên Hibari đáng chết, ngươi dám đánh ngất Juudaime ư? Không trả thù cho ngài thì sao ta xứng là cánh tay phải của ngài được. Nhận lấy đây…

*Double bomb*

– Tấn công trực diện chỉ có chết thôi! – Hibari nhếch mép, nhanh chóng khóa chặt đòn tấn công đó.

" _Biết ngay là vô dụng mà!"_ – Hikaru thở dài: _"Còn đòn gì nữa thì tung ra nhanh lên, toàn dùng bom thế này thì thể nào…"_

– Hừ, – Gokudera nhếch mép: – Nhìn cho kĩ lại đi.

Trong lúc quăng Double bomb, cậu đã nhanh chóng thiết lập thế trận cho Triple Bomb cho lần tung kế tiếp.

Gokudera rất tự tin lần tung Triple Bomb lần này vì cậu nghĩ cậu đã tập luyện kha khá kể từ sau lần đầu tiên gặp Juudaime và để ngài phải cứu mình.

Nếu kế hoạch Triple Bomb thành công, Hibari sẽ lập tức bị động khi đối phó cùng lúc với 24 que bom sau khi hắn vừa mới phải dập 16 que vừa rồi. Khoảnh khắc khựng lại định hình đường phòng thủ đó sẽ là cơ hội thuận lợi để cậu tấn công.

…

Triple Bomb được quăng ra nhưng không được thành công như mong đợi, tay Gokudera vẫn chưa thể điều khiển được từng đó bom, lần thử nghiệm này có vẻ như cũng nguy không kém lần bồng bột trước. Lý do không phải tại cậu không cẩn trọng mà là cậu quá nôn nóng trong việc thể hiện chiêu mới cũng như báo thù cho boss của mình.

– Tai hại rồi ! – Hikaru kêu lên, cô đã hình dung chuyện này từ trước nhưng không nghĩ là nó sẽ kinh khủng thế này.

Nhớ lại sự việc lần trước, số bom bị chính Gokudera làm rơi xung quanh mình trong diện tích hẹp nên Tsuna kịp thời gian và khoảng cách để dập hết thì trong trường hợp này, cậu ta đã quăng được chúng ra xa có điều là không đúng mục tiêu và tản mát lung tung thôi.

Mọi người nhìn những dây bom đang cháy ngắn dần ngắn dần đến bất động thì Hikaru lập tức rút kiếm ra và lướt về mọi phía để chặn dây cháy chậm lại. Tuy tốc độ của cô rất nhanh nhưng không thể kiểm soát 24 que bom cùng một lúc, rõ ràng mình cô là hoàn toàn bất lực:

– Kyoya, anh để mặc cho trường bị nổ đó hả? Lo dập bom đi chứ! – Cô hét lên giận giữ.

– Không ai mướn cô lo cả! – Dĩ nhiên Hibari biết điều đó và cũng đang lo phần bên mình.

– Gokudera, cả cậu nữa, bày trò thì cũng lo làm gì đi chứ? Đứng đực ra đó hả? – Hikaru cáu tiết gắt loạn xạ.

Dĩ nhiên sau vụ sốc vì tuyệt chiêu bất thành, Gokudera không còn tâm trạng cho nhiều việc khác, cậu chỉ kịp hồi phục lại sau khi nghe lời mắng đó và cố dùng chân dậm dây thuốc nổ càng nhiều càng tốt. Yamamoto đứng bên cạnh cũng nhiệt tình giúp một … "chân".

Chỉ còn 1 que nổ cuối cùng không kịp cắt dây cháy chậm, Hikaru đành đá nó vào trong một cái hố gần đó và chạy vội đi. Cái hố nổ ầm, sâu thêm vài mét và rộng thêm một thước nữa, chắc cũng thành cái hồ bơi nho nhỏ cho đám trẻ con được.

Học sinh trong trường giờ thì đều chui vô gầm bàn run rẩy bịt tai lại chứ không dám thò đầu ra ngoài chứng kiến việc nguy hiểm nữa kẻo tai bay vạ gió. Vậy là càng tiện cho đám người đó thẳng tay với nhau.

…

– Dám tàn phá trường, lại còn mang theo chất cháy nổ, hút thuốc trước mặt ta. Ta phải cắn chết ngươi! – Hibari giận dữ lao tới một cách nghiêm túc, Gokudera chắc chắn không thể ứng phó được đòn đó và bị đẩy bật về phía sau, đập gáy vào gốc cây sau đấy rồi ngất xỉu.

Hikaru không ra tay cản đòn dù rằng cô có thể. Về việc trừng phạt đấy, cô đồng tình với Hibari, cái cá tính đó, Gokudera chỉ có nước giết mình và mọi người chứ không cứu được ai hết. Đánh cho cậu ta tỉnh cái đầu ra, hơn nữa, loại tên phiền phức này thì không ai có thể gián đoạn được trận đánh của cô nữa rồi.

– Takeshi – kun! – Hikaru nói: – Cậu chăm sóc cho Tsuna-kun và Gokudera – kun nhé. Cứ để mọi việc lại cho mình. Mọi thứ ngày càng rắc rối quá rồi.

– Nhưng…

– Đừng nhưng gì cả nữa. – Hikaru năn nỉ: – Cậu làm ơn chăm sóc cho hai người bọn họ được không? Tớ tự lo được mà…

Yamamoto không biết phải nói gì nhưng giờ đây, cả Tsuna và Gokudera đều bị thương và ngất đi như vậy, cậu không thể để hai cứ chỉ nằm như vậy, cậu phải đưa họ lên phòng y tế.

– Tớ hiểu rồi. Vậy cậu cẩn thận nhé! – Yamamoto nhìn Hikaru nói.

– Tớ biết giữ mình mà, yên tâm đi! – Cô bé nhoẻn cười để an lòng cậu bạn

Dõi theo cậu nhóc bòng chày khiêng hai người bạn lên phòng y tế, Hikaru quay người nhìn đối thủ bình thản hơn:

– Quay lại trận chiến dang dở đi!

– Tất nhiên! – Trông vẻ mặt của Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật nôn nóng hơn bao giờ hết. Anh muốn nhanh nhanh kết thúc trận chiến này để xử lý hết đám ăn cỏ dám tàn phá trường của anh.

Đòn tonfa xoáy tròn tạo lực rồi lướt phang tới, Hikaru né người đó và di chuyển ra phía sau bọc hậu nhưng Hibari lập tức xoay tay đổi tư thế nhanh chóng cầm lấy phần thân chính của vũ khí yêu quý, sử dụng thân ngắn để móc lấy vũ khí của đối thủ.

" _Ra đòn thực sự rồi đây!"_ – Hikaru nghĩ thầm và thả tay ra trước khi Hibari kịp móc lấy nó. Thanh kiếm rơi được lưng chừng thì cô dùng chân đá lên lấy đà rồi móc vòng ra sau lưng và đưa tay phải đỡ lại kiếm ở đó, tay trái khóa lấy thân ngắn của tonfa rồi dùng lực đẩy ngược nó trở lại.

" _Lực tay trái của cô ta cũng mạnh đó!"_ – Hibari nheo mắt nhìn đối phương: " _Tại sao cô ta lại ít khi sử dụng tới nó?"_

Trong khi đó, cô gái tóc vàng khẽ thở dài: _"Bắt mình dùng tay trái để phản đòn… mình đã không ngờ rằng anh ta mạnh như thế?"_

– Giờ tới lượt tôi tấn công đây! – Hikaru mỉm cười nói.

– Không cần phải thông báo đâu! – Hibari nhếch mép nhẹ.

Thanh katana va mạnh vào tonfa… "keng"…

Để kết thúc nhanh, anh không ngại dùng đến các vũ khí bí mật giấu trong tonfa của mình.

Lưỡi móc câu khóa chặt thanh kiếm trước sự bất ngờ của Hikaru, một đòn đánh khác đập mạnh vào thái dương làm cô choáng váng.

Buông vội thanh kiếm và nhảy ngược lại phía sau, mắt của Hikaru ong lên và hoa lại. Cô thấy buồn nôn và thậm chí là muốn ngất. Nếu không phải đã quen chịu đòn thì chưa chắc cô sẽ trụ được lúc này đây.

" _Chết rồi! Mắt kính bị nhòa rồi, mình không còn nhìn rõ thứ gì hết!"_

Hikaru lao đảo lo lắng, cô nhận thấy đối thủ đang tiến lại ngày càng gần…

" _Đành liều vậy."_

Hikaru liếc nhìn trời và nhìn xung quanh mình, cô khẽ mỉm cười vì nghĩ ra kế hay.

…

Lập tức ngay khi Hibari tấn công tiếp tục, cô nhảy lên cái cây gần đó nhất để tránh… thấy đối phương đuổi theo, Hikaru di chuyển ngày càng nhanh và rắc rối hơn.

Khả năng giữ thăng bằng trên cao của Hibari nếu so với cô không tốt bằng hơn nữa để hạn chế làm tổn hại cây của nhà trường nên anh ta bớt tung đòn bừa bãi hơn.

Thế nhưng cô chạy trên một cành cây mảnh, ngày càng ra đến đầu ngọn của nó… điều đó thực không khác gì muốn tự làm mình bị thương.

"Sượt"…

Quả nhiên đầu ngọn của cành cây không giữ nổi Hikaru và cô đã rơi xuống đất theo tình trạng khá thảm thương.

Hikaru ôm lấy mặt, mặt trái của cô có chút máu chảy ra buộc cô phải nhắm tịt nó lại.

Hibari cười khẩy nhảy xuống và nói:

– Xem ra sẽ sớm kết thúc thôi.

– Phải, – giọng của Hikaru có phần lo lắng và hơi bị khàn đi vì vết thương: – đúng là sẽ sớm kết thúc…

Tuy kiếm đã bị Hibari tước mất nhưng quyền thuật của cô cũng không phải là trò đùa, ít ra có thể giúp cô chống đỡ cho tới thời cơ, dĩ nhiên cô cũng vẫn muốn tìm cách lấy lại vũ khí của mình.

– Hệt như một con khỉ! – Hibari lẩm bẩm. Những đường quyền của cô ta cũng lợi hại không kém gì kiếm thuật, nhất định anh phải bẻ gãy tay con khỉ lông vàng đó mới được.

– Kyoya à! – Hikaru cười nhẹ và điều đó là Hibari giận dữ: nhớ lại thì hình như cô ta cũng gọi tên anh trống không lúc vừa rồi thì phải. Giọng nói của cô ta vang lên ngọt ngào lẫn bí hiểm hệt như nụ cười nửa miệng lúc đó: – Đến lúc rồi!

Đứa con gái tóc vàng mỉm cười, lợi dụng lúc đó đạp anh một cước buộc anh phải lùi lại hai bước.

Cô ta mỉm cười ngày càng khó hiểu, máu ở con mắt trái khô thẫm chứ không còn đỏ tươi nữa, không lẽ nó đã hết bị thương… nhưng… cô ta đã sơ cứu gì đâu?

Và đúng cái khoảnh khắc đó, Hibari nghe thấy tiếng "xè" … "xè" … khe khẽ, khi liếc xuống đất thì…

"Bùm"

Một que bom trong số hai mươi ba que bom bị dập đột nhiên bị cháy trở lại và phát nổ. Do mải cắn chết con mồi mà anh không hề nhận ra điều đó.

Quả bom đó… làm sao có thể phát nổ được chứ?

…

– Thông minh lắm! Không ngờ cô ta dùng cách này! – Reborn mỉm cười nhận xét.

– Để ý địa hình xung quanh, lợi dụng ánh sáng mặt trời để đốt cháy thuốc nổ! – nói: – Quả không hổ danh mà!

– Ông hãy còn nói thiếu rồi! – Reborn nhếch mép, ký ức bắt đầu tua trở lại những hình ảnh chỉ một kẻ quan sát toàn cục diện mới nhận ra được.

Ngay khi bị Hibari đả thương khiến thị lực có vấn đề, Hikaru đã lập tức lên kế hoạch cho việc lợi dụng vài thứ ngổn ngang trên mặt đất như que bom đó.

Đầu tiên, khi nhảy lên cây, Hikaru tranh thủ quan sát góc tia sáng chiếu vào que bom và tìm hướng thích hợp…

Cách có thể đốt cháy một thứ dựa vào ánh sáng mặt trời là sử dụng thấu kính hội tụ… mà cô thì lúc nào cũng có sẵn nó, chính là kính áp tròng của mình bởi nó cấu tạo đặc biệt như dạng thủy tinh thể nhân tạo nhưng có thể tháo lắp dễ dàng để tăng độ thị lực bởi Shingan thua Kingan về tầm nhìn.

Kính áp tròng bên trái đang bị lệch khiến cô cực khó chịu, rõ ràng còn giữ nó lại càng khiến cô vướng víu, chính vì thế, Hikaru tháo mắt kính đặt vào hướng xác định và nhanh chóng điều chỉnh nhân lúc khuất mắt Hibari, đồng thời cắn ngón tay bôi một ít máu lên để giả bị thương lừa đối thủ sau đó cố tình ngã để tạo tình huống thích hợp cho vết thương.

Vì chất tê liệt tế bào của Shamal vừa mới tiêm cho cô còn tác dụng khá lâu nên cô không mấy phân tâm hay lo lắng vì tác dụng của Shingan hay phản ứng đào thải. Thế nên kế hoạch này là hoàn hảo.

Những đường quyền của cô không chỉ dụ Hibari không để ý đến mọi chuyện xung quanh mà còn là tạo thế lừa anh vào vị trí bẫy sẵn của mình. Và tất nhiên, cô đạt được mục đích càng dễ khi kích thích sự tức giận của Hội trưởng kiêu ngạo đó bằng việc gọi trống không tên anh ta.

Giờ đây kết quả mỹ mãn của kế hoạch được lên trong 0.1 giây sau khi bị ăn một đòn vào thái dương đang hiển hiện trước mắt. Hibari bị thương chân phải, cánh tay bị xước toàn bộ, máu đẫm một phần góc áo trắng và áo khoác đồng phục rớt xuống cùng với chiếc băng Kỷ Luật dường như bị xé rách hoàn toàn.

Lần đầu tiên con thú ăn thịt bị thương và nhìn thấy máu của bản thân nhiều như vậy. Đó chính là cách đánh dấu chấm hết cho tất cả.

Thực chất Hikaru cũng không khỏe sau khi lĩnh hai đòn trực tiếp của Hibari, một đòn vào cằm và một đòn vào thái dương, nếu không cố hết sức thì chắc cô cũng không còn đứng được chưa kể đến cú ngã và lúc đấu với anh ta bằng quyền cũng bị tonfa đả thương thêm. So với ngoại thương của Hibari thì nội thương của cô cũng không kém phần.

– Xem ra chúng ta chỉ còn sức cho một lần này thôi nữa nhỉ? – Hikaru cười nhạt, cô nhặt thanh kiếm rơi dưới đất lên và nói.

– Được thôi, kiiroi kami! – Hibari đưa tay lau vết máu trên khóe miệng nhếch mép cười thích thú: – Vậy đây sẽ là đòn cuối cùng quyết định cuộc chiến này.

Cả hai người nghiêm mặt nhìn nhau, ánh mắt của hai kẻ mạnh khiến không khí bị xoáy sâu đến nghẹt thở. Rất may không ai chứng kiến cảnh này vì như đã nói họ không đủ dũng cảm từ sau lần nổ bom nữa rồi.

Chỉ một đòn duy nhất… Đòn cuối cùng quyết định thắng bại của hai người đứng đầu trường Namimori.

 **End chap 23.**


	26. Chapter 24: Trời yên biển lặng

**Epica Senza Nome – Chap 24: Trời yên biển lặng**

Hơi thở phả ra từng hồi sâu thật sâu của hai đối thủ, sự im ắng đáng sợ xung quanh càng khiến rõ tiếng khò khè mệt mỏi của hai bên.

Hikaru thủ thế đưa tay cầm kiếm vắt chéo qua vai trái và hướng về đối phương trong khi Hibari khuỵu người và hướng tonfa song song nhau về phía địch thủ.

" _Chỉ một đòn thôi!"_ – Cả hai cùng nghĩ trong đầu một lúc như vậy.

Giây phút nín thở đến hồi hộp, mỗi cử động, mỗi di chuyển là thành công hay thất bại chỉ là một lần duy nhất.

Hikaru khẽ nhếch mép cười buồn. Cô đã từng hứa không bao giờ tham gia những cuộc huyết chiến nữa nhưng nhìn cô xem, hiện giờ chỉ vì một chuyện cỏn con mà đã lại lao vào đánh đấm. Xem ra, lời hứa của cô thật chẳng có tí kí lô nào cả.

Đánh nhau với anh ta thú vị thật! Cô thầm nghĩ. Đã lâu lắm rồi cô mới có cảm giác này, cuộc chiến này mục đích không gì hơn ngoài giải trí, chắc anh ta cũng nghĩ vậy. Vốn dĩ ai thắng ai thua đều không quan trọng, cái quan trọng là kẻ đó có thể toàn tâm toàn lực dốc sức vào trận đấu.

Cô đã tận sức thật rồi nhưng có vẻ Hibari không nghĩ hay nhận thấy như vậy. Cô không dùng tay trái vì đó sẽ là ăn gian. Người đối diện cô toàn dùng các đòn tấn công vật lý, anh ta hoàn toàn đem cả cơ thể ra làm vũ khí thì sao cô có thể dùng thứ khác để đối phó lại, như vậy thật không công bằng với cuộc chiến này, hơn nữa còn khiến thân phận thật càng thêm nguy hiểm.

Hibari nhận thấy vẻ phân tâm của đối thủ, nụ cười buồn bã của cô ta khiến anh không hiểu. Tại sao lại có nụ cười miễn cưỡng đó? Đánh nhau với anh khiến cô ta cảm thấy vậy sao? Kẻ đó… rốt cuộc cô ta là đang tôn trọng anh hay đang coi thường anh? Đôi mắt ánh vàng kia khiến người đời không hiểu, anh biết ánh mắt đó. Thứ ánh mắt che giấu tất cả mọi người, lừa bịp tất cả bằng vẻ lấp lánh niềm vui giả tạo.

Nhưng hiện giờ, ánh mắt đó đang bừng cháy một ngọn lửa của niềm vui thích thú dù nụ cười buồn ẩn hiện trên gương mặt. Rốt cuộc suy nghĩ của cô gái đó là gì? Tại sao lại luôn là những hành động trái ngược đầy mâu thuẫn?

Dù sao cũng đã lâu lắm rồi anh mới tìm được một đối thủ mạnh như vậy. Mấy vết thương này có là gì so với một trận đấu kì phùng địch thủ. Quả là sảng khoái! Kể cả, nếu cô ta có thua đi chăng nữa. Có lẽ anh cũng sẽ không đuổi cô ta ra khỏi trường. Để một đối thủ như vậy đi mất, sau này, mọi thứ lại nhàm chán và vô vị như cũ.

…

Cổ tay của Hikaru chầm chậm khởi động, xoay nhẹ thanh kiếm về vị trí thuận tiện, trong khi tay phải của Hibari từ từ kéo xuống, lấy đà cho một cú đánh dứt điểm.

Ở trên cao, cả lẫn Reborn đều im lặng nhìn đoạn kết của cuộc chiến. Những giọt mồ hôi hơi lấm tấm trên trán gã mặc áo blouse trắng và nụ cười nhếch mép thú vị của nhóc con mặc vét là những minh chứng rõ ràng nhất cho đòn đánh hồi hộp này.

"Vụt"

Không hẹn cùng xông lên, cả hai đối thủ dùng lực chân đẩy thân người lao về phía trước nhanh trong tích tắc chỉ để thoáng lại cái bóng mờ mờ ao ảo tại vị trí ban đầu.

"Keng"… "Keng"… "Keng"…

Những đường sáng lưỡi liềm tựa như trăng non đầu tháng chạm vào nhau phát ra những tiếng kêu rên rỉ của kim loại. Tốc độ nhanh loang loáng càng khiến cho tiếng rền càng thanh ngân hơn… Âm thanh của kiếm và tonfa va vào nhau thành một bản nhạc hỗn độn, không rõ âm sắc nhưng ngầm ẩn chứa sự tinh tế trong vũ điệu của chiến trường.

Đường kiếm của Hikaru như vũ khúc lúc ẩn lúc hiện, uyển chuyển, nhanh nhẹn, hư ảo khó lường trong khi đó những đòn tonfa liên tiếp tấn công, mạnh mẽ vô địch, càng đánh càng linh hoạt, càng hiểm hóc.

_ Quả nhiên đúng là đã mắt ! – Reborn cười nhẹ. Lâu lắm rồi, cậu mới chứng kiến được một trận chiến nảy lửa và chuyên nghiệp thế này. Không chỉ vậy, Hikaru còn giúp cậu kiểm tra toàn bộ năng lực của Hibari miễn phí nữa chứ. Tuy theo dõi con người này rất lâu nhưng Reborn chưa bao giờ thấy có thể nhận được hết khả năng của kẻ được mệnh danh mạnh nhất Namimori này. Dường như những nhân vật cấp cao của Vongola cũng chưa chắc đã tiềm năng như vị Hội trưởng máu lạnh đó.

Sau một loạt những ảo chiêu được tung ra, Hibari và Hikaru bắt đầu thực sự dùng chiêu sống còn.

Tốc độ quyết định thắng lợi, hay sức mạnh quyết định thắng lợi ?

Đôi chân đẩy người như chớp tiến về phía trước, Hikaru nắm chắc chuôi kiếm chém về phía đối phương nhưng ngay lập tức, bản năng của Hibari hướng tonfa chặn lại đồng thời thúc tonfa còn lại nhằm thẳng vào vùng bụng đối thủ.

Thế nhưng chỉ trong tích tắc đó, đối thủ trước mặt biến mất khiến anh bàng hoàng. Hikaru từ lúc nào đã nhảy bật lên và bọc hậu từ phía sau, thanh kiếm loáng lên sượt qua cổ kẻ đối diện. Nếu như Hibari không nghiêng người tránh kịp thì có lẽ đã bị một vết thương lớn vào động mạch rồi. Tuy nhiên, áp lực của lưỡi kiếm vẫn để lại một vết xước đỏ rực màu máu.

"Chậc!" – Hibari cũng hơi thấy rùng mình, anh lập tức đáp trả lại kẻ không biết điều. Tonfa lập tức đập vào bả vai phải Hikaru. Ngay lúc anh vừa quay người tránh đòn thì cũng đã lên sẵn chiêu thức phủ đầu đối phương rồi.

Hikaru gánh toàn bộ thương thế đó, không thể trụ được nữa phải buông kiếm gục xuống, cả cánh tay như không còn cảm giác:

_ Tiêu rồi! Vết thương đó không gãy tay thì cũng phải rạn xương… – trợn đôi mắt tinh tường của mình lên lo lắng.

_ Hai kẻ cứng đầu này… – Reborn chép miệng, cậu đã hình dung trước được việc tiếp theo.

Hibari dẫm lên thanh katana cũ rích đã nhiều lần gây bất lợi cho mình hằn học nói:

_ Xem ra, không diệt tận cùng hi vọng, thì cái con khỉ như ngươi sẽ không chịu dừng lại và biết thân biết phận.

Cảm giác bị uy hiếp vừa rồi khiến Hibari cảm thấy ghét cay ghét đắng, chỉ một cái nhấn chân mạnh vào vết nứt hằn sẵn trên thanh kiếm, cây katana gẫy đôi không chút kháng cự.

Hikaru giật mình nhìn đối phương. Đôi mắt to tròn màu hoàng kim hiện rõ lên hình ảnh của người con trai mái tóc đen nhánh, đôi mắt sắc lạnh đang kiêu bạc nhìn cô…

_ Nghĩ vậy là hạ được tôi sao? Anh coi thường tôi quá mức rồi. Không phải là… chính anh đang tạo cơ hội cho tôi phản đòn đấy chứ?

Nhếch mép cười, Hikaru lợi dụng sơ hở khinh địch đó, quét một cược nhằm thẳng chân phải đang bị thương của Hibari khiến anh mất thăng bằng ngã xuống.

Cùng trong một lúc, khi Hikaru chồm lên để cướp lại nửa lưỡi kiếm bị gãy thì Hibari cũng bật dậy nhằm tonfa thẳng mặt đối thủ.

Trong tư thế cùng khuỵu trên mặt đất, lưỡi katana nhằm thẳng trước ánh mắt xếch lạnh như băng, đối diện với đôi mắt vàng lấp lánh cũng đang bị uy hiếp bởi thanh tonfa chỉ còn cách một vài cm.

Cánh tay phải rướm máu của Hibari đang dường đọ cùng với cánh tay đau nhói vì rạn xương của Hikaru, từng giọt máu cũng dần chảy từ bàn tay trắng muốt đó. Hai kẻ liều mạng này dường như quên đi cả đau đớn để kiềm giữ đối phương trong thế trận cân bằng này.

Những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán Hikaru dường như nói sức cô đã cạn, nếu như không nhanh kết thúc trận đấu thì….

"Bang"… Tiếng súng vang lên hai vũ khí khỏi nhau cũng như đẩy cả hai đối thủ ngã xuống.

Reborn từ đâu đã nhảy xuống trước mặt hai người kéo chỉnh chiếc mũ rộng vành sao cho không che khuất gương mặt nói:

_ Được rồi, trận này có thể xem là hòa. Hai người ngừng lại được rồi.

_ Cái gì? Hòa ư? – Hikaru kêu lên: – Biến đi, lão già chết tiệt, đừng có xen vô như thể mình liên quan.

_ Nhóc con, đừng nghĩ có tư cách lên tiếng ở đây. – Hibari cũng lạnh lùng nói.

_ Tôi chỉ nói sự thật thôi. Hibari, chắc cậu không muốn tiếp tục tàn phá trường chứ? Còn Hikaru, làm ơn nhìn tay trái của cô đi.

Hikaru liếc nhìn theo lời Reborn nói và hoảng sợ, nó đang sáng lấp lánh ánh cam lập lòe, tựa như không thể kiểm soát được nữa.

Nắm chặt tay để thứ ánh sáng đó tắt hẳn, Hikaru chặc lưỡi nói:

_ Được rồi, ông nói đúng. Dù sao thì cũng chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, không thể để cho nó mất kiểm soát hơn nữa. Hòa thì hòa. Trận đấu ngừng ở đây đi.

_ Cô nói cái gì? Ai cho cô quyền quyết định đấy hả? – Hibari tức giận.

_ Làm như tôi thích phải thế ấy! – Hikaru cũng giận dữ không kém: – Nhưng anh làm ơn nhìn lại cái bãi chiến trường này đi. Không hòa thì đánh nhau tiếp, kẻ có lợi sẽ là cái gì đây ngoài việc phải cào lại sân trường cho bằng phẳng? Hay là anh muốn tiếp tục phá. Với cả, tiếp tục bị thương vì mấy chuyện không đâu này, tôi thấy mình đi thế là xa lắm rồi.

_ Đừng làm như cô bị ép buộc. – Hibari bực mình: – Chính ta mới là người phải nói câu đấy.

Nói xong anh lập tức bỏ đi với vẻ cực kì bất mãn và cụt hứng. Hikaru chỉ thở dài một tiếng rồi nhìn Reborn:

_ Ông khoái chuyện này lắm hả?

_ Cô nói vậy là sao?

_ Hừm, còn sao nữa… may cho ông, tôi là kẻ đầu têu vụ này. Dù sao thì cũng chúc mừng, có vẻ ông đã kiểm tra xong được sức mạnh cho một kẻ xấu số nữa thì phải !

_ Cũng nhanh nhạy đấy chứ ? – Reborn cười.

Hikaru không thèm đáp lại, cô tập tễnh bước đi khỏi đó. Vết thương khiến cho đầu và tay cô không còn chút cảm giác lẫn ý thức, nhưng trống rỗng thế này thì thật thoải mái quá đi.

_ Hikaru – chạy đến đỡ lấy cô gái: – Không sao chứ ?

_ Không… sao… đâu. Tôi hoàn toàn… khỏe… – Hikaru khẽ mỉm cười nói nhưng chỉ vừa dứt câu thì lập tức ngất xỉu.

_ Hikaru… Hikaru… – lo lắng lay gọi nhưng ông biết là vô ích. Khẽ chặc lưỡi, ông thầm thì nói: – Lại không bỏ thói quen xấu đó nữa rồi, kẻ nói dối !

Trong đầu ông hiện lên hình ảnh cô gái bé nhỏ bước trở về cửa chính của dinh thự Vongola, cơ thể bê bết máu, không phải chỉ của mình cô… những vết thương thấy rõ như ban ngày thế nhưng đáp lại chỉ là một nụ cười tươi rói mà giả tạo:

_ Con không có sao đâu. Xin mọi người đừng lo! Chỉ là mấy vết xước nhỏ thôi!

Cô gái bước về phòng và quay người nhìn những người lớn đang nheo mắt nhìn cô lo lắng nói:

_ Con về phòng nghỉ là hết ngay. Mà mọi người không phải lo lắng quá ! Mọi người đều biết, con không làm gì khiến gia đình phải buồn rầu và lo sợ mà. Đừng ai làm phiền con nhé!

Cánh cửa đóng lại, chỉ còn những vết máu đọng trên sàn nhà, rải theo con đường từ cửa chính vào đến tận căn phòng đó.

_ Nói như thế… chẳng phải càng khiến người khác thêm lo sao ?

….

Khi Hikaru tỉnh dậy thì thấy trước mắt là một căn phòng trắng, ga trải giường trắng, chăn đắp trắng, thậm chí trên người cũng quấn chằng chịt garo trắng.

_ Có khác gì xác ướp Ai Cập không chứ ? – Hikaru nhăn mặt và tháo băng ra.

_ Hikaru-san, cậu làm gì vậy ? – Có tiếng hốt hoảng vang lên, Touko chạy đến và ngăn cô lại.

_ Tớ không thương nặng tới mức quấn băng quanh người thế này ! Mà đây là đâu thế ? – Hikaru hỏi.

_ Phải rồi, thương không nặng. – Touko bực mình nói: – Cậu bất tỉnh đã 2 ngày rồi, không nhờ có bác sĩ Shamal thì chắc là cậu đã phải lên bệnh viện Trung Ương rồi. Còn đây không nhận ra sao ? Là phòng y tế nhà trường đấy.

_ Hai… hai ngày ? Tớ hôn mê những 2 ngày cơ à ? – Hikaru không tin vào tai mình: – Thế còn Narumi thì sao ? Công việc ở Hội thì sao ? Hội Kỷ luật có quậy phá gì cậu nữa không ? Cái tên Hibari đó giờ thế nào ? Còn cả hội Tsuna nữa, mấy cậu ấy…

Hikaru mất hơi và không nói được nữa. Cô không nghĩ là mình lại mất nhiều sức cho một câu hỏi như vậy.

Touko như nhận ra, cô đỡ Hikaru ngồi thẳng dậy để thở dễ hơn và nói :

_ Cứ từ từ thôi nào, Hikaru-san, cậu đừng ép mình quá như vậy. Cậu hỏi nhiều quá đấy. Chẳng người ốm nào lại…

_ Được rồi! Cứ trả lời cho mình nghe đi đã. – Hikaru giục.

_ Narumi-kun ra viện rồi, cậu ấy hoàn toàn ổn. Hội Kỷ luật cũng không có động tĩnh gì hai ngày vừa rồi. Hibari-san cũng vậy. Hình như anh ấy đã lên trên bệnh viện Namimori nghỉ ngơi rồi. Còn… về Sawada-san và những người khác….

_ Họ làm sao ? – Hikaru sốt ruột.

_ Chẳng sao cả ! – Touko nói: – Họ chỉ mất một ngày là lại hồi phục như thường rồi. Sawada-san và Gokudera-san mấy ngày qua đến thăm cậu rất nhiều lần. Sasagawa-san lớp cậu cùng Miura-san ở trường Midori hôm kia đã cùng mình ở đây trông cậu. Yamamoto-san đã ở lại trông cậu tối qua. Cả ngày hôm qua, cậu ấy chỉ rời đi lúc nào đến tiết học thôi đấy.

Hikaru nghe những lơi của Touko nói chỉ biết thở dài. Cô lại làm phiền mọi người rồi. Vậy tức là đã yếu đi nhiều. Xem ra, rời mafia có mấy năm đã khiến cô thành kẻ vô dụng như vậy.

_ Cậu nghĩ gì vậy, Hikaru ?

_ À, không có gì. – Khẽ lắc đầu nhẹ, Hikaru mỉm cười: – Mình làm phiền mọi người quá rồi. Thành thật xin lỗi!

Touko nhíu mày khó chịu, cô nói:

_ Hikaru-san, đáng nhẽ những lúc thế này phải nói là: thành thật cảm ơn mọi người chứ ! Sao lại là xin lỗi? Không lẽ cậu nghĩ cậu gây phiền cho mọi người ?

_ Ờ thì… – Hikaru lúng túng.

_ Trời đất, là "cảm ơn", Hikaru, hãy nói thành thật cảm ơn mọi người ! – Touko cười nhẹ: – Như vậy mới đúng tình huống này chứ! Vả lại, người ta thích nghe lời cảm ơn hơn lời xin lỗi khi được chăm sóc người thân đấy.

_ Người… thân ?

_ Ừm. Mình nghĩ, mọi người đều đã coi cậu là người thân thiết rồi. Nếu không thì sẽ chẳng tận tình như vậy.

_ Người… thân à ? – Hikaru nhắc lại.

_ Đối với người thân thì cần sự chân thành và thân thiết, thế nên nhờ vả hay giận hờn một tẹo cũng chẳng sao cả. Thế nên, cậu phải nói với mọi người là: _"Cảm ơn"_ chứ không phải là _"Xin lỗi"_. – Touko đứng dậy nói và mở rèm cửa ra để đón ánh sáng mặt trời.

Khẽ nheo mắt che ánh sáng đang hắt thẳng vào đồng tử, Hikaru vẫn ám ảnh bởi những lời nói đó:

_ Người thân ? Cảm ơn ?

Rồi như nhận ra điều gì đó, Hikaru quay nhìn Touko cười nhẹ nói:

_ Ừm, mình biết rồi, Touko-chan, thành thật cảm ơn!

_ Vậy thì cảm ơn thêm cả mình nữa nhé! – Một tiếng nói vang lên khiến Hikaru ngạc nhiên nhìn ra cửa.

_ Narumi-kun? Cậu đã xuất viện rồi sao ?

_ Thực ra là khỏe từ lâu rồi ! –Narumi cười: – Tớ còn chứng kiến cả trận đấu của cậu với Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật nữa.

_ Sao cơ ? Nhưng lúc đó cậu đang ở bệnh viện mà ? – Hikaru tròn xoe mắt không hiểu chuyện và quay sang nhìn Touko cầu lời giải thích.

_ Narumi-kun trốn viện ra đấy! – Touko cười khúc khích: – Trong lúc mình đang bối rối không biết kiếm vũ khĩ cho cậu ở đâu thì… Narumi xuất hiện như thể cứu tinh vậy á !

===FLASH BACK====

_ Đến tìm ở CLB Kendo xem, nhất định là có đó ! – Tiếng nói cứu tinh vang lên như cái cọc cứu giúp Touko.

Cô quay lại thì thấy Narumi đang mang cái tay và bộ mặt băng bó đứng sau lưng mình từ lúc nào.

_ Sao lại là cậu ? Narumi, cậu đang…

_ Tớ ổn rồi. Tớ cũng đã biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Đến CLB Kendo đi, không còn nhiều thời gian đâu.

Cả hai người chạy đến CLB Kendo, Mochida-senpai và một số thành viên khác đang ở đó…

_ Người Hội Học sinh đến đây làm gì ? – Mochida vốn là kẻ khó ưa không những thế cũng không mấy ưa người khác, đặc biệt khi biết Hội trưởng Hội Học sinh hình như là bạn với thằng nhóc quần đùi đã « nẫng » mất Kyoko-chan cũng như vặt trụi tóc mình.

_ Ở CLB Kendo có katana không ? Hội Học sinh cần trưng dụng.

_ Ở đây chỉ có kiếm tre thôi… – Một người nói: – Sao có katana được. Với cả Hội Học sinh làm gì mà cần katana chứ ?

Narumi nhếch mép cười:

_ Làm gì không quan trọng, nhưng đừng coi thường thông tin của Hội Học sinh. CLB Kendo có một thanh katana, vốn là vật của Suzuki-senpai 4 khóa trước, cựu vô địch kendo quận ta hai lần liên tiếp, đã tặng cho trường làm kỉ niệm. Cây katana đó cất ở đâu vậy hả ?

Cả nhóm người CLB Kendo tròn mắt kinh ngạc:

_ Tại… tại sao đến chuyện đó mà mày cũng biết ?

_ Đã nói rồi, không chuyện gì là Hội Học sinh không biết cả. Giờ thanh kiếm đó cất ở đâu…

_ Thằng này, mày nghĩ biết có thanh katana ấy thì tụi tao sẽ đưa à ? Đừng mơ đi!

_ Thanh katana ấy là vật quý, không khác gì bảo vật của CLB Kendo này, tại sao phải đưa chứ ?

Cả đám nhao nhao lên phản đối khiến Touko lo lắng, cô kéo áo Narumi run rẩy thì thầm:

_ Phải… phải làm sao đây… Narumi-kun…

_ Thôi nào, trật tự đi ! – Mochida-senpai cất tiếng dẹp bớt cái mồm của đám lao nhao kia. Hắn đi đến gần Narumi nói :

_ Thanh katana mày cần, nằm trong chiếc hộp cất ở hòm đằng kia. Qua đấy mà lấy đi.

_ Mochida-senpai… – Những người con lại kinh hãi.

Narumi khẽ nheo nhẹ mắt cuối cùng cất tiếng:

_ Cảm ơn.

Cậu và Touko chạy lại phía như lời chỉ của Mochida. Quả nhiên có một chiếc hòm rất to để đấy.

Mừng rỡ, Touko định mở nắm hòm lên để lấy thế nhưng… « cạch » « cạch »… hòm bị khóa cứng bởi một ổ khóa rất to…

_ Chìa khóa đâu rồi ? – Narumi hỏi.

_ Ha ha ha, – Mochida bật cười khả ố : – Xin lỗi nhé, bọn này chỉ hứa chỉ cho chỗ katana chứ đâu có nói sẽ đưa chìa khóa…

Những tên khác cũng bật cười theo:

_ Đúng là lũ ngốc. Cái chìa khóa đó đã bị mất từ lâu, ổ khóa cũng gỉ sét nên chúng tao cứ để mặc thanh katana ấy ở trong đấy. Đằng nào thì cũng có được mang ra dùng đâu… Có giỏi thì chúng mày mở khóa ra mà lấy.

Những tràng cười chế giễu nổi lên khiến cho Narumi và Touko cảm thấy chóng mặt.

_ Chẳng lẽ lại bó tay sao ? – Narumi tức giận đập tay xuống chiếc hòm bất lực.

Tràng cười đột ngột im bặt vì điều gì đó và việc đấy khiến Narumi ngạc nhiên. Cậu quay người lại phía sau thì thấy Touko đang cầm một thanh kiếm gỗ.

_ Ngồi đó chịu thua sao ? Hikaru đang chiến đấu vì chúng ta đó. Dĩ nhiên là không thế đầu hàng rồi. Không phá được khóa thì chúng ta sẽ phá vỡ nắp cái hòm này. Tớ không tin không phá nổi cái đống gỗ mục đó.

Nói rồi cô đập cái bốp xuống chiếc hòm. Cả hòm rung lên bần bật, tiếng crắc bắt đầu có dần… Tiếp tục cú nện thứ hai cũng mạnh không kém gì cú trước, nắp hòm bắt đầu lõm xuống và rạn… Cú nện thứ ba, thứ tư, thứ năm… thứ mười một, thứ mười hai… thứ mười lăm… thứ hai mươi…

Cái hòm cứ thế vừa lún vừa rạn dần để rồi cuối cùng… nó cũng vỡ hẳn nắp vì sự cố gắng của Touko. Mừng rõ quẳng thanh kiếm gỗ qua một bên, cô cầm lấy chiếc hộp chứa thanh katana mừng quýnh.

_ May quá… may quá rồi!

_ Này, con nhỏ kia. Bỏ thứ đó xuống. Đó là của CLB Kendo này.

_ Các cậu đã cho chúng tôi mượn rồi mà.

_ Bọn tao chỉ nói chỉ chỗ thanh katana, không nói là cho mượn. Để ngay nó xuống.

Touko sợ hãi trước vẻ mặt hầm hầm đó. Cô nép sau Narumi run rẩy.

_ Touko, đừng sợ, mang thanh kiếm đến cho Hikaru-chan đi. Mấy tên đó để cho mình.

_ Nhưng mà…

_ Hikaru-chan vì bảo vệ mình mà tuyên chiến với Hội trưởng Hibari… Đấy không phải chuyện đùa đâu. Cậu mau đi giúp đi…

Touko gật nhẹ đầu như hiểu ý. Cô đúng là không thể chần chừ lúc này.

Narumi cầm thanh kiếm gỗ của Touko lúc nãy lên bằng tay phải của mình, tay trái đã bị thương và đang cố định, cậu nói :

_ Nếu mấy người biết điều thì đừng nên gây khó dễ với Hội Học sinh. Đắc tội với Chủ tịch Kagayaki không gặp kết quả gì tốt đẹp đâu. Hiện giờ Kagayaki-san đã chính thức tuyên chiến với Hibari-san. Điều đó nghĩa là năng lực của Kagayaki-san cũng không thua kém Hội trưởng Hội Kỷ luật. Nếu các ngươi đủ can đảm, cứ xông lên đây.

Cả đám CLB Kendo nhìn nhau giật mình. Hội Kỷ luật thì quả là danh bất hư truyền rồi. Vậy mà… Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh lại dám…

_ Touko-chan, lúc này đấy….

Lợi dụng lúc bọn họ bị phân tâm và hoang mang bởi lời dọa, Narumi vứt cây kiếm vào kéo Touko bỏ chạy thật nhanh. Thực ra cái thế đứng oai nghiêm vừa rồi chỉ là để dọa mà thôi… chứ nếu cậu biết kiếm thuật thật thì đã không bị bọn người Hội Kỷ luật đánh đến nỗi vào bệnh viện, đám người CLB Kendo đúng là ngốc quá đi.

Trên đường chạy, hai người chia làm hai hướng để phân tán không chỉ thế, Narumi chỉ cầm chiếc hộp không theo còn để Touko cầm bọc vải chứa thanh katana, người của CLB Kendo tuy đuổi gần tới nơi nhưng cuối cùng bị kế của Narumi làm cho bối rối, thành thử khiến cả 2 chạy thoát thành công, Touko cũng kịp lúc mang kiếm đến cho Hikaru.

===END FLASH BACK====

_ Ra là vậy sao? –Hikaru cười khúc khích: – Đám người ở CLB Kendo đấy đúng là đại ngốc thật.

Narumi và Touko cũng bật cười, rồi cậu nói:

_ Dù sao cũng cảm ơn, Hikaru-chan. Cảm ơn vì đã lên tiếng đòi lại công bằng cho mình.

Hikaru lắc đầu nhẹ:

_ Là mình phải xin lỗi mới đúng. Xin lỗi cậu, vì mình mà cậu mới bị thương như vậy. Mình bị mẹ cậu đánh là không có sai mà.

_ Trước mặt phụ huynh của người đang nằm viện, cậu nói một câu: "Tất cả là lỗi của cháu" nên mới bị ăn tát chứ bộ. – Narumi cười: – Mình giải thích mọi chuyện với mẹ rồi. Mẹ nhờ mình gửi lời xin lỗi vì đã đánh cậu như vậy. Sự thật là Hikaru không hề có lỗi trong chuyện này.

_ Narumi –kun! – Hikaru khẽ mỉm cười nhẹ.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, cô cảm thấy mình khỏe hơn bao giờ hết. Khẽ búng tay như thể ra hiệu, Hikaru nói:

_ Vậy là mọi chuyện đã qua rồi. Đúng không ? Thế thì, mình nên bắt đầu công việc mới.

_ Công việc mới ?

_ Phải, tranh thủ càng nhanh càng tốt ! – Hikaru mỉm cười : – Tuy nhiên, Narumi nè, cậu sẽ phải hơi chịu thiệt một chút đó.

Cô kéo hai người cấp dưới lại thì thầm… thì thầm gì đó vào tai họ. Chỉ thấy cả hai gật gù và thi thoảng lại cười khoái chí. Thật không biết là chuyện gì nữa.

 **End chap 24.**


	27. Chapter 25: Làm hòa

**Epica Senza Nome - Chương 26: Hikaru's Daily Arc (part 1)**

Reborn ngồi trầm ngâm uống Espresso, Hikaru có những hành động thật quái lạ và khác thường trong suốt thời gian gần đây. Điều đó khiến cậu lo lắng. Cô ta làm lơ mọi trò lố của Tsuna và đám bạn, giả vờ kinh hãi khi nhìn cậu ta trong trạng thái chết giả, thường xuyên đi dạo phố cùng Haru và Kyoko, rất chăm qua nhà Sawada ăn chực nhưng né tránh cực giỏi khi Dino tìm đến khu phố thăm Tsuna, tất cả mọi lễ hội kì quái của nhà Vongola bị Reborn «bưng» về Nhật cũng không khiến cô ta động tâm đến và tỏ ra giống một nữ sinh trung học hơn bao giờ hết. Chẳng lẽ cô ta … đột nhiên quyết tâm quay về cuộc sống bình thường như vậy ?

Tsuna có lần vô tình nói với Reborn rằng: Tuy không phải rõ lắm nhưng trong lần vô núi tập luyện cùng mọi người, cậu có cảm giác cứ bị ai đó nhìn chằm chằm nhưng quay lại thì chẳng có ai… rồi thì run cầm cập khi nghĩ mình bị ma ám.

Tuy nhiên, Reborn biết đó là cái gì, chỉ là không hiểu tại sao lại làm như thế mà thôi.

 _« Đột nhiên ngoan ngoãn đến lạ. Rốt cuộc là âm mưu điều gì đây ? »_ – Reborn nhíu mày.

 **HIKARU NORMAL'S DAY**

Hikaru quyết định sẽ khiến tên Reborn đó tức tới hộc máu mà chết. Cách tốt nhất chính là khiến hắn ta cảm thấy không sao hiểu được những hành động của cô. Phải, cô sẽ sống bình thường, thậm chí là tầm thường như bao nữ sinh khác, dĩ nhiên trừ những lúc phải lên « gai » với một số kẻ không biết điều. Còn đâu, cô sẽ cho qua mọi chuyện mà Reborn đã làm, đang làm và sẽ làm với điều kiện nó sẽ không quá gây nguy hiểm tới tính mạng của mọi người.

Sau một thời gian dài theo dõi gia đình Sawada cũng như những người khác thì cô nhận thấy một điều, họ đều có những khả năng rất đặc biệt và không tầm thường. Dĩ nhiên, kẻ như Reborn đã tuyển chọn thì sao có thể bình thường được, toàn bất bình thường cả mà. Thế nên dù biết Yamamoto, Tsuna và Gokudera bị huấn luyện theo cách chẳng giống ai và điên hết chỗ thì cô vẫn kiên nhẫn dõi theo bởi lẽ, khả năng của họ chỉ có thể thể hiện rõ ràng trong những trường hợp như vậy và cũng chỉ trong những tình huống đó, Hikaru mới nhận ra một điều, cậu bạn của cô, Yamamoto Takeshi, tên ngốc bóng chày đó… thực chất, tiềm năng của cậu ấy nếu được bồi dưỡng ngay từ nhỏ và trong một môi trường khắc nghiệt hơn thì có lẽ… có lẽ…

Hikaru không dám nghĩ tiếp đến vế sau, cô chỉ có thể nhìn vào đôi mắt lúc nào cũng lạc quan và vui vẻ đó mà tin tưởng rằng: Cậu ấy sẽ không sao bởi lẽ Yamamoto thực sự rất mạnh.

—

Ngày…. tháng… năm…

Giờ ra chơi,

\- Takeshi – kun ! – Hikaru quay về phía Yamamoto gọi

\- Uhm, có chuyện gì thế? – Cậu cười trông cực kì vui vẻ, nụ cười kéo rộng tới tận mang tai kia. Dạo gần đây Hikaru hoàn toàn không đả động gì đến những chuyện trước kia, dù khiến cậu không hiểu vì sao nhưng có thể tiếp tục trò chuyện, tiếp tục cười đùa và cùng đi học về với nhau thì quả thực là tuyệt vời lắm rồi.

\- Chủ nhật này cậu có bận gì không vậy ? – Cô nghiêng đầu hỏi.

\- À… ừm, cậu nhóc nhà Tsuna hẹn mọi người vào núi thám hiểm đó ! – Yamamoto cười nói: – Có cả anh họ từ Ý của Tsuna cũng sang chơi cùng nữa đó. Hikaru-chan, cậu đi không ?

\- Vậy sao ? – Hikaru nói vẻ thất vọng: – Vậy mà cứ tưởng cậu được nghỉ chứ. Haizzzz.

\- Có chuyện gì à ? – Yamamoto có vẻ lo lắng.

\- Có chứ sao nữa! – Hikaru nghiêm giọng: – Là học phụ đạo! Tớ định sẽ phải kèm lại cho cậu, bài kiểm tra vừa rồi cậu chỉ có 20 điểm thôi đó! Ít nhất thì chơi cùng Gokudera-kun thì cũng phải học được thêm chút thông minh của cậu ta chứ.

\- Vậy sao ? – Yamamoto mở tròn mắt cười ngây ngô hỏi lại.

Hikaru đập tay lên trán:

\- Quên mất là cậu còn chơi với cả Tsuna-kun nữa.

Yamamoto bật cười dáng vẻ đó của cô bạn thân, cậu biết là cô bé lo lắng cho mình nên rất vui:

\- Thôi được rồi, lần sau mình nhất định sẽ nhờ cậu phụ đạo giùm môn Toán mà! Thế có đi leo núi cùng tụi mình không?

\- Không, cảm ơn!- Hikaru từ chối: – Toàn một lũ con trai đi với nhau, tớ chẳng chen vào đâu, với cả tớ sẽ hẹn với Kyoko-chan và Haru-chan, họ mời tớ đi ăn bánh kem, hình như có cửa hàng mới mở thì phải.

\- Cậu cứ liên tục ăn sẽ tăng cân đó! – Yamamoto cười khì khì buột miệng nói.

\- Cậu dám nói vậy ? – Hikaru nóng máu. Tên ngốc này có thế nào cũng không được nói vậy trước mặt một cô gái chứ? Cô dùng tay kéo kéo hai má của Yamamoto thật mạnh, đấy là trò trừng phạt từ xưa cô vẫn làm khi cậu khiến cô nổi giận.

\- Maa… Maa… Tha cho tớ đi mà ! – Yamamoto nhăn mặt nhìn theo mấy ngón tay trên má mình. Trò trừng phạt này quả thực lâu lắm rồi cậu mới bị « dính » lại, thực là nhớ quá đi mà.

\- Hai người thân thiết thật ! – Tsuna nhìn sang bàn ồn ào bên cạnh và nhận xét.

\- Ara… Tsuna có muốn như vậy không ? – Hikaru che miệng cười có phần hơi hắc ám: – Tớ nghĩ bẹo má cậu cũng vui lắm đấy.

\- Đau lắm đó, Tsuna ! – Yamamoto quay nhìn cậu nói: – Đừng để Hikaru-chan làm thế với cậu.

« Chẳng phải trông mặt cậu vui đến phát khóc khi Hikaru làm thế còn gì ?» – Tsuna thầm nghĩ khi nhìn gương mặt cười trong nước mắt của Yamamoto.

\- Sao nào, Tsuna-kun? Muốn thử bị trừng phạt kiểu đó không ? Hay là để Kyoko-chan thì thích hợp hơn nhỉ ?– Hikaru khúc khích.

\- Hiii – Tsuna đỏ lựng mặt xua vội tay: – Kyo.. Kyoko-chan…

May mắn là Kyoko và Hana hiện đang xuống phòng giáo vụ có việc nên hành động đầy tính biểu cảm này của cậu đã không bị cô bạn cậu mến nhất nhìn thấy.

\- Này này, con nhỏ kia, ai cho phép ngươi dám có ý định bạo lực với Juudaime hả ? – Gokudera dĩ nhiên là nhảy dựng lên khi boss gặp nguy hiểm rồi.

\- Nào nào, cậu lậm cái trò chơi mafia đó hơi quá rồi đấy ! – Hikaru khẽ phẩy phẩy tay, sau đó cô nhìn chằm chằm vào Gokudera rồi nhếch mép bồi thêm câu nữa: – Cứ như thế thì cả chục năm nữa cậu cũng không thể trở thành cánh tay mặt cho Tsuna-kun đâu!

« Khực »… Gokudera lập tức bất động rồi ngã vật xuống sàn như thể gặp mười cái mặt Bianchi vậy.

\- Gokudera-kun ! – Tsuna vội lay Gokudera dậy, tuy là vô hình nhưng Tsuna cũng có thể cảm nhận được đang có một vạn mũi tên găm qua tim của cậu chàng tóc bạch kim đó.

Cậu quay nhìn Hikaru cảm thấy run run thầm nghĩ: _"Cái này gọi là… vạn tiễn xuyên tâm đó sao ? Lời nói của Hikaru-chan quả nhiên sát thương đáng sợ thật"._

Giả lơ không quan tâm đến kẻ chiến bại đang nằm co giật với mớ tổn thương mà mình gây ra, Hikaru tiếp tục câu chuyện dang dở của mình:

\- Oji-san hôm nay đi lấy hàng phải không vậy ?

\- Ờ, otou-san bảo là hôm nay sẽ về rất muộn vì phải đi đặt một con cá ngừ đại dương bự cho suất ăn 100 người.

\- Nhiều quá vậy ? – Hikaru nằm bò xuống mặt bàn chán nản: – Tớ định hôm nay qua nhờ oji -san chỉ cách làm vài món Nhật ngon ngon một chút. Nhìn Nana - san nấu ăn mà mình ghen tị quá cơ.

\- Sao cơ ? Mẹ mình á? – Tsuna nhìn Hikaru.

\- Ừ ừ, Nana-san nấu ăn rất ngon, quả thực là lâu lắm rồi tớ mới ăn món ăn do người khác nấu đấy. – Hikaru ngóc đầu nhìn Tsuna nói: – Từ trước tới nay tớ chỉ ăn được đồ do 3 người nấu thôi, là Nana-san, Oji-san và nee….

Đang nói, chợt Hikaru khựng lại không muốn nói thêm, cô khẽ nhăn nhở cười gãi đầu:

\- À, là có hai thôi chứ! Không ngờ mình lại đếm sai như vậy, thật xấu hổ quá mà.

\- Hikaru-chan kén ăn vậy à ? – Tsuna cười.

\- Ừm ừm, đúng vậy đó ! – Hikaru gật đầu lia lịa: – Chính vì thế mà hồi đầu khổ lắm đó, nhưng sau đó thì cũng ổn dần hơn.

Yamamoto tựa tay lên cằm khó hiểu:

\- Lạ vậy sao? Hồi trước đâu thấy cậu kén ăn bao giờ. Cái gì cũng bỏ vào miệng được mà!

Hikaru phồng má dỗi hờn quay lại kéo má tên ngốc đó lần nữa nói:

\- Do lúc sống bên Ý không hợp khẩu vị nên sinh bệnh. Cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả! Và không được nói tớ là heo như thế!

Yamamoto nhăn nhó mặt:

\- Tớ có bảo thế đâu! Đau mà, Hikaru!

Gokudera lúc bấy giờ đã bắt đầu hồi phục lại sau chấn thương tinh thần, cậu ta khổ sở lết ngồi thẳng lên bàn lườm Hikaru nói:

\- Hừ, cái đồ dạ dày không đáy như ngươi ngày nào cũng phải mang hai hộp bento đến trường mà dám tự nhận là kén ăn à ? Trông ngươi với cái tên côn đồ kia cũng chẳng khác nhau là mấy đâu.

\- Cậu nói cái gì hả ? So sánh tôi với con Chiền chiện tóc đen đó à ? – Hikaru trợn mắt: – Cậu có còn tý nào gọi là IQ với chất xám trong đầu không vậy hả ?

\- Khốn kiếp, cô nói cái gì cơ hả ? – Gokudera vốn nổi tiếng là không biết cách cư xử với phái yếu, đặc biệt khi con nhỏ trước mặt luôn nói những điều gây tổn thương nghiêm trọng tới tư cách cánh tay phải của boss, lại thấy cô ta có thể đánh ngang ngửa với cái tên chỉ cần một đòn cũng hạ được cậu thì cậu lại càng ghét cô ta hơn cả.

\- Thôi nào, thôi nào, Gokudera-kun! Hikaru-chan là con gái mà! – Tsuna vội ngăn Gokudera lại trước khi có chuyện động tay động chân xảy ra.

\- Nhưng mà… Juudaime… Cô ta…

\- Thôi đi mà ! – Tsuna cố gắng hòa giải. Gương mặt cậu lúc này khiến Hikaru cảm thấy buồn cười và quen quen, cứ như thể là đã thấy từ lâu lắm rồi.

\- Tsuna-kun thích hòa bình ghê nhỉ ? – Cô bất giác nói.

\- Hả, sao cơ ? – Tsuna ngạc nhiên trước lời nhận xét đó.

\- Vậy thì có hợp là boss mafia không nhỉ ? – Cô lại vuột miệng nhận xét thêm một câu nữa.

\- Này này… – Gokudera khó chịu: – Ngươi có ý gì hả ?

\- Chà… – Hikaru sau đó lấy lại tinh thần, cô mỉm cười nhẹ nói: – Kể ra, nếu không phải là trò chơi thì chắc chắn là không hợp đâu ! May cho cậu đấy !

\- Ha ha ha… – Tsuna tưởng cười ra nước mắt. _«Không phải trò chơi đâu, Hikaru-chan. Tớ cũng nhận thấy thế mà chẳng ai nhận thấy cho cả. T-T»_

Hikaru nhìn gương mặt đó và hiểu cậu ta đang nghĩ gì, tuy nhiên trong đầu cô là một ý kiến khác: _« Phải, cậu hoàn toàn không hợp làm boss mafia bình thường, mà… có lẽ là boss của một đại gia đình như … Vongola… chẳng hạn. »_

Nếu người làm boss là Tsuna… Có lẽ con đường lệch lạc suốt 400 năm qua, lịch sử đổ máu đời đời của nhà Vongola sẽ được chấm dứt. Đó có phải điều mà nee-sama mong muốn ?

…

\- Này, tên ngốc bóng chày kia, chẳng phải nhà của ngươi đi hướng kia cơ mà, sao cứ lẽo đẽo đi theo Juudaime vậy hả ? – Gokudera khó chịu hỏi.

\- Chẳng phải nhà cậu cũng ngược hướng này sao ? – Yamamoto bật cười.

\- Chuyện đó khác, vì ta là cánh tay phải của Juudaime nên phải hộ tống ngài ấy về tận nhà, ai cần đến cái tên ngốc như nhà ngươi chứ ?

\- Thôi mà, thôi mà, Gokudera-kun… – Tsuna cố cản lại và ngoái nhìn Hikaru ngại ngùng. Cậu không muốn Hikaru cảm thấy lạ khi Gokudera cứ nhắc về mafia hoài như vậy.

\- Takeshi-kun về nhà tớ chứ bộ ! – Hikaru nói: – Với lại, cậu giành Tsuna-kun hơi quá đáng rồi đó, Gokudera-kun !

\- Đã nói bao nhiêu lần không được gọi ta như thế cơ mà ! – Gokudera giậm chân cáu tiết.

 _« Một tsundere chính hiệu »_ – Hikaru lắc nhẹ đầu.

\- Erhhh… – Tsuna ngạc nhiên: – Yamamoto đến nhà Hikaru-chan làm gì vậy ?

\- À, hôm nay otou-san về muộn nên mình qua nhà Hikaru-chan vừa ăn ké, vừa hỏi bài luôn. – Yamamoto gãi đầu nhẹ và cười: – Ở nhà một mình nên thi thoảng mình cũng lười khoản nấu nướng.

\- Còn nếu mình tiếp tục ăn chực nhà Tsuna-kun nữa sẽ « lụt nghề » sớm mất! – Hikaru nghiêng đầu cười phụ họa sau đó.

\- À, ra vậy ! –Tsuna gật gật đầu.

\- Ah, quên mất, vậy thì cũng phải tính nấu món gì để mua đồ chứ ? – Hikaru đột ngột nhớ ra là lâu lắm rồi tủ lạnh trong nhà đã trống không vì cô lười mua đồ.

\- Cơm Tenjiku được không! – Yamamoto nói.

\- Cái đó nấu lâu lắm. – Hikaru hơi nhăn mặt: – Có hai người thôi thì mình nấu mì chiên kiểu Tây nhé, dù gì mình cũng ở Ý 10 năm rồi mà.

\- Ok, ý kiến hay đó. Vậy thì… – Yamamoto hớn hở nói.

\- Loại màu tím như mọi khi nhé. – Hikaru cười và nói.

\- Ya… đúng vậy đấy. – Yamamoto cười lớn: – Chà, xem ra khẩu vị bọn mình vẫn trùng nhau như ngày nào nhỉ!

Tsuna và Gokudera trợn tròn mắt…

\- Cậu có hiểu họ đang nói mật mã gì không? – Tsuna khều khều tay Gokudera.

\- Juudaime, hiểu được hai người đó là tui chết liền! – Gương mặt Gokudera cũng mất bình tĩnh nghiêm trọng.

Tsuna cảm thấy nhiều lúc hai người đó giống nhau đến kì lạ, như thể họ không cần phải nói cũng hiểu đối phương nghĩ gì.

…

Chiều tan học đầu tuần, mấy cô gái kéo nhau tới tiệm bánh kem như mọi khi. Kể từ ngày quen kẻ ăn như hạm, Hikaru, với Kyoko và Haru, ngày nào cũng là lễ tạ ơn hết. Xắn miếng bánh nhỏ xinh mềm mại, thưởng thức từ việc lớp kem bơ gợn nhẹ quện cùng lớp gato phía dưới cũng đủ khiến các cô gái nao lòng.

\- Woa, bánh kem tiệm này ngon ghê ha! – Haru khẽ phồng miệng lên và ngậm chặt chiếc thìa nhỏ vui mừng nói.

\- Đúng thế, đúng thế! – Kyoko tán đồng và nhìn Hikaru: – Cậu thấy sao, Hikaru-chan?

\- Ừm, bột bánh thơm, mềm, kem béo mà không ngấy, ngọt mà vẫn thanh, hơn thế nữa kết hợp với vị dâu tây mang lại niềm hạnh phúc. Đúng là cực kì ngon! – Hikaru nếm miếng bánh cẩn thận và nhận xét với gương mặt cực kì mãn nguyện.

\- Hahi, đúng là Hikaru-chan, lúc nào cũng nhận xét chuẩn hệt như một nhà phê bình món ăn chuyên nghiệp vậy! – Haru tròn xoe mắt.

\- Tiếc là hôm chủ nhật không đi được cùng nhau nhỉ! – Kyoko nói: – Hôm đó leo núi thế nào vậy, Hikaru-chan?

\- Ừm… – Hikaru khẽ gãi đầu nhè nhẹ nói: – Cũng vui lắm, chỉ là có chút sự cố nhỏ nhỏ thôi.

\- Lần nào Tsuna-kun đi vô núi chơi là cũng có việc xảy ra thôi à!– Haru thở dài.

Hikaru nhìn hai người bạn thì chỉ cười, làm sao có thể nói cho họ biết những chuyện mà Tsuna gặp phải nhỉ? Nếu họ mà biết sự thật thì sao đây? Chắc là shock lắm. Phải, Hikaru đã luôn luôn theo dõi Tsuna trong mọi buổi luyện tập. Cô muốn biết khả năng của Tsuna còn có thể tiến xa thêm mức nào và đến khi nào, cậu ta mới có thể đạt đến trình độ thực sự của ngọn lửa Dying Will.

\- À ne ne, nhà Tsuna vừa có thêm một cậu nhóc mới rất dễ thương đó! – Haru khua loạn tay lên khoe: – Cậu bé đó có khả năng bói toán đấy nha.

\- Bói á? – Hikaru và Kyoko ngạc nhiên đồng thanh.

\- Ừ ừ, cậu bé đó có thể đoán chính xác ba điểm dễ thương nhất của Haru đó! Còn có khả năng làm đồ đạc bay lung tung lên nữa. Ảo thuật hay lắm lắm!

\- Thật thế sao? – Kyoko đầy phấn khích hỏi.

\- Vậy à? – Hikaru thì ngược lại, gương mặt cô hơi nhợt nhạt đi: – Cậu biết tên cậu bé đó không, Haru-chan?

\- Ừm… là… Fuuta.. cái gì đó nữa thì phải! – Haru nói, cô không thể nào nhớ được họ đằng sau của Futa.

Hikaru căng tròn mắt, thêm một kẻ nguy hiểm nữa có thể tiết lộ thân phận của cô bất cứ lúc nào, Fuuta – Hoàng tử các vì sao, chuyên gia xếp hạng.

" _Chết thật rồi, nếu lỡ để thằng bé đó nhìn thấy thì mình coi như đi tong."_ – Hikaru tái mét mặt lo lắng.

\- Hikaru-chan, sao vậy? – Kyoko hơi sợ khi nhìn thấy nét mặt của Hikaru.

Khẽ giật mình, cô gái tóc vàng cố bình tĩnh để trấn an bạn:

\- À, không không, mình ổn mà. Chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ đến mấy vụ tấn công học sinh trường mình gần đây nên tự nhiên thấy bất ổn thôi.

\- Cậu nói mình mới nhớ. – Kyoko lo âu: – Không hiểu lý do vì sao nữa. Hình như là cả Hội viên Hội Kỷ luật, rồi người của bên Karate và Kendo cũng lần lượt bị…

\- Hahi, chuyện gì mà nguy hiểm vậy? – Haru bỏ dở miệng bánh kem nhìn hai người hỏi.

\- Không có gì đáng bận tâm đâu. – Hikaru cười nhẹ: – Có chuyên gia xử lý vụ này mà…

Và khi nhắc đến chuyên gia ở đây, Hikaru ám chỉ chim Sẻ chúa của Hội Kỷ luật. Anh ta từ chối phũ phàng lòng tốt muốn giúp đỡ của Hội Học sinh thì đã vậy mặc xác anh ta đi tìm thủ phạm luôn. Nếu chỉ là một đám côn đồ bình thường thích gây chuyện thì coi như là có vài bao "thịt" miễn phí được "tẩm quất". Hikaru cười khúc khích khi nghĩ vậy, tuy nhiên điều cô lo sợ nhất chính là cái hành động kì lạ có tổ chức này liệu có khi nào lại là…

"Reng… Reng… Reng…."

Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Kyoko vội mở điện thoại lên:

\- Moshi moshi, Sasagawa desu! (Alo, Sasagawa đây ạ)

Gương mặt của Kyoko dần dần chuyển sang trắng đến nhợt nhạt khi nhận cú điện thoại đó :

\- Sao cơ, chị nói sao ạ ? Bệnh viện Trung ương Namimori ạ? Vâng, em sẽ đến ngay.

Kyoko vội vã đứng chồm dậy như thể không kiểm soát, đôi mắt to ngân ngấn lệ và run rẩy.

\- Có chuyện gì vậy, Kyoko-chan? – Hikaru nắm chặt tay Kyoko để giúp cô bé giữ bình tĩnh.

\- O…Onii-chan… bị người ta đánh… và đang phải nhập viện! – Kyoko run run.

\- Sao cơ?

\- Chị…chị y tá gọi điện đến báo vậy. – Giọng cô bé tóc cam đã bắt đầu nghèn nghẹn.

Hikaru thở mạnh bức xúc, cái tên đầu Sẻ đó làm gì mà mãi không chịu hành động vậy cơ chứ?

\- Haru-chan, cậu trả tiền giùm chầu này nha. Giờ mình với Kyoko-chan sẽ đến bệnh viện xem tình hình anh trai cậu ấy thế nào! – Hikaru nói.

\- Ừm, hai người cứ đi trước đi. – Haru trả lời: – Mọi chuyện ở đây cứ để Haru lo. Rồi mình cũng sẽ đến bệnh viện với các cậu sau.

Nói rồi cả hai người, Hikaru và Kyoko vội vã rời quán bánh kem và chạy thẳng đến bệnh viện.

" _Lần này là đến lượt anh trai của Kyoko… vậy thì… tiếp theo sẽ là ai?"_ – Hikaru vừa chạy vừa nghĩ _: "Rốt cuộc chúng đang nhắm đến điều gì? Rốt cuộc… bọn chúng là ai?"_

 **End chap 26.**


	28. Chapter 26: Hikaru Daily Arc

**Epica Senza Nome - Chương 26: Hikaru's Daily Arc (part 1)**

Reborn ngồi trầm ngâm uống Espresso, Hikaru có những hành động thật quái lạ và khác thường trong suốt thời gian gần đây. Điều đó khiến cậu lo lắng. Cô ta làm lơ mọi trò lố của Tsuna và đám bạn, giả vờ kinh hãi khi nhìn cậu ta trong trạng thái chết giả, thường xuyên đi dạo phố cùng Haru và Kyoko, rất chăm qua nhà Sawada ăn chực nhưng né tránh cực giỏi khi Dino tìm đến khu phố thăm Tsuna, tất cả mọi lễ hội kì quái của nhà Vongola bị Reborn «bưng» về Nhật cũng không khiến cô ta động tâm đến và tỏ ra giống một nữ sinh trung học hơn bao giờ hết. Chẳng lẽ cô ta … đột nhiên quyết tâm quay về cuộc sống bình thường như vậy ?

Tsuna có lần vô tình nói với Reborn rằng: Tuy không phải rõ lắm nhưng trong lần vô núi tập luyện cùng mọi người, cậu có cảm giác cứ bị ai đó nhìn chằm chằm nhưng quay lại thì chẳng có ai… rồi thì run cầm cập khi nghĩ mình bị ma ám.

Tuy nhiên, Reborn biết đó là cái gì, chỉ là không hiểu tại sao lại làm như thế mà thôi.

 _« Đột nhiên ngoan ngoãn đến lạ. Rốt cuộc là âm mưu điều gì đây ? »_ – Reborn nhíu mày.

 **HIKARU NORMAL'S DAY**

Hikaru quyết định sẽ khiến tên Reborn đó tức tới hộc máu mà chết. Cách tốt nhất chính là khiến hắn ta cảm thấy không sao hiểu được những hành động của cô. Phải, cô sẽ sống bình thường, thậm chí là tầm thường như bao nữ sinh khác, dĩ nhiên trừ những lúc phải lên « gai » với một số kẻ không biết điều. Còn đâu, cô sẽ cho qua mọi chuyện mà Reborn đã làm, đang làm và sẽ làm với điều kiện nó sẽ không quá gây nguy hiểm tới tính mạng của mọi người.

Sau một thời gian dài theo dõi gia đình Sawada cũng như những người khác thì cô nhận thấy một điều, họ đều có những khả năng rất đặc biệt và không tầm thường. Dĩ nhiên, kẻ như Reborn đã tuyển chọn thì sao có thể bình thường được, toàn bất bình thường cả mà. Thế nên dù biết Yamamoto, Tsuna và Gokudera bị huấn luyện theo cách chẳng giống ai và điên hết chỗ thì cô vẫn kiên nhẫn dõi theo bởi lẽ, khả năng của họ chỉ có thể thể hiện rõ ràng trong những trường hợp như vậy và cũng chỉ trong những tình huống đó, Hikaru mới nhận ra một điều, cậu bạn của cô, Yamamoto Takeshi, tên ngốc bóng chày đó… thực chất, tiềm năng của cậu ấy nếu được bồi dưỡng ngay từ nhỏ và trong một môi trường khắc nghiệt hơn thì có lẽ… có lẽ…

Hikaru không dám nghĩ tiếp đến vế sau, cô chỉ có thể nhìn vào đôi mắt lúc nào cũng lạc quan và vui vẻ đó mà tin tưởng rằng: Cậu ấy sẽ không sao bởi lẽ Yamamoto thực sự rất mạnh.

—

Ngày…. tháng… năm…

Giờ ra chơi,

\- Takeshi – kun ! – Hikaru quay về phía Yamamoto gọi

\- Uhm, có chuyện gì thế? – Cậu cười trông cực kì vui vẻ, nụ cười kéo rộng tới tận mang tai kia. Dạo gần đây Hikaru hoàn toàn không đả động gì đến những chuyện trước kia, dù khiến cậu không hiểu vì sao nhưng có thể tiếp tục trò chuyện, tiếp tục cười đùa và cùng đi học về với nhau thì quả thực là tuyệt vời lắm rồi.

\- Chủ nhật này cậu có bận gì không vậy ? – Cô nghiêng đầu hỏi.

\- À… ừm, cậu nhóc nhà Tsuna hẹn mọi người vào núi thám hiểm đó ! – Yamamoto cười nói: – Có cả anh họ từ Ý của Tsuna cũng sang chơi cùng nữa đó. Hikaru-chan, cậu đi không ?

\- Vậy sao ? – Hikaru nói vẻ thất vọng: – Vậy mà cứ tưởng cậu được nghỉ chứ. Haizzzz.

\- Có chuyện gì à ? – Yamamoto có vẻ lo lắng.

\- Có chứ sao nữa! – Hikaru nghiêm giọng: – Là học phụ đạo! Tớ định sẽ phải kèm lại cho cậu, bài kiểm tra vừa rồi cậu chỉ có 20 điểm thôi đó! Ít nhất thì chơi cùng Gokudera-kun thì cũng phải học được thêm chút thông minh của cậu ta chứ.

\- Vậy sao ? – Yamamoto mở tròn mắt cười ngây ngô hỏi lại.

Hikaru đập tay lên trán:

\- Quên mất là cậu còn chơi với cả Tsuna-kun nữa.

Yamamoto bật cười dáng vẻ đó của cô bạn thân, cậu biết là cô bé lo lắng cho mình nên rất vui:

\- Thôi được rồi, lần sau mình nhất định sẽ nhờ cậu phụ đạo giùm môn Toán mà! Thế có đi leo núi cùng tụi mình không?

\- Không, cảm ơn!- Hikaru từ chối: – Toàn một lũ con trai đi với nhau, tớ chẳng chen vào đâu, với cả tớ sẽ hẹn với Kyoko-chan và Haru-chan, họ mời tớ đi ăn bánh kem, hình như có cửa hàng mới mở thì phải.

\- Cậu cứ liên tục ăn sẽ tăng cân đó! – Yamamoto cười khì khì buột miệng nói.

\- Cậu dám nói vậy ? – Hikaru nóng máu. Tên ngốc này có thế nào cũng không được nói vậy trước mặt một cô gái chứ? Cô dùng tay kéo kéo hai má của Yamamoto thật mạnh, đấy là trò trừng phạt từ xưa cô vẫn làm khi cậu khiến cô nổi giận.

\- Maa… Maa… Tha cho tớ đi mà ! – Yamamoto nhăn mặt nhìn theo mấy ngón tay trên má mình. Trò trừng phạt này quả thực lâu lắm rồi cậu mới bị « dính » lại, thực là nhớ quá đi mà.

\- Hai người thân thiết thật ! – Tsuna nhìn sang bàn ồn ào bên cạnh và nhận xét.

\- Ara… Tsuna có muốn như vậy không ? – Hikaru che miệng cười có phần hơi hắc ám: – Tớ nghĩ bẹo má cậu cũng vui lắm đấy.

\- Đau lắm đó, Tsuna ! – Yamamoto quay nhìn cậu nói: – Đừng để Hikaru-chan làm thế với cậu.

« Chẳng phải trông mặt cậu vui đến phát khóc khi Hikaru làm thế còn gì ?» – Tsuna thầm nghĩ khi nhìn gương mặt cười trong nước mắt của Yamamoto.

\- Sao nào, Tsuna-kun? Muốn thử bị trừng phạt kiểu đó không ? Hay là để Kyoko-chan thì thích hợp hơn nhỉ ?– Hikaru khúc khích.

\- Hiii – Tsuna đỏ lựng mặt xua vội tay: – Kyo.. Kyoko-chan…

May mắn là Kyoko và Hana hiện đang xuống phòng giáo vụ có việc nên hành động đầy tính biểu cảm này của cậu đã không bị cô bạn cậu mến nhất nhìn thấy.

\- Này này, con nhỏ kia, ai cho phép ngươi dám có ý định bạo lực với Juudaime hả ? – Gokudera dĩ nhiên là nhảy dựng lên khi boss gặp nguy hiểm rồi.

\- Nào nào, cậu lậm cái trò chơi mafia đó hơi quá rồi đấy ! – Hikaru khẽ phẩy phẩy tay, sau đó cô nhìn chằm chằm vào Gokudera rồi nhếch mép bồi thêm câu nữa: – Cứ như thế thì cả chục năm nữa cậu cũng không thể trở thành cánh tay mặt cho Tsuna-kun đâu!

« Khực »… Gokudera lập tức bất động rồi ngã vật xuống sàn như thể gặp mười cái mặt Bianchi vậy.

\- Gokudera-kun ! – Tsuna vội lay Gokudera dậy, tuy là vô hình nhưng Tsuna cũng có thể cảm nhận được đang có một vạn mũi tên găm qua tim của cậu chàng tóc bạch kim đó.

Cậu quay nhìn Hikaru cảm thấy run run thầm nghĩ: _"Cái này gọi là… vạn tiễn xuyên tâm đó sao ? Lời nói của Hikaru-chan quả nhiên sát thương đáng sợ thật"._

Giả lơ không quan tâm đến kẻ chiến bại đang nằm co giật với mớ tổn thương mà mình gây ra, Hikaru tiếp tục câu chuyện dang dở của mình:

\- Oji-san hôm nay đi lấy hàng phải không vậy ?

\- Ờ, otou-san bảo là hôm nay sẽ về rất muộn vì phải đi đặt một con cá ngừ đại dương bự cho suất ăn 100 người.

\- Nhiều quá vậy ? – Hikaru nằm bò xuống mặt bàn chán nản: – Tớ định hôm nay qua nhờ oji -san chỉ cách làm vài món Nhật ngon ngon một chút. Nhìn Nana - san nấu ăn mà mình ghen tị quá cơ.

\- Sao cơ ? Mẹ mình á? – Tsuna nhìn Hikaru.

\- Ừ ừ, Nana-san nấu ăn rất ngon, quả thực là lâu lắm rồi tớ mới ăn món ăn do người khác nấu đấy. – Hikaru ngóc đầu nhìn Tsuna nói: – Từ trước tới nay tớ chỉ ăn được đồ do 3 người nấu thôi, là Nana-san, Oji-san và nee….

Đang nói, chợt Hikaru khựng lại không muốn nói thêm, cô khẽ nhăn nhở cười gãi đầu:

\- À, là có hai thôi chứ! Không ngờ mình lại đếm sai như vậy, thật xấu hổ quá mà.

\- Hikaru-chan kén ăn vậy à ? – Tsuna cười.

\- Ừm ừm, đúng vậy đó ! – Hikaru gật đầu lia lịa: – Chính vì thế mà hồi đầu khổ lắm đó, nhưng sau đó thì cũng ổn dần hơn.

Yamamoto tựa tay lên cằm khó hiểu:

\- Lạ vậy sao? Hồi trước đâu thấy cậu kén ăn bao giờ. Cái gì cũng bỏ vào miệng được mà!

Hikaru phồng má dỗi hờn quay lại kéo má tên ngốc đó lần nữa nói:

\- Do lúc sống bên Ý không hợp khẩu vị nên sinh bệnh. Cậu chẳng hiểu gì cả! Và không được nói tớ là heo như thế!

Yamamoto nhăn nhó mặt:

\- Tớ có bảo thế đâu! Đau mà, Hikaru!

Gokudera lúc bấy giờ đã bắt đầu hồi phục lại sau chấn thương tinh thần, cậu ta khổ sở lết ngồi thẳng lên bàn lườm Hikaru nói:

\- Hừ, cái đồ dạ dày không đáy như ngươi ngày nào cũng phải mang hai hộp bento đến trường mà dám tự nhận là kén ăn à ? Trông ngươi với cái tên côn đồ kia cũng chẳng khác nhau là mấy đâu.

\- Cậu nói cái gì hả ? So sánh tôi với con Chiền chiện tóc đen đó à ? – Hikaru trợn mắt: – Cậu có còn tý nào gọi là IQ với chất xám trong đầu không vậy hả ?

\- Khốn kiếp, cô nói cái gì cơ hả ? – Gokudera vốn nổi tiếng là không biết cách cư xử với phái yếu, đặc biệt khi con nhỏ trước mặt luôn nói những điều gây tổn thương nghiêm trọng tới tư cách cánh tay phải của boss, lại thấy cô ta có thể đánh ngang ngửa với cái tên chỉ cần một đòn cũng hạ được cậu thì cậu lại càng ghét cô ta hơn cả.

\- Thôi nào, thôi nào, Gokudera-kun! Hikaru-chan là con gái mà! – Tsuna vội ngăn Gokudera lại trước khi có chuyện động tay động chân xảy ra.

\- Nhưng mà… Juudaime… Cô ta…

\- Thôi đi mà ! – Tsuna cố gắng hòa giải. Gương mặt cậu lúc này khiến Hikaru cảm thấy buồn cười và quen quen, cứ như thể là đã thấy từ lâu lắm rồi.

\- Tsuna-kun thích hòa bình ghê nhỉ ? – Cô bất giác nói.

\- Hả, sao cơ ? – Tsuna ngạc nhiên trước lời nhận xét đó.

\- Vậy thì có hợp là boss mafia không nhỉ ? – Cô lại vuột miệng nhận xét thêm một câu nữa.

\- Này này… – Gokudera khó chịu: – Ngươi có ý gì hả ?

\- Chà… – Hikaru sau đó lấy lại tinh thần, cô mỉm cười nhẹ nói: – Kể ra, nếu không phải là trò chơi thì chắc chắn là không hợp đâu ! May cho cậu đấy !

\- Ha ha ha… – Tsuna tưởng cười ra nước mắt. _«Không phải trò chơi đâu, Hikaru-chan. Tớ cũng nhận thấy thế mà chẳng ai nhận thấy cho cả. T-T»_

Hikaru nhìn gương mặt đó và hiểu cậu ta đang nghĩ gì, tuy nhiên trong đầu cô là một ý kiến khác: _« Phải, cậu hoàn toàn không hợp làm boss mafia bình thường, mà… có lẽ là boss của một đại gia đình như … Vongola… chẳng hạn. »_

Nếu người làm boss là Tsuna… Có lẽ con đường lệch lạc suốt 400 năm qua, lịch sử đổ máu đời đời của nhà Vongola sẽ được chấm dứt. Đó có phải điều mà nee-sama mong muốn ?

…

\- Này, tên ngốc bóng chày kia, chẳng phải nhà của ngươi đi hướng kia cơ mà, sao cứ lẽo đẽo đi theo Juudaime vậy hả ? – Gokudera khó chịu hỏi.

\- Chẳng phải nhà cậu cũng ngược hướng này sao ? – Yamamoto bật cười.

\- Chuyện đó khác, vì ta là cánh tay phải của Juudaime nên phải hộ tống ngài ấy về tận nhà, ai cần đến cái tên ngốc như nhà ngươi chứ ?

\- Thôi mà, thôi mà, Gokudera-kun… – Tsuna cố cản lại và ngoái nhìn Hikaru ngại ngùng. Cậu không muốn Hikaru cảm thấy lạ khi Gokudera cứ nhắc về mafia hoài như vậy.

\- Takeshi-kun về nhà tớ chứ bộ ! – Hikaru nói: – Với lại, cậu giành Tsuna-kun hơi quá đáng rồi đó, Gokudera-kun !

\- Đã nói bao nhiêu lần không được gọi ta như thế cơ mà ! – Gokudera giậm chân cáu tiết.

 _« Một tsundere chính hiệu »_ – Hikaru lắc nhẹ đầu.

\- Erhhh… – Tsuna ngạc nhiên: – Yamamoto đến nhà Hikaru-chan làm gì vậy ?

\- À, hôm nay otou-san về muộn nên mình qua nhà Hikaru-chan vừa ăn ké, vừa hỏi bài luôn. – Yamamoto gãi đầu nhẹ và cười: – Ở nhà một mình nên thi thoảng mình cũng lười khoản nấu nướng.

\- Còn nếu mình tiếp tục ăn chực nhà Tsuna-kun nữa sẽ « lụt nghề » sớm mất! – Hikaru nghiêng đầu cười phụ họa sau đó.

\- À, ra vậy ! –Tsuna gật gật đầu.

\- Ah, quên mất, vậy thì cũng phải tính nấu món gì để mua đồ chứ ? – Hikaru đột ngột nhớ ra là lâu lắm rồi tủ lạnh trong nhà đã trống không vì cô lười mua đồ.

\- Cơm Tenjiku được không! – Yamamoto nói.

\- Cái đó nấu lâu lắm. – Hikaru hơi nhăn mặt: – Có hai người thôi thì mình nấu mì chiên kiểu Tây nhé, dù gì mình cũng ở Ý 10 năm rồi mà.

\- Ok, ý kiến hay đó. Vậy thì… – Yamamoto hớn hở nói.

\- Loại màu tím như mọi khi nhé. – Hikaru cười và nói.

\- Ya… đúng vậy đấy. – Yamamoto cười lớn: – Chà, xem ra khẩu vị bọn mình vẫn trùng nhau như ngày nào nhỉ!

Tsuna và Gokudera trợn tròn mắt…

\- Cậu có hiểu họ đang nói mật mã gì không? – Tsuna khều khều tay Gokudera.

\- Juudaime, hiểu được hai người đó là tui chết liền! – Gương mặt Gokudera cũng mất bình tĩnh nghiêm trọng.

Tsuna cảm thấy nhiều lúc hai người đó giống nhau đến kì lạ, như thể họ không cần phải nói cũng hiểu đối phương nghĩ gì.

…

Chiều tan học đầu tuần, mấy cô gái kéo nhau tới tiệm bánh kem như mọi khi. Kể từ ngày quen kẻ ăn như hạm, Hikaru, với Kyoko và Haru, ngày nào cũng là lễ tạ ơn hết. Xắn miếng bánh nhỏ xinh mềm mại, thưởng thức từ việc lớp kem bơ gợn nhẹ quện cùng lớp gato phía dưới cũng đủ khiến các cô gái nao lòng.

\- Woa, bánh kem tiệm này ngon ghê ha! – Haru khẽ phồng miệng lên và ngậm chặt chiếc thìa nhỏ vui mừng nói.

\- Đúng thế, đúng thế! – Kyoko tán đồng và nhìn Hikaru: – Cậu thấy sao, Hikaru-chan?

\- Ừm, bột bánh thơm, mềm, kem béo mà không ngấy, ngọt mà vẫn thanh, hơn thế nữa kết hợp với vị dâu tây mang lại niềm hạnh phúc. Đúng là cực kì ngon! – Hikaru nếm miếng bánh cẩn thận và nhận xét với gương mặt cực kì mãn nguyện.

\- Hahi, đúng là Hikaru-chan, lúc nào cũng nhận xét chuẩn hệt như một nhà phê bình món ăn chuyên nghiệp vậy! – Haru tròn xoe mắt.

\- Tiếc là hôm chủ nhật không đi được cùng nhau nhỉ! – Kyoko nói: – Hôm đó leo núi thế nào vậy, Hikaru-chan?

\- Ừm… – Hikaru khẽ gãi đầu nhè nhẹ nói: – Cũng vui lắm, chỉ là có chút sự cố nhỏ nhỏ thôi.

\- Lần nào Tsuna-kun đi vô núi chơi là cũng có việc xảy ra thôi à!– Haru thở dài.

Hikaru nhìn hai người bạn thì chỉ cười, làm sao có thể nói cho họ biết những chuyện mà Tsuna gặp phải nhỉ? Nếu họ mà biết sự thật thì sao đây? Chắc là shock lắm. Phải, Hikaru đã luôn luôn theo dõi Tsuna trong mọi buổi luyện tập. Cô muốn biết khả năng của Tsuna còn có thể tiến xa thêm mức nào và đến khi nào, cậu ta mới có thể đạt đến trình độ thực sự của ngọn lửa Dying Will.

\- À ne ne, nhà Tsuna vừa có thêm một cậu nhóc mới rất dễ thương đó! – Haru khua loạn tay lên khoe: – Cậu bé đó có khả năng bói toán đấy nha.

\- Bói á? – Hikaru và Kyoko ngạc nhiên đồng thanh.

\- Ừ ừ, cậu bé đó có thể đoán chính xác ba điểm dễ thương nhất của Haru đó! Còn có khả năng làm đồ đạc bay lung tung lên nữa. Ảo thuật hay lắm lắm!

\- Thật thế sao? – Kyoko đầy phấn khích hỏi.

\- Vậy à? – Hikaru thì ngược lại, gương mặt cô hơi nhợt nhạt đi: – Cậu biết tên cậu bé đó không, Haru-chan?

\- Ừm… là… Fuuta.. cái gì đó nữa thì phải! – Haru nói, cô không thể nào nhớ được họ đằng sau của Futa.

Hikaru căng tròn mắt, thêm một kẻ nguy hiểm nữa có thể tiết lộ thân phận của cô bất cứ lúc nào, Fuuta – Hoàng tử các vì sao, chuyên gia xếp hạng.

" _Chết thật rồi, nếu lỡ để thằng bé đó nhìn thấy thì mình coi như đi tong."_ – Hikaru tái mét mặt lo lắng.

\- Hikaru-chan, sao vậy? – Kyoko hơi sợ khi nhìn thấy nét mặt của Hikaru.

Khẽ giật mình, cô gái tóc vàng cố bình tĩnh để trấn an bạn:

\- À, không không, mình ổn mà. Chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ đến mấy vụ tấn công học sinh trường mình gần đây nên tự nhiên thấy bất ổn thôi.

\- Cậu nói mình mới nhớ. – Kyoko lo âu: – Không hiểu lý do vì sao nữa. Hình như là cả Hội viên Hội Kỷ luật, rồi người của bên Karate và Kendo cũng lần lượt bị…

\- Hahi, chuyện gì mà nguy hiểm vậy? – Haru bỏ dở miệng bánh kem nhìn hai người hỏi.

\- Không có gì đáng bận tâm đâu. – Hikaru cười nhẹ: – Có chuyên gia xử lý vụ này mà…

Và khi nhắc đến chuyên gia ở đây, Hikaru ám chỉ chim Sẻ chúa của Hội Kỷ luật. Anh ta từ chối phũ phàng lòng tốt muốn giúp đỡ của Hội Học sinh thì đã vậy mặc xác anh ta đi tìm thủ phạm luôn. Nếu chỉ là một đám côn đồ bình thường thích gây chuyện thì coi như là có vài bao "thịt" miễn phí được "tẩm quất". Hikaru cười khúc khích khi nghĩ vậy, tuy nhiên điều cô lo sợ nhất chính là cái hành động kì lạ có tổ chức này liệu có khi nào lại là…

"Reng… Reng… Reng…."

Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, Kyoko vội mở điện thoại lên:

\- Moshi moshi, Sasagawa desu! (Alo, Sasagawa đây ạ)

Gương mặt của Kyoko dần dần chuyển sang trắng đến nhợt nhạt khi nhận cú điện thoại đó :

\- Sao cơ, chị nói sao ạ ? Bệnh viện Trung ương Namimori ạ? Vâng, em sẽ đến ngay.

Kyoko vội vã đứng chồm dậy như thể không kiểm soát, đôi mắt to ngân ngấn lệ và run rẩy.

\- Có chuyện gì vậy, Kyoko-chan? – Hikaru nắm chặt tay Kyoko để giúp cô bé giữ bình tĩnh.

\- O…Onii-chan… bị người ta đánh… và đang phải nhập viện! – Kyoko run run.

\- Sao cơ?

\- Chị…chị y tá gọi điện đến báo vậy. – Giọng cô bé tóc cam đã bắt đầu nghèn nghẹn.

Hikaru thở mạnh bức xúc, cái tên đầu Sẻ đó làm gì mà mãi không chịu hành động vậy cơ chứ?

\- Haru-chan, cậu trả tiền giùm chầu này nha. Giờ mình với Kyoko-chan sẽ đến bệnh viện xem tình hình anh trai cậu ấy thế nào! – Hikaru nói.

\- Ừm, hai người cứ đi trước đi. – Haru trả lời: – Mọi chuyện ở đây cứ để Haru lo. Rồi mình cũng sẽ đến bệnh viện với các cậu sau.

Nói rồi cả hai người, Hikaru và Kyoko vội vã rời quán bánh kem và chạy thẳng đến bệnh viện.

" _Lần này là đến lượt anh trai của Kyoko… vậy thì… tiếp theo sẽ là ai?"_ – Hikaru vừa chạy vừa nghĩ _: "Rốt cuộc chúng đang nhắm đến điều gì? Rốt cuộc… bọn chúng là ai?"_

 **End chap 26.**


	29. Chapter 27: Kokuyo Land's Arc (phần 1)

**[Epica Senza Nome] Chap 27: Kokuyo Land's Arc (part 1)**

Các học sinh của trường Namimori lo lắng hơn bao giờ hết. Họ cảm thấy có điều rất nguy hiểm đang rình rập rõ ràng. Nhiều học sinh trong trường lần lượt bị tấn công một cách bất ngờ, kể cả Hội viên Hội Kỷ luật nữa. Tâm lý nặng nề _"Cứ là học sinh của Namimori có thể thành mồi cho lũ côn đồ giấu mặt bất cứ lúc nào"_ đè lên suy nghĩ của từng người khiến họ đứng ngồi không yên.

Hikaru và Kyoko chạy đến phòng lễ tân của bệnh viện vội vã:

\- Chị y tá cho em hỏi: bệnh nhân Sasagawa nằm ở phòng nào vậy?

Cô y tá ngỡ ngàng nhìn hai nữ sinh trước mặt rồi nhìn cô bé có mái tóc cam và đôi mắt to tròn đang ngân ngấn lệ như nhớ ra điều gì đó, cô mỉm cười nói:

\- Các em là người nhà của bệnh nhân Sasagawa Ryohei-san đúng không? À, xin lỗi nhé, chị y tá lúc trước thông báo nhầm. Cậu Sasagawa không phải bị người ta đánh mà là ngã từ ống khói nhà tắm xuống và chỉ trật chân thôi.

Cô y tá phẩy phẩy tay ra hiệu yên tâm và cười khá tự nhiên. Tuy nhiên Hikaru vẫn cảm nhận có điều gì đó mờ ám. Cô quay nhìn Kyoko ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi chợt hiểu ra:

\- Chắc lúc nãy hốt hoảng quá nên cậu nghe nhầm rồi, Kyoko-chan. Người mạnh như Ryohei-senpai thì ai mà đánh anh ấy đến độ thương nặng được chứ?

Kyoko nhìn đôi mắt khẳng định của Hikaru cũng yên tâm phần nào.

\- Chắc… chắc là vậy. Tại tớ lo quá nên cũng không để ý kĩ nữa. Cứ nghe đến từ "nằm viện" là tớ lại… – Kyoko gật nhẹ đầu và quay về phía chị y tá: – Vậy onii-chan nằm phòng nào ạ? – cô hỏi, giọng bớt run hơn.

\- Ở tầng 5 phía bên tay trái, có dán tên trên cửa phòng đó! – Cô y tá chỉ dẫn.

\- Cảm ơn chị rất nhiều! – Kyoko cúi người lịch sự rồi nhìn sang cô bạn đi cùng: – Mình đi thôi!

\- Kyoko-chan lên trước đi. Mình có chuyện muốn hỏi các chị ấy một chút. Một số học sinh trường mình bị thương cũng nằm tại bệnh viện, mình muốn biết tình hình họ thế nào. – Hikaru nói.

Kyoko gật nhẹ đầu đáp:

\- Cậu quả nhiên là Chủ tịch có trách nhiệm, Hikaru-chan. Vậy lát nữa mình gặp lại nhé.

\- Uhm. – Hikaru cũng gật đầu chào. Chờ bóng của Kyoko đi khuất, cô mới quay lại nhìn chị y tá lúc nãy và nghiêm túc hỏi:

\- Em gái của Sasagawa-san đi rồi, chắc chị có thể nói em nghe sự thật rồi đúng không?

\- Sự… sự thật nào cơ? – Chị y tá lo lắng nhìn nét mặt hình sự đó.

\- Về chuyện bị thương của Sasagawa Ryohei-san cũng như của các học sinh của trường Namimori đang nằm trong viện. – Hikaru cười nhẹ để tạo sự thoải mái nhưng giọng điệu vẫn không kém phần áp lực: – Chị yên tâm, Sasagawa-san yêu cầu nói dối chỉ là với mình em gái của anh ấy là Kyoko-chan để cô ấy không lo nữa thôi. Với lại em là Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh nhà trường, thế nên, em nghĩ cho em biết những vấn đề đó hoàn toàn không vi phạm quy chế của bệnh viện.

Trước sự cứng rắn và tự tin của cô gái tóc vàng, chị y tá an tâm hơn và trình bày cụ thể:

\- Đúng là Sasagawa-san bị đánh thương toàn thân và đưa vào trong bệnh viện. Tình hình thương thế cũng giống với những người của trường Nami trước đó được đưa vào. Cụ thể thì không nguy hiểm tới tính mạng nhưng tổn thương cơ thể không phải nhỏ. Ít nhất cũng phải điều dưỡng hơn một tháng mới có thể hồi phục hoàn toàn như lúc khỏe mạnh.

\- Những vùng tập trung vết thương chủ yếu là ở đâu? Ý em là những khu vực trên cơ thể bị tổn thương nặng nhất?

\- Tất cả các trường hợp đều vào vùng đầu, ổ bụng, bả vai, đặc biệt là tay phải và xương trụ chân… các vết thương đều có ngoại lực tác động rất lớn và sâu. Đó chính là nguyên nhân dẫn đến những tổn thương nghiêm trọng. Những vùng mô mềm khác cũng có thương tích nhưng ít hơn và không nguy hiểm bằng.

Hikaru bấm chặt đầu ngón tay vào mặt bàn nhếch mép cười thầm: Quả nhiên thủ phạm không phải là một đám côn đồ bình thường. Hung thủ biết cách tận dụng sức đốn ngã đối phương tại những khu vực kết cấu khá vững nhưng một khi đã chịu thương tổn thì nhất định sẽ không gượng dậy nổi. Đồng thời cố tình tạo một số thương thế nhỏ bên ngoài vùng mô mềm để che mắt người khác không chú ý đến những vùng bị thương nghiêm trọng hơn. Đặc biệt là những kĩ năng đó vừa tưởng có thể đoạt mạng hoặc khiến đối phương tàn phế nhưng là dùng lực rất vừa phải và biết điểm dừng. Những kĩ năng chỉ có sát thủ chuyên nghiệp mới đạt được. Xem ra, vụ lần này không hề đơn giản một chút nào.

Cúi đầu lịch sự, Hikaru nói:

\- Cảm ơn những thông tin của chị rất nhiều. Em xin phép.

\- Không có gì! – Chị y tá nhẹ nhàng nói.

Sau đó Hikaru đi lên trên gác tầng 5 tìm phòng của Sasagawa, hiện tại có vẻ như anh ta là người duy nhất còn giữ được sự tỉnh táo, chắc sẽ có thêm manh mối nào đó. Vừa vào thang máy, cô vừa nghĩ: Đối thủ ranh ma cáo già như vậy, đặc biệt lại không phải kẻ bình thường, liệu một mình Hibari có đối phó nổi? Cô mong có thể gặp anh ta để nói những suy đoán của mình nhưng xem ra không được và không kịp. Nếu có thể gặp Kusakabe thì tốt, ít nhất anh ta có thể giúp cô chuyển lời…

Cửa thang máy mở, Hikaru đã bắt gặp Kusakabe và một số thành viên Hội Kỷ luật khác đang định đi xuống.

\- Hội phó Kusakabe, may quá! – Hikaru mừng rỡ nói.

\- Chủ tịch Kagayaki!? – Kusakabe khá ngạc nhiên: – Có chuyện gì vậy?

\- Tôi có việc đang muốn nói với cậu đây. Chịu khó nán lại một chút được không?

Kusakabe gật nhẹ đầu đồng ý. Anh ra hiệu cho những người còn lại đứng chờ ở cửa thang máy còn anh và Hikaru thì đi ra một góc để nói chuyện.

\- Những người khác sao rồi? Ổn chứ? - Chủ tịch hội Học sinh biết trong số những người nhập viện cũng có cả thành viên của Hội Kỷ luật.

\- Cũng tạm! – Kusakabe trả lời: – Hội trưởng Kyo-san đã tìm ra hang ổ của địch rồi. Chắc mọi chuyện sẽ sớm ổn.

Hikaru gật đầu, gương mặt căng thẳng và ánh mắt lo âu vẫn không giảm bớt.

\- Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì? – Kusakabe linh cảm được điều không hay.

\- Tôi vừa mới hỏi y tá xong, sau khi rõ chuyện hơn, tôi càng lo là những kẻ gây rối này không phải kẻ bình thường….

Rồi Hikaru kể cho Kusakabe nghe về những suy luận của cô.

\- Chuyện là như thế. – Hikaru thở dài: – Tôi hơi lo khi mà Hội trưởng Hibari hoàn toàn không hay biết về sự nguy hiểm của kẻ thù. Tuy anh ta rất mạnh nhưng kẻ kia lại mưu mô vô cùng, ở trong bóng tối mà tấn công. Không biết là…

Gương mặt thật tâm lo lắng của Hikaru làm Kusakabe thấy lạ. Anh đang nghĩ nếu như ngược lại cô là người gặp nguy hiểm và hai người trợ thủ của cô đến báo với Hội trưởng thì liệu Kyo-san có lo lắng như vậy không?

" _Chắc chắn là không đâu."_ – Kusakabe tự cười vào mặt mình và nghĩ.

\- Này, anh sao vậy hả? Nghe chuyện thế còn cười à? – Hikaru nhíu mày.

\- Không.. không có gì. – Kusakabe xua tay: – Cảm ơn thông tin của cô. Tôi sẽ tìm cách báo lại ngay với Hội trưởng.

\- Vậy thì nhờ anh đấy. Không thể để cho an ninh của trường bị mấy tên thị trấn láng giềng phá đám được.

Kusakabe gật đầu đồng tình:

\- Vậy thì tôi đi đây. Tạm biệt.

\- Chào! – Hikaru lịch sự đáp lại.

Cô nhìn theo mấy cái bóng đen bước vào thang máy, lòng vẫn cảm thấy một sự bất an khó chịu. Khẽ lắc nhẹ đầu, cô tiếp tục đi đến phòng bệnh của Ryohei để xem tình hình thế nào.

\- Tsuna-kun? – Hikaru ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy Tsuna đang đứng ngoài hành lang phòng bệnh.

\- Hikaru-chan? – Tsuna cũng ngạc nhiên không kém: – Cậu đến bệnh viện làm gì vậy?

\- Mình đến thăm anh trai của Kyoko-chan. – Hikaru trả lời: – Còn cậu?

\- Mình cũng vậy. Tình hình onii-chan vẫn khá ổn. Mình nghe nói Hibari-san đã đi tìm thủ phạm của những vụ tấn công này rồi phải không?

\- À… chuyện đó… – Hikaru nhăn nhó, cô không biết trả lời ra sao nữa, bên Hội Kỷ luật đó có bao giờ chịu cho phía Hội Học sinh biết thông tin gì đâu.

Cô ngó nhìn Reborn và đánh trống lảng:

\- Nhóc con cũng đến bệnh viện à?

Reborn không nói gì, cậu cầm Leon vừa bị đứt đuôi đang biến hình liên tục một cách bất thường và nhìn Hikaru, lập tức cô hiểu ngay ra chuyện. Truyền thuyết nổi tiếng về con Leon của đệ nhất sát thủ Reborn, mỗi lần nó đứt đuôi y như rằng có chuyện xấu xảy ra.

\- Oy oy.. – Tsuna cúi sát xuống người Reborn thì thào: – Làm ơn đi! Cô ấy hỏi thì cậu phải trả lời chứ?

Bỗng nhiên từ xa có tiếng thông báo vội vã:

\- Tránh đường ra! Lại là học sinh trường Namimori bị tấn công.

Hikaru vội vã quay lại nhìn cáng cứu thương đang được đẩy tới. Người bị thương không ai khác… chính là Hội phó Kusakabe. Tiếng xì xào lại vang lên:

\- Nghe nói anh ấy bị tấn công ngay sau khi rời khỏi bệnh viện.

Cảm giác bất ổn ngày càng hình thành rõ hơn trong tâm trí của Hikaru. _"Chẳng phải Hibari đã đi xử lý đám kia rồi sao? Anh ta… rốt cuộc là…"…_

Reborn ném Leon lại cho Tsuna và nhảy về lên cáng cứu thương lấy chiếc đồng hồ vàng trên ngực của Kusakabe, chiếc đồng hồ quả quýt cũng loại với chiếc trong túi áo của Ryohei. Xem ra hung thủ vẫn là cùng một người và vụ giải quyết của Hibari vẫn chưa ổn thỏa lắm.

\- Tạm thời lo chuyện ở đây đi! – Giọng của Hikaru lạnh lùng hơn hẳn, ánh mắt liếc nhìn Reborn: – Tôi phải xử lý chuyện này cho xong mới được.

\- Khoan… khoan đã… – Tsuna ngạc nhiên và cản Hikaru lại: – Làm sao mà cậu có thể xử lý vụ này được, cậu là con gái mà. Với lại tớ làm sao mà lo mấy chuyện ở đây được cơ chứ?

Reborn lầm bầm: _"Tsuna vô dụng, cô ta ám chỉ tôi chứ không phải là cậu đâu."_

Hikaru hơi giật mình, có vẻ cậu bạn tóc nâu hiểu nhầm ý của cô thì phải, bật cười nhẹ, cô bé tóc vàng nói:

\- Tớ đâu ngốc thế! Chuyện phụ trách đánh nhau đã có Hibari-san lo rồi. Việc cần xử lý ở đây là lo ổn định lại tình hình học sinh trong trường cơ. Hội phó Kusakabe chắc không thể tiếp tục quản lý Hội Kỷ luật trong tình trạng này nên tớ mới muốn đến gặp họ để thống nhất lại một số chuyện. Tsuna-kun giúp mình một tay chuyện hỏi thăm Ryohei-senpai nhé! Mình đi đây.

\- Ơ…này… này…

Tsuna cố gọi theo nhưng vô ích, cậu khẽ thở dài:

\- Chẳng hiểu cậu ấy nói gì cả!

\- Không nên quan tâm nhiều đến việc không phải của mình. Quan trọng hơn là… – Reborn nhìn hai chiếc đồng hồ và nói: – Không ngoài dự đoán của tôi.

\- Cái đồng hồ thì liên quan gì chứ? Với lại… hình như nó chết rồi à?

\- Một cái là của Kusakabe tôi vừa lấy lúc nãy, một cái là của Ryohei, hơn nữa những người bị tấn công khác đều có những cái tương tự… Hình như gần đây nhất là 6 thì phải.

\- 6, 5, 4… – Tsuna lẩm bẩm: – Là đếm ngược sao?

\- Đúng vậy! – Reborn khẳng định chắc nịch.

\- Nhưng… đếm ngược cái gì cơ chứ?

\- Đọc cái này đi! Tôi vừa nhận được đấy. – Reborn đưa cho Tsuna một tờ giấy lạ và cậu ta cũng trao lại Leon về chính chủ.

\- Bảng xếp hạng năng lực chiến đấu của học sinh trường Namimori? Nhưng… nó thì có ý nghĩa gì?

\- Sao mà chậm tiêu thế nhỉ? – Reborn phàn nàn: – Những người bị tấn công đều theo đúng thứ tự trong bảng xếp hạng này đấy.

\- Hiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee! – Tsuna dựng tóc: – Đúng rồi. Vậy thì… bảng xếp hạng này là…

\- Của Fuuta đấy! – Reborn trả lời: – Chắc cậu vẫn còn nhớ lần tôi dạy về "luật im lặng omerta" – luật lệ tối thượng của mafia chúng ta rồi chứ?

\- Nhớ chứ! Kinh khủng thế cơ mà. – Tsuna nói: – Mà đừng có thêm chữ "chúng ta" vô chung đây.

\- Bảng xếp hạng của Fuuta là bí mật cao nhất của mafia và được luật omerta toàn quyền bảo vệ. Chính vì thế mà kẻ có được bảng xếp hạng này…

\- Bỏ qua đi, chuyện quan trọng giờ là người thứ 3 sẽ bị tấn công là… – Tsuna ngó lại 3 cái tên đầu tiên trong bảng xếp hạng và tái xanh mặt: – Không… không thể nào. Người đó là…

\- Mọi chuyện nghiêm trọng rồi đây. Tôi phải đi điều tra vụ này mới được. Cậu tự lo vụ này đi. – Reborn lạnh lùng trả lời: – Cậu là boss mà!

\- Cái …cái gì mà boss chứ? –Tsuna bứt tóc rồi nhìn tờ giấy: – Không… không kịp rồi. Phải đi báo ngay…

Rồi cậu ba chân bốn cẳng chạy biến khỏi bệnh viện, miệng không ngừng lẩm bẩm: " _Không ổn rồi! Không ổn rồi!"_

…..

Phòng khách nhà trường đóng kín, bên trong là tập hợp của một ổ côn đồ với đồng phục đen và mái tóc "đầu sân bay" khá nực cười. Bọn họ khó chịu nhăn nhó trước việc triệu tập và bắt đầu la ó:

\- Tập trung toàn bộ Hội viên của Hội Kỷ luật, Hội Học sinh các ngươi muốn gì hả?

Vẻ mặt xấc xược bất phục của các thành viên Hội Kỷ luật khiến Narumi và Touko vất vả lắm mới bình tĩnh và tìm cách đỡ lời được trong khi Hikaru, người ra lệnh cho hai người bọn họ gom hết Hội Kỷ luật đến đây lại đang im lặng loay hoay viết lách gì đó.

\- Khốn kiếp, các ngươi nói cho rõ ràng nhanh đi, bọn ta không có nhiều thời gian dây dưa với lũ các ngươi đâu.

\- Làm… làm sao đây, Hikaru-san? Bọn họ chờ đợi điên lắm rồi! – Touko lo lắng ngoáy lại phía sau.

Chiếc bút ngừng đưa đi đưa lại trên mặt giấy, Hikaru ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Hội Kỷ luật nghiêm nghị khiến tất cả đều im lặng không nói thêm một tiếng nào nữa.

\- Ồn ào đủ chưa? – Hikaru rắn giọng: – Mấy người đang nghĩ giờ là lúc nào rồi? Tình hình trường như vậy chưa đủ rối hả?

Nhìn vẻ mặt có vẻ như đã chịu phép của những kẻ mang cùng một mẫu tóc quái dị, Hikaru dãn nét mặt và có vẻ cởi mở hơn:

\- Được rồi. Hiện tại với tình hình tạm thời, tôi sẽ quản lý Hội Kỷ luật. Từ nay cho đến hết vụ này, mọi hoạt động của Hội Kỷ luật đều sẽ do tôi sắp xếp và tổ chức.

\- Cái quái gì cơ? Cô là cái gì mà dám quản lý Hội Kỷ luật…

\- Khốn kiếp, dám giỡn mặt hả?

Nhiều tiếng phản đối khác nữa vang lên nhưng rồi tất cả đều im bặt khi nghe thấy một câu:

\- Tốt thôi, ngon thì ai phản đối ra ngoài sân trường, cùng lắm là tôi sẽ chịu khó động tay động chân thêm một lần nữa. Tất cả mọi người có mặt trong phòng hôm nay, tôi cũng chấp luôn đấy.

Bọn họ đã chứng kiến trận chiến long trời lở đất đó, đương nhiên không dại gì mà dám dây vào Chủ tịch Hội Học sinh "hổ báo cáo già" này làm chi cho hại thây.

\- Hiện tại không thể liên lạc với Hội trưởng Hibari, Hội phó Kusakabe lại đang nằm viện, tình hình an ninh và kỷ luật hiện tại của Namimori vô cùng lỏng lẻo. Chính vì lẽ đó, tôi sẽ là người chỉ huy các cậu trong việc tuần tra Namimori.

Hikaru quay tờ giấy trên mặt bàn về phía mọi người. Đó là bản đồ của thị trấn với những tuyến đường được cô vẽ lại và thêm những chấm đỏ…

\- Hội Kỷ luật sẽ chia ra làm nhiều đội, mỗi đội từ 3 đến 5 người, tuần tra liên tục, buổi tối cũng phải tiến hành, cấm mọi trường hợp đi một mình. Mỗi đội sẽ nhận nhiệm vụ tuần tra ở một khu vực nhất định, bất cứ người nào khả nghi đều báo ngay cho tôi biết và xin chỉ thị hành động. Hơn thế, các đội cũng phải giữ liên lạc với nhau, đề phòng trường hợp bị tấn công còn có đội khác đến ửng giúp và bắt gọn thủ phạm. Hành động đúng như những gì tôi bảo, đừng có dại dột mà tự ý gây bất cứ chuyện gì… Tất cả hiểu chưa?

\- Rõ! – Những Hội viên của Hội Kỷ luật vội vã nhận lệnh. Họ cũng hiểu nhiệm vụ khi tham gia làm thành viên Kỷ luật là như thế nào và sẵn sàng hoàn thành nó. Hơn nữa, nếu họ không làm tốt, khi Hibari-san về, họ nhất định sẽ bị "cắn chết" từng người một.

\- Tốt! Vậy mỗi đội cầm một tờ bản đồ mà tôi đã đánh dấu và tiến hành nhiệm vụ ngay đi! Tất cả nhờ hết vào các cậu đấy – Hikaru ra lệnh.

Hội Kỷ luật vốn quản lý theo từng nhóm nên việc chia đội cũng nhanh chóng, Hikaru cũng tính toán khá khớp nên số bản đồ không bị thiếu chiếc nào. Mọi người nhận lệnh khá dễ dàng vì dù sao họ cũng cảm thấy cách nói của Hikaru tiếp nhận nhanh hơn là cách chỉ ra hiệu bằng ánh mắt và hành động của Hibari-san cũng như kiểu truyền đạt rề rà của Kusakabe-san. Toàn bộ nhanh chóng giải tán khỏi phòng chỉ trừ Narumi và Touko.

\- Việc bố trí các nhóm quả nhiên lợi hại, không chỉ rà soát hết thị trấn mà còn tiện cho việc tiếp ứng khi gặp tấn công. Hikaru-san quả nhiên là rất chu đáo! – Narumi nhận xét.

\- Hề, khả năng quan sát tốt đó, Narumi-kun. Nhưng hai người cũng có nhiệm vụ đấy! – Hikaru cười.

\- Là gì vậy? – Cả hai đồng thanh hào hứng.

\- Thông báo với tất cả các học sinh không cần quá lo lắng về vụ tấn công, Hội Kỷ luật đã tiến hành tăng cường tuần tra và giám sát trật tự của thị trấn, đồng thời đưa ra lời khuyên nên đi theo nhóm cũng như không nên ra đường vào buổi tối.

\- Như vậy sợ vẫn chưa thể giảm được không khí căng thẳng bây giờ… – Touko lo lắng.

\- Đúng vậy, chính vì thế, mà cậu hãy thông báo tới tất cả các lớp và các câu lạc bộ trong trường là để chào mừng đại hội bóng chày khu vực, trường ta cũng sẽ đẩy sớm kế hoạch về ngày hội thể thao năm nay…

\- Cái gì cơ? – Touko và Narumi kinh ngạc: – Nhưng … nhưng ngày hội thể thao vẫn thường tổ chức vào mùa thu cơ mà?

\- Cái quy định đó đâu phải văn bản giấy tờ đâu… – Hikaru phẩy phẩy tay: – Mọi lớp và mọi CLB đều phải tham gia mọi phần thi, thậm chí sẽ tiến hành những hoạt động trưng bày gian hàng, văn nghệ và cả cuộc thi trang trí lều trại luôn!

\- Nhưng đó là phần của lễ hội văn hóa!

\- Có ai cấm trong ngày hội thể thao thì không được thêm phần của lễ hội văn hóa đâu. – Hikaru lại tiếp tục.

\- Nhưng mà… cái đó… – Hai người kia bối rối hoàn toàn không hiểu gì.

\- Sẽ treo phần thưởng lớn cho các đội thắng cuộc. Và hai người nhất định bằng mọi giá phải kích thích lớp của mình tham gia thật nhiệt tình, tớ cũng sẽ làm vậy với lớp của mình. – Hikaru vẫn hào hứng nói tiếp.

\- Nhưng… bọn tớ vẫn không hiểu. – Narumi và Touko gãi đầu: – Chúng ta… đang… tình thế nước sôi lửa bỏng cơ mà.

\- Chính vì vậy mới cần những vụ như vầy. – Hikaru giải thích hớn hở: – Trong tình hình quá căng thẳng, việc đột ngột tổ chức cuộc vui sẽ khiến mọi người tò mò và hứng thú, thêm vào đó là việc ba chúng ta ở các khối lớp khác nhau, kích thích được lớp mình hào hứng tham gia cũng tạo thêm hiệu ứng ảnh hưởng các lớp khác. Mọi người sẽ bắt đầu chú tâm cho ngày hội này và rồi chỉ nói chuyện về cách tổ chức, cách hoạt động, cách huấn luyện sao cho đội của mình thắng từ đó bớt thời gian lo nghĩ về chuyện bạo lực gần đây. Thực tế cho thấy đa phần những học sinh bị tấn công đều có chút khả năng chống trả và có vài bản lĩnh đánh nhau. Do đó học sinh bình thường không phải là mục tiêu của lũ côn đồ lần này, nhưng chính "ăn không ngồi rồi" nên họ mới tự thêu dệt huyễn hoặc, thành ra lo sợ tập thể. Chính việc khiến họ bận bịu hơn lên sẽ tiêu trừ đi tâm lý lo lắng này. Các cậu hiểu không?

\- Ra là vậy? – Narumi và Touko thở phào: – Quả là Hikaru-san biết cách lo nghĩ thật đấy. Giờ thì tớ tự nhiên lại thấy an tâm rồi này.

\- Và ngoài ra, việc nhà trường tổ chức những hoạt động thế này sẽ khiến học sinh nghĩ là trường đã có thể quản lý và hạn chế được các vụ việc trên, họ càng an tâm hơn. – Hikaru nhìn vẻ mặt giãn ra đầy nhẹ nhõm của 2 người bạn và giải thích thêm.

\- Nhưng liệu thầy Hiệu trưởng có đồng ý với quyết định này không? – Touko lo lắng.

\- Yên tâm là mình có cách. – Hikaru cười tươi đầy tự tin: – Vậy… hai người làm việc đi nhé!

Narumi và Touko gật đầu cúi chào rồi vội vã thực thi nhiệm vụ của mình.

…

Sau khi hai người đó rời đi, điện thoại của Hikaru đột ngột reo lên. Cô vội nhấc máy:

\- Moshi moshi?

\- Kagayaki-san, nhóm 3 Hội Kỷ luật đây, trước cửa hàng sách Fuyuki xảy ra xung đột giữa học sinh trường Namimori với trường Kokuyo…

\- Là ai vậy? – Cô gái tóc vàng nhíu mày.

\- Là học sinh người Ý mới chuyển đến, tóc bạch kim, học cùng lớp với cô!

" _Là Gokudera-kun! Đã động đến cậu ta rồi cơ à?"_ – Hikaru thầm nghĩ.

\- Chúng tôi có vào can không ? Có vẻ như đó chính là thủ phạm của các vụ tấn công.

\- Khoan đã, có thấy học sinh trường Kokuyo dùng vũ khí gì không?

\- Hình như là… một chiếc yoyo… và nó… oái… – Có tiếng hét trong điện thoại: – chiếc yoyo đó có thể phóng ra kim châm. Tên học sinh người Ý kia hình như định dùng thuốc nổ.

\- Tránh xa khỏi khu vực đó ra. Tôi sẽ đến ngay. Các cậu không làm gì được vụ này đâu. Mau chóng di tản mọi người ra khỏi khu vực đó và phải hạn chế thương vong ít nhất có thể. – Hikaru ra lệnh.

\- Chúng… chúng tôi biết rồi.

Sau khi cụp máy, Hikaru vội vã chạy đến ngay cửa hàng sách Fuyuki, đang lúc cấp bách, Hikaru chạy nhanh hết mức có thể đến nỗi chỉ loáng thấy bóng cô chứ không thể nhìn ra được người đang chạy.

…..

\- Ngươi thuộc về nhà nào hả? – Gokudera sau một hồi vất vả tránh những đòn ám khí của kẻ tự xưng là Kakimoto Chikusa đã nhận ra hắn không phải học sinh bình thường mà là sát thủ chuyên nghiệp, vậy chỉ có thể là mafia thôi.

\- Cuối cùng, cũng đã trúng đích. – Tên đeo mắt kính mang tên Chikusa kia dường như bình tĩnh vô cùng: – Mau khai hết về nhà của ngươi đi, ai là Boss của ngươi? Tất cả!

Nói rồi, hắn phóng chiếc yoyo với một loại kim châm ra để cảnh cáo, Gokudera nhanh chóng nhảy lùi xuống tránh:

\- Tên khốn, mục đích của ngươi là Juudaime sao?

Chikusa không phải kẻ tầm thường và như dự đoán của Gokudera, mọi đòn của hắn khi ra tay đều là tất sát. Cho dù là đòn Double Bomb cũng không xi nhê chút nào trước cặp yoyo đáng ghét đó. Chính vì thế mà cậu buộc phải dùng kế: sử dụng bom thường để đánh lạc hướng và dùng bom mini để tấn công gây thương tích cho đối thủ, với tầm nhìn của hắn và hướng ánh sáng, khi nhìn gần sẽ tạo ảo giác bom mini to bằng bom thật, đó là nguyên lý đồng dạng. Cuối cùng là dùng bom dội thẳng từ trên xuống khiến đối phương không thể phòng bị.

\- Chết đi! – Gokudera nhếch mép cười đắc thắng.

Chikusa trúng đòn trực tiếp nên bị thương nặng, chiếc áo đồng phục Kokuyo rách te tua, máu đổ xuống đầu và cả thân người, dường như đã bất động.

Cùng lúc đó, Tsuna cũng vội vã chạy về phía hiện trường, phải, cậu chạy đến để cảnh báo với Gokudera rằng cậu là người mạnh thứ 3 trong bảng xếp hạng và là kẻ sẽ bị tấn công tiếp theo nhưng có vẻ đã muộn, Gokudera đã hạ xong địch thủ.

\- Cậu không sao chứ, Gokudera-kun! Tớ nghe nói cậu bị học sinh trường Kokuyo tấn công… – Tsuna vừa thở hổn hển, vừa lo lắng hỏi.

\- Người lo cho tôi sao, Juudaime? – Gương mặt Gokudera vui sướng, hai má hồng hồng hệt như một đứa trẻ được người lớn khen tặng. Cậu vội quỳ xuống nghiêm chỉnh thi lễ: – Không dám, tôi đã hạ được hắn rồi.

Tsuna ngạc nhiên nhưng cũng rất mừng:

\- Ế… vậy… vậy sao?

\- Vâng, hắn tiêu đời rồi, ngay bên kia kìa!

Thế nhưng khi hai người nhìn về phía bên đó thì tên mắt kính đã không còn ở đó…

…..

Khi Hikaru chạy gần tới nơi thì ở phía xa cô đã nhìn thấy Tsuna cũng đang ở đó với Gokudera. _"Trong báo cáo đâu có nhắc tới Tsuna, cậu ta đến cái chỗ nguy hiểm đó làm gì."_

Và khi thấy hai kẻ đó mải mê "tám" chuyện đến mất cảnh giác, cô đã kịp thấy kẻ thù đã gượng dậy từ lúc nào và đã đứng phía sau họ.

\- Nguy hiểm! – Hikaru vội chạy tới nhưng không kịp nữa, chiếc yoyo phóng kim bắn ra, tưởng chừng như đã cắm thẳng vào người Tsuna rồi. Thế nhưng những chiếc kim đó lại găm trên người của Gokudera, cậu ấy đã vội lấy thân che cho Tsuna những ám khí đó.

Nhìn gương mặt cắt không còn hột máu của cậu bé tóc nâu, Hikaru biết Tsuna không thể thoát khỏi móng vuốt của kẻ kia, chiếc yoyo lại định phóng ra thêm lần nữa. Hikaru cúi người và chuẩn bị sẵn con dao nhỏ giấu trong ống tay áo.

Bất ngờ, khi yoyo lao tới, có một bóng người đẩy Tsuna ra khỏi vòng nguy hiểm. Cậu nhóc bóng chày Yamamoto bất ngờ xuất hiện cứu hai người bạn khỏi vòng nguy hiểm. Dường như cậu ấy nghe thấy tiếng đánh nhau và chạy đến tương trợ. Hikaru vội thu con dao lại và đứng im tiếp tục theo dõi, nhìn thanh kiếm biến ra từ cái gọi là gậy của Yamamoto chém đứt đôi cuộn yoyo, cô cảm thấy có thể phần nào yên tâm.

\- Mấy nhóc kia! Đang làm gì thế? – Cảnh sát đột ngột chạy về phía khu vực lộn xộn. Hikaru thở phào: Vậy là họ đến kịp.

Trong lúc chạy trên đường, cô đã gọi điện đến cảnh sát khu vực gần nhất thông báo về sự việc, cô biết những kẻ hành động kiểu như vậy nhất định sẽ rất ngại nếu gây sự với chính quyền hoặc khiến mọi chuyện vượt quá tầm kiểm soát. Nhờ đến sự xuất hiện của cảnh sát sẽ vừa giảm bớt thương vong cũng như giảm khả năng cô có thể phải lộ diện. Từ đó cũng giúp Hikaru phán đoán về những kẻ đằng sau vụ này dường như chỉ là một nhóm nhỏ và đang âm mưu chuyện gì đó cực kì bí mật và nguy hiểm.

Quả nhiên tên đeo mắt kính nhìn thấy có nhiều người kéo đến thì tha cho con mồi và lập tức bỏ đi. Hắn đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ xác định của mình, việc còn lại sẽ là để lúc khác. Hắn không nhận được chỉ thị giết người, nếu không những tên vô viện kia giờ đều đã vô nhà xác cả rồi.

Hikaru chờ tên mắt kính đi khỏi thì chạy về phía Gokudera đang bị thương nói:

\- Hai người, đừng lay nữa, sẽ khiến vết thương nặng hơn đấy!

\- Hikaru-chan. – Yamamoto và Tsuna ngạc nhiên.

\- Tớ ở trường thì nghe được báo cáo về việc đánh nhau ở gần đây nên vội chạy đến ngay, không ngờ mọi chuyện lại thành ra thế này.

Hikaru nhẹ nhàng lật người Gokudera lại và nhìn kĩ vết thương, kim châm không có độc nên dễ chữa hơn, vả lại cậu ta cũng rất thông minh đã khiến kim mặc dù đâm xuyên phần ngực nhưng không khiến vết thương quá nặng, khả năng hồi phục hoàn toàn có thể là hai tuần.

\- Có ai mang gạc và garo theo người không? – Hikaru nhìn hai người còn lại hỏi.

\- Tớ có mang một ít – Yamamoto nói: – Đồ sơ cứu khi bị thương do chơi bóng.

\- Đưa cho tớ!

Hikaru nhận lấy garo và tiến hành sơ cứu thành thạo các vết thương của Gokudera, riêng phần ngực bị kim châm đâm phải, cô không thể dùng tay không và tự tiện gỡ chúng ra được thế nên chỉ cầm máu tạm thời.

\- Đưa cậu ấy về phòng y tế nhà trường đi, sẽ lo nốt vụ còn lại.

\- ? – Tsuna ngạc nhiên: – Nhưng chẳng phải ổng chỉ chữa cho nữ thôi sao.

\- Hì, – Hikaru cười nhẹ: – Tớ có cách để Shamal- sensei chữa cho Gokudera-kun mà.

Giọng nói lúc đó đột ngột có chút nũng nịu đáng sợ như thể Hikaru sẽ làm điều gì cực kì ghê gớm khiến Shamal buộc phải đầu hàng mà chữa bệnh cho nam giới.

\- Để tớ cõng Gokudera ! – Yamamoto nói.

\- Vậy nhờ cậu… – Hikaru gật đầu nói.

\- Thế còn tớ thì sao? – Tsuna hỏi.

Hikaru nhìn quanh một hồi rồi nhặt hai cái cặp đưa cho Tsuna nói:

\- Phiền cậu cầm hai cái cặp này nhé!

Tsuna nhận hai cái cặp mắt khẽ rưng rưng: " _Sao cảm giác mình giống như chân sai vặt quá vậy?"_

Hikaru cười nhẹ nhìn Tsuna động viên khiến cậu đành nhắm mắt nhắm mũi cầm cặp chạy đuổi theo Yamamoto. Hikaru nhìn về phía kẻ đeo kính kia biến mất khẽ nói nhỏ: _"Kokuyo à? Xem ra… lại phải mất chút công rồi đây."_

End part 1


End file.
